


A true knight

by Louwesy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clarke Griffin Has a Penis, Clexa kids, Doctor Clarke Griffin, F/F, F/M, Fluff, G!P, Lawyer Lexa (The 100), Minor Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Minor Costia/Lexa (The 100), Modern AU, Omega Lexa (The 100), Pregnant Lexa (The 100), Smut, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 99,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: Clarke is a paediatric surgeon who doesn't have an interest in a mate. That is until she meets a certain brunette at her fundraiser for the hospital. Lexa is with Costia but how long will that last when she runs into the Alpha that caused her to present at such a late age.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not many Alpha Clarke fics out there so I thought I would write one. Hope you enjoy it.

Clarke wasn’t your average Alpha. She didn’t go around bullying omega’s or using her status to get her things. She preferred to work hard and treat everyone with respect. She worked part time at an art gallery all throughout med school before she started her rotations even though she had a scholarship. Her parents covered everything else wanting her to concentrate on her studies and nothing else. She just loved art. She loved how it could make you feel so much, and whenever she picked up a brush she poured all her emotions onto canvas. Which is how she ended up at the gallery she used to work at hosting a charity event for her mothers hospital.

She had donated a few of her pieces and convinced a few artists she knew from working at the gallery all those years ago to contribute as well. All in all they had a pretty good turn out. It seemed like most of the big wigs had turned up and were parading their mates like the trophies that they were. There was nothing she hated more than an egotistical Alpha. She never wanted to have an Omega hanging off her arm. She wanted a partner that could hold their own in a crowd. 

Clarke weaved her way through the throng of people and found her friend pounding back whisky at the bar with an attractive looking dirty blonde. “Clarke, Clarke.” She turned around and her mother was trying to get her attention. Best to get this over with. Abby always seemed to try to set her up with every eligible Omega that attending these events. She put on her best smile that she possibly could when faced with the not so subtle introductions that her mother was making. “Clarke dear, have you met Lexa.”

Wow she was stunning and she smelled delicious. Not that the other women that Abby tried to set her up with weren’t beautiful but this brunette had the most captivating green eyes she had ever seen. Clarke immediately wanted to paint her. She looked like a model and she wanted to spend hours putting her body on canvas. Or better yet using her body as a canvas. A throat clearing brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Clarke raked her eyes back up the woman's body and cursed herself for her lack of subtly. This Omega had made her completely lose her cool, and now she was ogling her like one of those Alpha’s that she hated. 

“Lexa Woods,” the Omega had her hand out and exuded confidence.“Clarke Griffin.” She was even more impressed. She reached out and grabbed the hand and noticed how soft the brunettes hands were and it took everything in her to let go of it. 

She had no use in throwing out her titles but apparently her mother had no problem doing that for her. “Clarke is the head of pediatric surgery at the hospital. She even graduated top of her class at Arkadia.” Wow great her mom was really trying to lay it on thick. She glanced over at Lexa and saw that she had no real interest in her accolades. “And Clarke Lexa is part of the new legal team we just hired at the hospital.” 

“Thank you Abby but I doubt I will be working directly with the team as I have a firm to run.” The way Lexa lifted her head and raised her chin up to her mother made Clarke want to get to know her even more. 

“Hey there you are babe.” Clarke had to resist the urge to growl when another Alpha came and put their hand on Lexa’s lower back. She just shook her head. What the hell has gotten into her. She never reacted this way around Omega’s before. 

“Costia. I wasn’t sure if you were going to show up it was starting to get pretty late.” If Clarke was reading Lexa’s expression right she would say that she was the slightest bit annoyed.

“Ya sorry just finishing up some stuff at the office,” Costia explained to Lexa. Clarke wasn’t buying it though and apparently her mother wasn’t either because she heard a barely audible “more like someone,” mumbled under her breathe. 

“Abby, Clarke. This is Costia, my fiance. She is a lawyer as well. Just at a separate firm.” Lexa introduced her as her fiance. Fiance as in not her mate. Not mated. Was all Clarke could focus on and when Costia stuck out her hand for her to shake she just looked at it and kept her hands firmly at her side. She wasn’t wearing a ring and neither was Lexa. Weird. “Well we better take a look around before they start the auction,” Lexa said. 

Clarke smiled at the beautiful green eyed woman, “I should actually go do that as well.”

“Well I hope something catches your eye Clarke,” Lexa smiled back at her and when Lexa turned her back and walked away with Costia she couldn’t help when she said “something already has.”

O god her mother had that look. That smug I told you I would find someone for you eventually look. God she needed a drink. “If you will excuse me mother I need a drink. Please refrain from setting me up with more Omega’s. I do not need a mate. I will find the right person when the time comes,” she really believed that statement. She truly did. When the time was right she would meet her mate. 

She headed back in the direction of the bar where she was planning on going before her mother called out for her. Raven was still in the same position talking to the dirty blonde woman with a fresh drink in her hand.

“Hey Anya… Have you met Clarke.” Raven asked the dirty blonde next to her and Clarke just rolled her eyes and groaned. 

“Stop it Raven. Please don’t pull an Abby right now. Hi Anya, as you heard I'm Clarke.” 

The dirty blonde Alpha stuck out her hand and Clarke shook it. “Pleasure.”

“Who did Abby try to set you up with this time,” Raven asked before taking a sip of her drink.

“The head of the new legal team for the hospital. An Omega. She struck my interest though. She is different than any other Omega that I have met. Then she kindly introduced us to her fiance.” Raven nearly sprayed her drink everywhere at the mention of the word fiance.

“O god I bet Abby loved that. Clarke come meet this lovely Omega. She is beautiful, educated, unmated. Perfect breeding stock for my grandpups. Then bam the fiance shows up. So what was her name anyway.”

“Lexa” This time Anya choked on her drink.

Both her and Raven stared at Anya now. “Do you know her,” Clarke asked.

“You could say that. I am the other Woods. Lexa is my sister.” the dirty blonde explained.

“I need a drink. Anyone else. Need a drink. You look like you could use a drink. Clarke definitely needs a drink. Bar keep 6 shots of Maker’s Mark, and 3 double Knob creeks on the rocks.” It only took the man a minute to have their order ready. “Clarke tip the man.” She just rolled her eyes at her friends antics and drained the first shot. When she lifted her head she noticed Lexa and Costia and Costia’s hand was further down south than Clarke liked. She drained her second shot, Raven’s, and Anya’s. 

“Woah woah woah there Clarkey what’s got into you,” Raven asked her but she refused to even acknowledge her keeping her eyes on Costia’s hand roaming Lexa’s backside. Her backside. Her mate. She was growling low now. 

Anya must have spotted her discomfort. “Costia is an asshole. I have been telling Lexa for years to dump her ass. Don’t worry Lexa will put her in her place.” Sure enough the brunette grabbed the hand that was on her ass and threw it off whispering harshly in her fiance’s ear before walking away. 

No matter where she moved in the room Clarke’s eyes seemed to follow on their own accord. She slammed the drink in her hand trying to find some liquid courage before making her approach. Lexa was looking at her art and Clarke really wanted to know her opinion on it.

She made her way towards Lexa. “Mind if I join you,” she asked the brunette goddess. “Be my guest.” Was the response she was given. Clarke walked with her and they both silently examined the artwork hanging on the walls. Costia soon found her way over to them apparently not liking the fact that an Alpha was so close to her Omega.

Clarke walked with the couple a few more steps until they arrived at some of the art work that her kids made. It brought a smile to her face remembering how happy some of them were to help out. Clarke spent a whole afternoon painting and goofing around with them and it was the most fun she had had in a long time. She felt it was about time to break the ice with Lexa and when Costia was busy checking out one of the wait staff she leaned in and told Lexa, ”the day we did this with the kids was my favourite. They were all so happy and excited. It was probably one of the best days ive ever had in my career. Hell my life.”

Madi her favourite patient had loved it the most. It was hard for the girl at first. Clarke had told them to paint what they loved and most kids had painted pictures of their families or things that made them happy but it was hardest for Madi. She had no family left. The hospital was all she had known for the past year.

“Ugh, what even are these. It’s like a child drew them. I don’t know who would want to spend money on that,” Costia said looking at the children's paintings in disgust. 

“That would be because they were,” Clarke stated bluntly. “That one right there is my favourite.” She pointed to Madi’s. “She is one of my patients and wants to be a warrior when she grows up. So she painted a dragon being slain by a knight.” Sure the painting was sloppy but Madi did as best as she could with the time she was given considering she could barely hold the brush for over 30 minutes before getting winded and Clarke thought it was a masterpiece.

“A knight. Really. Why do you encourage such things. There are no knights in the world anymore.” Costia scoffed at her and it took every ounce of self control that she possessed not to deck Lexa’s asshole of a fiance. She probably would have if Lexa didn’t place a hand on her back. It instantly calmed her down. “Because she will be dead within the year without a heart transplant. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to see if they are ready to start the auction.” 

Clarke turned on her heel and didn’t look back. She didn’t even see the brick wall in a dark grey suit that she ran into. “Woah kiddo. Where’s the fire.” A curious Jake Griffin asked trying to see what she was fleeing from. “I just need some air. Can you go talk to Mr. Jordan and get the auction started please.” Her eyes were pleading and tears were starting to form. Costia was an insensitive bitch. How could Lexa see something in that snake. Her father wrapped her up in his arms and embraced her. Nothing eased the pain quite like a Jake Griffin hug, “Okay kiddo. Go get some air. Maybe some water. Also maybe try avoiding your mother. I don’t think there is an Omega in this room who doesn’t know who you are at this point. Sorry about that. You know there is no stopping her.” He kissed her forehead and she chuckled a bit before heading off to the roof.

That could be just what she needed. An omega. She had never been hung up on one before but she heard the best way to get over one was to mount another. She looked around the room checking out her options when her eyes landed on Niylah. Her dad was a donor to the hospital and she had been to many events with him and always flirted with her. She would be perfect for this. She cut through the crowd grabbing 2 flutes of sparkling from a passing waiter before presenting one to the girl. “Niylah, you are looking as beautiful as ever. Would you care to join me for a drink.”

Clarke stuck out her arm and Niylah took it. She let her through the rooms full of people and up the back stairwell to the rooftop. “Where are you taking me Clarke.”

To the rooftop to fuck your brains out to try to forget about a certain green eyed omega down stairs. “I just thought we might enjoy some privacy.”

“I have been trying to get you alone for over a year now,” Niylah smiled seductively.

“O really I haven’t noticed,” Clarke played dumb. Of course she noticed. It was a common occurrence for her to have Omega’s vying for her attention. She wasn’t just any Alpha. She was a prime, heiress to Griffin enterprises and member of the board of one of the world's most renowned hospitals. 

“Do you notice me now,” Niylah asked slipping out of her evening gown. It pooled on the floor beneath her and Clarke lunged forward grabbing a fistful of the Omega’s breasts. 

“I do now. This is just for the night. You understand that right,” Clarke searched the Omega’s eyes needing to know that she understood what that meant.

Niylah nodded, “I have no expectations beyond this moment.”

That. That was exactly what she was hoping for and she knew she picked the right Omega. Clarke cupped Niylahs pussy with one hand and she cool feel the wetness pooling there. She removed the Omega’s panties before she completely ruined them. “Already so wet for me. Tell me do you want me Omega. Want me to take you right now.” Niylah stepped out of her dress and moved to the edge of the roof and gripped the railing presenting herself.

Clarke undid the zipper of her pants and pulled out her cock. She ran it through Niylahs folds a few times gathering up her wetness before plunging right in. “Fuck Alpha you fill me so good. Your cocks so big. Knot me, please knot me.” Niylah was the perfect Omega knowing exactly what to say to please an Alpha. The entire time Clarke was inside of her she was thinking of a certain brunette and when she came she imagined a very satisfied green eyed omega. 

Her knot was steadily deflating and not wanting to leave the Omega a mess when she readily presented herself for her Clarke removed her tie. When she pulled out her cum drained out of the Omega and she used her tie to clean her up. “Thank you Niylah that was. That was great.” She helped the Omega put her dress back on and they both headed back down to the party together reeking of sex. “Thank you Clarke, you lived up to expectations.”

When they arrived back in the gallery they both went their separate ways and Clarke made sure to avoid Niylah’s father on her trip back to the bar. Raven was where she left her but Anya was nowhere to be seen. “Well it seems like you move on quickly.” Luckily that was all Raven said before handing her another drink.

The auction was nearing its end and this was the part she was not looking forward to. “4 more shots please.” Raven and her each slung 2 back before her mother came and found her.

“Raven. Sorry I must pull this one away. She has a speech to make.”

“You know if your really sorry Abs you can make it up to me and dance with me later.” The brunette flirted. God both of them didn’t know when to stop.

“Raven this is an Art gallery, not a dance hall. Besides there is no music.”

“But Abby we will be dancing to the rhythm of our hearts.” Raven wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Abby. 

Clarke just shook her head and her mother rolled her eyes dragging her away from her friend. When Clarke and Abby reached the podium Mr. Jordan introduced her to the crowd. Which Clarke thought was rather redundant considering her mother was practically pimping her out to everyone in attendance trying to find her a mate.

“I would like to thank you all for coming. Thank you for your generous donations I know that they will be put to good use. As a lot of you know I am head of pediatric surgery at Arkadia hospital. In the past year one patient in particular has completely turned my world upside down. As doctors we are trained to be professional and keep ourselves from getting attached from our patients. I just couldn’t stop caring for this one. For all of them. But Madi is the inspiration for tonight's fundraiser. Madi has a congenital heart defect. She is now 4 years old and will die within a year without a replacement. She has been in and out of the hospital since she was a baby. Arkadia general is now her home. Her parents both died in a factory fire a year ago, both working to afford all the hospital visits and the bills that were piling up. So thanks to all your generous donations we can help pay for treatments for children like Madi to help them fight another day. For the children whose parents can’t afford to fix their children. You have saved lives, and you have helped to make others lives better.”

The crowd began to clap for her and she caught sight of Lexa. Anya was standing with her now and Costia was nowhere in sight. She was probably busy screwing someone in the washroom and would return to Lexa’s side in a few minutes. The Omega she wanted was not hers and there was nothing she could do about it. Screw it. It’s a fundraiser and she needed another distraction. “The last thing we have to auction off for you isn’t a work of art. It is a date. I am offering a date with myself to the highest bidder whomever that may be.” She smiled at the crowd offering herself up as eye candy for the deep pockets of the crowd.

She lost track of the bids after a while focusing on the art in the room instead. She wondered who had bought her paintings. Where they would hang them up when they got home. She was deep in thought when her father pushed her forward. “Your date Miss Griffin. May I present Miss Anya Woods. It seems a night with you is worth $100,000.” Shit shit shit. She was really going to have to put on a show for that kind of money. Why did it have to be Lexa’s sister. Why couldn’t it be her she thought sadly. The crowd cheered as Anya came up on stage to join her.

“For the children right,” Anya says with a smirk on her face. She swears she heard a growl coming from Lexa’s direction when Anya placed her hand on her shoulder. “For the children.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think its important in ABO fics to show different points of view. I will go back and forth between Clarke's and Lexa's. So this is Lexa's take on things. I will add a Ranya point of view eventually with clexa commentary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you all for your support. All the kind words, kudos, and comments mean a lot. I am going to post this early for you all. It hasn't been edited.

Chapter 2

When Lexa was asked to attend the charity art show to raise funds for the pediatric ward in the hospital she was apprehensive at first. She hated having to get dressed up and having to make small talk with egotistical Alpha’s. She would rather kick back at home with a glass of wine and watch a documentary or read a book. When Abby told her that most of the proceeds would be helping to heal orphans and low income families it hit close to home. 

If it wasn’t for Anya stepping up and raising her after their parents died she would have had to live in a home. She knew what it was like firsthand living from paycheck to paycheck not knowing where her next meal would come from. She couldn’t imagine having a sick child on top of that. Not being able to help them out because there would be no way for them to afford treatments. After hearing from the Alpha where the proceeds were going to she told her she would attend and bring some of her associates.

She didn’t expect the woman to introduce her to her beautiful daughter. That smell the Alpha was giving off. It was so familiar. It brought her back to her very first heat. Growing up her and her sister expected her to be an Alpha. She had always been in charge and her friends had even nicknamed her the commander because of her domineering presence. When she didn’t present as either Alpha or Omega after her 16 birthday like most kids do she just assumed she was a beta. 

That was until she after she turned 21. She decided to go with her then co worker Costia to a club. She was all too excited to hang out with the nice attractive Alpha who was a junior associate at her aunt's law firm. The same one that Lexa worked out while finishing her studies. They had danced together for a bit before Costia left her at the bar while she went to say a quick hello to some clients of hers. While waiting for her drink a drunken blonde bumped into her and she smelled amazing. Lexa tried looking around for the blonde wanting to breathe her in but Costia had returned and decided she was ready to head out.

Lexa had then slammed back her drink and headed into a cab with Costia. During the cab ride back to her place her skin felt like it was on fire. She was burning up and her clothes were starting to stick to her skin. She didn’t quite understand what was going on until Costia leaned in and sniffed her, “O shit Lexa. Your going into heat. You didn’t need to come out with me this close to your heat. It means a lot though. Your really beautiful,” the blonde said leaning in and taking her lips in hers. The contact from the Alpha seemed to cool her skin down a bit but she didn’t smell as good as that Alpha at the bar and her hair wasn’t the right shade of blonde.

Costia had offered to spend her heat with her but she wanted to be alone. She had no idea what was going on with her body and there was only one person she needed to call. Anya. Anya had rushed back home from her night out to their tiny apartment to be with her. She spent that heat alone, and every subsequent heat after that just as alone as the first. It wasn’t completely unheard of for an Omega to present that late in life, apparently some needed their Alpha nearby in order to trigger their first heat.

That was exactly what she chose to believe. There was no other explanation for her presenting so late in life and how that blonde Alpha’s scent haunted her throughout her heat and the few there after. She had met her mate. Not even face to face. She just knew what the back of her head looked like and what she smelled like. She held out for a few years hoping to run into the blonde again somewhere but that never happened and slowly she lost hope. 

She was getting older and Costia was still pursuing her and she finally gave in. They had only had sex a handful of times and each time she would never allow Costia to knot her or help her through her heats. She even told the woman she wanted to be married first before exchanging bites. A part of her was still holding out hope to find her Alpha. When Abby introduced her to her daughter Clarke she finally had a face and a name to put to that scent.

The blonde was checking her out with no shame. Great she was one of those Alpha’s. But the thought of Clarke’s eyes roaming her body turned her on. She cleared her throat and stuck out her hand formally introducing herself. Why did her body have to be so attracted to this scent. When Clarke took her hand in hers a jolt of electricity shot through her body and straight to her core. The way Abby talked about Clarke was like a saleswoman. She was trying to sell her to Lexa. She wasn’t going to stand for it. She lifted her chin up to the woman and was saved by Costia. Lexa didn’t know why but she introduced Costia as her fiance. She wanted them to know that she wasn’t yet mated. She wanted Clarke to know.

When she left the women she scolded Costia for showing up late and reeking of her new beta assistant and sex. She knew what Costia did. It hurt at first. Knowing she continued to sleep with other people after they got together. Was she any better though. She was with Costia out of fear of never finding that Alpha again. So as much as Costia was using others for her pleasure she was using Costia as a safety net. As she travelled the room she felt the blondes eyes on her and she smiled to herself. She was loving every minute of it. She even let Costia’s hand linger on her ass just a little bit longer than she normally would and when she glanced at the blonde it seemed to have the desired effect. 

Clarke eventually came to join her and they walked around the gallery for awhile together. Lexa enjoyed the silence. Sometimes words didn’t need to be exchanged to enjoy others company. She also had no idea what to say to the Alpha. She wanted to talk to her, she was a good communicator. Words just seemed to be eluding her in Clarke’s presence and the artwork was a good distraction. Costia must have noticed Clarke near her because she came up next to her and pulled her in possessively. Another trait she hated about Costia. 

There were a few landscapes that caught her eye and Clarke seemed to be watching her intently. She was loving this blondes attention. Eventually they all moved on to where some of the children's artwork from the hospital was showcased. It melted her heart, especially when Clarke finally broke the silence between them. Lexa loved the way the Alpha’s face lit up when she talked about the children and Lexa would tell that she truly cared about her job.

Costia had to come and ruin the moment though. She had been her saving grace an hour before and now Lexa just needed her to leave so she could go back to spending time with her Alpha. The words spilling out of Costia’s mouth about the children’s artwork was cruel and unnecessary. She was not empathetic at all. When she noticed the rage in Clarke building she put a hand on her back and thankfully her Alpha melted into the touch and said her peace before storming away. Lexa wanted to run after Clarke but there was something she needed to take care of first. 

Lexa hated that she was acting this way. She never cared so much about an Alpha before. Hell about anyone before not even Costia. She felt so out of control in her own body. So unlike herself. After Clarke stormed away she dragged Costia outside of the gallery to give her a piece of her mind. “You need to leave. I can’t believe you Cos. This is a charity event for the hospital who happens to be one of my biggest clients right now. You can’t just make statements like that.

“Cos they had signs explaining the paintings of the children. You would have seen it if you weren’t so busy checking out the servers ass as she walked by. I am sick of your shit. I have put up with it for way to long. We are done. I can’t stand the person you have become over the years and I no longer want you in my life. Have a good life Costia,” she said before storming back inside. “Fucking waste of time. Should have just stayed with the beta from earlier.” She heard Costia say on her way to the door and she knew she had made the right decision. A part of Lexa knew she was only with Costia for comfort because she feared she would never find her mate again.

Her sister must have seen her leave the gallery because Anya held open the door for her expectantly as she made her way up the stairs to the front door. “Fucking finally Lex. Let’s get you back inside. I have someone I think you should meet.”

They walked together to the bar and her sister pointed her with a serious stare. She knew everything. Lexa told her all about the smell she thinks that caused her heat. The way her body craved that Alpha every heat since then. She knew why she kept Costia around, and Anya usually kept her mouth shut about it. Her sister knew something was up and eventually she would find this out to. Lexa just didn’t want to tell her she found her Alpha yet. 

When they arrived back inside the bidding was well underway. She had a few pieces that caught her eye both by the same artist. She knew she wanted one in her office at work and the other for her dining room at home. She loved the landscapes and the detail that was captured. When they came up for bid she made sure that she got them. She wanted to find out from the auctioneer who the artist was behind them to see is she could commission other works from them as well.

She felt extremely dejected when Clarke came up on stage. The blonde was missing her tie and she smelled faintly of sex. Her omega was raging. If only she had gotten rid of Costia earlier than maybe her Alpha would have been with her and not another woman. She should have kept her hand on Clarkes back when the Alpha needed comforting after Costia’s rude statement. Then maybe she would not have seeked out the comfort of another Omega. 

When the bidding began on her Alpha she was furious. If looks could kill she would have killed about a dozen bidding Omega’s with her eyes. Yet she didn’t raise her hand to bid. She couldn’t. Her omega was way to proud and would not ever buy a date with an Alpha. Especially her Alpha. Anya raised her hand and shouted beside her, “$100,000.” Clarke wasn’t even paying attention to the bidding. She looked sad. Which was odd for an Alpha who just got laid and was getting showered in attention. She didn’t hear the words that were exchanged up on stage but when her sister touched her Alpha she growled.

Lexa was embarrassed by her possessive display and luckily no one around her seemed to notice. One pair of blue eyes did though and when green met blue her cheeks flushed and she turned to get another drink wanting to leave the Alpha’s stare. 

When she finally arrived at the bar there was a Raven haired girl there. After she got another glass of bubbly she turned and scanned the crowd looking for the owner of the gallery wanting to get the artists contact info. “Hey, I’m Raven. Can I help you find who you are looking for.” She was caught off guard by the woman not expecting anyone to talk to her that wasn’t an Alpha vying for her attention. 

“I’m actually looking for the owner. I wanted to talk to him about the paintings I bought.” Lexa explained the the latina. 

“I can take you to see Mr. Jordan, or…” the girl started to trail off. Or what. Why not just take me to Mr. Jordan. “You can show me the paintings you bought and I can take you to see the artist. Most of them are here tonight.”

Lexa weighed out her options. Alone she probably wouldn’t find a moment alone with Mr. Jordan to ask him for the artists information. At least not for the next little bit until things died down. Then she would have to call and set up an appointment with the artist. If she went with this Raven she might just be able to cut out the middleman and days of phone tag. 

“Follow me.” Lexa guided Raven over to where her two landscapes were that she purchased.

“You know you still haven’t told me your name,” Raven said to her looking her up and down.

“Lexa. Lexa Woods.”

“You must be Anya’s sister. I just met her. Speak of the Devil.”

Lexa turned her head and Anya walked up beside her, “looks like you found who I wanted you to meet. I hope she hasn’t been to curt with you Raven. She seems to have a stick up her ass when she should be celebrating.”

“O ya. What are we celebrating,” Raven asked her.

“She just got rid of her asshole Alpha. She should be celebrating her freedom. Come on Lexa. Look at all the prime specimens of Alpha here. I even just scored myself a date with one,” Anya said winking at Raven, but Lexa missed the exchange completely rolling her eyes at her sister. Then she remembered who it was with and her Omega roared out of jealousy and she had to suppress a growl. 

“Yes a lot of Alpha’s who objectify Omega’s.” Lexa made sure to try to portray that she wasn’t interested in anyone in the room. Wanting to change the subject she looked back to Raven. “So do you know the artist or not.” She couldn’t help be snippy but she really didn’t want to think about earlier. How it felt when Clarke shook her hand or when she placed her hand on her back. Then how the Alpha left her presence and sought out another Omega and fucked her somewhere in this gallery. No she wanted to meet the artist then she wanted to leave.

“Ya I know her. Hold on a minute and I will get her for you,” the latina left her and Anya to look at the paintings she had just purchased.

“You know they are pretty good. Where are you going to put them,” her sister questioned her and she was thankful the conversation stayed on the art.

“I want one in my office at work, and I think I will put the other in the dining room at home.” Lexa nodded affirming her decision. “I wanted to consult the artist to see if we can get some more of their pieces to put up around the office. I really love how I feel like I am right there in the work.”

“You know you didn’t have to get me to bid on that kids work. I don’t understand why you just didn’t do it yourself. This whole night you have been off Lexa. What are you going to do with it anyway,” her sister questioned her trying to find the answers in her eyes. She wasn’t going to give it away. The true reason was that the painting meant so much to Clarke that she could tell the patient meant just as much. It made her imagine what Clarke would be like with the kids at her work. She was sure that Alpha was a great doctor and that all of her patients lives mattered to her. “I did it because Costia insulted the artist behind it and Clarke.”

“So your trying to buy Clarke’s forgiveness.” 

“More like make up for Costia’s poor treatment of people. I can’t believe what she said. Was she always this way.” Lexa shook her head blaming herself for not realizing sooner how much of an awful person that Costia was. She thanked every god known to man that she never mated with her or let her knot anywhere near her.

“Seriously Lexa. She has always been that fucking awful. Most of the time you just weren’t around to witness it. She treated you like crap. I’m glad its over. You deserve a chance at finding real love with someone who treats you right.”

Anya was right. She deserved love. She deserved her Alpha. The one Anya bought a date with. Raven showed up before she could even get a chance to question her sister about when it was. “So it’s pretty busy in here. She said she would prefer to talk to you somewhere private because it’s business or something like that. So follow me I will take you to her.”

Lexa and Anya followed Raven to the back of the building down a long hallway and through a side door that led to a flight of stairs. “Go on up she said she would be a minute.”

Lexa marched up the steps to the rooftop and opened the door. It was rather a nice view of the city. It wasn't high up but the nights sky was beautiful. She was growing rather excited. She was looking forward to talking to the artist about their work and the possibility of hiring them to create more. As she walked to the edge she noticed that it smelled faintly of Clarke. Clarke and sex. This was where Clarke went with the Omega. O god this was awkward. She was jealous. She wanted it to be her that Clarke fucked up here. She wanted Clarke. She wanted the Alpha to be hers and no one else’s.

Clarke’s scent seemed to grow in power which she found rather odd. “Hey, sorry it took me awhile to get up here. I ran into the woman who bought me as a date earlier and we just hashed out the details. My friend told me that you wanted to talk to me. That you bought my work earlier.” She must not have heard the door open because when she turned Clarke was there standing before her.

“Yes. I umm was going to see if you would be interested in painting me a few more pictures.” Fuck why did it have to be Clarke. Why did it have to be her Alpha.

“I am quite busy at the moment with work and everything going on with the,” Lexa cut Clarke off. She just could of said no she didn’t have to make excuses. 

“Yes I am sure that Omega you were with tonight will be keeping you busy. Plus you scored yourself a date with my sister,” her Omega snapped at Clarke. She couldn’t control her jealousy.

She was fuming. Growing more agitated by the minute. Jealousy was rearing it’s ugly head. “You just could have said no Clarke.”

She turned to leave and Clarke tried to stop her which only made her angrier. “Woah Lexa. What’s wrong with you.”

“What’s wrong with me. Really Clarke. What’s wrong with me. You ask me to meet you in a place where you fucked some other Omega an hour earlier. This place reeks of sex. Of you. Sorry if I don’t want to be the next person you rut into up here.” Lexa goes to leave and notices Clarke’s cum stained tie on the ground and her Omega cries out louder than before. She is jealous and hurt. She knows she has no right to be. Costia hurt the Alpha and Clarke probaby took someone up here to fuck to forget about her ex fiances mean words. But it still stung. It still hurt. 

She raced down the staircase and out the back door not wanting anyone to see her crying. She got into a taxi and headed back home wanting the day to be over. She just yelled at her Alpha. The Alpha she was never going to see again because they weren’t interested in her. 

Lexa missed the crying Alpha on the rooftop above her who just wanted to howl to the moon, “It meant nothing. You mean everything.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke before the date with Anya seeks Lexa's help with something. Madi is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the positive feedback :)

Chapter 3

When Clarke got home that night she cried herself to sleep. She couldn’t even explain herself to Lexa. How could she without making her seem like every other Alpha. She regretted fucking Niylah the second she took the stage and Lexa’s eyes pierced into her own. She knew there was no way to forget the girl. She would forever be pining after an Omega who was about to get married to some other Alpha. No matter how many people she fucked they would never be the green eyed beauty that she wanted. 

The next few days passed by in a blur. She was busy at the hospital with her patients. Madi was her bright and chipper self as always and it always made her day a little bit better when she got to spend time with the tiny girl. She was really a beacon of hope. To her and the other patients. No matter how sick she got she still didn’t let it get her down. Clarke just hoped she would be able to get a transplant soon. Madi was on a long list of patients and it broke her heart every time that Madi wasn’t a match. She made her way up it over the years but the fact that she had a rare blood type made it next to impossible to find a match that could be brought in on time. So really all Clarke could do was make her as comfortable as possible in the hospital and just wait. 

Clarke made her way down the halls and towards the board room. There was to be a meeting with members of the board and the new teams of Lawyers bringing everyone up to pace with the policies and procedures of the hospital to avoid a lawsuit. When Clarke entered the room she smelled her. She smelt Lexa. Her Omega. She then got sad remembering that Lexa wasn’t her Omega as much as she wanted her to be. She took her seat next to her mother and got lost watching Lexa handing out booklets for them to read through.

“Thank you Lexa,” Clarke said, smiling at the Omega. It felt good to have Lexa close to her. When Lexa got back to the front she started to introduce herself and her team to the board. 10 minutes in and Clarke honestly stopped paying attention and following along in her book because she was caught up in the smell and view of Lexa. She really was the most beautiful Omega Clarke had laid eyes on. Apparently she wasn’t the only one that thought so. 

Finn Collins to her left was to busy checking her out to even open up the booklet Lexa handed out. Clarke looked down and he was sporting a bulge in his pants as well. The man was a fucking pig. He flirted with her for years while Raven and him were still together. The only reason he stopped was because she broke his nose and threatened to get him kicked off the board. The man was tactless and it was starting to bug her that he was viewing her Omega as a sexual object. She couldn’t hold it back anymore she had to say something.

“Finn you must be entering your rut. I think it best you get some suppressants and stop checking out the head of our legal team,” Clarke growled. She wanted no one to look at her Omega like that. Especially not the likes of him. The only reason he was here was because his family grandfathered him in. He never earned his place and was the worst surgical resident in Clarke’s year. He was the worst plastic surgeon and half of the cases against the hospital were from his patients. The only reason he was still here was because of his family. Clarke hated the guy with everything in her being. 

“What’s the matter Clarke. It’s not like your into Omega’s,” Finn sneered. She usually wasn’t interested in Omega’s. But this one. This one was different. This was her Omega. The more time she spent in her presence she just knew it. She knew that they belonged together. Lexa clearing her throat brought them both back to what was happening around them. 

Lexa was approaching her and she gulped. “Mr…” Lexa was glaring at Finn with her eyebrow raised clearly not impressed at being interrupted. “Collins.” Finn replied.

“Very well. Mr. Collins if you could please continue where we left off.”

“Sorry Miss Woods where was that again. I was a little distracted by my colleague.” Finn tried to explain. Great he was throwing her under the bus. At this point Lexa was sure to hate her even more than she already did. 

“I suggest you pay attention. It seems half of my billable hours I owe to you. I am good at my job Mr. Collins. I suggest you improve at yours.” Lexa walked back to the front of the room.

“Bitch,” Finn muttered under his breath. That was the last straw. Her Omega just put him in his place which was amazing and made Clarke fall for her even more. 

With everyone's attention back up at the front Clarke casually dropped her pen in between herself and Finn. She knew from previous experience that he would bend over to help her just to sneak a peek down her chest when she bent over. Finn did as predicted. She grabbed the pen and quickly sat back up elbowing Finn in face breaking his nose in the process. The crunch was the most satisfying thing she had heard all day. “Shit. Finn. Better go get that checked out. That’s the second one this year.”

Finn excused himself from the room and she felt like she could finally breathe easy again without him lusting after Lexa, trying to turn her into his next conquest. The rest of the meeting went smoothly and she was back to following along with everything that Lexa said. Clarke even thought the Omega smiled at her after Finn left the room. 

Clarke waited at the back of the room for the rest of the members of the board to clear out. There was something she wanted to ask Lexa about that has been weighing on her mind for awhile. Her mother looked back at her expectantly waiting for her to join her, “sorry mum. There is something I want to talk to Lexa about.” Her mother nodded and exited the room.

A few minutes later she was the only one left in the room with Lexa, Anya and a few other of their associates. She made her approach it was best to just bite the bullet. She wanted to talk to her Omega but her Alpha was nervous. “Hey Lexa. Ummm can I have a minute of your time. There is something I wish to speak with you about.”

Lexa looked almost happy to see her. That was until Anya opened up her mouth, “Hey Clarke. Still on for tomorrow night.”

Clarke gulped. She really didn’t want to go out with Anya tomorrow night. She would much rather be going out with Lexa. “Yes.” She didn’t want to say any more about tomorrow than she had to. She was not looking forward to it. 

“Maybe it would be best if Anya helped you out. She seems to know you a bit better,” Lexa sounded bitter now. Jealous maybe. There was no way Lexa could be jealous. Could she. She had Costia. 

“Sorry Lexa. No can do. I have a date that I am running a bit late for.”

“That same mystery woman. Must be a keeper.” Lexa rolled her eyes at her sister and Clarke resisted a laugh. Anya was quite the character.

“Well you never know Clarke could sweep me off my feet tomorrow.” Anya said exiting the room leaving Clarke alone with Lexa. 

The rest of Lexa’s legal team had left and it was just the two of them. “So Clarke. What can I do for you,” the brunette asked. 

“I don’t know if anyone else has a meeting scheduled in here so let’s take this down to my office.” Lexa nodded in response.

Clarke held the door to the room open and beckoned Lexa to follow her. She took the stairs down to the peds ward and held the door to her office open for the Omega to enter first. Clarke raced in behind Lexa and pulled out her comfy office chair. She wanted her Omega to be comfy. Fuck Clarke she is not your Omega. Get that through your head. “Here take my chair.”

She noticed Lexa about to open her mouth to protest so she cut her off. “I insist.”

Lexa sat down and Clarke sat down on one of the other chairs in her office. She was glad she made Lexa take her seat because these other chairs were not very comfortable. “What is it you want Clarke.”

You. I want you Lexa. Clarke was nervous to ask Lexa this because she wasn’t sure how Lexa would react. “I umm was wondering if you know anything about adoption. How to go about it and such.”

“Family law isn’t my area of expertise. I can give you the number of someone at my firm who would be better equipped to answer your questions.”

“I don’t want to talk to anyone else about this Lexa. I want to talk to you. Please,” Clarke begged. She wanted Lexa to help her through this. She didn’t want anyone else.

“Fine. I can look into it for you. Just know that your chances of you being accepted as someone’s legal guardian is slim because you are an Alpha. Courts and child care workers always lean in favour of Omega’s. Alpha’s can be a risk to the safety of children when unmated.”

“But I’m not like that. I am not like most Alpha’s. I can control my urges.” Clarke defended herself not wanting to be grouped in with the rest of them.

“Like you controlled them the other night at the gallery.” Lexa bit back at her. 

That was a low blow. Maybe her previous suspicions were right. Maybe Lexa was jealous. “That was a mistake. I am normally not like that. I just. I was hurting. I was hurt and I chose to sleep with someone to get over the pain. That doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t be a good mother to Madi though. I love her Lexa. I want to give her a home when she gets out of here. I want to give her a family. Please Lexa. Please help me with this.”

Clarke was saved from more begging when there was light knocking on her door and a tiny fingers appeared before the wild brown curls of her favourite patient. “Hey Madi, What are you doing here.”

“I missed you Clarke. I haven’t seen you all day,” the little girl with big blue eyes told Clarke. She had been to busy to even get a chance to check on Madi today. 

The little girl in her pjs made her way into the room and stared at Lexa. “Madi this is Lexa. A friend of mine.”

Clarke watched as Madi cautiously approached Lexa and stuck out her little hand. She wanted them both to be hers. She wanted it so badly with every fiber of her being. “Nice to meet you, Wexa.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you to Madi. I saw the artwork you made for the auction. You are very talented,” Lexa praised the little girl. 

“Dr. Clarke says that it sold for lots of moneys. I wanted to help my friends get better.” This is why Clarke loved Madi so much. Her ability to care about everyone around her and ask for nothing for herself. 

“It did and I am certain that it will help your friends out.” Lexa said exactly what Madi wanted to hear. The little girl crawled up into Lexa’s lap and gave her a big hug. Clarke paid close attention to this transaction and noticed that Lexa didn’t seem to be put off by it. Most Omega’s wouldn’t be, but Lexa wasn’t most Omega’s. Clarke could already tell that she was career driven.

“Thanks for helping Wexa. You smell really pretty.” Madi said diving her face into Lexa’s scent gland. “Doesn’t she smell nice Dr. Clarke.”

Great. Thanks for reminding me Madi. Best to keep her answer short but open. “Always.”

Green met blue and Clarke swore she saw her future in Lexa’s eyes. She was nervous under Lexa’s stare and Clarke was never nervous. 

“Thank you Madi. Clarke,” Lexa said smiling at both her and Madi.

Harper knocked and stuck her head in Clarke’s office door. “Of course she would be in here. I should have looked in here right away.”

Clarke laughed. Madi always seemed to make her way into her office at least once a day. On days that Clarke wasn’t there she would normally find a picture under the door when she walked in the next day. Madi was a sweetheart and Clarke knew the attachment she had to the little girl wasn’t just one sided. “Uh oh Madi. Seems you have been caught. Back to bed for you.”

The girl pouted but knew better than to say no. She extracted herself from Lexa’s lap and made her way over to Harper. “Bye Wexa.”

“It was nice to meet you Madi.” Lexa told the little girl. 

“Dr. Clarke. Will you come read me a story later. No one else does the funny voices like you do,”

“Sure Madi. I will come by after my rounds later. But only if you listen to Harper and the other nurses in the meantime and stay in your room.”

The little girl moved towards her and hugged her. Clarke melted into the embrace, “I promise Dr. Clarke.”

Once Madi had left the room Clarke averted her gaze back to green eyes, “please.” She begged one last time.

The brunette sighed before she relented, “I’ll help you Clarke. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up. The odds aren’t in your favour.”

Clarke’s heart once again hurt. She didn’t know anything about going about adopting a child but she knew that she wanted Madi to be part of her family. She had grown to love the girl and wanted to be the one to give her a proper home. To be the one that helps guide her through life and comfort her when she needed it. Lexa was just doing as she asked her to. She gave advice. Clarke had no idea how hard it was for unmated Alpha’s to adopt children. She knew nothing about adoption period. She hated the system that just pooled all class dynamics together. Sure she was an Alpha but she was different. She had met plenty of Omega’s unworthy of raising children in her opinion. She knew she would make a great parent. She needed to try to get Madi no matter the chances. 

“Thank you,” Clarke felt her eyes well with tears. She tried to hold them back. She didn’t want to seem weak in front of her Omega but then she remembered Lexa didn’t like those types of Alpha’s and she wasn’t one to hide her true self. So Clarke decided to let the tears fall. She decided to show her emotions. While pulling herself back together she missed all the sympathetic looks that Lexa was giving her. 

“Do you think that you and Costia would ever adopt,” Clarke asked wanting to know Lexa’s opinion. Costia was a bitch and Clarke truly hoped that the woman never had kids. Well she probably already did. She just hoped that she never would have a hand in raising them. 

“No Clarke. We won’t. There is no more Costia and I,” Lexa’s words made her ears prick up. Did she just hear right. There was no more Costia. Lexa was single. Her omega was still available. Yes yes yes yes.

Clarke reached her hand out and put it on top of Lexa’s, “I am sorry to hear that Lexa.” 

“Ha. No your not Clarke. Costia was a bitch to you. Hell she was a bitch to everyone. It should have happened sooner.”

“Sorry your right. I’m not sorry. You deserve better Lexa. You deserve someone who treats you and everyone around you with respect. Someone who truly loves you and just you.” I could be that for you, I want to be that person for you, Clarke left out. 

Lexa was laughing. Clarke didn’t think anything about what she said was funny. “Sure Clarke. Know any decent women who know how to treat an Omega and not feel threatened by her.”

“How about me,” she asked the Omega putting herself out there. 

“Sorry Clarke I don’t date the same people as my sister.” The Omega shut her down and Clarke felt so rejected. The only Omega she has ever wanted just refused her. She swallowed her pride. She was not used to being rejected, she had never been before. Now she forced the tears back. She would cry about this later.

“Okay.”

“I should probably get going. I have to be in court early tomorrow,” Lexa stood up and left and Clarke wanted to stop her and asked if she could walk her to her car but she just couldn’t she was frozen in place. The pain of rejection was just too much for her to handle. 

Clarke went about the rest of her evening as planned and stopped by to read Madi a story to help the girl sleep. This was the favourite part of Clarke’s evening and she would do it for Madi every possible night that she could. “Clarke. Is Wexa your girlfriend,” the small child asked. “No Madi. But can you keep a secret.” The little girl nodded so Clarke continued. “I want her to be.”

“Good. I like her. She is pretty and she is nice. She also smells good.”

“Ya she smells good eh. What does she smell like to you,” Clarke asked really wanting to know. To her Lexa smelled like fresh spring flowers and honey. 

“She smells like home.” Clarke didn’t question the girl any further. She thought the exact same thing. 

She continued to read to Madi until she fell asleep and tucked her in. She turned off the bedside light and headed to the door where stood none other than Abigail Griffin. “You know you shouldn’t get so attached Clarke.” Clarke sighed. Her and her mother have had this conversation many times. She would hate to hear what her mother thought about her seeking legal advice from Lexa about adopting the girl. 

“I know. I just can’t help it. Sometimes doctors can’t help but get attached to their patients. I don’t think you should be one to judge considering you and your patient at the time made me. While he was still under your care might I add. Madi is special mom. I can’t explain it. I just want to make her happy. Give her the best life possible. I should get going I have to be back here early tomorrow,” Clarke hugged her mother goodbye and headed home. 

The next day went by fast for Clarke and soon she found herself outside of Anya’s door flowers in hand. She dressed in a dark grey Vera Wang suit and rented a town car for the evening. She even made reservations at Blakes, the highest rated restaurant in a hundred mile radius. It wasn’t that she wanted to wine and dine Anya. She just thought that for $100,000 Anya deserved more than a trip to the keg. She rang the doorbell right at 7 p.m. and waited. When the door swung open, it was not the Woods sister she was expecting, “Clarke, what are you doing here.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date
> 
> Lexa's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Canada day to all my fellow Canadians.

Chapter 4

Lexa was riding on a high from her win in court that morning and treated herself to a nice lunch before heading back into the office. When she sat down to eat her lunch she was faced with Clarke’s painting that she just put up the other day. She smiled and pretended for a minute that she was having a picnic out in those woods amongst wild animals sitting near a stream. It just reminded her of Clarke though and she wished that Clarke was with her on this picnic. 

Clarke stayed on her mind and she found that she could barely get any work done. She told the blonde she would help her and she was a woman true to her word. Clarke loved the little girl it was plain to see. The way she talked about her at the gallery, and how she was around Madi when she was in her office. The little girl held a place in the blondes heart. A place that she wanted as well, as much as she tried to fight the feeling.

She made phone call after phone call to everyone she knew who could be of assistance to Clarke in this matter. If Clarke wanted to adopt the little girl she was going to make it happen. She never lost a case. Which was how her law firm grew to be what it is in only 2 years. Anya worked hard and put herself through law school while raising her, and Lexa wanted to follow in her sister's footsteps. Slowly they made a name for themselves and cases started to fall into their laps. When they started their own firm they made more money in one month than they ever had in their years of living on their own. 

Lexa could admit she didn’t mind the money. Her former partner seemed to like it a bit more and stayed with her aunts shady law firm instead of working with Lexa and her sister. Costia used to leave her casefiles out and Lexa being the aspiring lawyer that she was she would always go through them. Slowly she discovered Nia’s clients weren’t the least bit honorable in their endeavors. It didn’t take her long to work her way up through the ranks and form clientele on her own and eventually she split off from Nia Queen wanting to take her lover with her and split ties completely with the vial woman. But Costia wouldn’t leave. She was addicted to the lifestyle. She didn’t care where the money came from as long as it came.

The fights between them kept escalating and she slowly began to fear Costia. Sometimes she would try to make her submit to her but it never worked. Lexa was stronger than her. Even as an Omega she was stronger than a lot of Alpha’s she soon found out. It was part of the reason why she did so well in court. Alpha’s had a harder time controlling their emotions but Lexa had hers all under control. She was in control of them enough to help influence the jury with her subtle scent. She just made sure to take on cases that she believed in. She would no longer work for thieves and murderers. 

At around 4 o’clock she had finally managed to get an appointment with the social worker in charge of Madi’s case for monday at 2pm. The woman was going to stop by her office and seemed genuinely thrilled that someone was interested in adopting a little girl on her deathbed. Lexa didn’t tell her who the client was because she worried that the woman wouldn’t meet with her otherwise. Come monday she was going to present the woman with all the facts. The main one being that Clarke would be a great mother to the little girl no matter her status. 

When her doorbell rang she was wondering who it was. No one knew where she lived other than Anya and Costia. Anya was on a date with Clarke so that only left Costia and she was not looking forward to having any sort of contact with her. She moved slowly gathering herself preparing her verbal assault on the unwanted woman. When she opened the door she was faced by none other than Clarke. “Clarke, what are you doing here.” She was completely shocked. Clarke was the last person on earth that she expected to see.

What the hell was this. Clarke was suppose to be out with her sister. “Lexa.” Clarke seemed to be just as confused as she was. “Is umm Anya here?” Clarke asked trying to peek behind her into her house. 

“No this is my house. She would be at her own,” Lexa explained getting annoyed by the situation. At least Clarke wasn’t Costia. Clarke smelled so good and looked even better in this suit than the one she wore to the gallery.

“I don’t have her number. She probably just gave me the wrong address. Do you mind calling her for me,” Clarke asked smiling sweetly at her.

“Sure. You might as well wait inside,” Lexa said holding the door open for the Alpha to enter.

Lexa walked into her living room and picked up her phone that she left on the edge of the couch and dialed her sisters number. Anya didn’t pick up on the first try, nor the second. When she was about to call her for a third time an incoming text appeared from her sister.

-It seems I double booked myself. Enjoy.

She was about to call her sister and rip her a new one. She wanted to go out with Clarke. Just not like this. Her phone chimed again.

-headed into the theatre going to turn my phone off. Love you have fun. Remember to use protection

Jesus Anya. There was no way she was going to sleep with Clarke. At least not before she got a chance to know the girl better.

Lexa turned her attention back to Clarke who seemed to make herself at home on her sofa and was flipping through the channels on her tv. “It appears Anya is unable to attend your date.”

“Great. I mean…. That’s to bad…” Clarke started to trail off.

“I thought you were looking forward to going out with my sister,” Lexa questioned.

“I wasn’t.”

Wow. Really Anya isn’t that bad company. Why would she not want to go out with her. “And why is that Clarke.”

Then Clarke said something that truly caught her off guard. “Because she isn’t you.”

Lexa gulped and gazed into blue eyes. Clarke’s scent invaded her senses and she wanted to press herself up close and taste her plump lips. Fuck Lexa pull yourself together you are not one of those Omega’s. “That’s nice of you to say Clarke. Sorry your evening was cancelled, I hope you didn’t make too many plans.”

“Wait what do you mean cancelled. If Anya can’t come what’s stopping you.” The Alpha questioned her. “It seems I am not in fact going out with your sister. So what do you say Lexa. Will you go on a date with me,” the blonde asked her holding out the flowers for her.

“Fine. But it’s not a date. It’s just dinner between friends.” Lexa said firmly not wanting to get her hopes up. She wanted the blonde to really like her and not just flirt with her in the hopes of getting in her pants with all the nice things that she was saying. 

When they entered the restaurant Lexa was blown away by all the artwork in the room. It was fantastic. They were waiting to be seated when a small brunette came out of nowhere and pulled Clarke into a long embrace. Lexa’s Omega was jealous. She wanted no one to touch Clarke but her. Clarke was her Alpha. She coughed to try to hide the growl creeping up her throat and the Omega removed herself from Clarke and turned to face her, “so your the lucky winner. You must be Anya.”

Great Clarke went all out and planned a romantic date with her sister and even mentioned her by name. “No sorry to disappoint. I’m Lexa. I just happen to be the second option.”

“Now really Lexa that’s not true. Octavia, Lexa was the one I was telling you about,” Clarke said and Lexa felt Clarke’s eyes pierced her soul. Clarke talked about her. 

“Ooo the sister. Clarke has spoken highly of you. I’m Octavia by the way. Pleasure to meet you.” the woman stuck out her hand and she shook it.

“Clarkey if you could just hold on a minute let me go check if your table is ready,” Octavia said before disappearing further into the restaurant. 

Clarke smiled brightly as they waited for the other Omega to get back and she smiled fondly back at her. The blonde was looking more attractive by the minute and she preening under her stare. Octavia thankfully reappeared and brought them over to their table and Clarke pulled out her chair. When they sat down Octavia went ahead and started to open a bottle of wine and the blonde looked confused. Didn’t Clarke plan this date. 

“Octavia we didn’t order any wine,” the blonde said trying to stop the girl before she opened the bottle.

“It’s on the house. My donation to your fundraiser. Dinner is taken care of as well. Hope you don’t have any food allergies,” Octavia directed at Lexa.

“Nope all good,” Lexa responded before taking a sip of her wine. As soon as the wine hit her tongue she knew what it was, her favourite 2014 Chardonnay. It was well balanced and she could taste subtle hints of vanilla from the oak age barrelling. She closed her eyes and got lost in the flavour. When she opened them again Clarke was staring at her.

“Is it good,” she asked.

“It’s amazing. This is actually my favourite wine. It’s from a place a little place a few hours from here. Try it,” Lexa urged eager to see how the blonde like it.

Clarke swirled her glass and sniffed the wine before taking a small sit and aerating it in her mouth. Lexa was blown away that Clarke knew the proper technique for tasting wine. “2014. Chard. 14.5% alcohol.”

Lexa was blown away. She never would have pegged Clarke as a wine drinker. It seemed she had been mistaken. “It’s actually 14.6”

A dish was set before them and her mouth started to water. “Fried goats cheese drizzled with honey. There is some roasted garlic, sun dried tomatoes, and crostini for accompaniment.” The man explained before returning to his other duties.

Lexa waited for Clarke to take the first bite. It was proper etiquette to let the head Alpha at the table to take the first bite. She watched Clarke take a piece of crostini and spread the goats cheese on top making sure to scoop up a good amount of honey. She then topped it with a piece of roasted garlic and tomato before inspecting it and deeming it worthy to put in her mouth. Except Clarke didn’t take a bite. Instead she held it out for her to take a bite. Lexa looked at her curiously but Clarke just smiled at her and pushed it closer in her direction. When she bit down on it she moaned. It was probably one of the best appetizers she has ever had.

“How is it,” Clarke asked her and Lexa noticed that her pupils were dilated. There was barely any blue left. 

“Really good,” Lexa replied and started to make a piece for Clarke. The blonde took it from her happily. While Clarke munched away she stuck her finger in her mouth to suck off the little bit of honey that got onto it. 

Clarke opened her mouth slightly showing her half chewed food. “Clarke you know it’s rude to eat with your mouth open.”

The girl quickly swallowed it back and started to cough. Clarke drained her water and looked rather embarrassed. Lexa laughed at the blonde and Clarke didn’t get mad like Costia would have because she found it funny. Instead she playfully growled. Lexa fed her another piece and the blonde hummed in contentment. The rest of the appetizer was quickly finished with them both going back and forth feeding each other little bites. 

The next course that arrived was an arugula salad with white balsamic infused watermelon and chopped almonds. It was even better than the first. So far the meal was fantastic and Clarke turned out to be great company. Her eyes never wandered from the table when others passed. She gave Lexa her full undivided attention. Lexa tried to her to try to concentrate on anything but Clarke. The more she stared at the girl and breathed in her scent the more turned on she was getting. She quickly excused herself and made her way to the washroom to try to get herself under control. She has never wanted anyone as badly as she wants Clarke. Needs Clarke.

When she arrived back at the table Clarke was humming along with the soft music playing in the background. “The artwork in here is quite lovely,” she said to the blonde.

“It is. Octavia’s boyfriend actually made some of the bigger pieces in here and I have a few in here as well.” the blonde explained and Lexa quickly found herself scanning the room looking for her work. 

“Your work is really good Clarke,” Lexa thought that even before finding out that Clarke was the artist behind the pieces that she bought at the gallery.

“Thanks. Art has always been a hobby of mine I love getting lost in a piece and pouring a bit of myself into my work,” The blonde explained before finishing off her salad. “Do you have any hobbies Lexa.”

She had no time for such things. She was always working. “I tend to work a lot. When I actually have a minute to myself I usually have a glass of wine and watch a documentary or I read a book.”

She got lost in the blondes eyes. They were an ocean and she was swimming in it oblivious to the rest of the world. Lexa completely missed Clarke asking her a question and was startled out of her thoughts when a hand gently squeezed hers. “I asked what kind of documentaries you watch Lexa.”

“I like documentaries on space and the ocean, sorry I was just lost in thought,” Lexa replied.

“O ya. What were you thinking of.” The blonde flirted.

Not you. Definitely not you. “Sorry has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes.” Lexa blushed not meaning to let those words escape her mouth.

“No one whose opinion nearly matters as much as yours.” The blonde replied smiling back at her. “For what it’s worth I think yours are magnificent I could stare into them for hours.”

Lexa blushed. She had never been given such a compliment before. She stared happily into Clarke’s eyes before the main course arrived. “Clarke we have your favourite. Filet mignon with a red wine demi glaze, garlic mash, and brussels sprouts with a side of caramelized onions.” Clarke’s meal looked fantastic even though she wasn’t a huge fan of red meat. “And for you we have cedar planked salmon with a maple bourbon glaze, butter and herb rice, and roasted asparagus. Enjoy beautiful.” The man winked at her. When it was set down before her she smiled happily down at her meal. She had been craving salmon all week. Clarke was growling at the man after he called her beautiful.

“Someone seems a little possessive,” Lexa said lifting an eyebrow at the blonde rather shocked at her actions after the waiter left. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to be. I just… Uggghhhh. Sorry,” Clarke said looking down at her meal.

Lexa knew better than to push it. Clarke was acting like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She quickly stopped the waiter that was passing by, “excuse me. Do you mind grabbing my date a glass of your best cab sauv. I think it will pair better with her meal.” The server seemed to agree with her and left to go fetch Clarke a glass of red wine. Lexa made sure she put emphasis on the word date and that seemed to perk the blonde right up and put a smile back on her face.

“I hope you don’t mind. I am not the biggest fan of red meat but I find it usually doesn’t pair well with chardonnay. What do you think,” she asked Clarke wanting to know her opinion.

“I think that cabernet sauvignon is a perfect pairing with steak. Thank you,” the blonde said, smiling fondly at her. She took a bite of her salmon and it was perfect. It wasn’t dry and was cooked to perfection. 

“How did you get so into wine Clarke,” Lexa asked really curious to how the blonde knew so much.

“Octavia, Raven and I went on a trip to France after we graduated from college. When we got back we just continued to drink it. We usually get together once a month with all of our friends and do a blind tasting and have some food. You should come sometime. Raven and I are hosting the next one. It’s going to be next saturday.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun. I might have to take you up on that.”

The waiter arrived with the blondes wine and set it before her. Lexa watched as Clarke went about her tasting routine before offering her a sip. She did the same and it met her seal of approval. “It’s quite good. Everything here has been amazing so far. How did you manage to get into this place so last minute. I heard they have a really long wait list that goes back a few months.”

“Octavia actually owns the restaurant,” the blonde replied eagerly cutting into her steak.

Lexa was impressed. Not many Omega’s were known to run businesses. Especially one’s as successful as this. “She has done quite well for herself.”

“How is your salmon,” Clarke asked looking genuinely interested in what she thought of her meal. It was refreshing. Costia never cared about her thoughts and opinions and was usually busy on her phone to carry out a conversation. 

“It’s really good. Do you want to try a bite.”

“Sure, but only if you will try some of mine. It’s only fair.” It was one thing to share an appetizer with an Alpha but for them to offer you a piece of their meal was rare. Clarke seemed to be different from all the other Alpha’s she’s met. Lexa felt special and she smiled holding up a forkful of salmon which Clarke happily ate. “It’s quite good. I hate it when salmon is overdone. I almost always avoid ordering it at restaurants because its to dry. I like it to be cooked medium well, I find it to flake perfectly then.”

Clarke cut into her steak and loaded on some of the caramelized onions onto her fork before selecting a piece for her. It was very good. Probably one of the best steaks she has ever had in her life. “It’s good,” she said after swallowing.

Clarke pushed her glass of red wine and she took a sip of it. “Okay that is a deadly combination and I rarely enjoy red meat.”

“Good to know,” the blonde said smiling up at her before they both got back to finishing the food before them. 

“How was your meal ladies. Can I get you anything else before I bring out dessert,” Octavia came out and asked.

“Everything was amazing Octavia.” Lexa replied while Octavia cleared her empty plate.

“Ya O. Everything was great. Umm would it be to much trouble to get 2 of those drinks I got you hooked on back in our college days,” the blonde asked.

“No problem Clarkey, anything for you,” Octavia winked before walking away.

“So you and Octavia…” Lexa said to the blonde hoping she would fill in the blanks. 

“Lexa if I didn’t know any better I would say your jealous,” Clarke replied flirtingly. “But no never. Octavia is just a friend. We grew up together.”

“Ahhh.” Lexa said smiling. She was happy to know that there was nothing going on between them.

Dessert was a lavender infused creme brulee. Clarke had ordered them each a glass of sparkling with a shot of ice wine in it and she was loving the combination. Clarke seemed to share her love of food and wine and she seemed to be falling deeper for the woman who is Clarke Griffin. After they had finished their drinks and were about to head out Clarke reached into her wallet. “No let me. You took me out for dinner. It was lovely. It’s the least I can do.” Lexa said insisting on contributing to the date somehow. She knew that Clarke put a lot of effort into it and she was having a lovely time.

“On one condition.”

“Okay name it.”

“You go on a real date with me.”

“You mean this isn’t a date.” Lexa said raising an eyebrow knowing how much Clarke loved it when she called it a date earlier when talking to the waitress.

“It is if you want it to be,” Clarke played back.

She wanted it to be just as badly as she knew the blonde wanted it to be a date. She just avoided answering.

“I have a busy week coming up. I have to meet someone on monday and I am in court for the rest of the week.”

“And then on saturday you are coming over to my place to drink some wine and enjoy a nice meal.”

“Yes and on saturday I am going to hang out with a beautiful woman and hopefully drink some good wine.”

“How about breakfast sunday. A little unconventional for a first date but we will be drinking the night before and pancakes with a beautiful woman would make for a very good hangover cure.” Clarke was laying on all the charm. 

“Done. Except I will be getting waffles.”

Lexa didn’t think it was possible for the blonde to smile so big. Clarke was really a fantastic woman and she loved it when she smiled. When they left the restaurant Clarke had her hand on her lower back. The pressure was just right. It was nice and light and not the least bit possessive. On the car ride back to her place she shuffled in a little bit closer to Clarke and the blonde took her hand in hers. The contact was perfect and she felt a rush of adrenalin and she started to get aroused once more at the closeness of the blonde. 

Clarke ran around the car when the driver parked and opened the door for her. She grabbed her hand once more as she walked her to her door and Lexa thought this was the best first date that she has ever been on. The best date that she has ever been on in general. “I had a really good time Lexa. I look forward to seeing you on saturday.” When Clarke kissed her hand it sent a fresh wave of arousal through her body and she knew her panties were ruined and that Clarke could smell it. The blondes pupils turned black and Lexa could then smell how turned on by her scent Clarke was. 

Lexa moved to kiss Clarke. All she wanted was to taste those lips that she had been staring at all night. The blonde turned her head at the last second and she ended up kissing her cheek. She really couldn’t stop herself from frowning. Her Omega was sad. It wanted her Alpha. She really thought that the blonde would have wanted it. She had been flirting with her all night and her cock seemed to be aching for more. “Sorry beautiful. This doesn’t count as a date remember. Come sunday though I plan on claiming your lips and pressing them firmly against mine.” The blonde winked at her before slowly walking away.

Fuck for an Alpha Clarke really had some restraint. She couldn’t wait until they would get breakfast together on sunday. As she got ready for bed she imagined the blondes lips on hers and she started to think about the blonde claiming more than just her lips. She touched herself for the first time in months and got off to thinking of a pair of blue eyes looking up at her while sucking on her clit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Her date with Lexa went extremely well and she felt like she was walking on sunshine for the rest of the weekend. She worked all day sunday and got to spend some more one on one time with Madi but the green eyed Omega never left her mind. They drew together in the play room with some other patients, and Clarke drew Lexa sitting with a glass of wine in hand about 20 times because she could never get her eyes to be the right shade of green. After dinner, most of the children on her floor sat together and had some jello while watching Toy Story on the projector.

When monday rolled around she didn’t have much to do. She promised Lexa that she would paint some new works for her so she decided to work on that but she needed inspiration. She googled the address of the winery Lexa seemed to love and decided to drive down there to see if she could snap a few photos and find inspiration for a new piece. She called up Octavia to see if she wanted to join because she knew that the restaurant was closed on mondays and the brunette was more than happy to join her.

Together they sang along and belted out their favourite tunes on the drive down there. It took them two and a half hours to get there but when they arrived the view was stunning. The winery overlooked a lake and the view was spectacular and she knew she needed to paint it. Clarke snapped a few photos from up on the hill capturing the balcony and the waterfront. She pictured herself having a glass of wine with Lexa and sharing a meal up there and watching the sun set. She made a note to drive out here sometime with Lexa and possibly rent a cabin on the lake.

Octavia and her tasted through the wines and she picked up a case of the chardonnay Lexa loved so much. She didn’t realize how expensive the back vintage was. If she did she probably would have savoured each sip she had of it on friday a little bit more. She enjoyed all the wines that the tasting room had to offer and her and Octavia were both impressed by how knowledgeable the man behind the counter was and they all got to talking about wines from Burgundy and Rhone. At the end of the day she ended up with a mixed case of white and another mixed case of reds on top of the case she purchased for Lexa. Lexa was right the winery was really good.

“So Lexa,” Octavia teased her.

“What about her.”

“You like her Clarkey and you haven’t dated anyone in years.”

“Lexa is… Lexa is special. I just worry that I'm too complicated for her. I want to adopt Madi and I want Lexa. I just worry that she doesn’t feel the same way about me.”

“Well what did Lexa say about you adopting Madi.”

“She said that she would help, but that my chances of getting her are slim because I am an alpha and I am not mated to anyone. They will probably be even slimmer if they find out that I’m a prime.” Clarke said sadly.

“Okay so she is going to help you out. That’s good that means you will be seeing her more often. Your not just any prime Clarke. You are more in control than every single Alpha I have ever met and I’m dating Lincoln, he is a puppy of an Alpha. Well trained mind you.”

“I know but I have a hard time controlling my Alpha around her and I’m not used to that. Lincoln called her beautiful the other night and I growled at him until he left. I know you guys are mated, but my Alpha got so possessive over her. I don’t want to hurt her. I’m scared.”

“When do you see her next, maybe you should talk to her about it.”

“Saturday. I invited her to our blind tasting and dinner night. Then on sunday we will be having our first official date. There is a little cafe down the corner from my place that I think she will love. I can’t believe how much we both like food and wine. It’s great. I have never really had anyone besides you guys to share that passion with.”

“Saturday should be interesting apparently Raven is bringing someone with her as well. It will be a full house. Monty and Jasper will love that because it means more wine for them. Lincoln and I will bring some burgers to bbq.”

“Can they be salmon burgers. Oh and maybe some of those sweet potato ones. Lexa doesn’t really like red meat.”

“You got it.”

For the rest of the drive they went back and forth with music choices. Everything from Ed Sheeran, to Lizzo. Even going back in time for some of The Guess Who and Madonna. “Yo Clarkey I need some caffeine do you mind stopping somewhere.”

They were almost back in Polis and Clarke pulled over near a small cafe. When they entered the building Octavia left to use the washroom which left her to sit an wait for her order. She closed her eyes and remembered how beautiful Lexa was on friday night and suddenly she was able to smell her. She breathed in deeply and opened her eyes. Her head had turned while her eyes were closed and when she opened them she saw Lexa sitting across from another woman.

Clarke started moving towards them wanting to say hello to her omega. Alpha she smelled Alpha. The woman sitting across from Lexa reached out and grabbed her hand and Clarke’s Alpha was losing control fast. A growl rumbled and died in her chest when Lexa acknowledged her presence, most likely being able to smell her after her pheromones spiked when the woman touched Lexa. “Clarke, what are you doing here.”

Clarke was having a hard time containing herself because Lexa looked shocked. Did she just catch her Omega out on a date with an Alpha. She shook her head trying to bury down the thought and not let her emotions cloud her judgement. When a hand touched her back she spun around ready to rip the person's throat out and was greeted by a frowning Octavia. She pushed her Alpha back down and calmed down considerably in the presence of her friend. 

“Octavia it’s so nice to see you again.” Lexa said. Clarke didn’t like the fact that she was ignored. Well she wasn’t really ignored she just didn’t have time to respond to Lexa because she was controlling her emotions.

“Nice to see you as well Lexa. Indra,” Octavia said and the woman sitting across from Clarke got up and gave her friend a hug. Okay who is this woman Clarke’s eyes kept shifting between all 3 women.

“So your who Lexa was just telling me about. Why don’t you take a seat Clarke. It seems like fate has brought you here. I’m Indra the social worker assigned to Madi’s case,” the woman introduced herself and Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. So Lexa wasn’t cheating on her she was helping her. Christ she just acted like a complete fool in front of her potential mate and one of the people who would decide if she was fit to care for Madi. 

Lexa moved over for her and she sat down beside her and the Omega squeezed her hand for a second before letting it go. Everything suddenly felt right again and her confidence felt unwavering once more thanks to the Omega. “Order for Clarke.” A woman behind the counter called out.

“I should go get that. O why don’t you take a seat I’ll be back with our drinks.” Clarke got up and made her way to the counter and grabbed their coffees. She ordered them to go and when she grabbed them the Omega behind the counter winked at her. Nothing out of the ordinary people flirted with Clarke all the time. It didn’t matter the gender or classification they just seemed drawn to her and she found it exhausting. Maybe that is why she was interested in Lexa. She was the first person to not throw herself at her.

When she arrived back at the table she handed Octavia her coffee, and took a sip of her own before setting it back down. “So Clarke. Lexa said you are interested in adopting Madi. She also warned you that it is really hard for an unmated Alpha to adopt without having a mate. Practically unheard of.”

“Yes Lexa informed me of that.” Clarke said sadly.

“Well it looks like it won’t be hard to find you a mate if it comes to that,” Indra said staring down at Clarke’s coffee cup which confused the blonde.

The woman kept her gaze on the cup and she noticed that Octavia’s eyes widened. She turned the cup slowly and sure enough there was a phone number and a note that said call me. Lexa’s scent changed suddenly and Clarke was to busy trying to smudge out the numbers to notice Lexa staring daggers into the barista. “That won’t be necessary. I will not mate with someone who I don’t love. I will put every penny I have into fighting for that little girl. It shouldn’t matter if I am mateless.”

“Your right. It shouldn’t matter. You seem to have a stable job, Lexa’s recommendation and work as your lawyer will also go a long way. I will need to gather some character statements from your friends and family as well. It is best to have as many possible things in your favour when we approach a judge about this.” Indra explained.

“I’ll write one. Clarke loves that little girl and she will make a great parent. I’m sure all of our friends will write some as well,” O stated.

“I will head to the hospital sometime this week and get statements from your colleagues Clarke,” Lexa said smiling at her.

“Good now that that is settled, I'll be on my way. Clarke, nice to meet you. Lexa a pleasure as always, and Octavia. Say hello to my godson for me. It has been too long since we have last seen each other.” said Indra.

“Indra, it's only been a month,” Octavia teased.

“Yes and that is one month to long for a mother to go without seeing her son,” Indra said without heading out the door.

“I think I should head out as well. Nice seeing you again Lexa. Clarke please chill my wine for saturday. I will see you both then,” Octavia said before heading out as well.

“Sorry umm about earlier. I thought I caught you on a date,” Clarke said shyly.

“I get it. I probably would have thought the same thing, and if we are being honest, I really don’t like that barista now,” Lexa said chuckling.

“We are a mess aren’t we,” Clarke chuckled and Lexa laughed with her.

They both sat in relative silence Lexa going back to working on her papers while Clarke finished her coffee and went through her photos on her phone. She wanted to find the perfect one to put to canvas later. It was Lexa who broke the silence when she was putting away all of her papers, “are you hungry Clarke.”

“Always.”

“Join me for dinner.”

“It would be my pleasure. Here let me grab that for you,” Clarke said taking Lexa’s briefcase before escorting her out of the little coffee shop. “Do you have a place in mind.”

“Yes I just have to drop some papers off at the office first.”

“I can drive you if you want.”

“Thank you Clarke that would be lovely,” Lexa said before she followed Clarke the few meters towards her car.

“It isn’t much but it gets me from point A to point B.” Clarke said about her 1998 beat up black TJ sport. 

Clarke opened Lexa’s door for her and helped her into the lifted Jeep and then handed her her briefcase. 

Clarke hopped up and started the jeep and her engine purred to life. Raven put her blood sweat and tears into keeping this old thing running. Clarke hated to take her parents handouts so she worked hard in highschool and bought the jeep second hand and she hasn’t wanted to part with it. It was the first real thing that she has bought with her own money. Now she had a house. She bought the gallery from the Jordan’s when they wanted to sell it a few years back, and was a silent partner of Blake’s. She had really made a name for herself on her own but all people heard was her last name and just associated her with money. She was not what people expected or who her parents wanted her to be. She was exactly who she wanted to be and was enjoying living her life. The only thing missing was a family of her own.

Lexa guided her through the busy streets of Polis and Clarke parked outside of her building per Lexa’s instructions and waited for the brunette to return. There was a light tap to the passenger side window and she rolled it down. “Hey Echo. What’s up.”

“I could ask you the same thing. Why are you outside of the Woods’s law firm.” Bellamys wife asked her. 

Echo always made her nervous. The woman was good at getting out answers without even asking a question. “Just waiting on Lexa. We are going to get dinner. What are you doing here.”

“I work here Clarke. I’m an investigator remember. Lexa works to hard and deserves to be with someone who can be patient with her. Don’t fuck it up Clarke,” Echo said before turning to leave. “And see you saturday, I’m really looking forward to being corkmaster this month,” Echo said sweetly. Which was a complete change in tone to how she was talking to her before. Jeeze Echo really knew how to separate work from pleasure. 

Soon Lexa was climbing back into her Jeep and they were back on the road. “So where to beautiful.”

“There is this little italian place around the corner that has the best gnocchi. I have been craving it all day.”

“Lead the way.”

Lexa guided her to the tiny restaurant and she parked the vehicle and quickly exited to help the brunette from her seat. They walked hand in hand to the entrance and Clarke’s Alpha was the most content it has been in years. She held the door open for the brunette and they were seated right away.

“Clarke are you not even going to look at the menu.”

She hadn’t been looking at the menu. She had no interest. She was to focused on the green orbs ahead of her trying to memorize each and every gold and grey fleck of color in them. Her Omega’s eyes were so beautiful. Lexa was drop dead gorgeous and she felt so lucky to be in her presence. “No. You are going to order for me. I trust you.”

Lexa seemed confused by the statement and she wondered just how poorly Costia had treated her. If the art auction was any indication the Omega was not nurtured and loved by the woman. “You want me to order for you.”

“Yes. Wine as well.”

Lexa ordered for the both of them when the waiter came by and Clarke was happy with her choices. She knew her Omega had picked well. She rarely trusted anyone outside of her friend group but every part of her being trusted the Omega before her. 

When the food arrived Lexa started to show concern, “I really hope you like it,” she said nervously.

Clarke just picked up a big forkful and took a bite. The lasagna that Lexa ordered for her was heavenly. She grabbed her pinot noir and took a sip before informing the distressed looking Omega of her opinion. “This is amazing Lex. You should try it.” Clarke filled her fork once more and blew on the hot lasagna before feeding it to the brunette.

“Mmm it is just as good as last time.”

“Do you order from here often.”

“I usually order from here at least once a week. Especially when I am working late.”

“I can see why. The food is great, and these breadsticks are addicting.”

Clarke continued to pick away at her Lasagna before Lexa offered her some of her gnocchi. “We should just switch for awhile. You seem to like my lasagna and I am sure I will like your gnocchi.”

“Are you sure Clarke,” the brunette raised her eyebrows shocked at the suggestion.

“Yes now switch me before your little pillows from heaven get cold,” she pouted and stuck her plate out for Lexa to take.

They exchanged plates and Lexa’s sweet potato gnocchi with sage buttercream sauce was to die for. “I don’t know if I can give this back to you. It’s so good.”

“Try it with the wine Clarke,” Lexa said pushing her glass of viognier across the table to her.

Clarke took a sip and her senses started to tingle. The food was perfect. The atmosphere great. The company the best she had ever had. Everything about Lexa screamed perfection. The brunette had no faults. Soon enough all the food in front of them was finished and Lexa ordered them each a cappuccino to have with their dessert. They held hands and Lexa fed her forkfuls of tiramisu and she didn’t want it to stop. 

“I should probably get back to work. Do you mind dropping me back off Clarke.”

“Of course. Just let me go and pay the bill first,” she made to exit the table before the brunette grabbed her hand stopping her.

“I already paid it.”

Clarke had to suppress her Alpha. It was her job to provide for her Omega. What kind of Alpha was she if her Omega was paying for things. She swallowed her pride and nodded her head to Lexa. “Thank you very much for dinner Lexa.”

Lexa seemed to sense that something was wrong on the way back to her car. “Next time I will let you pay. It seemed only fair with me asking you out that I would pay.”

She helped Lexa into her jeep and by the time she had settled into the driver's seat her Alpha was calm once again. She understood that Lexa wasn’t just any Omega and she needed to treat her as such. It was part of the reason that she was falling in love with her. She didn’t need someone to provide for her she could do it herself. 

When back in front of Lexa’s building she hugged the brunette before releasing her and kissing her hand. She was finding it harder to restrain herself. She wanted to taste Lexa’s lips on her own. She didn’t miss the disappointed look on the Omega’s face when her lips only touched her hand. “See you saturday.”

“Good night Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the smut. I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy moments and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth of July American friends.

Chapter 6

It was thursday and she finally had a chance to make it to the hospital to interview Clarke’s co workers and ask them to write character references for the blonde. Latte in hand and briefcase in the other she was walking the floor of the pediatric ward on her way back to her car when a little girl exited her room and stood in front of her. 

“Wexaaaa” the child screamed. 

“Madi. What are you doing out of bed.”

“I thought I smelled you. I wanted to see you,” big blues eyes looked up at her and she easily understood how Clarke could fall so in love with this little girl.

“Come on why don’t you show me to your room.” Lexa freed up one of her hands and the little girl took it and walked her down two doors to her room.

Lexa set her briefcase on the chair near the entrance of the room and her coffee down on the table by the bed. Art work was all over the walls of the room and she could tell that some were Madi’s and some were Clarkes. It also looked like a few of them they had worked on together. “You have a very nice room. Did you paint all of these yourself,” Lexa asked already knowing the answer.

The little girls face lit up and it was contagious and she found herself smiling at the little girl. “No Clarke did some with me. Can you read me a story. Clarke always reads me a story but I haven’t seen her all day.”

That sad little frown. How could she say no. She knew Clarke wasn’t here which is why she decided to go to the hospital today. She didn’t think that she could resist the blonde any longer. Friday night was amazing and then monday had been great as well. She was falling for Clarke and she was falling hard. It seemed like Madi just like Clarke was hard to resist. “Why don’t you pick out your favourite and I will read it to you.”

“Yes. Thank you Wexa.” The little girl went through the pile of books on the rack in the corner of the room until she had found the right one. Lexa helped her get on the bed and the little girl shuffled over patting the spot beside her. “Clarke always lays with me. Can you please come up and read to me as well.”

“Sure,” Lexa slips out of her heels and takes of her blazer before climbing into the bed with the small child. Madi curls into her side and she begins to read ‘If you give a mouse a cookie.’

The tiny girl as her arm across her stomach and is still wide awake after reading her a story.

“Do you want a cookie Madi,” the little girl shakes her head which she found odd because what child does not want a cookie. “What do you want Madi.”

Big blue eyes stared into hers, “a family.”

Lexa tightened her grip around the little girl. Clarke was working hard to make that a reality for the little girl and she couldn’t help but want a place with them as well. Lexa had no idea how to respond, “why don’t you go pick out another book and I’ll read it to you.”

That seemed to perk the little girl right up and she slowly disentangled herself from her to pick out a new story for Lexa to read. This time Madi fell asleep midway through the book. Lexa didn’t want to wake her though so she just sat there holding the little girl close to her chest. She could get used to this. Reading bedtime stories to Madi with Clarke. Sleep soon took her as well.

A hand gently touching her shoulder woke her. When she turned her head she noticed it was Clarke. “What time is it?” She asked wondering how long she had been asleep for. She was on her side and Madi was still curled up into her softly purring. It pleased her Omega to have the young one feel so safe with her. 

“A little after 2. Harper told me you were here.”

“I should probably get going. I didn’t expect to fall asleep here.”

“You should stay. Your tired and I would hate for you to get in an accident.”

“Okay.”

“She usually only does that with me you know. I have never heard her purr before for any of the nurses. The first time she did it was right after her parents died. A part of me still doesn’t quite know if she understands what happened. They were rarely around. They worked hard to be able to help pay to heal their little girl and it ended up killing them. I wonder if she will even remember them,” the blonde says sadly.

“Clarke she might not remember them, but she will remember you.” Lexa squeezes her hand to try to comfort the blonde and it seems to work.

“I can take you to our on call room. You can sleep there.”

“Is it okay if I stay here. I don’t want to move and wake her.”

“Sure no problem. I’ll come check on you at 6 and wake you up.”

“Thank you Clarke.” The blonde moves to exit the room but Lexa doesn’t want her to leave.

“Can you stay. At least until I fall asleep.”

“Okay,” the blonde says moving to take the chair.

Lexa is on the edge of the bed with her back against the rail and Madi pressed up against her and there is still a little room on the other side. “Could you maybe come up here as well,” she asks hesitantly not sure how the blonde would take it. Clarke refused to kiss her again the other night and sharing a bed with her was probably not okay, but Madi was with them also.

Lexa smiled at the blonde and Clarke smiled back at her once she settled on the other side of the small bed. Her little family was kept close with the guard rails to keep them from falling off the bed. Family. It struck her then that she wanted a lot more with the blonde. She wanted this. She wanted her and Madi all snuggled up together in a big bed falling asleep after reading a bedtime story. Madi’s purring got even louder than before and she leaned down and kissed the girls tiny head. Madi yawned and gripped her shirt tighter in her sleep. Clarke placed her hand on her hip and snuggled into Madi. Her family.

Friday was one of the longest days of her life. She didn’t want to pry herself out of her little families arms. Madi frowned when she got out of the bed searching for her in her sleep until her arm found Clarke and Clarke pulled her in close. Leaving them was one of the hardest things she has done in a long time. She won her case and spent the rest of her day trying to prep for next week but all she thought about was the blonde and the little girl she had left in the morning.

When her doorbell rang on saturday afternoon she thought it was just Anya coming over to talk about a case. She opened the door and there stood Costia. Costia pumped out her most dominating pheromones and she had to take a step back. That was enough room for the woman to enter her home. “What are you doing here,” she gritted out.

“You are mine Lexa. I am going to claim you and you will be mine forever.”

Costia was marching towards her and Lexa could tell she was in rut.

“Costia leave now I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Ha an Omega hurting an Alpha. Doubtful. You will be begging me to breed you in a minute.”

Not good not good. She slowly backed up and knocked over the vase of flowers Clarke had gifted her last week. Clarke. She wanted Clarke here to help her. To defend her. She was strong enough though. She didn’t need an Alpha to protect her, certainly from the likes of Costia. She just wanted Clarke. She wanted her to claim her and be her mate. She would never accept another Alpha’s claim. 

Costia tried to pin her against the wall but she fought back. She kicked and punched her ex fiance until she was black and blue. Only then dragging her out of her house by her hair and onto the street. “If I ever see you at my place again I won’t hesitate to press charges. Don’t ever come back.”

Lexa went back inside and while cleaning up the glass she cut her finger. It was only a small cut and once cleaned she put a bandaid on it to cover the wound. She showered once more and got ready for her evening with the blonde and her friends. She was excited to meet them all and learn more about Clarke.

Clarke’s house was huge. She had to double check the address on her phone twice to see that she was at the right address. There were many cars in her driveway including her sisters which she found odd. When she rang the doorbell Raven answered it and pulled her inside. “Come on in. Everyone is in the living room. Maybe now that you're here Clarke will stop pacing.”

“Lexa you’re here.” The blonde pulled her into a hug upon seeing her. 

“I’m here Clarke. Why don’t you introduce me to the rest of your friends,” she said, gesturing around the room which was full of people she didn’t know. 

“Lexa your bleeding. What happened to your finger.” She knew she should have changed the bandage before she left her house.

“It’s nothing I just bumped into a vase and wasn’t paying attention while cleaning it up,” she explained and hoped the blonde left it at that.

Clarke bought into her explanation but one person didn’t. “Lexa you are the least clumsy person I know and you are always careful. Cut the shit. What happened.” Anya demanded.

She couldn’t lie to her sister. She never could. “Costia.”

“What did she do,” Anya growled and Clarke’s eyes were boring into hers.

She gulped. Here it goes… “She tried to force me to submit and mate me. I attacked her as soon as she touched me but I bumped into the vase while backing up. I dragged Costia out of the house and threatened to press charges if she ever came back. I cut my finger while cleaning up the glass.”

Anya was raging her phermones were all over the place and it was affecting everyone in the living room. “I’m gonna kill her. I’m going to kill the bitch.”

“Anya please calm down. It’s horrible. I want to go find her and beat the shit out of her right now but I don’t think that is what Lexa wants so you need to calm down.” Clarke pleaded and begged for Anya to stop.

Anya screamed again crashing her fist into the wall and suddenly the room was flooded in Clarke’s dominating scent and everyone fell down to their knees exposing their neck. “I told you to calm down.” Clarke growled.

Lexa was finding dominating Clarke every attractive and when the blonde looked over at her her eyes had a golden hue around the blue. Clarke was a prime. “You’re a prime,” Lexa managed to quiver out. She was the only one left standing and it took everything in her to speak.

“Shit Lex. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Clarke pleaded with her begging her to forgive her for her display of dominance. Everyone was still down exposing their necks to the blonde.

Instead of replying with words she released soothing pheromones and both Anya and Clarke seemed to calm down a lot. Finally Clarke released her hold on the room and fell down to her knees. The blonde was crying and Lexa wanted to comfort her. Needed to comfort her. Clarke exposed herself to her in hopes to calm her sister out of her rage. Lexa kept pumping out soothing pheromones and when she reached the blonde she guided her to her feet. “You are forgiven Clarke. Just know that I would have had the situation under control if only you had given me the time.”

Green met blue and Lexa watched in amusement when Clarke realized her eyes were giving off the same golden halo as hers.

“Alright alright. Let’s give these two a moment. Everyone to the back deck.” Raven commanded and everyone left them alone in the room.

Clarke held her close and pumped out soothing pheromones and she did the same. Eventually she let go of Clarke and the blonde introduced to her everyone at the party and she had a great time tasting wine with them and eating food. Clarke stayed close to her side all night and she was thankful for Raven keeping Anya busy because she didn’t think she could stand 2 overly protective Alpha’s hovering around her. 

11:58 and she found herself inside alone with Clarke. She had just went in to use the washroom and the blonde was back in the kitchen pouring herself another glass of wine. She was feeling confident thanks to all the wine she had drank throughout the evening and made her approach with one goal in mind. To kiss Clarke. 

“The other week with Finn. I don’t think I have thanked you for that yet,” Lexa said looking down at her watch to check the time again. “It was really hot Clarke.”

She kept moving forward at her slow pace towards her Alpha and Clarke audibly gulped. “He shouldn’t have been looking at you the way that he was.”

“And why is that.”

Lexa was right on top of Clarke now, her body pressed close against the Alpha’s lips almost touching. “Because you are not his.” The blonde growled before Lexa pressed her lips to Clarkes for the first time. 

When Lexa pulled back the halo around Clarke’s eyes was back. With the way that Clarke was looking at her hers was there as well which only meant one thing. They were true mates. A true mate pairing was rare. Even more so because they were primes. Soon she would go into heat and the only thing that would satisfy her would be to be filled and bred by her Alpha. When true mates share their first kiss and go into rut/heat the only way both their bodies will be satisfied is when a pup is produced. She had just gotten used to the fact that she liked Clarke and wanted to date her. She already accepted the fact that Madi went along with Clarke. Lexa hated that this choice was taken from her and she started to whine.

Clarke’s smile soon turned into a frown. “What’s wrong Lex.”

“I just wasn’t prepared for this. I don’t think I am ready to have a child.”

Green met blue. Clarke pulled her closer to her body and Lexa gripped onto her shoulders tightly. She was sure going to leave a mark. Most likely more than one during her heat. “Lexa…. Its okay. You have me know. You are my true mate. There is nothing that we cannot handle together.”

Lexa let the tears fall. “Together,” she said questioningly. 

“Always.”

Clarke captured her lips once more and she could feel the prominent bulge in the blondes pants and her Omega was getting aroused. Soon she would be feeling that inside of her and from what she could tell Clarke was big. Way bigger than Costia. Slowly she started to rub herself on her future mate trying to get some friction where she needed it. 

“I umm I think we should maybe head to my room before we go any further.” The blonde explained.

Clarke was right. She had a house full of people and they couldn’t just fuck on the kitchen island. “Okay.”

Strong hands lifted her from the ground and she was being carried bridal style through the blondes home. Clarke marched her up the stairs and to the bedroom at the end of the hall. The display of strength completely soaking the underwear she had on.

Lexa was stripped of her clothes as soon as her back hit the bed. Her centre was pulsing with need that was finally abated when Clarke’s warm tongue slipped through her folds. She grabbed a handful of blonde hair and gripped it tight holding her Alpha firmly in place. “Clarke. Feels so good.”

The blonde just hummed in response obviously enjoying the way she tasted on her tongue. The vibrations coursing through her body sent a fresh wave of arousal into the blondes eager mouth. When Clarke’s tongue finally made contact with her clit she came. Clarke seemed to notice and gripped her hips firmly holding her in place as she continued her assault with her tongue. Lexa couldn’t help it when her body started to spasm and jerk when her second orsgasm washed over her. She had never cum so hard before in her life.

“Stop, stop. I need a minute.”

Clarke pulled back from her and Lexa pulled her up flush with her body and tasted herself on the blondes lips. “To many clothes,” Lexa said tugging on all the clothing keeping her from viewing her mates body.

Lexa quickly helped strip Clarke of her clothing and when she pulled the briefs down Clarke’s cock finally sprung free. Clarke was way bigger than Costia there was no way she was going to fit. It seemed like the blonde sensed her distress. “I’ll go slow. I promise.”

Using her hands she guided Clarke to gently lie on her back and she took the blondes cock in her mouth choking about half way down it. She used her hand to massage the base as her mouth worked the tip. Clarke’s hands were gripping the sheets in a white knuckle grip and she picked up the pace and tried to fit more of the blonde down her throat. Clarke’s knot started to form and Lexa used both hands to massage her knot and licked around the tip before continuing to bob up and down. “Lex I’m gunna.”

Clarke didn’t have time to finish her statement when Lexa gripped the cock more firmly and sucked harder pulling the cum right out of the blonde. Fuck Clarke came a lot. She had a hard time swallowing it all down and when some dribbled down her chin the blonde scooped it up and held it out for her. She gladly took it not wanting any of it to go to waste and moaned around the finger. 

She needed Clarke inside of her and she needed it now. She felt empty. Lexa got on her hands and knees and presented herself for her future mate. “Please Clarke. I need you inside of me. It’s starting to hurt.”

“Turn around. I want to see you.”

That was strange. Alpha’s always liked it when Omega’s presented themselves. That was what she was supposed to do right. Clarke was different though. Clarke was gentle and kind. Clarke was made especially for her, so she turned over and looked into blue eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.” Clarke said before leaning down and kissing her. Lexa got lost in the kiss and ran her hands up and down Clarke’s body trying to map out every inch. 

The blonde’s extra appendage was poking at her entrance and she started to whine. She needed it. “Please Clarke,” she begged.

Her Alpha line up her cock with her entrance and she winced when the first few inches invaded her. The blonde stopped her movements but that made it hurt more. “Keep going.”

“Okay Lexa. I got you.”

The blonde moved in deeper until she was all the way inside of her and Lexa’s skin slowly stopped burning but there was still an aching need. A need to be filled and bred. She still felt empty without the blondes knot. 

“You are so tight Lex. So perfect.”

“You fill me so good. Please Clarke. Please fuck me. I need you to fill me. Breed me,” her Omega was begging and everything was out of her control.

Clarke started to rut into her and she was beginning to feel another orgasm approach. “Harder.” she managed to moan out.

The blonde obliged and she closed her eyes getting lost in the pleasure.

Close. She was so close. “Open your eye’s Lex. I want to see you when you cum. When you take my knot.”

Lexa could feel it then. Clarke’s knot rubbing up against her entrance. “Yes Alpha knot me. Fill me please.”

She opened her eyes and stared into deep blue oceans. She felt her walls tremble and quake as she came and saw blue eyes shine brightly when her knot was finally settled inside of her. “Do it Clarke. Claim me.”

Clarke’s teeth grazed her neck until they found her pulse point and latched on until the skin broke. Clarke had angled her head in such a way that exposed her neck to Lexa while she claimed Lexa as her own and Lexa bit down until she tasted copper. Her orgasm was never ending and Clarke kept pumping more cum inside of her and her belly soon swelled filled with her Alpha’s potent seed. 

“Don’t worry baby. My cock will continue to fill you when you pass out. When you wake up in the morning you will be with pup.” Clarke kissed her head and her Omega felt content and reassured. It was loving the idea of being bred by such a strong Alpha. By Clarke her one true mate.

This was everything she ever wanted and she started to cry. She had finally found her Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, kind words, and kudos.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“Lexa, Lexa look at me. Did I hurt you.”

“No Clarke. I’m just happy. I…”

“Your what? Is everything okay.”

“Everything is perfect. It’s just I never thought I would find you again and here we are.”

“Find me again” Clarke asked confused because in her mind they had just met.

“I didn’t present as an Omega until I was in my 20s. I was at a bar with Costia at the time when I first caught your scent. You bumped into me on your way to the washroom. On the cab ride home I started my first heat. Your scent has haunted me ever since. I think the reason why I didn’t mate with Costia or want her to help with my heats was because of you, I think my Omega knew that day that you were my mate. These are happy tears Clarke.”

When Lexa was explaining herself Clarke didn’t bother to stop the tears rolling down her face. She had been searching for her as well. “If i’m being honest my Alpha has been looking for you as well. I remember being there that night. Your scent was everywhere I turned and I refused to believe you were there. I presented as an Alpha at 14 after I witnessed a young girl getting bullied by some older kids. I was going to step in but then she started to fight back and I just continued to watch in awe as she beat up every single one of them before walking away. I really didn’t get a good look at her but it must have been you. When I checked on the older kids your scent was all over them. I tried to chase after you but my body was on fire and it hurt with every step I took. Luckily I was Octavia and Raven and they managed to get me home. I learned from my mother that sometimes stressful situations or the need to protect your mate can make someone present before the age of 16. I just refused to believe it, and then on a night out with Raven I caught your scent again. I thought I was going crazy. I drank and just kept on drinking trying to drown out thoughts of you. Telling myself that you weren’t real. I just thought I would have found you already. I drank to the point where I started to feel sick and fled to the washroom. Your scent was on my shoulder from when I bumped into you, and the next day I knew I didn’t dream it.”

“Clarke why didn’t you say something sooner.”

“Maybe for the same reason you didn’t. I was scared. When I met you again at the art auction I thought I was going crazy. My Alpha was raging with jealousy when you introduced me to your fiance and I felt like all hope was lost. I even tried to sleep with an Omega to just forget about you and I couldn’t. When you told me you and Costia were no longer together I had some hope again. Then you laughed when I suggested myself as a suitable Alpha for you and I knew that I had to show you that I could be that person for you. That I am a suitable mate. I’m in love with you Lexa Woods. I know we didn’t have a choice in this but for once in my life I am happy that this was out of my control. I am so happy to be your mate.”

“I think I love you as well and my Omega could not be more thrilled to have you as her Alpha, Clarke.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around her Omega and pulled her tighter against her chest. Strong arms held hers in place and she nuzzled into the fresh mating mark on Lexa’s neck and purred. Soon her Omega was purring with her and Clarke felt herself being lulled to sleep.

When Clarke woke up from the best sleep she has ever had her body was on fire. It needed its Omega and it needed to be satisfied. Clarke knew she wouldn’t be happy until she had put a baby in her mates belly. Lexa’s body was hot to the touch and Clarke pressed open mouth kisses to her mates neck before gently biting her mark. Lexa stretched out her body and pushed her hips back into Clarke’s cock. She moved her hands down the Omega’s body and gripper her hips holding them in place for her to rut against.

Lexa lifted her leg and Clarke grabbed it and guided it behind her own legs to give herself some room to work. She loved how flexible her Omega was. She had a truly magnificent body. Lexa’s hands gripped her cock and guided it towards her entrance. “Inside Clarke. I need you inside. I feel so empty,” the Omega whined.

Clarke pushed forward and past the ring of muscle and buried her cock deep inside of her mate. She gave Lexa a minute to adjust before she stopped holding back her urges. She couldn’t wait any longer. She needed to cum and she needed to fill her mate with her potent seed. She started to rut into Lexa holding her hips firmly in place as she split her open. “Faster Alpha.”

Clarke gripped harder and drove her hips into her mate at an impressive speed. Her knot was forming and she needed it to be inside of Lexa. “More Clarke please give me more.”

She removed one of her hands that helped hold the Omega in place and started to circle the brunettes clit. She added more pressure once she felt the walls holding her in place flutter with need. “Knot Clarke. I need your knot. Please Alpha please give it to me.”

The Omega begging her spurring her on was driving her hips in faster and she started to push her knot against Lexa’s entrance. “Yes little Omega. You want this.”

“Please. I need it. I need all of you inside of me.”

“Cum for me then Lexa.”

Lexa came hard on Clarke’s cock and she could feel her walls contracting around her trying to squeeze out her cum. She pushed past the tight ring of muscle and her Omega screamed out when she released herself inside of Lexa’s tight channel. Clarke latched onto her Omega’s neck and claimed her once more. Her cock was being squeezed hard and milked for every drop of cum it had. 

Clarke felt hands grab hers and Lexa wrapped them back around her body. She was back to spooning her Omega once more. It felt good to call Lexa hers. Her family was growing and soon another little member would be added to the fold. Hopefully two once Madi became theirs. She drifted back to sleep with the thought of little feet running through her home. A home she shared with Lexa. 

Knocking on her door woke her from her slumber. She quickly threw on her briefs and a t shirt and opened the door. Alpha it smelt like Alpha. Another Alpha was interrupting her mating with Lexa and she saw red. She couldn’t hear anyone around her or see clearly until she felt Lexa’s hand on her back and the soothing scent she was pumping out. 

As soon as the door was closed she pinned Lexa down to the bed. “Thank you my love. I don’t know if I would have been able to stop without your help.”

Lexa’s body was on fire and it was making Clarke start to sweat so she tore off the clothes that she put on before claiming Lexa’s lips with her own. The kiss was rough and desperate and Lexa’s hands grabbed her ass pulling her in closer and the tip of her cock brushed against Lexa’s wet centre. “Fuck Lexa. Is that all for me.” She used her hand to help spread her juices on her cock before sliding in.

Lexa arched her back and her breath hitched hands still gripping Clarke and pulling her in to her. “Yes now do something about it. Move Clarke,” her Omega demanded of her.

Clarke started to thrust in slow and revelled in the little noises that her mate would make. She was trying to see which spots she needed to hit to make her scream and when she angled her hips just right and found one she felt it. Lexa scratched at her back and her breathing started to quicken. Her walls pulsed with need and Clarke held back from rutting into her taking her pleasure. She wanted Lexa to cum. A few pumps later and Lexa was screaming her name at the top of her lungs.

She continued to thrust in and out of Lexa slowly bringing her down from her high. She had yet to cum and her cock ached with need. Once Lexa had recovered Clarke was flipped over. She had never let anyone else take control like this during sex. She had always been on top, always setting the pace. 

When Lexa grinded her hips and her cock moved in and out of the Omega she just looked on with hooded eyes biting her lip trying hard not to scream. When Lexa picked up the pace it was no longer possible to keep quiet. “Fuck Lexa. You feel so good. I have never done it like this before.”

Lexa bent her body down so that their chests were touching. “Shhh. Clarke. No more talking. Let me take care of you Alpha.”

Lexa started to move faster and she sucked one of her nipples in her mouth. “O god.”

When Lexa switched to the other one and used her hand to caress the newly hardened peak of the other one she nearly came. “Close. So close.”

Her Omega started to slow down and she could feel Lexa’s tight entrance slowly start to take her knot. Once it was fully inside her Omega she let go. “Fuck Lexaaaaa!” She moaned when the Omega started her orgasm at the first spurt of Clarke’s cum. 

Lexa collapsed on top of her, and Clarke held her tight as their orgasms started to taper off. “I love you,” she whispered to her tired Omega.

“I love you to Clarke. Sleep.” 

Clarke woke up to Lexa shaking and when the Omega turned to look at her she knew exactly what she needed. Clarke fucked Lexa again and again filling her like the Omega demanded. Lexa’s heat had been sated for now but they were both exhausted and her knot was held snuggly in her mates walls.

Clarke kissed her head before the exhaustion of her heat took her. Lexa started to purr loudly most likely content from being filled and Clarke joined her nuzzling into her neck and falling asleep.

The week went by in a blur. Clarke only left the room to grab food for her mate so they had energy to keep going. This was the first time she had seen an Omega through a heat and it took a lot out of her. She needed a weeks vacation after all the work she had just put in to satisfy Lexa’s needs and her own. Lexa was resting peacefully beside her in her california king bed. The size was perfect for avoiding the mess of mating. 

Clarke had called into work when she was coherent enough and told them that she needed the week off for personal reasons. She didn’t need someone else telling her mother she went into rut. Abby would know right away something was wrong and would have stormed over here and found her daughter mated to the hospitals new lawyer. At least Abby would be getting a grandbaby in 9 months. Hopefully sooner if Lexa was able to help her get Madi. 

She would have to go into the hospital and get scent blockers for Lexa and her so they can keep their mating a secret until they are ready to tell people. Raven and Anya already knew and she is sure by now that the rest of the friend groupe found out about it. Lexa said she wanted to keep it from the people she worked with fearing Costia’s reaction. Which quite frankly Clarke is worried about as well because the woman is a psychotic bitch. 

The woman beside her started to stir, Lexa was finally waking outside of her heat just like Clarke had done this morning. She woke up without a raging hard but a sore and sensitive cock. Lexa must be in the same state that she is in. “I know Its a few days late but… Have breakfast with me,” the blonde asks her new mate.

“Good morning Clarke.” Lexa kisses her cheek and her whole face warms.

“So breakfast. We can talk about everything then,” she is starving it feels like she hasn’t eaten anything in days and she is way too tired to even lift a frying pan yet alone crack an egg. 

“Alright. I just need to shower first.”

“I should probably go and do that as well. There is another shower down the hall. I can meet you in the kitchen afterwards.”

“Can you join me. I don’t know how steady I am going to be on my feet, I am feeling pretty drained.”

“We can hold each other up. I feel the same way.”

Clarke clung onto the brunette and they helped each other wash their hair and bodies of the events of the past few days. Both of their bodies were heavily marked and she would need to apply a generous amount of makeup to try to hide some of the more visible marks. Mainly Lexa’s claim on her neck. She wanted to wear it proudly but she agreed with Lexa that the timing just wasn’t right. 

Once dressed and ready to leave the house they decide to take Lexa’s car so the brunette didn’t strain anything getting up into her seat. The last thing Clarke wanted was for her mate to be uncomfortable. She would have to part ways with her beloved convertible and trade her in for a family vehicle. One that would be easy for Lexa and Madi to get in and out of. Clarke got in the driver's side after helping Lexa into the passenger seat and they headed to the brunettes house. 

Clarke helped Lexa pack a bag of her things to bring back to her place as it was best for newly mated couples to stay close together. She used to think it was just an excuse that couples used to not be away from each other, but Clarke left like she would rip the city apart at night looking for her mate is she wasn’t beside her. Lexa was the calm to her storm. A storm that only came at her arrival. She was just surviving until she met Lexa and now she wanted to live. 

“Clarke I really want to go out with you but my Omega isn’t ready to share you with anyone else yet. Can we just get take out and go home and cuddle,” Lexa asked when they got in the car.

Clarke was absolutely beaming at Lexa’s use of calling her place home. “I would love nothing more than to spend the day cuddled up with you. What are you craving.”

“Honestly some super greasy food sounds really good right now. Pizza, chinese, a burger. You can choose.”

Clarke didn’t want to decide she wanted to please her Omega. “Okay,” she said before calling 2 different take out places and ordering a pizza and some chinese. She drove through the drive thru of McDonalds and got Lexa and her a big mac each then picked up the other food. They cuddled up in bed and put on a space documentary and enjoyed being wrapped up in each others arms. 

“I umm have to go into work tomorrow,” Clarke said sadly.

“Okay. I’ll just go home and get some work done.”

“Could you maybe come with me. Work in my office. I need you close by. I don’t think my Alpha could handle you being so far away,” Clarke said looking at the ground feeling embarrassed that she needed someone so much.

“I don’t want to part with you yet either. I’ll work in your office. It will be nice to see Madi again,” Lexa smiled at her and Clarke felt like her life was slowly being completed. One person at a time. She kissed Lexa’s cheek and snuggled into her chest draping a leg over her Omega protectively. 

The next morning she walked into the hospital with Lexa and it took everything in her not to touch the woman until they got to her office. If anyone asked Lexa was there getting more character statements. Not like it really mattered much anymore, now that she has mated with Lexa. “You have everything you need right,” Lexa nodded in response and Clarke kissed her plump lips before opening the door and heading off on her rounds. 

When she arrived back in her office, it was time for lunch and she didn’t want her mate to eat the cafeteria food. She could hear Lexa talking to someone when she opened the door and she found Madi sitting across from Lexa drawing a picture on some legal paper. “Well if it isn’t my two favourite girls. I was going to see if you wanted to go out for lunch Lexa but it looks like you are a little busy.”

“Dr. Clarke,” Madi screams running out of her chair and hugging her leg tightly. 

“Mmmm very busy. I have a little lawyer to train it seems.”

“Do you have to go already. You have been gone all week,” Madi’s eyes start to fill with tears and it starts to crush her.

“Sorry Madi that would be my fault. I had a very important case and I needed Dr Clarke’s help,” Lexa explained to her and she was thankful because she wasn’t able to come up with a better excuse. 

“What did she help with Wexa.”

Clarke’s eyes bulged. There was a lot of things that she helped Lexa with during the week. None of which were appropriate for little ears. “Ummmm”

“Clarke was helping me look over some paperwork. There is someone my friend wants to adopt and I needed to ask Clarke about it because she is an expert with kids.”

“I hope they get adopted. Everyone deserves to have a home.”

“Ya they do,” Clarke chimed in picking up the little girl and holding her close. Madi laid her tiny head on her chest and Clarke closed her eyes for a minute to enjoy the moment.

She opened her eyes and Lexa nodded at her and Clarke understood what she was trying to say. “Madi. I want you to know that no matter what you are family. Lexa is working very hard talking to some people so that we can adopt you.”

“Me.”

“Yes you sweetie,” Lexa comes up beside her and Clarke pulls both her and Madi into the hug.

“I will get to go home with you,” Madi asks curiously.

“Well after the judge says so, you get to come home with Lexa and I. If that’s alright with you,” Clarke explains to the little girl wrapped up in her arms.

“Yessss! I love Wexa.”

“Well seeing as you love Wexa so much, why don’t you tell her what you want your room to be like while I go get us all some lunch.”

When Clarke returned with the pasta from Lexa’s favourite restaurant her girls were both busy colouring. Madi was sitting up in Lexa’s lap and Clarke snapped a photo of her girls. Madi was babbling away to Lexa and Clarke set the food about her desk while Lexa moved her briefcase. Together in her office they sat and had their first family meal. This week has been perfect for Clarke. It has been more than she ever thought possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliffhanger at the end. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Lexa grabbed her things from work at 3 o’clock and headed down to the hospital. She missed her mate and needed to see her. Her week had been exhausting and she was looking forward to a relaxing weekend that the blonde had planned. If everything went well next week they would be granted full custody of Madi and she would no longer be a ward of the state. She would be theirs. It puts a smile on her face every time she thinks about how excited the little girl was when Clarke and her told Madi they wanted to adopt her. 

Clarke had brought back some spaghetti and meatballs for Madi, gnocchi for her, and fettuccine alfredo for herself. Madi had only had spaghetti with red sauce before and the little girl had to try both of their meals. Clarke cut up all of Madi’s pasta for her and they both helped to feed the hungry little girl in between forkfuls of their own meal. By the time that they had finished Madi had a face full of pasta sauce and Lexa got a good photo of the little girl and the blonde slurping up noodles. She wanted to scold Clarke for teaching Madi the bad eating habit but it seemed to make the little girl smile and really that's all she cared about. Both of her girls being happy. 

She was walking through the main floor of the hospital wanting to take the stairs up to see Clarke when she heard someone call her name and she turned around. 

“Lexa it’s so nice to see you again,” Abby smiles fondly and gives her a hug. “O and you finally mated with that fiance of yours I see.” Her eyes grow big realizing she forgot to cover up her mark this morning.

Abby breathes in deeply through her nose. Shit she can probably smell Clarke. Why has Clarke waited so long to tell her… “You’re pregnant,” the older doctor exclaims. 

“I am afraid I am guilty on all accounts. This last heat was very sudden and a lot of things have changed for me.” Good Lexa. Subtle. Clarke can just tell her and break the news to her.

“Hey babe,” Clarke says approaching her from behind not being able to see her mother. Perfect timing Clarke….. 

“Mom!” the blonde shouts and Lexa watches as Abby’s face pales and turns from subtle disbelief to shock when Clarkes hand wraps around her waist protectively pulling her into her. It has been a month since they mated and Clarke just hadn't, ‘found the time’ to tell Abby and Jake. 

“Clarke I’m just going to check on Madi to see if she is ready for the hearing next week.”

Her mate looks at her with pleading eyes but she just stares straight back into them trying to tell her that’s what she gets for waiting to long.

“Hearing next week, What the hell is going on,” Abby Griffin raised her voice her pheromones spiking causing most people on the floor to avoid them or give them a wide berth.

“Mom calm down.” Clarke tries.

“I will not calm down until you tell me what is going on Clarke,” Abby is glaring at her daughter now.

Lexa starts to combat Abby’s scent with her own and soon the woman has calmed down to a tolerable level. 

“Okay Abby. Here is what is going to happen. I am going to go and talk to Madi. You and Clarke will go about your day like this little interaction didn’t happen. Then you and Jake will come over for dinner tonight and we can all discuss this all then.” She looks between the mother and daughter. Abby just nods her head and Clarke mouths thank you. “Good see you at 7.”

After Lexa spent a few hours playing with Madi she went to the grocery store and headed home. Her house was on the market and most of her things had been moved into the blondes within the first few weeks of their mating. Both of them decided that they didn’t want to be apart. Lexa never felt that way about anyone before. Even her sister she needed to have some space from. But Clarke. Clarke she could never have enough of.

She had been craving steak for the past few days so she picked some up for her mate to grill. One thing about living with Clarke is that she noticed how much the woman loved her red meat. This child was definitely going to take after the blonde because she never craved red meat before she got pregnant. 

Clarke never complained about what they would have for dinner. She would eat anything and everything with a smile on her face. Lexa loved that Clarke tried to make some of her favourite dishes like cedar planked salmon or a nice kale salad. Her Alpha was perfection. 

She wrapped the sweet potatoes in foil and marinated the steak and the zucchini for Clarke to grill. When her mate came home she wrapped her arms around her and just pumped out her most soothing scent. She knew Clarke would have a long day after the run in with her mother. This dinner alone was going to stress her out and she could tell the blonde was on edge. “Go change. Then you can help me with dinner. Everything will be alright Clarke.”

The blonde left the room and returned 20 minutes later after having changed and showered. “How was Madi.”

“She was really tired. I read her a story after dinner and she fell right asleep.”

Lexa knew how Madi’s day to day results affected the blonde. She hugged her and started to kiss the mating mark on the blondes neck. “She is going to be okay. She will get a transplant soon and after next week we get to bring her home.”

She felt tears from the blonde land on her cheek and she started to hum and rub Clarke’s back. It always seemed to help calm her mate down. “Thank you Lexa. Thank you for everything. I love everything about you. About us. I just worry about her. I love her so much and I just want to make her life easier. I am wondering if maybe we should have waited to tell her. Maybe we put too much strain on her heart and that is why she hasn’t been doing so well this week.”

Lexa pulled back from Clarke’s neck and held her face in her hands. “Look at me Clarke.” Green met blue. “Madi was like this before we told her. If anything we gave her something to hold onto. Something to fight for. She is going to be okay and we will adopt her. I should be the one to thank you. Ever since I met you my life has changed for the better. It was only Anya and me and I resolved myself to the idea of being alone for the rest of my life. Now everyday I get to carry a part of you with me and our family keeps growing. I love you. I love Madi. I love our little growing family. Now… I need you to pull yourself together because your parents are coming over and I don’t want to deal with Abigail Griffin alone.”

Clarke pulled herself together in time and started the grill before her parents arrived while she went about setting the table on the patio. Abby and Jake arrived promptly at 7 and offered her a bottle of wine upon entering the home. “Everything is set up out back, I just have to go check on something in the oven. I’ll meet you out there. Can I get you anything to drink,” Lexa asked Clarke’s parents.

“Sparkling water dear, and whisky neat for Jake.” Abby replied before dragging her husband into the back yard. 

Lexa grabbed their drinks and turned the oven off to keep the pie warm. She was sure her mate was going to need some kind of comfort food later so she bought a cherry pie and some vanilla ice cream to go with it. Clarke had taken everything off the grill by the time she arrived and the blonde pulled out her chair for her and she took a seat. 

“Clarke. Do you mind explaining some things now.” Abby directed at her mate.

Clarke took a large sip of her beer before replying. “Lexa is my mate. She is having my child, and we plan on adopting Madi.”

Lexa just took a bite of her steak. This was for Clarke to tell, not her. If Clarke wanted to give her parents short answers she wasn’t going to stop her. She just continued to dig into her meal and Clarke’s dad seemed to be doing to same.

“Clarke we raised you better than this. Did you two think any of this through. You just got her pregnant and now you are thinking about bringing home another child.” Abby’s anger was spiking and it was starting to affect everyone at the table.

“Jesus Abby I don’t understand why this is such a big deal. You tried to pair Clarke off with every Omega in a thousand mile radius. She has a beautiful mate, a baby on the way, and she is trying to adopt another,” Jakes tries to reason with his wife.

“It’s a huge deal Jake,” Abby screams waving her fork in the air.

She could see the fire burning inside of Clarke and instead of putting it out right away she let her mate say her peace. “This is my life. I choose who to let into it. Lexa is my mate. She is carrying my pup, and she will be Madi’s other mother next week after the judge grants us custody.”

Abby is visibly swallowing and baring her neck. Jake has his exposed as well and her blonde mate was baring her teeth at them panting trying to catch her breathe. She gets up and starts to rub her mate’s back and pumped out her scent combating Clarkes, and the blonde slowly turned at her eyes glowing. She grabbed her mate’s face and pulled it towards her until their foreheads touched and glowing blue met glowing green.

She held Clarke close to her until she started to breathe regularly again and they both turned to face the elder Griffins. Abby was in complete shock but Jake was smiling fondly at her. “I know this was all a bit sudden for you, but it was also sudden for us. I had know idea Clarke was my true mate, we had no control over the situation, otherwise I think we would have waited awhile before mating and having a baby together. Adopting Madi though was never something that was going to wait.” She squeezes Clarke’s hand trying to help her find the strength to speak again.

“I asked Lexa to help me with Madi the day she met with the board. That is what I needed to talk to Lexa about. You two may not be able to understand this but… Madi is mine. I feel it in every part of my being that I am suppose to be that girls mother. That she is supposed to be part of this family. This is not something you can change my mind on. I love her as much as I love Lexa and our unborn child and I know that she feels the same.” Lexa’s grip on her mate’s hand tightens after Clarke’s speech to her parents. 

Jake stands up and pulls them both into a hug and when she groans, which causes Clarke to growl at her father. “Woah there kiddo. Calm down. Lexa is fine, so is the baby. I just got a little excited about all of this. Now when do I get to meet my granddaughter.”

Abby stays quiet for the rest of the dinner and Lexa can tell that she is still trying to process everything. She knew Clarke never played by her parents rules and never strived to meet their expectations and it seemed that Abby had to let go of that fact. By the time they had dessert conversation was flowing around the table and Clarke showed her father a few photos of their little girl. They parted ways and this time Jake didn’t give her a bone crushing hug and Abby even pulled her into a warm embrace. All in all it could have gone a lot worse and she knew that Clarke was thrilled that she got her father's approval.

The next morning when Lexa woke Clarke was not beside her. She used the washroom and brushed her teeth and when she returned to the bed her Alpha was there with a trayful of breakfast.

“I didn’t know what you wanted so I made a little bit of everything,” the blonde explains.

“Clarke this is perfect. Thank you so much,” She grabbed a piece of bacon from the tray before kissing her mate and sitting back down on the bed.

“After your done breakfast I have another surprise for you. Meet me in the gardens.”

“You’re not joining me.” Lexa pouted.

“I already ate. This is for the two of you,” Clarke explains resting her palm on her flat stomach.

Lexa just rolled her eyes at her mate. “Okay. See you in a little bit.”

When Lexa got down to the gardens there was a table laid out an a masseuse standing before it. “Miss Woods. Miss Griffin said that give you a full body massage and then to concentrate on any area that needs a little extra attention. I’ll leave for a moment and let you get undressed and under the covers.”

“Where is Clarke.” the blonde told her to meet her out in the gardens and now she wasn’t here.

“Miss Griffin had a last minute errands to run and she said she would return shortly.” the omega woman explains to her. 

Lexa stripped herself from her clothing in the middle of the gardens and slid herself into the bed getting comfortable. A few minutes later and the woman was back and massaging her sore muscles.

A light tapping on her back woke her from her slumber. Shit she fell asleep. “Welcome back. How are you feeling.”

“Like I just woke from the best nap of my life,” Lexa said shifting her joints and testing out her previously strained muscles. 

“Good. I will leave you to change.”

The woman left and Lexa changed into her clothes before returning back to the house. Clarke was waiting patiently for her on the back deck. “Hey where’d you go.”

“Sorry I wasn’t there Lexa my Alpha was going crazy and it was stressing out Martha. I had to leave. I don’t think I could have been around someone else touching you.” The blonde explains holding out a fresh bouquet of flowers.

“I understand Clarke. My Omega doesn’t like anyone who isn’t me standing near you,” Lexa explains and the blonde pulls her into a hug.

“I love you Lexa.”

“I love you Clarke.”

Clarke’s pager going off broke them apart. She always had it on her since she was head of peds and would get called in when there was an emergency. “Sorry but I got to go Lexa.”

“I’ll come with you. That way I can spend some time with Madi and show her everything we ordered for her room.” Clarke’s smile grew. Lexa knew Clarke loved it when she went with her to work. It comforted the Alpha to have her pregnant mate and pup close by and Lexa knew it. Her Omega was always at ease when Clarke was around. 

When they got to the peds floor they went their separate ways. Clarke to nurses station and her to Madi’s room but when she got there, her little girl wasn’t in her room. She could feel her Alpha’s distress before she heard the roar outside the room and she knew something was wrong. She sprinted to the nurses station and a very red faced Clarke had Finn Collins pressed up against the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened at the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will be okay.

Chapter 9

Clarke planned out a whole romantic weekend with her mate because she knew how stressed Lexa was now getting with the adoption. They were meeting with the judge next week and he would decide if they would adopt Madi or not. Now that she had mated with Lexa there was really not much to worry about but Lexa seemed to want Madi as much as she did with the way she was pouring herself into her work.

Her parents having dinner with them on friday night put a little hitch in her plans but it was time they knew. Time they found out about her finding her true mate and they were expecting. Time that she told them she was going to adopt Madi. It was much easier to tell them both with Lexa there. Her mate’s presence usually kept her cool, calm, and collected. Her mother finally warmed up to her mate at the end of the night and her father’s reaction was to be expected. After her parents left she cuddled up with Lexa on the couch before heading to bed.

She woke her mate up with breakfast in bed. Well she didn’t really wake Lexa like she planned the brunette was already up. She never really slept in. She had hired a masseuse to come over and give Lexa a massage to try to help her relax. It was their last free weekend as a couple if everything went well. She even planned to take her to Octavia’s restaurant for dinner. She had the whole day planned out, and then her pager went off.

She was happy that Lexa decided to accompany her to the hospital. She had a bad feeling as soon as it went off. She told Harper she didn’t want to be disturbed unless it was an absolute emergency, and of course it was. Madi received a heart transplant friday night during her dinner with her parents and Finn Collins performed the surgery. That in itself was scary but Madi’s body was rejecting the heart because the idiot didn’t give her any immunosuppressants. She sent the nurse to administer the medicine before letting out a loud roar when she saw Finn walking down the hall.

“You fucking moron Collins. I will make sure you are stripped of your license. A little girl could die because of your incompetence.” She pinned Finn against the wall and it took all the restraint she had not to make him submit and flood the floor with her pheromones. She was about to deck the man when she felt her mates soothing scent invade her senses. Lexa was the only person who could affect her like that. 

A hand gripped one of her hands that was holding Finn in place and she let the man go. “What is going on here,” Lexa demanded.

Finn straightened out his lab coat and replied to Lexa’s demands. “What’s going on here is Dr. Griffin has gone mental. I did the heart transplant when a donor heart became available before the patient lost the window of the heart being viable. There was no time to call in Dr. Griffin and it falls under general surgery which I can perform. It isn’t my fault that the patient is rejecting the heart.”

Clarke surged forward pinning the man up against the wall again, “It is your fault when you didn’t dose her with the suppressants to help combat rejection!”

“Which patient Clarke,” Lexa asked her while flooding her with her scent getting her to release Finn once more.

“Madi” she cried out and her hand reached for Lexa. She needed a life line right now. She needed her mate. Her Omega. 

Lexa pulled her in tighter and she felt more confident straightening herself out and returned to glaring at Finn. “Mr. Collins be prepared for a lawsuit. You can no longer hide behind your mother's skirt. You will be stripped of your medical license and I will not hesitate to bury you alive if Madi doesn’t make it through this.” Lexa was pumping out such dominating pheromones that all Finn could do was nod his head. He even pissed his pants, and when Lexa cut off her scent he fled.

When they arrived in the ICU Madi was connected to so many machines her body looked so tiny. A ventilator was in helping her breathe and she knew she wouldn’t see her big blue eyes again unless her body started to accept the transplant. Lexa started to whine beside her and she knew completely that the brunette thought of Madi as hers. She moved around some wires and shuffled the girl over a bit so that Lexa could climb into the bed with her. She knew her Omega needed to be close to her pup. 

She sat for hours holding onto Madi’s hand while Lexa cuddled in as close as possible to her. Tear tracks were visible on both of their faces and Clarke was started to feel the exhaustion of the day catch up to her so she extracted herself to go and get them both some coffee. Lexa was asleep when she got back so she set the coffee she got her aside and grabbed the tablet to examine Madi’s stats.

So far her body was responding well to the immunosuppressants. They wouldn’t know for a few more hours if they had administered them on time. She prayed to god that they did because she didn’t know what she would do to Finn if Madi didn’t get better. Lexa’s calming scent would not be enough to hold her back if she lost her little girl due to that idiot. The hospital should have dismissed him years ago. It was a miracle that he even got his medical license.

Clarke watched the rise and fall of her mates chest and it helped to ease her breathing. She reached and put her hand over top of Lexa’s which was holding onto Madi’s. Lexa didn’t have to be awake to calm her. She just needed to in her presence. When Lexa was around she felt like anything was possible. With Lexa here she knew Madi would be okay and she let herself drift off into a fitful sleep.

Her hair being tucked behind her ear brought her back to reality. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you,” Lexa said standing behind her with a steaming cup of coffee.

“It’s okay,” Clake said checking her watch and realizing she had been asleep for nearly 5 hours. She quickly went around Madi checking the stats of all the machines that were attached to her and recorded them in her tablet. 

“She looks so small.” Lexa said cupping the girls face in her hand.

“She’s going to make it through this. Her numbers aren’t quite where I want them but they are slowly climbing. We have to keep monitoring her for signs of rejection but hopefully we can wake her in a week. Inducing her into a coma was the right call. I keep wanting her to wake up though. I want to see her eyes and then I know everything will be okay.”

“Me too. I called Anya. I’m taking the week off.”

“But Lexa what about our meeting with the judge.”

“Anya will handle it.”

“Don’t we need to be there.”

“We are where we need to be.”

A few hours later her father drops by Madi’s room with Abby. She called him after talking with Lexa and asked him to pick up a few of their things so that they didn’t need to go home. Neither her nor Lexa wanted to leave the small child alone for more than a few minutes. She could tell her father had something to say so when Lexa and her mother were busy talking she went out into the hallway with him.

“Clarke I know this might not be the best time, but I went to the property you asked me to view and its a solid investment. I placed an offer and the place is yours if you want it. They are willing to sell to you for the price you offered,” Jake told his little girl.

“Do you have the paperwork.” Jake nodded. “Good I’ll sign it later this week.”

“Are you sure about this.”

“She deserves the world dad. Lexa was so scared to mate with me knowing we would be bringing a child into the world. She is happy about it now but that choice was taken from her. Her house is on the market and that is the last piece of her old life that she has control over. Lexa has always been independent. I want her to have a space that she can make her own. That is just hers to do with as she wishes.”

“When do you plan on telling her.”

“If everything goes according to plan the weekend before her birthday. Thanks dad,” Clarke says gripping her father tightly. She needed something else to focus on other than Madi’s condition and this new acquisition was the perfect distraction. 

The day of Madi’s hearing with the judge and Lexa and her took turns pacing in the tiny room in the ICU. Madi was doing just a little bit better than 4 days ago when Clarke got paged to the hospital. The board was doing a review on Finn and he was suspended in the meantime pending his review. All there was left to do was wait. Wait for Madi to get better. Wait to hear from Anya. Wait to see what the board decides to do with Finn, and wait a little over 8 months until she gets to see her unborn child. 

Lexa seemed to be handling the waiting just as well as she was. It was her turn to lay beside Madi and the worry was evident on her face. They both tried to calm each other down with their scents and that helped a bit but it didn’t stop them from worrying about what was going to happen. They were two people who thrived on control and everything in their lives was completely out of control right now. 

Lexa’s phone ringing breaks the silence and she stops pacing and turns to her mate. Lexa moved from the bed as fast as possible and answered her phone putting it on speaker.

“How did it go,” Lexa asks her sister clutching onto Clarke like a lifeline.

“Congratulations you two have officially adopted Madi. All there is left to do is for you to sign the paperwork.”

Clarke turned and then she was facing Lexa. They both were starting to tear up and when their lips met she sighed. She was full of so much relief. Finally she could call Madi hers. The kiss they shared was cut off my Anya clearing her throat on the other line.

“How is she doing.”

Clarke takes a seat on Madi’s bed and pulls Lexa in between her legs. Lexa had braided Madi’s hair to keep it out of her face and she ran her hand along the side of her head feeling the bumps from the twists in the braid. “Not much improvement, but that's okay. So far there have been no signs of rejection.”

“That’s good right.”

She pulls Lexa further into her chest needing to feel her body as close to hers as possible for comfort. “It’s about as good as can be expected right now.”

“From what you two have said about her she is a fighter. She will make it through this. You will be able to bring her home as soon as she gets better. Hold onto that. I’ll stop by tomorrow with the paperwork and some clean clothes.”

“Thank you Anya.”

Lexa stayed quiet throughout most of the phone call after answering and Clarke could tell exhaustion was finally setting in. Lexa had been worrying about this for days and it was keeping her up thinking about it. She kissed Lexa’s head and played with her hair and soon her mate was fast asleep in her arms. Madi was now theirs. Hers and Lexa’s and soon they would be extending their family by one more. 

It took Madi almost 2 months to finally get to a point where the new doctor assigned to her case let them take her home. On her first night at the house they set up the living room into a giant fort and ordered pizza and watched movies. They both cuddled around the little girl and saw the world through her eyes and it was exciting. Clarke could really get used to this, and 6 months could not go by fast enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy family moments ahead


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's point of view. Clarke is up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably one of my favourites. I hope you all like it as well. Thank you for all your Kudo's and kind words.

Chapter 10 

Lexa was 5 months pregnant now. Her abs had slowly been replaced by a small little swell. Her and Clarke decided that they would tell Madi for her 5th birthday which was a month away. They both knew the little girl would be over the moon at the news and Lexa was not going to be able to hide it from her any longer. Madi was a smart little girl for her age. Especially given that she was only taught at the hospital. 

Clarke had left her alone with Madi for the fourth weekend in a row. They were finally able to bring their little girl home a month and a half ago and practically every weekend since she had been disappearing. She trusted Clarke completely and knew that she was being faithful but something was up with the blonde and she was determined to find out. “Madi sweetie. Do you know where Clarke has been sneaking around to.”

The little girl's eyes bulged and then she closed her mouth and pretended to pull a zipper across her lips which made her chuckle. The little girl continued to draw in her playroom and Lexa sprawled out in the beanbag chair and started to read a book. She tried to drop it but her curiosity was getting the better of her. “If you tell me, I will make a chocolate cake for dessert tonight.”

By the look on Madi’s face it looked like she succeeded. “Can I help”

“Only if you tell me what Clarke is doing.”

Madi came up beside her and whispered into her ear. “I can’t it’s a secret. Plus Clarke gave me something better than chocolate cake.”

“What did Clarke give you.” Really what could be better than chocolate cake. 

“That’s another secret.”

“All these secrets. What am I ever going to do with you both.” Lexa said shaking her head. “Hmmm. I know.” she paused for effect before pulling Madi into her lap and started to tickle her. 

She laughed along with her little girl for a few minutes before stopping her attack. “Come on. I’ll still make you some chocolate cake.”

When Clarke arrived home the kitchen was in chaos. Madi and her got into a flour war and the whole kitchen was covered in the white powder. “Girls,” they heard Clarke call. 

“Let’s get her,” Madi said before releasing her best warrior cry.

Lexa helped the little girl cover her mate in flour until Clarke scooped them both up and carried them into the back yard. “No. Don’t do it Clarke. No.”

Madi was giggling in Clarke’s other arm already knowing what the blonde was going to do. “I think you mean yes Clarke. Lexa you should know better than to start a war you can’t win.”

She was then unceremoniously dropped into their pool and a splash beside her told her that Clarke and Madi had joined her. She splashed the blonde and the little girl, and Clarke and Madi started to splash her back. They went back and forth for a few more minutes before she exited to pool. “I’ll go clean up the kitchen. Why don’t you stay out here with Madi for a bit and I will let you know when dinner is ready.”

“Sounds good. Do you mind bringing us a few towels from the pool house and a change of clothes,” the blonde asked her with a bright smile on her face.

“No problem. I love you.”

“Love you to Lexa.”

Clarke called her on her way home from work the next weekend and asked if Madi and her could wait outside for her. She thought it was strange considering she had just picked up Madi from the hospital an hour prior. A black BMW X6 M pulled into the driveway and Clarke got out of it. “What happened to your jeep,” she had to ask knowing how much that vehicle meant to the blonde.

“Traded up. Come on let’s go for a spin,” the blonde smiles brightly at her and she can’t refuse.

Clarke holds open the door for her to get in and then she does the same for Madi and helps her with the buckle of her car seat. Once everyone was all buckled in Clarke put on some tunes and they hit the open road. The music was playing from Clarke’s phone and Lexa changed it to a disney playlist and Madi immediately started to belt out the tune and Clarke joined in. 

They had been driving for over 30 minutes now and it didn’t seem like the blonde was going to turn around anytime soon. “Clarke where are we going.”

“It’s a surprise. Speaking of which. Madi do you have the blindfold I gave you,” the blonde asked the little girl.

Wherever it was they were going Clarke really didn’t want her to know. Little hands nudged her arm and a blindfold was dangling beside her. “Put it on Wexa! We are going to the surprise,” The little girl said gleefully the excitement evident in her tone. 

Lexa did as she was told and put on the blindfold. Once it was on, her Alpha squeezed her hand and she clutched onto it. Little fingers placed themselves on both of their joined hands and she smiled and relaxed into her seat and joined her daughters beautiful voice singing along with her tunes. 

Roughly 2 hours later and Clarke finally turned off the engine to her knew car. “Okay Madi I am going to get you out first. Then you are going to help me guide Lexa to the surprise,” she heard the blonde tell the little girl.

A minute later and her door was opened and one little hand and one larger one helped to pull her from the vehicle. She could smell the freshly laid pavement underneath her and continued to be led along by her girls. “The suspense is killing me guys.”

“Almost there babe. Just a little bit further.”

She was guided through a door and realized that she was now in a building. Both hands let go of hers and she took off the blind fold with no resistance.

“Surprise Wexa!” Madi screamed jumping up and down in excitement. 

She was in a home overlooking a lake. The view was quite familiar and she started to analyze the landscape surrounding the house. Instead of neighbours they had vines. The house looked to be in the middle of a winery. 

“Happy birthday Lexa,” her Alpha said holding out a set of keys for her.

“Clarke what is this.”

Before the blonde could answer and excited four year old did it for her. “It’s your new house mommy!”

She couldn’t help the tears from falling. This was the first time that Madi had called referred to her as mom. This was better than any gift that she could have been given. She picked up the jumping girl and held her close. “Thank you my angel. I take it this was the secret you were keeping.” The little girl nodded her head. “Now can you tell me what Clarke gave you that was better than chocolate cake.” She was dying to know what the blonde bribed her with to keep all of this a secret.

The little girl looked to Clarke and the blonde nodded her head telling Madi that it was okay to respond. “Clarke said if I kept this a secret then she would put in a good word with the stork that delivers babies for me. I want to be a big sister.”

“I think your going to be the best big sister in the world,” Lexa smiled proudly at her daughter. In Madi’s world there was no point in having a chocolate cake if there was no one to share it with. Lexa was getting a better read on her every day and she loved seeing the world through her eyes. 

“Madi why don’t you go to your room. I had grandpa Jake bring some toys for you. I have to talk to your mommy quickly and then we will be heading out for dinner,” Clarke said to Madi.

“Okay Clarke.”

Lexa watched the little girl march through the house and into a room and then it struck her that the little girl has been here before. 

“So….” She says pointedly.

“Come out on the deck with me and I will explain.”

Lexa follows Clarke out onto the large deck that is overlooking the water. It is a large space and has a bbq, lounge chairs, and a patio set. She looks around and in the distance she can she her favourite winery. The one she hasn’t been to in over a year. It hits her then. Clarke has always paid attention to everything that she has said. She has to know though. “Spill”

“The first night that we spent just the two of us at Blake’s we shared one of your favourite bottles of wine and you said that it was from a place that wasn’t too far. I promised you that I would paint you a few more landscapes and I thought why not do one of your favourite wineries. I called up Octavia that monday and we drove out here. I picked up some wine and started to talk to the owner, and he mentioned that he was interested in selling the place. He said he was getting older and wanted to retire. I know how much you loved the wine and the view and I gave him an offer. It went through 3 months ago and I have had crews building this house ever since. Everything happened so fast. I know you had a hard time letting go of your house. Of your independence. I wanted to give you a space to make your own. I know it’s a lot, but you deserve the world and I intend to give it to you. I love you so much Lexa.”

Her lip was trembling. Clarke was so thoughtful. Clarke was the perfect Alpha. Her Alpha. Tears fell down her face and Clarke pulled her in for a hug. “You built me a house.”

“Ya I did. Now we own a gallery, part of a restaurant and brewery, and a winery. I Think we should buy a daycare next year. It might save us some money,” her mate joked.

Clarkes laughter was contagious and she joined her throwing her head back. “Come on I will show you to our room. Then we really need to get going. We are already late for dinner.”

Clarke drove the short distance to the winery after showing her the master bedroom. It had a walk in shower and a jacuzzi tub where she could look out on the water and the vineyards climbing the mountain behind it. She was looking forward to a time where she could enjoy the tub with a glass of wine and a good book. The place was spectacular and there wasn’t a thing that she would change. Her mate had impeccable taste.

She still couldn’t believe that Clarke had done all of this for her she had to keep pinching herself to prove that this was real and that indeed wasn’t a dream. No one had ever been so kind to her or paid so much attention to what she said like Clarke did. The blue eyed goddess was going to be rewarded for her kindness tonight. It had been a few days since their bodies had connected in that way, and she was now craving her Alpha’s touch. Her Alpha took such good care of her.

She was really looking forward to dinner now. Her morning sickness had finally subsided a few weeks ago and she had been craving a good meal. Not that the meals that Clarke and her made at home weren't very good it just wasn’t often that they went out as a family. She started to feel nauseous a few weeks after Madi got better and Clarke took it upon herself to cook for her as much as possible not wanting to risk her getting sick from the food they ordered in. She didn’t complain though. She didn’t want to have to run to a restaurant washroom to throw up. 

The parking lot was busy for the off season Lexa noticed. When they stepped on the restaurant terrace it was strung with fairy lights that would illuminate the seating area once the sun had fully set. The view was remarkable and she squeezed her mates hand who was smiling happily at her. 

“Happy birthday!” she heard people shout.

She was to busy taking in the view to notice the people who were on the balcony with them. Anya was there with Raven, Abby, Jake, Bellamy, Echo, Lincoln and Octavia. Madi let go of her hand and ran to her grandpa Jake who was by far her favourite person. 

“So how do you like your house,” Anya asked her when they were all finally seated.

“It is fantastic. I can’t believe Clarke did all this,” she blushed thinking about how much effort Clarke put into this weekend for her.

“Your mate is something else. She puts the rest of us all to shame,” Anya said shaking her head and Lincoln and Echo mumbled their agreement. 

“She really is.” 

Dinner was served buffet style and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Dessert was served but it wasn’t what she was craving. She wanted Clarke. She wanted to taste her perfect Alpha. 

When they left the restaurant and everyone came back to her new house she became sexually frustrated. She wanted some alone time with Clarke to show her how much this was appreciated. When Clarke excused herself to put Madi to bed she made her excuses and followed after her mate and child. She loved it when Clarke would read to the little girl. She loved the silly voices just as much as Madi.

By the time Madi had fallen asleep she was really worked up. “Clarke. I need you.”

“What do you need me to do,” the blonde said completely missing the point.

“Kick out everyone so I can show you how much I appreciate everything that you do for me,” she husked into her mates ear.

Clarke gulped, and Lexa noticed a slight growth in the front of her pants. “They are staying over this weekend. I thought you would want them all here for your birthday.”

Great her house would be full of people and she wouldn’t be able to have wild loud sex with her Alpha. Not that they could really be that loud anyway because of Madi, but the girl slept like a rock. Her frustration hit its peak. “They will be here in the morning. Take me to bed now.”

Leaving no room for question she pulled Clarke into the master bedroom to christen their new home. She undid the buckle of Clarke’s belt after she locked the door and discarded it. She then pulled the Alpha’s pants down underwear with them and her dessert was presented for her. She took the Alpha’s cock into her mouth and hummed when she tasted the tangy flavour that was all Clarke. 

“Shit. Lexa. Feels so good.”

Clarke calling her name and giving her praise made her quicken her pace. She pulled back for a minute and let her hands do the work before she licked her lips and opened her mouth once more. She tried to suck Clarke in further and tried to relax her throat so she wouldn’t choke on her but it wasn’t possible. Clarke used her hands and pulled her back a bit keeping her from gagging even more. Strong hands held her in place and she stuck out her tongue as Clarke took control and used her mouth for her pleasure. 

When Clarke threw her head back she knew that the blonde was getting close. She had been ignoring Clarke’s knot for awhile now and when she felt the first rope of cum shot into her mouth she finally gave it more attention. Massaging it and helping milk Clarke of all her cum.

Lexa let Clarke go with a pop and shuck off her clothing before laying down on the bed and exposing her dripping sex to her mate. All the faces Clarke would make while she was sucking her dick did nothing to abate her sexual appetite. She needed Clarke and badly.

Her Alpha’s tongue dove between her folds and she let out a soft moan. Lexa gripped the blondes head and guided her up where she needed her. She was already so close, a few swipes of Clarke’s tongue and she was lost in the throws of her orgasm.

“That did not last nearly long enough,” Clarke said.

Lexa pulled Clarke back into her, “then why did you stop.”

Clarke’s tongue went back to work and 2 of her fingers entered her and started searching for her favourite spot. The one only a few inches in that Clarke knew to hit just right. “Yes. God Clarke. Right there.”

“Shhh.”

Lexa grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her head trying to muffle the screams that she couldn’t stop from happening. Clarke going down on her was one of the best feelings ever. 

Clarke sucked her clit into her mouth and flicked over it fast with her tongue and she just lost it. Her body started to convulse in a full body orgasm. Clarke held her hips down and kept her tongue and fingers in place and she never thought it possible to cum in such quick succession. 

She threw the pillow aside when she felt Clarke leave her centre. Her mate was slowly crawling up her front trailing kisses in her wake. When she finally made it up to her lips she drove her tongue into Clarke’s mouth and tasted herself. When the blondes hips started to rock into her she raised her hips to catch some friction on her clit. She reached down and guided her Alpha into her cunt.

Clarke started to move but it was too slow for her. She rocked her hips up trying to hit a speed that would get her to climax. She was growing frustrated. Clarke seemed to slow down her pace and she was left to fuck herself on the blondes cock. “Fuck me like you mean it Alpha or go spend our first night here on the couch.”

“But your sister’s on the couch.”

“Now Alpha!!”

Finally Clarke starts drilling her like she has been craving. Clarke’s hands work to palm Lexa’s breasts and her thumb brushes across her nipple making them peak. She pulls her Alpha into her chest and Clarke sucks eagerly on her nipple before biting it. She hisses but it’s because there is pleasure to the pain. She moves her hand down her stomach and past her trimmed curls. She uses her fingers to circle her clit getting her closer to release. 

Lexa can feel Clarke’s knot sitting heavy at the base of her cock. She has only took it a few time’s out of heat and her body was starting to get used to its girth. “Lexa please,” her Alpha whines.

All she can do is nod or scream. She is lost in the pleasure and unable to form words anymore. When Clarke starts to nudge in she latches onto Clarke’s neck to muffle her scream. She bites down even harder when Clarke cums inside of her causing her fourth orgasm of the night and she is completely spent. She throws her right arm across her eyes and using the other one to gently trace patterns up and down her Alpha’s back before succumbing to exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say this.... I love season 6.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun times at the cottage

Chapter 11

Monty and Jasper show up the next morning with her new boat and old jeep causing such a commotion that wakes up everyone in the house. Jasper thought that it would be funny to blow the air horn on the boat at 7am. Clarke stormed onto the deck and was telling them off for disturbing her sleep. Lexa took a lot out of her the night before and she hadn’t been sleeping well the entire week leading up to surprising her mate. She was pissed and let a few choice words slip out.

Clarke only stopped her telling off when she heard a little voice, “Mommy, mommy. Clarke said a bad word.”

Shit. Her brain really didn’t function before 7am without and caffeine. She slammed the sliding door shut and crawled into bed with her girls.

“What do you think her punishment should be,” Lexa asked Madi.

“Banana pancakes,” Madi shouts.

“You know what Madi, banana pancakes do sound good.”

Great. Awake at 7 while on vacation and forced into making breakfast by her daughter and mate. “If I'm going to be making you both banana pancakes you’re coming with me.”

Madi reached out her little arms to Clarke and she scooped her up and breathed in her scent. She was so happy to have this little girl in her life. She was thankful that she threw on clothing as soon as she heard the horn. Lexa must have woken up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and check on Madi because she was almost 100% certain that she had locked the door before their little escapades. “Come on Madi. You can go and make sure everyone is awake while we let your mommy get dressed.”

Breakfast didn’t take long to make with the help of her father and Anya. The 3 of them worked well around each other and soon enough everyone was gathered around the table sharing breakfast together. She was still flipping pancakes when Lexa came up to her and kissed her cheek. She flipped the pancake before making sure that everyone was busy with their meals before pulling Lexa in for a kiss. 

Bellamy came to pull them apart. “Stop. We all don’t need to listen to another repeat of last night's performance.”

The way that Lexa stuck her head in Clarke’s neck told her that she felt just as embarrassed by the comment. Her mate moved away from her to go sit back down after collecting herself and she missed the close contact. She finished off the pancakes and wolfed down her share of food before quickly changing into her swimming trunks and top. She was excited to take her new baby out for a spin.

When she got down to the water Jasper and Monty were situated in the front of her new boat drinking from red solo cups. “Was wondering how long it would take you to join us,” Jasper mused.

“Sorry guys a little busy making breakfast for everyone since you woke us all up. Where are your girls.”

“Harper and Mia should be here by lunch, they wanted to sleep in. They are going to stop in town and pick up a few pizzas for everyone though on there way in,” Monty explained. 

“How nice of you both to let them sleep in,” she grumbled stepping off the deck and joining then in the boat. 

Eventually most of her friends had made it from the house and to the water.

“Clarke, why is your jeep here. I thought you said you traded it in,” Lexa was staring at her pointedly.

“Actually I said I traded up. I kept the jeep. We are going to leave it here at the cottage so it can pull the boat in and out of the water. I don’t want to tow it with our cars and I don’t want to leave it docked for months at a time.”

“You bought a boat.”

“Oooo. A boat, a boat! Clarke can we go for a ride,” Madi shrieked in excitement tugging on her grandmother's hand, pulling her towards the boat.

“Sure baby girl. Climb aboard.”

Madi climbed up with the help of Lexa and then Clarke helped to put the tiny life vest on her daughter.

“Clarke we’re going to talk about this when we get back,” Lexa said with her eyes boring into her. 

Once everyone was settled she slowly pulled away from the dock and drove out around the lake. Madi sat in her lap and helped steer the boat while everyone else was conversing and sharing a few drinks. After an hour of cruising at a slow pace for her pregnant wife and pup Raven took over for her.

When she finally sat down at the front of the boat with Madi sitting between her and Lexa the boat took off. She tried to get up to stop Raven but her Mate and Anya kept her firmly in place. “Raven slow down.”

“Sorry Clarke. No can do. You see it’s Lexa’s birthday and she wants to go fast, not at a snail's pace.”

“Raven she’s pregnant!!!”

“Abby said it was okay.”

Clarke glared at her mother and started to release distressed pheromones which Lexa soon combated. “Clarke. Stop. The baby is fine. Feel.” 

Lexa brought her hand to press against the small swell of her belly and it helped her get her emotions under control. “Babe, kids in kayaks were passing us. Just because I’m pregnant it doesn’t mean you have to drive like a grandma.”

“I’m going to be a big sister,” Madi screamed and Clarke was sure everyone on the lake could hear her shout. 

Madi placed her hands beside hers on Lexa’s belly. “You okay with that little one,” Clarke asked wanting to know.

“Yesss. Now I will have someone to play with. Your house is pretty empty with just the three of us.”

Oh this was great. Thanks for the set up Madi. “Does that mean you want more siblings after this one is born.”

Lexa was glaring at her but her expression softened when Madi spoke. “Yes lots more, but can we just have some time with this one first. I will have to teach them how to be a big sibling first.”

“Clarke…. Darling… We seem to have a lot more than money to discuss when we get home,” Lexa whispered sweetly into her ear, yet she detected a bit of bitterness in her tone.

By noon they had brought the boat back to the dock and Clarke jumped out and tied it up to the dock. She helped Madi out first and then the little girl insisted on helping her mommy out of the boat as well. Clarke knew even before Lexa was her mate that Madi would make a great big sister. She was going to help out her mommy a lot more now that she found out Lexa was pregnant. 

Clarke stayed helping everyone out of the boat including her mother and father. Jake was the last to get out and he hobbled a bit on his landing. “Thanks kiddo. Monty makes a killer brew.”

“Ya he does.”

“Dad can I ask you something.”

“I think you will ask me even if I say no.”

“Why did you and mom not have anymore kids.”

“It’s not like we didn’t want anymore kids Clarke. It’s just that I didn’t find it worth the risk of losing my mate. Your mom almost died giving birth to you. You’re a doctor now. Clarke you are well aware of the risks associated with female Alpha’s carrying a child to term. Besides, there was always Raven. You two have been friends since you were in diapers. She might not be ours biologically but we have always thought of her as our other daughter.”

“I think I want more kids after this one.”

Jake wrapped his arm around Clarke’s shoulder and they continued their slow walk up the drive towards to cottage. “Clarke sweetie. You know that’s not really up to you right. I mean remember what you said before. Your mate is very career driven, you have to respect her wishes as well. Come on, let’s hurry up. I heard there is pizza and I need something to soak up all this beer.”

“Race ya old man.”

Clarke took off at a sprint but her father was still pretty quick and kept up pace. By the time they made it up the steps of the back porch and to the table laid out with pizza they were both out of breathe. 

“Here grandpa,” Madi said holding out a piece of pizza for her father.

“Hey what about me,” Clarke huffed.

Madi climbed on a chair and reached into one of the boxes pulling out a piece of pizza. She climbed back down and before the little girl handed it to Clarke she took a bite out of it. “Share,” her little girl said questioningly. Clarke didn’t even bother to grab the slice from her hand and just playfully bit into the slice whenever it was offered to her. 

After sharing 3 slices of pizza Madi’s body was starting to sag against hers and she knew it was about time to put her down for a nap. “How about a story little one,” Clarke asked rubbing her hand up and down the girls back.

“Can mommy come.”

Clarke looked up and Lexa was busy talking to her sister and Raven and she didn’t want to interrupt her. “How about just you and me. Mommy looks pretty busy and we don’t want to take her away from her own party. Plus I feel like I don’t spend nearly enough time with you my little monster. Clarke hoisted her up and brought her into the washroom to clean up all the pizza sauce from her face before helping her change into pajamas. 

“Clarke can we read on the top bunk.”

“If that’s what you want. I thought you were scared of the top bunk.”

“I am. But my little brother or sister needs to sleep on the bottom bunk. I need to be brave for them and sleep up there.”

“How about this. I read to you on the bottom bunk and when you fall asleep I put you up on the top.”

Clarke loved the way that Madi would scrunch up her face when she was giving a lot of thought to something. Eventually the girl climbed onto the bottom bunk and moved over so that Clarke could sit with her. Clarke opened the cat in the hat and started to read. Slowly Madi fell asleep, but she was tired and didn’t want to move so she shut her eyes as well. 

The rest of the weekend went smoothly and she ended up being able to spend some alone time with her girls before they packed up and left on sunday. Lexa had finally conceded on sunday after driving the boat that it was indeed a good purchase for their cottage. Clarke loved the way that Lexa would laugh with Madi when the little girl helped to steer. She snapped a few photos and saved one as her lock screen. 

This was surely a weekend that her family would never forget, and Clarke looked forward to creating many more memories with her family there. She had plans to slowly purchase more land surrounding the new cottage. Even though her and Lexa were the first from their friend group to have kids she knew that eventually if they wanted to keep having these weekend getaways they would need more space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I will update next. I donated blood this week and I got heatstroke so I haven't been writing at all. I will hopefully have the next chapter up within a week.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some family view after the vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff and a little smut

Chapter 12

Lexa had a fantastic birthday weekend with her mate and daughter. Clarke went over the top and there was no way she would ever be able to top Clarke in gift giving. When she talked to Clarke about their finances the blonde simply shrugged her off but it was still a conversation that they needed to have. Lexa wanted to be an equally contributing member and she felt that Clarke was taking that away from her.

Madi’s birthday had been a success and they had it at the hospital at her request. She wanted to share her cake and pizza with some of the friends that she made there and all the other sick children. Lexa could not be more proud of her little girl wanting to spend her day bringing a smile to other children’s face. The party was a success and all of Clarke’s friends that she coined the delinquents came to join them. They helped the kids to finger paint and play some board games.

When the little girl got back home she ran all of Clarke’s friends into the ground. Lexa decided it would be a great addition to the back yard if they got her a jungle gym. Clarke and her had already ruined Madi’s big birthday surprise at finding out she was going to be a big sister so she needed to get the little girl something else. While Clarke brought Madi to work the day before her party she decided to enlist Anya and Raven’s help to build the thing. She instructed them on how to put it together under the shade in a lawn chair while her sister and her sisters girlfriend worked in the blistering sun.

Raven and Anya had convinced Madi to get in a water fight with all the other delinquents and she moved indoors watching with Maya and Abby. Clarke eventually left her father to man the bbq and joined in the fight. Teaming up with Madi and Echo slowly drawing out the rest of the group. Madi looked like a little warrior leading the charge and Clarke ended up being her human shield, protecting the little girl from all incoming attacks. 

Madi was practically the spitting image of Clarke but with wildy unruly brown locks. The little girl shared all of Clarke’s little quirks that she has grown to love and then some. Madi loves to make other people happy just like Clarke which is how Lexa knew she would be a great big sister. It also helped that the little girl started to carry all of her things around for just like Clarke did, she had no doubt she would be a big help once the pup was born.

Madi tried to do many things beyond the skills of a 5 year old and Lexa had to remind her to go and play but the little girl insisted that it would be more fun if they baby was here to play with. Lexa had to keep reminding her that it would still be another 2 months until the pup would be joining them. Clarke was constantly getting things for her and not letting her do anything for herself. She knew her Alpha’s need to provide was strong and she appreciated it sometimes. Though lately Clarke had become a little overbearing. 

Clarke had started to show up to her office more and more on her off days under the premise of bringing her lunch. At first it was cute and romantic, but the farther along in her pregnancy she got the more Clarke was there. Sometimes she brought Madi which was great but there was a certain amount of work that she wanted to get done before going on maternity leave. Lexa didn’t want to have to stop working completely but there was no way she could show up in court nursing a newborn. 

Clarke had a few days off from the hospital and the blonde said she planned on spending it with Madi. There were some things that she wanted to get done before christmas which was less than a few weeks away. Apparently the Griffins took their holiday festivities seriously, which was something both her and Anya would need to get used to. 

Lexa had no real clue what to get the woman who could buy herself anything. Last week they had officially combined their finances and Clarke wasn’t kidding when she said she came from money. She had grown to respect her Alpha so much more. Clarke had so much money put towards investments and she already started trust funds for Madi and the pup growing steadily in her belly. 

Apparently most of Clarke’s money came from her grandparents and she had a hard time accepting any of it. Clarke even inherited the house that they live in from her grandparents. She said that it held way more sentimental value. She didn’t need the money so she didn’t want to sell it. She told Lexa that she dreamed of filling it with kids that would run through the halls and help fill the home with joy and love.

Clarke put it all away in a savings account and made regular monthly charitable donations but hardly ever touched a penny of it. That was unless he found a solid investment. Mainly investing in helping her friends. She bought the gallery from Jasper’s parents when they wanted to retire and she left him in charge of running it. She helped Raven open up her first garage, Monty with his brewery, and Octavia with her restaurant. Clarke never seemed to spend the money on herself only on the people she cared about the most.

It soon became apparent to her that Clarke really didn’t grow up the way her parents wanted. Spending money on frivolous things that weren’t necessarily needed. Clarke preferred to live on the riches of friendship and others happiness. Her Alpha truly was a spectacular human being which she fell in love with more and more everyday. 

It was 12:30 on the dot and there was a rap on her door. Lexa got up to answer it knowing full well who it was. She couldn’t act annoyed though. Not when Clarke brought there little girl to visit.

“Mommy!!”

“Hello there munchkin. I didn’t know you were coming to visit.” Of course she did. Clarke always seemed to show up at some point lately, and she had no other scheduled meetings for the afternoon. 

“We wanted to surprise you. We brought lunch.”

“Ooo what did you bring me,” Lexa asked picking up her little girl and bringing her to sit with her on the couch in her office. 

“We got you that thai soup you like so much.” Okay so maybe she had been craving thai food lately and had mentioned it to her mate more than once. 

“I hope that that’s okay babe,” Clarke said shuffling from foot to foot looking extremely nervous.

“It’s perfect Alpha. Thank you. Come sit.” Lexa patted the spot on the couch beside her and Clarke moved quickly to her side.

“How are you feeling.”

“The exact same as every other time you asked today. I’m fine Clarke. You really need to stop worrying. You’re stressing me out. Which in turn stresses the baby out.”

“Sorry Lexa. I can’t help it. My Alpha is going crazy when I’m not with you.”

“Clarke shut up and eat a spring roll before Madi eats them all.”

Their little girl had busted into them as soon as they sat down. Madi loved to dip them in the sauce and Lexa had never been more glad that every surface in her office was easy to clean. From the leather couches to the wooden floors Madi had spilled something on almost every surface. 

She moaned into the first spoonful of tom kai gai. It was the perfect combination of sweet, sour, and spicy. It was everything that she had been craving this past week. Okay maybe she could forgive Clarke just this once for stopping in to see her unannounced. 

“Good soup,” her Alpha asked her.

“Very,” Lexa said holding out a spoonful for the blonde.

“Mmmm delicious,” how come whenever Clarke moaned it was so sinful. 

Her pregnancy hormones were driving her insane. Either her mate was suffocating her or she wanted Clarke’s attention directed right at her sex. Clarke’s moan made her shift uncomfortably and she could feel her slick drip out of her folds and she hopped the cotton underwear she put on this morning was enough to block it from going any further. 

“I wanna try to mommy,” Madi said pulling them both back into reality. Clarke’s pupils were fully dilated and she was sure her own were as well. 

“Okay, but only if your share your peanut chicken curry.”

“I think I’ll just eat my curry,” replied the little girl.

“Madi do you want to try some of your mommy’s soup,” Clarke asked.

“Yes, but I don’t want to share my curry it’s so good.”

“If it’s so good don’t you want to share it so other people can see if it’s as good as you say it is. Plus what do we do in this family.”

“We share. Sorry mommy,” Madi turned and directed at her.

“Hey baby it’s alright. Come here and try some of my soup.” Lexa blew on the soup and helped guide it into Madi’s tiny little mouth. “Good.” She questioned the little girl knowing Madi had never had it before. 

“Ummm. Weird. Can I try it again.”

“Sure,” Lexa said bringing another spoonful to her mouth.

“I think I need to have one more to know for sure,” Lexa rolled her eyes at her daughters antics.

“Okay mommy. I like it but it’s a little hot.”

“Just a little spicy isn’t it”

“Do you want to eat anymore.”

“No. Full. Can I go see aunty Anya now.”

“Sure. Why don’t you go get her to take you to the store to get some milk or juice. Tell her mommy ran out of drinks for you in her office.” The little girl skipped out the door excited to go and see her aunt.

“She is your daughter. She is 100% going to be an Alpha,” Lexa leaned in and whispered into Clarkes ear. 

Lexa put another spoonful of Madi’s curry in her mouth and it was then that she noticed that Clarke hadn’t touched any of her food. “Clarke. Aren’t you going to eat anything.”

“I have been a little hungry for something else after watching you with that spoon in your mouth. The way you moaned and hummed for every mouthful.”

“Lock the door.” Her Alpha jumped from the couch to lock her door and shut the blinds and Lexa moved to the desk.

Lexa quickly pulled down her panties and only bothered to pull them off of one leg. She was wanting Clarke just as badly. The blonde unbuckled her pants and pulled out her cock pumping it a few times to get it to its full height before plunging it inside of her. God she was always so wet for her mate. Costia had never turned her on the way Clarke did. Clarke could turn her on with a look. 

“Harder Clarke,” Lexa said digging her nails into the back of Clarke’s shirt.

“Lexa if I fuck you any harder we’re going to break the desk.”

“So break it,” she growled.

Clarke pumped into her faster and Lexa worked on rubbing her clit. There was no telling someone would come knocking at her door. The possibility of getting caught was exciting to her and she started to raise her hips to meet Clarke’s thrusts. “Yes, Alpha.”

She was getting close and her body was starting to tremble and she wanted to scream. Her walls started to pulse around Clarke. “Lexa, I can’t hold out much longer. Where do-”

“Inside. Cum inside. Don’t knot. Shit. Fuck. Clarke,” Lexa let go and bit onto her mate’s neck to muffle her screams. When Clarke came inside of her she came again just not nearly as hard as the first but enough that she was sated for now.

When Clarke pulled out of her their combined juices leaked down her leg and her Alpha ran to get her some napkins. She promised the Alpha she would let her knot her later tonight when she got home. Clarke was cleaning up lunch while Lexa was cleaning up the mess that kept dripping out of her when the blondes pager went off. “Shit Lexa. I gotta go. Can you watch Madi.”

“Go. I got Madi.”

Clarke moved over to her and kissed her before taking a step back. “Sorry about that.”

Lexa only chuckled knowing her mate to well. “No your not.”

Clarke blew her a kiss and headed out the door and she threw the takeout napkins full of Clarke’s cum in the waste basket beside her desk. She was thankful that they hired a service that came in at night and they never bumped into them. Otherwise she would feel super embarrassed.

Lexa got back to her work and lost herself in the case that she was working on. Time seemed to go by slowly and she decided to pack up and try to get the rest of her work done at home. Madi was probably busy flirting her way through the office and distracting half of her staff by now. 

Sure enough Madi was blabbing away on Echo’s desk telling anyone that would listen about her becoming a big sister. Of course all of her employees indulged the little girl and Madi was clearly enjoying all the attention. “Did Anya take you to go get some milk.”

“Yesss, and Echo got me a juice.”

Lexa completely missed her sister entering her office. “Lexa this is a place of work,” Anya said coming out with a juice box and strawberry milk.

“Work was put in alright,” Echo chimed in sticking her head in Lexa’s office.

Her face paled. Fuck why did she worry about the janitors…. Anya and Echo’s teasing was going to be far worse than exchanging awkward pleasantries with them. Luckily her little girl was occupied telling a story about her birthday and the new playset she got. “Come on Madi let’s go home.”

“Okay. Where is Clarke.”

“Clarke had to go to the hospital. She will be back later. We can stop by the store and you can help me make her some dinner for when she returns.”

Madi made her way over to her after saying her goodbyes and took her briefcase from her in both of her tiny little hands. Lexa held in a laugh because there was no stopping mini Clarke. Lexa had to convince her daughter to put the briefcase down while in the elevator and they stopped once to give her a break on the way to the car. There was nothing that could stop a determined Griffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave this chapter as a cliff hanger. There will be some drama in the next chapter. I am just working on writing it right now. Hopefully it will be posted within the week.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets called in for an emergency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. A bit of apology smut for you....
> 
> A lot of you have been asking why Madi still calls Clarke... Clarke... I left it that way because that is how she knows her. Dr. Clarke. Also kids just take their time with things sometimes. Madi will soon call Clarke mama though :)

Chapter 13

Clarke had been trying to keep herself busy working on another painting for Lexa but it was hard with Madi around. She trusted the little girl not to tell Lexa about her work, but she was running out of time before christmas came. She wanted to get this one done because it was special to her. It was of Madi sitting in Lexa’s lap helping her steer the boat with the setting sun in the background. The swell of Lexa’s belly was clearly visible and both her mate and her pup looked so happy in that moment that she wanted to capture it forever on canvas.

The cottage trip had been amazing. It melted her heart when Madi called Lexa mommy. She could care less that Madi still called her Clarke. The little girl had been calling her Dr. Clarke ever since she was 2. Clarke didn’t expect Madi to stop calling her by her name just because she adopted her. She was just happy that the little girl saw Lexa as her mommy. 

Madi’s birthday at the hospital had been a complete success. All of the nurses loved the little girl and banded together to help with her party. All of her family was in attendance and all of the children on the peds floor were there as well. Madi made sure to beg them to get pizza so all the other kids could try it because the hospital never served it. She also requested chocolate cake. She for sure got her sweet tooth from Lexa. 

Lexa and her had been talking about Madi’s schooling for the past few months. Neither of them felt comfortable shipping the girl off to school just yet. It was giving Clarke anxiety thinking about her little girl being in a strange place with people she didn’t know for 5 days a week. They had both come to the conclusion that they would homeschool the girl for now and enroll Madi in a private school in the fall.

It took Lexa quite a lot of convincing that private school would be far better suited to handle Madi over the public system. Lexa had only been to public schools growing up and didn’t want her child growing up spoiled like most private school children. Clarke had to keep reminding her mate that their little girl had the biggest heart and that she grew up going to a private school and she turned out alright. At least at the private school Madi would get more specialized care. It was also closer to the hospital in case anything happened to the little girl.

Clarke’s arm was growing tired and before her brush strokes became sloppy she stopped. She looked over to the corner of the room where she had set up a little table with supplies for Madi and looked at what the little girl was drawing. 4 stick figures. One represented her, one Lexa, and one Madi. The other one was obviously Madi’s younger sibling. “So you think mommy is going to have a boy,” Clarke questioned.

Madi concentrated even more on the drawing but nodded her head. “You think he will have green eyes, and blonde hair as well?”

“Green eyes like mommy, and hair like you Clarke.”

“Hmmm. Speaking of mommy and your little sibling… Do you think we should go surprise them with lunch?”

“Yessss. I wanna go see mommy and auntie Anya at work.”

“Okay kiddo. Let’s go wash up and order food. We will pick it up on the way to the office.”

Clarke helped the little girl wash up all the paint from her tiny fingers. Her hands were no better. They always managed to get covered whenever she was painting. She was thankful to have a sink in her art studio. After washing up she called the thai place to order some takeout. Lexa had been craving this thai soup for weeks now and she wanted to be a good Alpha and provide for her Omega.

Once at the office everything was going great. She knew Lexa was getting tired of her visits. She knew she had become a little overbearing, but she couldn’t help it. Her Alpha was going crazy when she was not around her mate to protect her. Luckily her Omega was being as understanding as possible. She enjoyed spending lunch time with Lexa. She enjoyed spending all the time that she could with her mate and her child. 

When her pager went off she was furious. She knew it had to be an emergency. Everybody that she worked with knew it was her day off and that her mate was pregnant. They were all aware of how an Alpha reacted around a pregnant mate. She groaned and growled all the way down to her car. She didn’t want to leave Lexa and Madi but she knew that she would see them later.

Clarke arrived at the hospital and quickly changed out of her street clothes in the locker room and into scrubs before heading down to the nurses station. “So you paged,” Clarke directed at Emori. “Yes there has been an accident involving a school bus. They should be arriving any second now. Many casualties Clarke. We need all hands on deck,” Emori explained gravely. 

Shit that was the worst. Bus accidents were hard to deal with as it is. They usually meant a lot of casualties and they had to assess each trauma quickly and decide who needed to be seen first. A lot of the times patients can slip through the cracks. Everyone needed to be on their game. A bus full of children was going to be hard on everyone. It was hard enough losing a patient, but losing a patient that had a whole life ahead of them was super tough.

Clarke ran down to the pits and screamed for her team to follow her. They would be more specialized to help the children's causes than the general nurses. When she got down there her mom was already suited up and waiting. She could hear the sirens in the distance and tires screeching to a halt in front of the emergency bay doors. “What do you got,” Clarke called out.

“2 year old male. Parents died on scene pushing him out of the way. Blunt force trauma to the head,” the paramedic shouted. “Someone page down DR. Jackson from neuro and get this little guy a ct,” Abby shouted out. Her mother was in her element down here. She was not named chief of surgery for nothing. Abby Griffin knew how to handle a crisis. 

Another gurney was rushed in, “8 year old girl. One arm dislocated, a broken wrist, and her hip was crushed. We think it might be shattered,” another paramedic shouted. “Page Murphy from Ortho. Get this girl up to him right away harper,” Abby commanded.

The next patient that came in looked to be about 12 years old and it was evident what had happened to him. There was a giant piece of glass sticking out of his stomach. “I got him,” Clarke shouted to her mother. She grabbed the journey and rolled it straight into the OR there was so much blood loss she couldn’t be sure how much longer the girl had. Emori rushed ahead of her and held open doors and the elevator. 

Clarke spent 3 hours working on the girl. Her spleen had ruptured and she bled out a lot on scene. They needed to add 2 more units of blood. The only positive thing had seemed to happen after major accidents like these ones was that a lot of people came in to donate blood. When she closed up she was happy that the surgery was successful. If she was out in the field even for just 10 more minutes she would have died before reaching the hospital.

She took off her scrubs throwing them in the hazardous waste bin and headed upstairs to see if she could be anymore help. When she arrived in the OR the most urgent cases had already been taken care of. She helped to stitch up a few younger children and set a few broken bones. For the most part the accident victims had been taken care of. 

On her way back up to her floor she noticed the little boy from earlier sitting on a hospital bed. His head was bandaged and it looked like he was trying so hard to hold back tears. Something about him was drawing her in. Maybe she just knew he didn’t want to be alone. Clarke remembered what the paramedic said about the boys parents and she knew that they weren’t going to be there to comfort him.

Clarke headed to the nurses station to see if there was any news on when the rest of his family would arrive. “Hey Harper. The little 2 year old with the concussion. When is his family getting here.”

“The police contacted social services to pick him up. There is no next of kin listed for either parent. They won’t be here until morning though,” Harper explained. That poor little guy would be all on his own.

Clarke approached the little boy and pulled out a sucker from her lab coat. “Hey Aden. I’m Dr. Clarke. I hear that you have a pretty bad concussion, you know what always helps with concussions.” Clarke asked the small child. 

The bed that Aden was sitting on looked to swallow him whole, and he shook his head no. “Sugar. We have to keep you up for a little bit to monitor you. Why don’t you come with me to my office and I can get you another sucker then we can go to the activity room and watch a movie. How does that sound?”

Once again Aden nodded his head and started to shuffle out of the bed. Clarke held her hands out to the little boy and Aden lifted his arms a bit for Clarke to get a hold of him. Clarke took the wrapper off the sucker and handed it to the little sandy haired child. She carried him up to her office and tried to set him down on the couch before pulling out her phone but he had a death grip on her. 

She quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Lexa. It was 8:30 now and she didn’t have a chance to inform her at all about the situation that had gone on down at the hospital today.

“Hey Clarke,” her mate said after picking up on the second ring.

“Baby it feels so good to hear your voice.”

“What’s wrong Clarke.”

“There was an accident Lex. A school bus was hit by a transport truck that blew a red light. The driver of the truck had a heart attack and died at the wheel. There were so many people Lex. So many kids didn’t make it. So many civilians on the street as well were injured. I was wondering if you and Madi could come stay with me at work tonight. There is a little boy here and I don’t want to leave him alone. His parents died Lex. They died throwing him out of the way of the bus. He has no one. I just can’t leave him alone tonight. He is so sad. I thought maybe a visit from Madi would help. I know how much she helps the other kids when she visits them here.”

“Shh. My sweet Alpha. Let me just go pack us up a bag and we will be right there. I love you Clarke see you soon.”

“Thank you Lex. I love you all so much.”

When Clarke got off the phone with her mate she headed back into her office with the little man that was clutching her chest. So far Aden had a concussion and he would need to be monitored overnight. He was silent though. All the nurses managed to get out of him was a name. The poor boy was in shock, and couldn’t speak. All he could do was cry. He wasn’t wailing though. He was trying to stay strong Clarke could tell. 

She placed him beside her on the couch in her office and pulled out all of Madi’s art supplies. Clarke didn’t say a word to him. She knew that the boy would talk when he was ready and he didn’t want to force it. Clarke selected a black pencil crayon and started to draw the young boy. She drew him as a strong warrior with a sword with black warpaint with tear drop stains running down his cheeks.

This is how she saw the little guy. She could tell that he was a fighter. He was strong and was silent in his emotion. It was like he wanted to hide it and not let it consume him. Soon enough little fingers reached for blue and Aden began drawing. It was not pretty. Giant colorful blobs filled the sheet. He was just as talented as Madi was when she first started.

After about a half an hour Lexa arrived with a very tired Madi. “Hey my beautiful girls,” Clarke greeted kissing them both on the cheek.

“Clarke, who is that,” Madi asked yawning.

“Madi that is Aden. He was in an accident today. I was hoping you could help make him feel more comfortable. Why don’t you take him into the play room. Your mommy and I will be there in a little bit,” Clarke encourages her little girl knowing she could help comfort the younger boy.

“Aden does that sound okay to you? Madi spent a lot of time here. She even knows which nurses to bug to get chocolate pudding.” Clarke said to Aden winking at Madi knowing the little girl caught on to what she was implying. 

“Come on Aden. I’ll show you where they keep all the toys. We can stop by and see nurse Harper on the way there to get some pudding,” Madi says grabbing the little boys hand.

“Do they have banana pudding,” Clarke heard Aden ask softly to Madi as she guided him out of her office. 

“They have all the flavours. Even red Jello,” Madi says excitedly.

“You know that when they can’t sleep and are up all night you are taking care of them,” Lexa says staring pointedly at her.

“I will. I promise. Now what can I do to take care of my Omega,” Clarke asks while placing kisses into the crook of Lexa’s neck. 

“I can think of a few things. Lock the door Alpha,”

“Lexa what is Madi and Aden come back.”

“Clarke you sent them off to get pudding. Besides you asked what I needed and I need you to get me off.”

Clarke pulls herself away from her mate and goes to lock the door. When she turns around Lexa is naked from the waist down. Her legs spread open on the couch showing her arousal. Clarke moves closer to Lexa and gets on her knees in front of her mate. “You’re perfect,” Clarke says before running her tongue through Lexa’s glistening pink lips. 

“Fuck Clarke,” Lexa says before placing a hand at the back of Clarke’s head keeping her close to her centre.

The Alpha explores her mates folds before plunging her tongue through Lexa’s tight ring of muscles. She moves in and out slowly using her thumb to draw circles on Lexa’s clit. When the Omega’s hips start to move erratically Clarke moves her mouth up and sucks the Omega’s bundle of nerves into her mouth before swirling her tongue around it and releasing it as she plunges 2 fingers inside of her. 

Clarke moves her fingers in and out of Lexa finding the perfect spot inside of her which makes her mates toes curl. She continues to apply pressure with her tongue on Lexa’s clit and when her fingers connect with the spongy spot inside of Lexa her mate moans out her pleasure. “Fuck. Alpha. Keep going.”

Her Alpha chest swelling with pride that she is doing a good job of pleasing her mate she picks up the pace of her ministrations. She drives her tongue lower needing another taste of her mate directly from the source and moans at the taste of it humming around the bundle of nerves and Lexa comes undone. “Yes, yes yes!” Clarke can feel the tight ring of muscle spasm around her fingers as her mate convulses above her. 

Clarke quickly helps to dress her Omega not wanting to be caught in the act if her child was to return to her office. “Mmm Alpha you are so good with your tongue,” her mate says sleepily. 

Clarke goes over to her desk and grabbed the pillow and blanket she keeps stashed in the lower drawer for when she has to sleep at work. She prefers the comfort of her office over the on call rooms. She gently lifts Lexa’s head and places the pillow underneath her before placing the blanket over her body.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* 

*CODE SILVER. REPEAT CODE SILVER*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a cliffhanger.
> 
> Code silver is a gunman in a hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Clarke point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gunman in the hospital. Not sure if it will trigger some of you. Mentions of sexual assault as well. Skip down to the end notes and I will have a summary for you. This is a short chapter. 
> 
> Madi calls Clarke mama :)

Chapter 14

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* 

*CODE SILVER. REPEAT CODE SILVER*

Shit. There was a gunman somewhere loose in the hospital. She tried to control her emotions as best as she could. She needed to be strong for her pregnant mate and find Madi and Aden. She curses herself for leaving them alone and not going with them. Clarke needed to get to them fast and get them back to Lexa and lock them in her office. If anyone could stop an active shooter it would be a prime. 

“Clarke. What is a code silver,” Lexa asks her looking more awake than she did a minute before.

Clarke hated to lie to Lexa but she didn’t want to stress out her mate. Lexa was pregnant and hers to protect. “Just a hazardous materials spill. Probably in the OR, nothing to worry about. I will go get Madi and Aden and bring them back here to make sure they are out of the way,” Clarke lies. “Go get some sleep. I will be back before you know it.”

Clarke steps out of her office and quietly turning the key in the lock careful not to alert her mate. She moves down the hall and sees that her team is all following protocol. She finally breathes easy when she sees that Madi and Aden are both alright. Clarke turns her head to the side and notices that Harper is busy shutting all the blinds in the room. “I was just bringing them some pudding when the alarm went off,” she explains.

She digs in her pocket and pulls out the key to her office and takes it off the key ring. “Here take it,” Clarke says holding out the key to her friend. “Take them with you. Lock the door. Don’t open it for anyone. Keep them safe Harper.”

Clarke squats down and hugs her little girl tightly before releasing her and looking at the two children, “Harper is going to take you both back to play in my office. Take your puddings and if you are extra good and do everything Harper says I will bring you back some more pudding. I have to go and see uncle Miller and Bellamy and I will be right back.”

She opens the door and looked down the hallway and the path to her office is clear. She gestures for Harper to move the kids down the hall. Clarke watches them until they are safely inside of her office and takes off at a sprint to the main stairwell. Clarke takes out her keycard and thanks every deity that they haven’t disabled them yet. 

When she makes it to the door of the security room she is panting. Before she lifts her hands up to knock strong arms are pulling her inside. Her immediate reaction is to pump out pheromones to stop the person who grabbed her. “Woah Clarke. Save it for the asshole who is holding hostages in the ER,” Bellamy says. “Sorry for frightening you princess we just don’t know if he is alone or not. You should probably work out a bit more though,” he teased her.

Miller looks up from the security feed to look over at her, “Is Harper. Is she okay,”

“Ya Harper is fine. I sent her to my office and told her to lock the door. There was a little boy who lost his family in the accident today and I didn’t want to leave him alone so I called Lexa and she brought Madi. They are all safe and locked in my office,” she explained.

“Thank you Clarke.” Miller responded pulling her into a big hug.

This was all something she should discuss with them later. Seeing Miller’s reaction to Harper who was mated to Monty made her start to question somethings. “Okay guys. What can we see,” she asks turning to look at the camera’s.

“Masked gunman opened fire in the ER and is holding hostages,” Bellamy explained. 

Miller has pulled up all the video feeds around the ER and Clarke can see her mother applying pressure to a wound on Emori. Fuck that fucker shot one of her friends. She was going to make him pay when she got to him. She just needed to get as many people out of the room as possible. 

She had no way of controlling who gets hit by her pheromones when she unleashes them on him. She needed to get as many people out of harm's way as possible. Not many people would be able to fight the urge to submit to her and she didn’t want them all to be standing ducks if the shooter was strong enough to resist her. 

“Okay I am going to go in and distract him. Miller stay here and monitor the camera’s. Let me know if there is another gunman. Bellamy you stay outside the back corridor and try to get as many people out of there as possible before he notices.” Clarke explains her plan to her friends. 

“Clarke I am not leaving you. You are not going in there alone,” Bellamy says suddenly distressed.

“Bell you can’t come with me. Not in your condition,” Clarke says to the Omega pumping out some soothing pheromones.

“What, how do you. Nevermind,” the omega growls low with his head hung down and Clarke could tell that he feels useless.

“Look. Stay behind in the side corridor. I am going to go in through the main one and try to distract him. You try to sneak out as many people as you can while I keep his attention on me. We need Miller on the camera’s. He knows how to work them better and we need you to help calm people down,” Clarke explains to them both.

Both of them nod in agreement to her plan. They might not like it but it was the best one they got. They couldn’t wait any longer for the police to arrive when lives were on the line. Clarke opened the door and Bellamy followed behind her. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they parted ways. Clarke counted to 60 in her head trying to give Bellamy time to make it to the otherside of the ER before bursting in through the door. 

Finn she could smell him as soon as she busted through the door. He reeked of alcohol and fear. She spared a glance to her mother who was no longer holding pressure to Emori’s wound. Her fight was over. Finn must have noticed and yanked her mother up off the ground and held the gun firmly to her head.

“Stop Finn. Let her go,” Clarke growls at the man she helped to get fired who was holding her mother hostage. 

“Now why would I do that princess. She fired me,” Finn growls slurring his words.

Clarke had to remind herself to keep that dirty assholes attention on her. She needed to give Bellamy time to sneak out as many people as possible. “That was the boards decision Finn not hers alone.”

She kept her eyes on Finn lest they betray her and her actions. She pumped out a calming scent trying to comfort everyone that was left in the room. Especially her mother. Finn was grasping her throat hard enough to leave a mark and she couldn’t stop the growl that escaped her lips.

Clarke took a step towards the scared little man not wanting him to hurt her mother for a second longer. “Stay back Clarke or I will put a bullet in her brain.”

She took a step forward and watched as the gun was turned on her and then went off. “FUCK” she screamed. Blood was trickling out of her shoulder but she still stood strong.

“Looks like you need some medical assistance Clarke. Why don’t you come with me and I will take good care of you,” Finn winked at her and she growled back at him. “EVERYONE OUT,” he shouted, spinning slowly waving the gun around.

“Let my mom go Finn and I will do anything you want,” Clarke said trying to buy more time for everyone to clear out. She had to blink a few times and shake her head trying to push through the pain.

“No she stays. I want her to watch as I take you and make you submit to me,” Finn smiles at her evilly. Fuck he was one sick bastard. Most people had exited the room and her mother was trying very hard not to react to everything that Finn was saying. Undress for me Clarke. Get rid of your clothes and then I will have your mother attend to your wound before you attend to my needs.”

Clarke swallows back the bile that threatens to rise. She knew she just had to buy a little more time. She starts by taking off her lab coat and then she undoes her pants. She steps out of her shoes and pulls them down keeping his eyes on her. She knows that help will be arriving soon and she just has to buy a little more time and try to get her mother out of there. 

“Now the top,” Finn says unzipping his own pants and stepping out of them. Clarke grimaces the pain in her shoulder lightning hot. “Abby why don’t you help your daughter. She seems to be struggling.”

Abby growls at Finn and quickly leaves his side when the gun is no longer touching her skin.  
Once her mom is by her side, Clarke pushes Abby behind her and pumps out the most dominating pheromones she can. She hasn’t let herself get this out of control since she was a teenager and she can hear her mom crash on the floor behind her.

At least she is less of a target on the ground Clarke thinks. “Drop the gun Finn.” Clarke watches as he struggles trying to regain control over his body and as she continues to blast him with her scent. She doesn’t care about her modesty as she approaches him. She struggles to grab the gun out of his hand as they both fight for control. Clarke swings and lands a punch to his face breaking his nose once more.

Finn howls in pain as Clarke tries to pry the gun from his grasp again. She almost has it out of his hands before it goes off. Finn must have sensed that his fight was nearly over and she was going to overtake him and he pulled the trigger.

Clarke collapses on the ground 3 bullets now inside of her and her vision starts to blur. She hears a feral growl and see’s Bellamy tackle Finn from behind and he drops the gun. Clarke can feel her mother’s presence but she can’t see her. She can no longer keep her eyes open. Her last thought is of her family. Her mate with their unborn child, Madi who she just adopted, and then that poor little boy waiting with them up in her office was going to lose one more person today. 

“Mama,” she heard a voice cry out.

“Mama wake up. Wake up! Mommy needs you,” she opened her eyes and saw Jackson carrying her little girl away. 

“Clarke. Stay with me,” she heard her mother call out. 

“ARGGGHHH” Clarke screamed when more pressure was applied to her abdomen. 

Clarke was moving she could see the lights flash above her and then the ding of the elevator. She knew she was being taken into surgery. The bullet wound to her shoulder was nothing to worry about compared to the 2 that entered her gut. She stared into her mother’s eyes as a mask was placed over her mouth, “stay strong for them Clarke. They need you. I need you. Fight Clarke. Fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another cliffhanger.
> 
> Clarke was shot by Finn. Who is just a weird predator in a lot of ways.
> 
> Clarke will make it though. The next few chapters are in Lexa's point of view. A lot of drama ahead. We have not seen the last of Finn or Costia.
> 
> Clarke is a true knight


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa won't hate Clarke for what she has done. Just want to put that out there. She might not be happy with Clarke's decision but she understands her mate :)
> 
> A couple more chapters up ahead with Lexa's point of view.

Chapter 15

When Lexa hears a key fumble in the lock of Clarke’s door she is quickly wide awake. Madi appears and runs and sits beside her followed by Aden and Harper. Lexa doesn’t miss how Harper locks the door and rolls Clarke’s chair in front of it. “It wasn’t a hazardous materials spill was it,” Lexa says looking up and meeting Harpers eyes.

Her fellow Omega shook her head and averted her eyes and Lexa knew it was something more. Something dangerous and now her mate has put herself in harm's way. Her protective Alpha always needing to protect everyone is now out there and she doesn’t even know if she is alright. Her Omega soon becomes distressed needing the presence of her mate beside her. She needed to know that Clarke was alright. 

“Mommy where is mama,” Madi asks her eyes searching hers. They looked so similar. They had the same eyes and same expressions which only made all this even harder. Madi could obviously tell that something was wrong with her.

Lexa pulled her little girl into a hug, “she is going to be okay little one. She just went to try to help people. You know that is what your mama does best.” Lexa is still blown away that Madi finally called Clarke Mama. She knew the little girl would when she was ready. Both Clarke and her never wanted to push her into calling them something she wasn’t ready to.

She feels tiny hands pull at the leg of her pants and looks down at the tiny sandy haired boy. Emerald eyes reflecting her own full with unshed tears. This little boy had been through so much in the past 24 hours and he was trying to comfort her now. Lexa could tell that his strength was immeasurable and she moved Madi to one side and pulled Aden up on the other side.

Aden made sure to put his tiny arms around her neck before gently patting Madi on the back trying to comfort his new friend as well. Lexa could feel Harper pump out as many calming pheromones as she could and it was starting to help calm her aching heart. Little hands clung to her and she held them both tightly to her.

Lexa sniffed the head of the little boy and could smell his fear even though he was hiding it well. “It’s okay Aden. I know a lot had happened to you today but I promise we will take care of you.”

Madi crawled across her lap and moved so that she could hug the little boy and her mother and started to purr. Lexa brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead, before pulling the sweet little boy back into her. She joined her daughters purring and rubbed soothing circles on both of their backs and it seemed to calm her down as much as it calmed them down. 

When she heard a shot go off she pulled the children in closer to her body. She would have preferred to lay down but there was no way she would be able to hold both children with her protruding belly and she needed to have them close to her. She could feel it when Aden’s jaw started to tremble and it was Madi who spoke up to comfort him before she could. “It’s okay Aden. We are safe here. Clarke is going to make sure everyone is okay and then bring us more pudding when she gets back.”

“Banana,” he mumbled.

“Mama Clarke likes the banana one to. Mommy likes chocolate like me. Right mommy,” Madi asks.

“Right sweetheart. Why don’t you and Aden draw a picture for mama for when she gets back.”

Harper grabbed some more pencils crayons from Clarke’s desk and sat down beside Lexa on the couch, “she is going to be okay.”

Madi got off the couch and grabbed 2 of Clarke’s textbooks from the lower shelf and brought them back to the couch, “Here mommy. You can hold this for Aden and he can draw on your lap and I can sit on aunt Harper’s.” Madi climbed up on Harper’s lap and Lexa watched Aden observe her before moving to sit like Madi was. Lexa chuckled to herself. Aden was a sweet little boy and he seemed to be very taken by her daughter. 

Lexa helped him adjust his grip on the pencil crayon as she held the book in place for him. She leaned forward a bit and looked at what her daughter was drawing. Every now and then she could hear Madi and Harper whisper back and forth to one another. She brushed long sandy hair out of Aden’s eyes and placed a kiss to his cheek and watched the little boy blush. She giggled and Harper and Madi seemed to notice what she did and giggled as well.

The little guy seemed to gain his confidence back and turned himself around to face her and kissed her cheek before wrapping his arms around her neck. His drawing forgotten as he snuggled in deeper and breathed in her scent. Lexa placed the book down with his picture and rubbed his back and soon his breathing evened out. Madi grabbed the blanket and placed it around the little guy with her help.

Madi joined the snuggled pile and soon drifted off as well. Lexa held both children close to her not knowing what dangers were just outside the door. She wanted to protect them both and comfort them as much as possible. She was too caught up in her own world to notice Harper snap a photo of the 3 of them. 2 more shots rang out in quick succession which caused Lexa’s heart to race.

“Ahhhh” she screamed in pain waking both children. She slid from the couch grasping at her neck. It was burning and she knew something was wrong with Clarke and she became even more distressed. 

“Mommy. Mommy,” Madi screamed.

Lexa couldn’t move. She couldn’t even respond to comfort her daughter. Tears streamed down her face and her neck burned and heart ached. She was curled up in a ball and she felt hands grab her cheeks. She opened her eyes and Aden was just staring at her holding her cheeks trying to brush away her tears. The concern evident in his eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers and she felt some relief in the comforting gesture. 

“Aunt Harper. You have to help mommy. Something is wrong.” Lexa could hear Madi cry.

Lexa knew what was wrong, and she managed to get a word out finally, “Clarke.” Her tears kept falling. The pain never ceasing for a minute, green eyes still stared back at her. 

“Aden, Madi. Give Lexa some space,” Harper urged guiding the crying children to a corner of the room. 

Harper helped Lexa back onto the couch and noticed the puddle beneath her telling her that Lexa was going into early labour. Lexa looked down when Harper helped her up. She had been in too much pain to notice her water break. It felt like her heart was breaking all over again when another wave of pain coursed through her body. 

She stared at the open door her mouth agape, eyes darting around the room in search of her daughter. Aden was still in the corner staring up at her with his big green eyes. “It’s okay buddy,” she gritted out. Lexa pumped out more soothering pheremones into the room with Harper and soon she was able to get more control over herself. The pain was still there but she could finally move again. 

“Harper. I’m okay. Find Madi, please,” Lexa begged her friend needing to know that Madi was alright. Both of her girls weren’t with her and she couldn’t move to go find them.

“Okay. Lexa. I will be right back. I need you to take deep breathes for me. I will bring them both back to you,” Harper promised before exiting the door and locking it behind her.

Aden stumbled closer to her and climbed up beside her on the couch. Lexa smiled down at him. If Clarke was right and he had no family left she would work her ass off to keep that sweet boy out of the child care system. It would destroy her if his sweet misdemeanor ever changed if she could help it. “I will be okay buddy.”

Her neck was still burning, her heart ached, and she was starting to feel the cramps. She needed her mate. She needed Clarke. Aden pulled her back to reality by pressing a light kiss to her cheek and helping to keep her hair out of her face. “Thank you Aden.”

When the door opened Clarke’s colleague Dr. Jackson was carrying a teary eyed Madi. “Where’s Clarke,” Lexa croaked out needing to see her mate.

“Mama was asleep so I yelled at her to wake up and she did and then grandma took her away. She, she had holes in her mommy, she was bleeding” Madi cried out.

“Clarke was shot,” Lexa said distress clear in her voice. Her vision started to blur before the darkness took her.

“Mommy, Mommy,” she heard her daughter scream and she jerked awake.

She was lying in a bed now. Madi and Aden both standing on a chair pushed up to the bed holding onto the rails. “Shhh. Madi. It’s okay. I’m alright. Sorry for scaring you baby. Can you be a big girl for mommy and grab her purse. I need to call auntie Anya and let her know we are okay.”

“Harper already took care of that. Her and Raven are on there way. I am sure they have told everyone else,” Jackson said walking back into the room.

“Thank you,” Lexa tries her best to smile at Jackson but then she remembers everything that happened.“Clarke. The baby.”

“Clarke is still in surgery. Do not worry about that now though. You need to concentrate on your baby Lexa. It is what Clarke would want. You need to take deep breaths and try to calm down. I know it’s hard but you need to do it for your child.”

Lexa just nods her head. There was no way in hell she would be able to calm down. What the hell was Jackson thinking. Her mate is in surgery fighting for her life. She could feel it in her heart and her mating bite still burned. Clarke was fighting for her life and she knew it. How was she supposed to stay strong. If Clarke died she would most likely die. True mates often can not live without the other. 

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes before looking over into her daughter's eyes. She could smell her fear. “Baby why don’t you and Aden go grab a story and mommy will read it to you,” she encourages her daughter.

“No. I don’t want to leave you,” Madi cried out.

“I won’t leave you Madi. Not now. Not ever.”

“Promise.”

“I promise Madi. Now go pick out a book with Aden and hurry back,” she smiled down at her daughter.

Lexa turned to the doctor now. “How is Clarke really.”

“She was shot 3 times. She helped bring down the shooter. I am sure Abby is draining all resources to keep her alive Lexa. She is a fighter, Clarke will make it through this. I know this is hard for you to do but you need to calm down. The more distressed you get the more distressed the baby gets.”

Lexa lets herself cry quickly and brushes the tears away before the children come back. “Okay.”

“Mommy look,” she hears her daughter call out to her.

Lexa turns her head back to the door and she sees Jake carrying Madi and Aden back into the room. She smiles at the man and is thankful that someone is here to help her with the children. Jake sets the children back down on the chair and goes around to the other side of the bed to give her a hug. 

Lexa breathes in deeply when he hugs her and she calms down almost immediately. Jake smells likes Clarke. Lexa clutches onto him and continues to breathe in deeply until she has stopped the tears that had started falling again when she smelled her mates sire. 

“I heard that someone has decided that today is the day to come out,” Jake said to her softly. Lexa tried to laugh at Jake’s humor but she found it hard. She plastered on a smile and gripped him again pulling him close. “I know sweetie. I know. Clarke is going to be alright. I can feel it. Why don’t you sit up a bit and I will squeeze in behind you and you can rest against me. I heard it was story time.”

Lexa nods and shuffles forward enough for Jake to climb in behind her. Madi hands her the book and Jake helps to position the children beside her so they can both see the story she is going to read them. Reading to the children helps to distract her from the pain she is in and near the end of the story both of the kids are out like a light. 

Jake moves to get out from behind her, “I am just going to move the kids.”

“No please. Can you stay. Your scent. It’s so much like Clarke’s. Please stay,” Lexa begs the large Alpha.

“Okay. I’ll stay as long as you need me,” He promised.

Anya soon burst through her door with a panting Raven trailing behind her. Lexa looked down and both children began to stir. “Shhh,” she cooed rubbing their backs and starting to purr. Both children settled back down against her and she relaxed once more. They had both been through a lot today and were exhausted. She was tired as well and it would be easier on her if they were both asleep right now. 

“Anya. I’m fine. Raven do you mind grabbing one of the nurses and seeing if we can get a cot placed in the room for the kids,” Lexa asked the exhausted looking mechanic.

“Ya, ya alright.” Raven said before heading back out the door.

“Lexa how is Clarke,” Anya had to ask bringing up the memory of her shot up mate who was probably dying floors below her without her by her side. 

“I don’t know and I don’t know what I would do without her Anya. I don’t know how to do any of this without her,” Lexa cried into her sisters shoulder. Her mind was racing and she needed her mate to help calm her down but Clarke was still in surgery. She then felt strong arms wrap around her and pump out a calming scent. 

“Look Lexa. Clarke is going to be alright. I don’t know anyone who is stronger than her. Just know if anything happens to her, your mate has everything planned out.”

“Anya what the fuck do you mean by Clarke has everything planned out.”

“She came to see me shortly after you two mated. She wanted to make sure that if anything happened to her you and her children would be well provided for. Clarke left everything to you Lexa. All of it.”

“All of it means nothing if Clarke is not here to share it with,” Lexa screamed waking up Madi and Aden all over again. She felt hands wrap all around her holding her trying to help her through her distress but it wasn’t working. “Anya take Madi and Aden to the play room. Please,” she begged her sister not wanting her daughter to see her like this once more. 

“Okay Lexa. Whatever you need I’ll do.”

“Thank you Anya.” Anya scooped the little ones in her arms and was almost out the door when Lexa remembered something. “And Anya. Don’t let anyone take Aden. Please. Keep him with you. Keep him with Madi.”

Jake continued to pump out soothing pheromones but it was doing nothing to help her. She kept thinking of Clarke not making it through surgery and it turned her into a wreck. She was happy that her sister was there to take care of the kids but she was pissed at her for bringing up her mate. 

Dr. Jackson ran into the room and continued to review to monitors that were attached to Lexa. “Lexa your baby is going into fetal distress. I need to get it out of there now or there is a chance you both might not survive this.”

“I’m not ready. No Clarke is supposed to be here for this. No.”

“Lexa sweetie. Clarke would be here is she could. I promise I won’t leave you. You can do this. You are the strongest woman I know. You can do this. I know you can. Do it for Clarke,” Jake encouraged her.

Lexa could only nod in response. Her body was in so much pain. Her cramps became worse and she barely registered what all the doctors wear doing around her. When she heard a baby scream she finally opened her eyes. Jackson was holding out a little bundle for her to take but her arms were too weak to reach for her baby. “Congratulations Lexa. You have a beautiful baby girl.” That was the last thing Lexa heard before passing out from the exhaustion of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys want to support Sachin Sahel and his anti bullying campaign here is a link to purchase one of his ships alliance t shirts. I look forward to wearing mine :)
> 
> https://international.shopstands.com/products/sachin-sahels-ships-alliance-tees?variant=29444112908385


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reappearance of Costia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke will be okay and will wake up in the next chapter :)

Chapter 16

When Lexa awoke she was surrounded by her friends and family. Jake had moved from his position behind her and was now sitting in a chair directly beside her fast asleep. “He is just a little tired. He had been pumping out his scent for you for hours. Even after you fell asleep,” Abby Griffin explained.

“Clarke,” Lexa croaked out.

Lexa looked at all the solemn faces around the room and started to fear the worst. Every person in the room could sense her distress and started to try to combat that scent. “Clarke is in recovery. We don’t know when she will wake up, but she made it through surgery. Her injuries were quite extensive. It will be awhile before she is back to herself again,” Abby explained taking Lexa’s hand in her own. “She will be okay Lexa. She is a fighter.”

“Our baby”

“Is doing just fine. She has a strong heartbeat and is being spoiled with attention. Do you want to see her.”

“Jamie. Her name is Jamie. Clarke knew what we were having. I didn’t want to know. It didn’t matter to me as long as they were healthy. We decided on a unisex name because of presentation. Clarke liked the name Jamie the most. Can you bring me to see Clarke and bring her there,” Lexa asked not wanting the first time she was to hold their daughter to be away from her mate.

“I umm took the liberty of moving you guys all into the same room. I knew you wouldn’t want to be away from Clarke and Clarke certainly would not want to be away from you,” Abby said standing up.

Lexa followed the woman with her eyes and watched as she moved a separation curtain aside. Her heart nearly broke again at the site of her mate but at the same time it felt relief. Her Omega started to calm at seeing her Alpha’s steady heart beat even though it was being assisted by machines. 

She moved to get out of bed and Abby slowly helped her up. Clarke looked so weak, so fragile. Nothing like her normal strong happy go lucky self. Her skin was paler than usual and Lexa approached slowly and grabbed her limp hand. A soft wail from the corner of the room caught her attention and a soft smile played at her lips at the sight of their daughter.

Anya was holding her and shushing her rocking her back and forth in her arms while Madi and Aden stared transfixed at the little bundle in her arms. She was so happy that the little boy was still here. She was so worried that child services was going to take him away while she was giving birth. Lexa didn’t want to disappoint her mate. Clarke wanted to help the little boy and that was exactly what she was going to do. 

Her sister slowly walks over to her and Lexa slowly pulls her hand from Clarke’s. She doesn’t want to lose contact with her mate but she knew her little girl needed her. Lexa held her arms out and Anya helped adjust the little bundle in her arms. “I never thought I would see the day where you would willingly hold a baby,” Lexa teased her sister.

“Don’t get used to it. My scent was the only one she seemed to calm down around. That and being close to Clarke seemed to help. I ummm got some information while you were asleep. If you want me to follow up on it the way I think you want me to I should get going soon,” her sister stated.

Tears started to well in her eyes. She was happy that her sister knew her just as well as her mate. Lexa nodded weakly, “please. It’s what I want. What I think Clarke would want if she was here.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. Is there anything you want for when I get back.”

“Pizza seems to be our celebratory meal in this family. Might as well stick to that.”

Anya left the room to go off on the mission of getting things arranged so they could get temporary custody of Aden. The little boy seemed to fit perfectly into their family. Madi seemed to adore him and they both seemed to get along well with each other, even though the boy barely spoke. 

Madi and Aden slowly approached her. “Hey Madi have you held your little sister Jamie yet,” Lexa asked her little girl. Madi shook her head. “No. Would you like to hold her.”

The smile on Madi’s face was contagious and Lexa found herself smiling back at her daughter. Lexa got out of the chair beside Clarke’s bed and Madi sat down taking her place. Abby instructed the little girl how to hold her hands and how to support the little girls head as Lexa gingerly placed Jamie in Madi’s arms. “She’s so tiny mommy.”

“Yes she is. We have to be very careful with her.”

“Just like we have to be careful with mama. Grandma said we can only hold her hand.”

Lexa schools back her emotions. Her kids need her to be strong right now and she knows Clarke will make it through this. Her Omega knows she will be with her mate once more. That this isn’t the end for them. “Yes. Just like you need to be careful with mama.”

Jamie stopped squirming in Madi’s arms and soon settled. Lexa knew Madi wouldn’t be able to hold the tiny infant forever so she asked if it was okay if Aden got a turn and then after that she told the young children she would have to feed Jamie. 

Aden’s face lit up and he got excited at the prospect of holding the tiny infant. Abby sat down on the chair and lifted Aden onto her lap wanting to help the younger boy. Lexa placed Jamie in his arms and the little girl was content for a minute and Lexa got to see the little boys toothy smile for the first time. His smile soon faded when Jamie started to wail and tears welled in his eyes. 

Lexa took Jamie back from him and the little girl calmed down. Aden was still staring at her tears streaming down his face but he was still silent. Madi came up to him and gave him a hug. “It’s okay Aden. She is probably just hungry. I am sure she will like you just as much as I do. Come on let’s go play.”

She was proud of her little girl. Madi knew how to distract people from their discomfort and put a smile on their face. Aden soon stopped crying and Madi left with him hand in hand out of the room and down the hall. Lexa was sure they were safe. There was no code blaring and Madi knew the people who worked in the hospital well. 

Abby drew the curtain around her and Clarke giving them some privacy. Lexa moved a few wires and sat down beside her mate before opening her hospital gown to let the little girl feed. “Jesus, you are truly Clarke’s daughter with the way you latched on their little one. Your mommy and your mama love you very much. So does your sister, and hopefully if all goes well. You will have an older brother as well.”

A week later and Clarke’s body was still in recovery mode and she hadn’t woken up. Abby comforted her as best as she could letting her know that it was to be expected after all the blood loss and trauma to her body. She wanted to murder Finn for putting his hands on her Alpha. For taking Clarke from her when she needed her by her side. Clarke promised that they would make it through everything together and she missed the birth of their child. 

The door to Clarke’s room swung open and someone she least expected to see walked in. “Costia.”

“Hello Lexa.”

“What are you doing here.” Lexa gritted her teeth. Dealing with Costia was the last thing she needed to do.

“I wanted to see how you were doing. I heard your Alpha took a turn for the worst.”

“Look the last time I saw you, I told you I would press charges. You should leave.”

“Well here’s the loophole. I’m here on business. I just wanted to let you know I am taking Mr. Collins case. Just wanted to tell you we will be seeing a lot more of each other.”

“Of course you would defend scum like him. You are just as bad as your aunt.”

“Yes well. His parents are paying me an awful lot of money to defend him.”

“You sure it's just money they are offering you. Costia you forget I once knew you. You are standing in front of me high as a fucking kite right now.” Lexa had noticed how dilated her pupils were and how twitchy she was as soon as she entered the room. 

“I’m not.”

“Whatever. Just leave. I don’t want you here.”

“She is dying Lexa. She is going to die. Leave her and come with me. I’ll take care of you.”

“Leave. Leave right now. I don’t want to see your face again unless in court.”

“Look Lexa you’re going to regret this. Your Alpha is weak, dying. Who is going to look after you and your kids when she is gone. Leave with me now. I’ll take care of you. All of you. Even the other Alpha’s spawn in your belly,” Costia said with disdain. 

“I will never go with you Costia. I will never choose you. Ever. In this life and the next I belong with Clarke.”

“You belong with me. I can show you what a real Alpha is like. You will never have to work a day in your life. I can provide for you. All of you.”

“Clarke is a real Alpha. She is more of an Alpha than you will ever be. Now leave!”

“I walk out of here without you and mark my words Lexa I will take everything from you!”

“Go ahead and try. I will never belong to you,” Lexa snarls.

“You’re going to regret this,” Costia says slamming the door behind her.

Lexa hopped up on the bed with Clarke careful of all the wires she was hooked up to. She felt comfort in being close to her Alpha but it still was not enough to calm her nerves. She wasn’t scared of Costia physically, she was scared of what the repercussions of her actions would be. Really she had no idea what that woman was capable of.

Abby walked in a few minutes later with Jamie and she was happy that her youngest daughter was not there to witness that. The less that Costia knew about her life the better. She was even more thankful that Anya took her kids out shopping. Anya had taken Madi and Aden for the day to get them out of the hospital, and to help shop for a few items for Adens bedroom.

When Anya returned earlier in the week she explained everything that happened. Child services did come to try to collect Aden to bring him back to a home and Abby helped her fight them. The Alpha head surgeon of the hospital told them that the little boy still needed to be monitored because of his concussion and she was not going to release him into their care at that time. 

The workers seemed happy about that, Anya said. They almost seemed to be relieved that they wouldn’t have to deal with a sick child. When Anya asked about his living relatives they told her that he only had one living relative left. After some digging and prying on her part Anya had got the address to the woman who was Aden’s last living relative.

Martha Storm was 78 years old and had no desire to raise another child. Anya had explained to her about her sister in law taking care of the child and then her sister forming a bond with him in the short time he was in her presence. The grandmother praised the little boy always knowing he had a calm demeanor and a caring spirit. She then told Anya that she was dying and didn’t want Aden to suffer anymore loss.

The loss of her daughter and her daughters mate came as a shock to the old woman but she was happy to hear that the little boy survived, but she knew it was best if he didn’t live with her. Anya continued to tell Martha about Lexa and Clarke, and how Aden had bonded with their little girl Madi already.

Martha was quick to sign away her custody of the child to Lexa and Clarke on one condition. That she would get updates on the child’s wellbeing up until her death and Anya readily agreed. She even mentioned that Clarke and Lexa would let her visit but the woman sadly declined. She couldn’t be another loss in that child's life. It was best if Aden just forgot about her entirely. 

Lexa cried when Anya broke the news to her and Aden looked up from his spot on the floor. Green met green and Lexa scooped up the little boy in her arms and he hugged her tightly. Lexa could tell he was trying to comfort her. She pulled him away a little bit so they could look each other in the eyes, “these as happy tears buddy.”

“I know you just lost your family. I know that you are having a hard time understanding the things that are going on right now. Aden I would like for you to stay with us. With Madi, Jamie, and I, and Clarke when she gets better. Would you like that Aden,” Lexa asked the little boy.

Aden just nodded his head at her and gave her another toothy grin and he clutched at Lexa’s shirt. Madi came and hugged her leg so she squatted down so she could hold both of her oldest children in her arms. One thing is for sure is that when Clarke woke up her family would be a hell of a lot bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos. I love hearing from you all! :)


	17. Chapter17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have not seen the last of Costia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke will be waking up this chapter.

Chapter 17

After being in the hospital for 2 weeks Lexa finally was happy to be home. Jamie no longer needed to be monitored and she didn’t want the children to spend more time in the hospital than they had to. Abby got Clarke moved into their house as well. Her Alpha had still not woken up but Abby said her conditioned were improving and she trusted her mate’s mother.

All of their friends had been stopping by to help her out with all of the children. Raven moved back into her old room with Anya and Clarke’s house was full of people. Jake even decided it was time to take a step back at work and let his employee’s run the company for him so he could spend more time with his family. Abby took a leave of absence from the hospital as well, and the two of them were over every day helping Lexa out.

Lexa was overwhelmed with all the support her and her Alpha had in their lives. All of their friends and family had been over to lend a hand. Octavia cooked for them all often making large family meals for everyone that was over. There were 2 people missing though, 2 people who were part of the group even though they couldn’t always make it to functions. 2 people they all had to say their goodbyes to. 

Emori lost her life by taking a bullet meant for an elderly man who taunted Finn. The Omega hoped that Finn wouldn’t shoot at him if she stood in front of the man. Emori had hoped that her connection to the disgruntled Alpha would help prevent a squirmish and she sacrificed herself for the lives of one of her patients. Emori never thought that Finn would pull the trigger on his best friends mate. 

John Murphy took his own life in his grief. He had been friends with Finn since grade school and Finn worked under him at the hospital. He knew his friend wasn’t the best surgeon but he always stood by him and encouraged him to do better. He got drunk with Finn the night of the shooting and when he woke up in the washroom of the pub his keycard was gone. John thought that he might have left it at work and took a cab home and slept off the drinks. When he woke it was to police knocking on his door informing him off the loss of his mate.They also informed him that the shooter used his keycard to gain access to the staff change room to disguise himself. It didn’t take him long to put two and two together to figure out Finn was the gunman. Bellamy found his body the next day hanging from the rafters with a note that explained that the guilt was too much to live with. John Murphy blamed himself for the loss of his mate at his friends hands. 

It had been decided that after their funeral the wake would be held at Clarke’s house, as John and Emori were the only family each other had. It also kept Lexa, her friends, and family from having to see Mr. and Mrs. Collins if they decided to show up and pay their respects if they held it at a public place. 

The ceremony was short and the group of friends headed to the beach where they all used to hang out to spread their ashes while Lexa headed back to the house with everyone who wasn’t part of the core group of delinquents as they called themselves. The children had all stayed home with Jake as the man volunteered to stay behind so she could go and pay her respects. The Alpha was a kind man and insisted that she call him dad from that point forward. No matter what Lexa was viewed as his family. 

Lexa was distracted by everyone being there but at night she missed Clarke the most. She missed her Alpha holding her close and whispering sweet nothings in her ear until they both fell asleep. She had her 3 children with her though, and they helped to ground her and keep her sane. Having 3 kids in 6 months was a feat on its own and Lexa wasn’t sure how much longer she could last without Clarke and she prayed that the blonde would wake up soon. She needed to see her eyes and get lost in them and forget about the events of the past few weeks.

A week after the funeral and Lexa was working out like crazy. She wanted her body to get back to normal, back to how it was before she was pregnant. She wanted to have her abs back once more and gain her strength back. Lexa may be an Omega but she wanted to be the strongest Omega there ever was. She needed to be stronger now more than ever. She wanted to be able to protect her children and her mate if it ever came down to that. 

Lexa was sparring with Anya in the backyard while Raven was watching the kids. Aden picked up a stick and started to mimic his mothers movements and it made Lexa’s heart swell. Aden was a man of few words but his actions spoke thousands. Anya seemed to catch on and they both slowed down their movements so the little guy could follow along. Aden wore a determined look and swung his stick like his mother.

“Good job baby boy. Do you want mommy to teach you how to swing your own staff,” Lexa questioned her little one.

“Yes please mommy,” Aden said politely. 

“Okay we just need to adjust your grip a bit,” Lexa tells him moving his hands to the proper positions. “Perfect,” she praises the little boy. “I will help guide your swing and you try to hit aunty Anya okay,” the little boy nods and follows her lead.

Anya blocks all of his attacks and Lexa fights the urge to roll her eyes. Stupid Alpha pride. She glares at her sister until she meets her eyes and loses her focus and Aden gets a hit at her shin. Lexa giggles and praises Aden for his efforts and they decide that it is time to take a break. Aden drops his stick and Lexa watches as he runs to tell his older sister what he just did, while Anya goes to whine to Raven about the little brat who hit her shin. 

Her chest swelled with pride from the excitement evident in Aden’s voice. She makes a mental note to go pick up a proper staff in his size so she can teach him. She plops down beside Raven and is immediately handed Jamie. “Hey my sweet girl. Did you miss mommy,” Lexa cooes. All she gets is a few gurgles from her daughter in return. From all the baby photos that Abby and Jake had shown her of Clarke their little girl looks just like her sire. 

Lexa feels happy that she has a little part of Clarke with her practically everywhere she goes. Even if she hasn’t left the house in awhile. “I am just going to go feed her and set her down for a nap before I shower. Do you mind watching Madi and Aden,” Lexa asks Anya and Raven already knowing the answer. 

“Ya sure, mhmm,” Anya replies in between kisses. Lexa looks up and both of her children are playing on the playset that they got Madi for her birthday. She just rolls her eyes at her sister and Raven ,and makes her way into the house knowing that if anything happened the kids would be able to handle it. 

After feeding Jamie, changing her, and setting her down for a nap she grabs the baby monitor and heads into the shower to clean her body after her workout. She had ran 15 miles before she ended up sparing with her sister and her whole body was drenched in sweat. She absolutely loved the walk in shower that Clarke had installed for her after they confirmed she was pregnant. 

Her Alpha was in a constant state of doing everything possible to protect her pregnant Omega mate, and now that Clarke wasn’t around to take care of her she absolutely missed her presence. All the times that she got overwhelmed by Clarke’s presence for just stopping by she regretted. She wished that Clarke would be here to bug her like that now. 

Stepping out of the shower she could hear a knock on her front door. She quickly grabbed a robe, but before she heads down the stairs she could hear Jamie start to cry from the bedroom. She ties the robe securely around her waist, and grabs Jamie from her crib not caring if her friends see her in this state. She comforts her sleepy daughter and heads to the front door.

Lexa throws open the front door and is blasted by Alpha pheromones. She grips Jamie tighter in her arms and struggles to stay on her feet while holding her infant. She lets out a growl when she sees who is standing on her front door. 

“Costia,” Lexa growls.

“Well well well. It’s a pleasure to see that Alpha’s spawn out of your belly,” Costia remarks devilishly. 

If Lexa did not have her daughter in her arms she would have decked the Alpha as soon as she opened the door. “What are you doing here Costia.”

“Ah yes. Well you see an interesting case crossed my desk the other day and I decided I would take it.”

“You mean you don’t want to continue to defend murderers and mob bosses.”

“They tend to pay,” Costia says gesturing to the mercedes in her and Clarke’s driveway. “I can’t wait to take you on the hood of it,” Costia winks.

“Like I have told you before. It’s never going to happen.”

“As I said before. We will see about that. When all this is said and done you will be begging to be by my side,” Costia gloats.

“Get to the point. Why are you here,” Lexa scowls.

Lexa adjusted the crying Jamie in her arms and gives her one of her fingers to suck on to keep her entertained while she tries to calm her emotions. 

“You are so good with her Lexa. You will make a great breeder and a mother to our pups.”

Before Lexa gets a chance to respond Anya is by her side blasting protective pheromones and forcing Costia off the front doorstep. Just as Costia takes a step back she notices that Jake and Abby have arrived and both of the Alpha’s jump out of their vehicle. Jake runs up to her and wraps a protective arm around her and Abby stands behind the woman.

“What are you doing here,” Anya scowls.

By this time both of her other children have noticed that something is going on and have come into the main foyer followed by Raven. Madi latches on to one of her legs and Aden grabs a hold of the other. Lexa sends out a calming scent hoping to placate everyone and calm everyone down to a tolerable level. She doesn’t want to do this around her children.

Lexa notices the moment that Costia locks eyes with Madi and she gets a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. The evil look clear on her face, “I am here about a battle for custody. It seems that Madi’s other parent is back in the picture. A Miss. Luna River’s passed away and Madi went into the child care system and got adopted before her other parent knew she was even born. They had been estranged from their mate due to unforeseen circumstances. Her other parent was neglected the right to raise his daughter and is filing for full custody. See you all in court.” Costia says to her before handing her a manilla envelope and getting in her car. 

Lexa is burning with emotions. She wants to chase after the Alpha and rip her fucking throat out. Not only was Costia representing the asshole who tried to rape and kill her mate but she was now trying to take her daughter away from her. 

“Mommy,” Madi says her little girls bottom lip was trembling.

She quickly hands Jamie off to her grandfather and picks the little girl up and nuzzled her nose in her scent gland. She smells so much like her Alpha it is hard to believe that Madi isn’t Clarke’s. She knows her Alpha has been with many other people before but she also knows she has never been with anyone during a heat, so there was no chance that she got anyone pregnant. 

“Madi listen to me. No one is going to take you from us. No one. We will fight for you with everything we have. All of us,” Lexa tells her oldest daughter gesturing around the foyer to everyone around them. They all nod their agreement and Aden even takes the fighting stance she showed him earlier making everyone in the room chuckle including Madi. “Why don’t you go put on a show in the living room with your brother. I promise no one will take you from us baby girl.”

When Madi walks off with Aden, Jake follows with Jamie bundled up in his arms. Lexa then leads the rest of the adults into the room that Clarke is in. She wants to go through the envelope that Costia has brought to her but she needs her mate. She needs to be able to smell Clarke and draw strength from that. As soon as she enters the room the machines hooked up to Clarke start to go berserk. Lexa rushes to Clarke’s side along with Abby. 

When the Alpha opens her eyes Lexa starts to cry. “Lexa. Lexa..” Abby is shouting at her. “I need you to blast your scent. I need you to calm Clarke down so I can pull the tube out that was helping her breathe before it does some damage.”

Lexa does as she was told. She blasts her scent keeping her eyes locked onto her Alpha’s. She can see the panic in Clarke’s eyes when the Alpha looks down to her belly. “Clarke. It’s okay. Everything is okay.” Lexa says trying to calm her mate as Abby carefully pulls the tube. Raven comes running into the room with a glass of water and hands it off to her, and she helps to guide some into her Alpha’s mouth.

“Costia,” Clarke growls.

“Is gone. I am fine,” Lexa says and watches Clarke’s eyes dart down to her flattening stomach. “Jamie is fine as well,” Lexa assures.

“Dad,” Lexa calls out to Jake.

“Dad,” Clarke says confused.

Jake bounds into the room with Jamie and her other 2 children trailing behind him. Lexa takes her daughter out of Jake’s arms and comes back to Clarke’s bedside to show her mate. Clarke seems to instantly calm down when she sees that her daughter is indeed alive and well.

“Lexa. How long have I been out,” Clarke asks hesitantly looking at her little girl.

“You have been unconscious for 24 days Clarke,” Abby tells her daughter.

“Shit,” Clarke proclaims.

“Mama said a bad word,” Madi shouts. “Aden this is the best. When you say a bad word you have to put money in the swear jar, or do something nice for the family. Mommy says that between aunt Raven and Anya I will have enough money to pay for college. Don’t worry I will split it with you though.”

Aden giggles and smiles at his sister before turning his eyes to the woman in the bed. Jake helps both of her older children into Clarke’s bed and her Alpha wraps them both up in her arms. “A lot has happened since you have been asleep Clarke,” Lexa confirms trying to hide the sadness in her tone. The most recent news having really took a toll on her. She was happy that Clarke awoke, but she wasn’t sure if the Alpha was quite ready for the most recent news.

Before Lexa even has a chance to decide if she should tell Clarke or not Madi beats her to it. “Mama I am so glad you are awake now. You will protect me and won’t let anyone take me away.”

“Take you away,” her Alpha says confused. Everyone shifts around the room uncomfortably and averts their eyes. 

“Like I said Clarke. A lot has happened since you have been asleep,” Lexa swallows the lump in her throat to try to keep herself from crying. 

“Anya, Raven. Can you please take Aden and Madi to the living room,” Lexa directs to her sister and her mate. One of the few happy things that happened since Clarke had been asleep. “Aden, Madi. Go with your aunts. I am sure all your other aunts and uncles would love to know that Clarke is awake, and I am sure that they would love to hear it from you. Can you do that for mommy please,” Lexa asks her two oldests.

“Okay mommy,” Madi says sad to be away from her mama and takes her brothers hand.

When all four of them leave it leaves only Clarkes parents, herself and Jamie. There is a lot that she needs to catch her mate up to. Lexa knows that Clarke needs to be around her and Lexa needs Clarke’s parents to help her. Lexa prayed that her Alpha was strong enough to handle all this information without blasting the house full of her scent. She wasn't sure if she could even calm down Clarke enough with her scent when she finds out about Madi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and Kudos. I hope to have the next chapter up within a week :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Clarke is awake and their family is back together.

Chapter 18

The smell of another Alpha on her mate was enough to shock her senses and wake her from her dreams. She dreamt that her and Lexa were old and grey sitting on the balcony of their vineyard home surrounded by all their pups and grandpups. It was perfect and serene and when Clarke caught a whiff of Costia she chased the scent and ripped open her front door. She expected to see the other Alpha and was going to kill her for disturbing her family event. Instead when she opened the door she was brought back to reality.

When Clarke locked eyes with her mate she tried to talk but something was stuck in her throat and she started to panic. She looked into her mate’s eyes again and then looked down and noticed that Lexa no longer had a baby pump. She didn’t think it was possible for worry more but she did. What happened to her baby. Where was she. The last thing she remembered was Finn and then the gun going off.

Fuck she had been shot. That fucker shot her. She should have just blasted the whole room in her scent and not given a fuck about the people around her and then maybe he might not have been able to get the first shot off and weaken her. She at least got satisfaction from knowing that she broke his nose for the third time but that was not enough retribution for what that bastard had done. 

After everyone had left her room but her parents, mate, and youngest child she started to cry. She felt so overwhelmed. She almost died. She almost killed Lexa and their child because she thought she could handle the situation. One thing is for sure she was never going to risk her life again. When everything was happening she completely forgot that if she died there was a huge chance Lexa could as well. 

“Clarke sweetie. What is the last thing that you remember,” Abby asked her.

“I remember Madi screaming for me. I thought I was dead.”

Clarke watches as her mother spares a glance at Lexa before replying, “You were. I was doing chest compressions when Madi ran into the ER. I lost you one more time on the table.”

She couldn’t stop the tears falling down her face. Fuck. She had almost killed her mate. Killed her child. “I am so sorry. So, so sorry.” Clarke has to reach out her hand to get Lexa’s attention. Her mate is busy averting her eyes and staring at a spot on the floor. “Lexa I should have been honest with you about the alarm. I should have got the kids and stayed with you. I wasn’t thinking. Please, forgive me. I promise not to do anything so reckless again. I was thinking.” She kept trying to keep her breathing even but it was hard. She was overwhelmed with the thoughts of the consequences of her actions if she didn’t survive.

Clarke started to calm down when Lexa started to pump out her scent. “Clarke. I forgive you. We all forgive you. I understand why you did what you did. You were trying to protect your family. I am so happy your awake. I don’t know how much longer I could have lasted without you,” Lexa tells her tears pouring down her face.

“A lot has happened since you have been asleep kiddo. Why don’t you move over and make some room for Lexa and I will hand you Jamie,” her father suggested.

Clarke shuffled over in the bed and Lexa hopped up and molded her body into Clarke careful to avoid the areas that she had been shot. Her mother adjusts the hospital bed so that Clarke and Lexa were sitting up a little bit so it would put less stress on her body. Especially for when she held the little one.

“Hey Jamie. My sweet girl. I am so happy that you are here. I know your mother has been taking super good care of you. Prepare to be spoiled though, I want to spend as much time with you as possible,” Clarke said rocking her little girl. She smiled when she saw the little girl yawn and shut her eyes. Jamie had a tight grip on her finger and Clarke had no desire to get it back anytime soon. 

“Clarke,” Lexa clears her throat.

“How old is she,” Clarke asks still lost in thoughts of the tiny girl in her arms.

“24 days. When your heart stopped the second time, it was around the same time that Dr. Jackson noticed the baby was distressed. He performed an emergency c section on Lexa and saved them both,” Abby explains to her daughter with sad eyes.

Clarke turns to her mate and Lexa is once again looking away from her. “Lexa. Lexa look at me.”

“I almost lost her Clarke. I almost lost both of you. It would have been my fault. It would have all been my fault. I couldn’t calm down. I was so scared. I was so scared of losing you that I couldn’t control my emotions.”

Clarke hands Jamie to her mother who happily accepts the infant and moves to sit on her husband's lap. “Lexa. That wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I didn’t think things through. I could have made him submit but in case there was anyone critically injured I didn’t want to risk hurting them even more. I distracted Finn as best as I could while Bellamy tried to get them out. It was a stupid plan. I should have waited. Lexa it wouldn’t have been your fault if you lost her. It would have been mine. You are not the one to blame here. I am.”

“Finn is to blame. Both of you need to understand that. You are both alive and well. Jamie is alive and well. You both need to focus on that,” Jake chimed in.

“You’re right,” Lexa sniffled trying to get her emotions together once more. 

Clarke started to kiss Lexa’s face until her mate turned her head and their lips connected. It was like their first kiss all over again. It was hard to pull apart from Lexa, but when she did her eyes were glowing and she knew that hers were doing the same. Clarke held Lexa tight for a minute before letting go. “So what else did I miss.”

“Emori and Murphy both passed away,” Abby bit the bullet and gave her the worst news first.

She remembered seeing Emori on the camera’s in the surveillance room and assumed the worst when her mother stepped away from the girl. “What happened.”

“Well when Finn first came in, it took awhile for us to really notice that he was there. I only caught his scent and followed it to the ER. He had already let a few shots off. None of them being life threatening. He was wearing scrubs to blend in, which is why the rest of the patients were so trusting of him at first. Emori was helping an older gentleman and he must have decided Finn wasn’t much of a threat and he insulted him. Emori was quick to step in between them.”

Clarke struggled listening to her mom’s words. Even she thought the man was not much of a threat. She was wrong though. She should not have underestimated him. Lexa took over for her mother who was struggling to tell the rest of the story. Abby Griffin a woman she never saw cry was sobbing and not able to get another word out.

“John and Finn were good friends. John was probably Finn’s best friend for all we know. Emori must have thought that Finn wouldn’t hurt his best friends mate. Emori put herself between Finn and the man that had pissed him off. Finn pulled the trigger though. Abby worked on her as best as she could but the bullet hit an artery and she bled out before more help could arrive.”

“What happened to John then. I didn’t see him in the ER. Did Finn kill him in the Doctors lounge or something.”

“Or something Clarke…” Her father said sadly. “John took his own life. He was out drinking with Finn the night of the shooting. He blamed himself. For not stopping Finn, for not seeing what was coming, for not going to the hospital to see if he left his badge there. He blamed himself for his mates death. He left a note saying the guilt was too much. I am so sorry sweetheart.”

Clarke curled up into her mate. She had no idea what Lexa would have thought if she lost her life. What she would have done. If she would blame herself. Clarke pulled Lexa in close to her and nuzzled that mating mark on Lexa’s neck. Breathing in her scent deeply it slowly helped to calm her back down. She could understand Murphy’s guilt and Emori’s bravery. Both of them were here friends and she would miss them dearly. One day she would see them again. Clarke took comfort in knowing that they were now with each other.

She pulled away from Lexa after a few minutes. It took her awhile to process everything that was said to her. “I umm saw that Aden was still here. Are we fostering him until social services can find his family,” Clarke questioned her mate. Blue met green and she could already see the answer in her mates eyes before Lexa spoke up. 

“They found his family. Martha his grandmother is still alive but she is terminally ill. She gave us custody of Aden and doesn’t want him to come visit. She just expects some updates and pictures every now and then. She told Anya she didn’t want him to lose another person close to him.”

Clarke couldn’t understand why Lexa was still crying. It was great news she was happy to find out the little guy would be staying with them. When she first spoke to him at the hospital her first instinct was to wrap him up in her arms and take him away. Away from all the pain and loss. She wanted to make him happy. 

“Lexa, baby that’s amazing.” Clarke said pulling Lexa into her once more and kissing her deeply on the lips before pulling her into her chest. Lexa was still crying which made her even more confused. “Lexa. My sweet Omega. What is going on in that head of yours. This is a happy moment.”

Lexa pulled away from her and Clarke searched her eyes trying to find answers in them. “Clarke. Love. I am afraid there is some more bad news,” her mate said to her.

“Is this about what Madi was talking about.”

“Yes.”

“Surely it can’t be worse than losing both John and Emori.” At the sight of Lexa’s face she knew she was mistaken. It seemed that whatever was going on with Madi was much worse than losing two of her good friends. 

“Costia just dropped this off,” Lexa tells her holding up a manilla envelope that she had rested on her bedside table.

At the mention of Costia her inner wolf growled. She hated that Alpha. Costia was a despicable woman and she always seemed to be appearing in her life. She caused a cut on her girlfriends hand during their last encounter and the bitch just woke her up from one of the best dreams she had ever had.

“Clarke. Clarke calm down.” Her mother was screaming at her. She was too focused on her hate of Costia, to notice she had just made the whole room submit to her. Both her father and mother were on their knees exposing their necks. Her father held her crying baby girl. Shit. She looked over at Lexa and her mate was only whimpering slightly. She was holding on to her trying her best to counteract her scent. 

She knew she shouldn’t get out of bed but she didn’t give a fuck. The first time she meets her little girl and she has her crying because she couldn’t control herself. She struggles to sit up and Lexa moves up with her. It is like her mate can sense what she wants to do and moves around the bed. With Lexa’s help she stands on shaky legs and moves towards her daughter.

Clarke grabs the little girl out of her father's arms and starts to pump out a much more calming scent. She can feel Lexa’s arms around her and she draws strength from her. Jamie finally settled in her arms her bottom lip no longer trembling and jutting out. God her eyes. Clarke was in awe of her baby girl and how she looked just like her. She had the Griffin eyes that's for sure. 

“She is so beautiful,” Clarke said looking up at her mate. “You did so well Lexa. Thank you.”

“She has your eyes,” Lexa whispered pulling her body in closer to Clarke’s.

“Jamie looks just like how you did at that age,” her dad says looking at the little bundle in her arms.

It felt amazing to hold Jamie. To hold the little girl that her and Lexa made together. A symbol of their love. She takes a few steps back so that she can rest against the bed and Lexa wouldn’t have to help hold her up. Once she felt stable she adjusted Jamie in one arm and pulled Lexa in with the other. “I can never thank you enough Lexa.”

The envelope had temporarily been forgotten. Her daughter was all she was focused on. Clarke smiled down at the little girl as she played with her finger waving it around. “You are so perfect. Yes you are,” Clarke cooed at her little girl. Jamie smiled and gurgled at her. She was so tiny. So perfect. Even with the untamable tuffs of blonde hair. Clarke could tell that her little girl would be a heartbreaker one day. 

Clarke felt a tug on her side. “Baby. Why don’t you hand Jamie over to your mom. I think it is time that we open this envelope,” Lexa tells her with sad eyes. They both know that it wouldn’t be good news. Both of their emotions were running high. “Clarke. Love. I really need you to try to control your Alpha okay.”

Clarke nodded at her mate and then looked at her mother and father. “It umm. Maybe you two can bring Jamie and the rest of the kids outside. I don’t know how much control I will have. I am feeling pretty exhausted. It might be for the best if you stay out there as well,” Clarke says dejectedly. She is trying not to pity herself but it is hard. She feels so weak and out of control right now, but she needs to know what is going on. 

When her parents and Jamie leave the room she holds Lexa close. “No matter what it says we will figure it out. We are her parents now and we will take care of her. I love her as if she were my own and I know you feel the same. I love you Lexa. I promise you I will never leave your side again. Open it my love.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in the envelope???

Chapter 19

Lexa’s hands are shaking when she pulls out the papers in the envelope. Here lies all the information about her daughter and the person who wants to take her away from her. She can feel the panic rolling off of her mate. Clarke was not faring any better than she was. She grasps her mates right hand with her left and flips over the piece of paper to read it out loud. 

“Madison Rivers born on April 2nd 2014 to Luna River’s. Upon her mother’s death she was placed into child care and was adopted by the Frazer family. When her second set of parents died she was once again placed in care system but spent most of her time in the hospital due to a heart defect. Madi Griffin was officially adopted by Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods in late february.”

Clarke’s growl cut her off before she could continue. “Clarke you need to get control over yourself if you want us to make it through all this information. We need to know what we are dealing with. For all we know child services is going to show up any minute and take Madi from us. Calm down.”

Lexa rubbed up and down her mate’s back trying to sooth her. They haven’t even finished the first page of information and Clarke was reacting this way. “I just don’t understand why they are taking her from us. Lexa why.”

“Clarke we are going to find out why, you just have to let me read through all this paperwork first. Would you rather me just go through it and then summarize it for you.”

“No. Sorry. Please keep reading.”

“Luna River’s had no living family and no mate present during the birth of her child. Since her mate was away on business he never knew of the birth of his child. Roan Queen is now seeking sole custody of his daughter Madison Griffin.”

It was her turn to growl now. Queen. Roan fucking Queen. She screamed and her roar ripped through the whole house. She was even sure that everyone heard it outside as well. 

“Lexa please. Lexa please calm down” Lexa could feel Clarke’s arms wrap around her holding her tight. “Please Lexa. Talk to me. Who is Roan Queen.”

Who is Roan Queen but the son of a bitch, her old boss Nia Queen. No one knew much about him. He was barely spoken of. Nia thought of him as a disgrace to her family name. Her legacy. “He is Nia’s son.”

“Nia. Nia like your old boss Nia.”

Lexa chuckled darkly and wiped away some of her fallen tears. “The one and only.”

“Who leaves when their mate is pregnant and doesn’t search for them. Or their child. We will fight him Lexa. We will fight him and we will win. No one is going to be taking our little girl.” Clarke started to pump out her most soothing pheromones and it helped relieve her aching heart a bit. She felt the same as her mate. Who would leave their child like that. 

“Clarke what happens if they win. He was her mate. Most likely sired Madi. We have no case to fight against him then,” Lexa sobbed. 

“Lexa he has no case. He left his pregnant mate and child. Why come looking for her 5 years later. This makes no sense. He won’t win. I won’t let him.”

She took comfort in her mates words. A part of what Clarke was saying was right, but the lawyer in her knew they didn’t have a leg to stand on if Roan was the sire of the child. She gripped onto Clarke’s shirt tightly not wanting to hurt her mate. She felt out of control, almost feral at the thought of someone taking her little girl away. Especially knowing that those people were the Queens. 

Lexa let her mate comfort her, they would know more next week in court. This week was surely going to be one of the longest of her life. Possibly even longer than waiting weeks for her mate to finally wake up. Lexa gripped Clarke just as tightly as the blonde gripped her. “I need to call Echo. I need to find out more about this than this pathetic amount of information Costia has given me. There has to be more,” Lexa said thoughts running through her head.

The envelope that Costia had gave her was full of useless information. Well information that she already knew. There were a lot of unknowns though. Like where Roan was when his mate was giving birth, and why now. Why show up now and try to take Madi away from them. Why not show up years ago when Madi needed another parent in her life. Not when Madi had a stable home. 

“Costia,” Lexa growled.

“What about Costia Lex,” Clarke asked confused.

“Look this may sound a bit crazy, but I think this is all a part of a plan that Costia has.”

“What kind of plan”

“A plan to get me back,” Lexa sighed.

Clarke started to growl and her chest was rumbling. Lexa rubbed her hands up and down Clarke’s back trying to comfort her and get her to calm down. “I am yours Clarke. I am yours and no one else’s. For the rest of my life I will be true to you and only you. I swear this to you. I am yours and I will never be anyone else’s Omega.”

“Mine,” Clarke growled again before latching onto her mating bite. The action caused her to drive her hips forward into Clarke. It has been nearly a month since she has touched and she missed Clarkes hands on her body. 

Lexa angled her head so she could nip at Clarke’s mating bite as well. It seemed to help reassure her Alpha more than her words could and soon Clarke calmed down a bit. She knew the next piece of information was going to be a tough pill for her Alpha to swallow. She kissed gently up Clarke’s lips and to her neck before pulling away again. She hated that they had to wait a few more weeks to reconnect but she knew her Alpha was aware of the timing as well. 

“Clarke when you were in a coma Costia came to see me. She told me you would never wake and that I should leave you and go with her,” Lexa started and once again Clarke started to growl. Lexa knew there was no stopping it so she continued. “She told me I would regret staying with you and not leaving with her. She even said I would take the kids with me, and that she would take care of them and I would make fine breeding stock for her.”

Clarke roared and she started to pant. Lexa once again offered her neck to her Alpha to try to placate her. Clarke latched on and Lexa winced in pain as Clarke’s teeth broke her skin. “Mine, mine to mate, mine to breed,” Clarke growled and lapped at the blood Lexa could feel trailing down her neck. Fuck that hurt, but it also seemed to help calm Clarke down.

“I think Costia brought back Roan. She said that I would regret rejecting her and I think this was all done by her. Why would Roan suddenly want to be part of Madi’s life. He has been absent for years. The only thing that I know about him is that him and his mother had a falling out and he hasn’t been seen since. I think Costia brought him back to take away Madi. To break apart our family to get to me.”

“I will rip her throat out if she ever threatens you again Lexa.”

“I know you will. My strong Alpha. We will fight this and win. I won’t let her get to me, to us, to our family. Now how about we roll you on out of here and into the kitchen. I am sure you are hungry and Jamie has your appetite so I am sure that she is ready for another feeding,” Lexa tells her mate kissing along Clarke’s face.

“Food sounds really good right now.”

Lexa hopped off the bed and found the wheelchair they had stashed in the corner of the room for Clarke for when she woke up. “Hop in Alpha,” Lexa teased knowing her mate would hate this.

“I can walk just fine,” Clarke grumbled before placing herself in the chair for Lexa to roll out.

Lexa kissed Clarke on either cheek before opening the door and pushing her out of it. The kitchen was empty so she pushed Clarke to the patio window. Outside Lexa could see her two oldest being pushed by Jake on the swingset and Abby talking to Jamie, while the rest of her friends gathered around the table. 

She pulled open the sliding door and everyone paused to look at them. Bellamy was the first to run over and lend a hand followed by Raven. They both helped Clarke to stand and walk slowly over to the table now laden with food and drink. Lexa lifted the chair through the door before placing it back on the ground and wheeling it over to Clarke.

Clarke glared at her but Lexa glared right back until her mate sat back down in the wheelchair. Lexa kissed her on the lips and pulled her in deepening to kiss. Clarke’s hands found purchase in her hair and they only pulled apart when their friends started to cheer and wolf whistle. 

Abby placed Jamie gently in Clarke’s arms and Lexa wished she could paint just as well as Clarke could so she could capture the moment. Instead she pulled out her phone from the robe she was still in and snapped a few photos. “I think I am a bit under dressed for this celebration,” Lexa joked before running back inside quickly to change. 

When she came back down the stairs she stopped and grabbed a bottle for Jamie from the fridge. Her breasts weren’t swollen full of milk because Jamie’s last feeding was less than an hour ago. So she just warmed up a bottle from the fridge that she had pumped. She wanted Clarke to feed their little girl. Her mate deserved as many of those little moments with her as possible. 

She was denied nearly a month with her and missed her birth. Lexa was going to make sure that her mate got to spend as much time with Jamie and the kids as possible. She would have to talk to Abby about this but she wondered if Clarke would be well enough to take the kids to the zoo. As much as she didn’t want to push it she knew Clarke and the kids could use a distraction before Madi’s court care. Hell she knew she did. 

Lexa came out of the house and handed the bottle over to Clarke who was smiling deeply at her. “I thought you were going to feed her,” her mate questioned her.

“I was. I remembered that I pumped earlier and that you might appreciate this time with your daughter.”

“Thank you Lexa. Thank you so much,” Clarke said.

Lexa watched the tears pool in her eyes and knew that she had made the right choice. Watching Clarke with Jamie was the perfect medicine to make her forget about her troubles for now. Seeing the Alpha coo at the little girl who was holding onto her hand that clutched the bottle was adorable. 

She got back up after a few moments and went back inside the house. She let herself cry tears of joy. She was so happy that Clarke was here. That Clarke was back with her. Seeing her Alpha around her daughter made Lexa want more family moments. Maybe she would have to take more time off of work and spend it with Clarke and the kids. 

Grabbing a burping cloth she headed back outside and placed it over Clarke’s right shoulder. “Thought you might want the full experience,” Lexa teased.

Madi and Aden had come to join everyone on the deck and everyone watched Clarke feed the little girl. Her kids were so excited to have their mama back. To have their packs Alpha back. Her backyard was full of people. The only people missing were John and Emori and they were dearly missed by all. 

Her eyes continued to scan until they landed on the person they wanted to see. It took a minute for both of their eyes to lock, but when they did Lexa gestured to the garage at the side of the house. It was time for her to go back into lawyer mode. She was going to be ruthless and would not stop until she got what she wanted. 

Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek and smiled at her baby girl, “I will be right back love. I forgot something inside of the house. If you need anything… well you are surrounded by your friends and family.”

She moved into the house and exited out the front door and made her way to the detached garage. She used her keycode to get in, and once inside she realized she was not alone. 

“I guess I should ask you how you got in so I can better protect my family,” she stated flatly.

“You mean Clarke’s other children,” Echo laughed, and Lexa found herself chuckling as well.

“What have you heard Echo.”

“Roan’s back. I don’t know why though.”

“Costia paid me a visit today. It seems I have her horrid scent to thank for waking my mate up. It seems that Costia will be representing Roan in a custody battle. Roan Queen was once mated to Madi’s birth mother.”

Lexa paused and let that information sink in. Not surprisingly Echo gasped in shock. “What do you need me to do Lexa. I will do anything for that little girl. For your family.”

“Thank you Echo. Your loyalty to us means a lot. I need information and lots of it. I need to know everything about Luna Rivers, and I need to know about her relationship with Roan Queen. Most importantly I need to know if Roan Queen is actually Madi’s sire.”

Lexa reached into her back pocket and pulled out a bag with some of Madi’s hair. She had grabbed it when she ran upstairs to change. Her mind was whirring and she was back in full lawyer mode. “I need you to run Madi’s DNA against his. If Roan is not Madi’s sire we have a better chance of fighting him. I don’t care how much this all costs Echo. Bill me directly, but don’t tell anyone else what you are doing.”

“I promise Lexa. No one will know. I might need some help though. When you go back inside can you tell Monty he is needed. I might have to hack into a few databases to run a match on Madi’s DNA to try and find her true sire if Roan isn’t.”

“Done. If anyone asks, I will tell them Monty is helping you with an issue at work. If you find anything message my work cell. I don’t want to put more stress on Clarke. She has already been through too much. Especially since waking back up.”

With a nod Lexa left the garage and went back into the house. Luckily Monty was just digging around in the kitchen, “Echo needs your help outside.”

“O okay. I promised Harper I would bring her a soda. Can you bring this out to her,” Monty says to her holding a can of coke.

“Of course,” Lexa smiles back at her friend. 

Heading back outside she hands Harper the can of pop and tells her that Echo needed his help with something and not to expect them back for a few hours. Her friend frowned but was quickly pulled back into the conversation. Lexa wondered how long it would take them to dig up dirt on Roan and Luna. She needed to know. She needed to protect her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will be able to keep on writing and finish up with a chapter a day until the end. Fingers crossed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time at the zoo, and an encounter you have all been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and violence ahead

Chapter 20 

Clarke hated to be pushed around in her wheelchair but she knew it was for the best. At home she started to use a walker and it helped her feel less useless in her mobility, but now she was out in public. She was an Alpha and she was confined to the damn chair that was getting wheeled around. She didn’t even get to push it. 

The only benefit of being confined to the chair was that she got to hold her daughter. Clarke clutched Jamie tight to her chest not wanting to let her go. She had only spent brief moments apart from her daughter since waking. She didn’t want to miss a single thing. She had missed way to much already.

She thought that Madi had grown an inch since she had been asleep. The little girl was still a ball of joy and Clarke enjoyed the hour it took Madi to show her all the pictures that she had drawn since she was asleep. Madi was turning into quite the little artist. One thing Clarke was not looking forward to seeing what kind of state her work shop was in. Her mother forbade her from climbing and stairs and Lexa had been watching her like a hawk. 

Aden seemed to be fitting in quite well. Clarke did notice that he was Lexa’s little shadow. Wherever she went he usually followed unless Madi was there to distract him. Clarke had to resist the urge to laugh when she saw him mimic Lexa’s training poses with her staff. The little boy still didn’t talk much but she wasn’t concerned. She could easily read him through his eyes. They were more expressive than his words would ever be. 

Clarke cooed at her daughter as her father pushed her through the crowded entrance way of the zoo. Her mother had cleared her to make the trip at Lexa’s suggestion and she was thankful to get out of the house. They needed this distraction. All of them did. Clarke was especially looking forward to Aden and Madi’s reactions to all of the animals. 

Madi was holding onto her mother’s hand and telling Abby about all the different types of animals that she knew of. Aden was clutching tightly to Lexa. Her mate had the little boy in her arms and he was nuzzling into her chest. His green eyes were still observant though, he was quickly trying to take in his new surroundings and judging if it was safe to get down. 

“I promise little girl when you are older we will come back here and you will remember all the pretty animals,” Clarke told her daughter. Jamie smiled and laughed at her sire. Clarke’s finger was still gripped tightly in her little fist. Her daughter always seemed to need to be clutching a part of her.

“Ya Clarke. Maybe then you will be the one pushing me around,” Jake joked.

“I’d switch you right now if they’d let me.”

“Clarke Griffin if you get out of that chair you will not be spending my next heat with me,” her mate scowled at her.

Damn her Lexa really knew how to get her to listen. Clarke would do almost anything to spend another heat locked away with her mate. The first one they shared was so sudden she had no time to prepare. She would have liked to have a refrigerator full of food and drinks. Also candles. Now that she knew Lexa had a candle fetish she would make sure there would be a lot of candles during her next heat. 

“You are going to have to pry my but from this chair to get me out of it now,” Clarke replied coolly.

Jamie was the perfect creation of the last heat that they had spent together and she hoped eventually Lexa would let her breed her once more. 3 healthy kids for now, was more than enough to satisfy her baby fever. She wasn’t expecting to wake up and have two more children. For the first day she was living in a dream, and she thought that Costia delivering those papers to Lexa was a horrible nightmare.

But it wasn’t. This was reality. In 2 days time she would be standing in court with Lexa fighting for custody of their little girl. Madi was theirs and she would fight to the death to keep her. She would empty out all of her bank accounts even to keep her little girl. There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t give to keep Madi with them. To not break their family apart. 

Lexa seemed optimistic though. Clarke had been noticing her mate spending more and more time in her home office. When she questioned Lexa about it she just told her she wanted to be prepared. It was tough on both of them. They were both on edge and would continue to be until they found out what would be happening to Madi. They needed this little family getaway. They needed to have a good distraction and this was a perfect family outing. 

Madi had never been to the zoo before and was over the moon when Lexa told her they would be going. Her parents instantly volunteered to help them with the children and left no room for questioning. Aden kept on shouting tiger rawr so she was pretty sure the kid had been to the zoo at some point in his life. Really there was no telling where he had all been, or what he has experienced. 

She was shocked when she found out his grandmother only wanted updates and some photos, but she understood. She understood how loss affected children. Especially those who didn’t quite understand what was going on. She was nearly inconsolable when her own grandmother died and she had been 12.

“Mama look,” Madi shouted pointing to an enclosed exhibit.

Clarke looked up and she noticed that they were looking at some gorillas. Clarke adjusted Jamie in her lap to show the little girl, what her sister and brother were looking at. Aden had finally climbed down from Lexa but was still holding her hand. Lexa was the perfect mother to all of her children, she could hardly believe months ago she never entertained the thought of having kids.

The next exhibit they went to had giraffes and Jamie seemed to really enjoy it. It was the first time in an hour that the little girl had let go of her hand. Clarke was just sure she was in awe of them because they were so tall. Since Jamie was in such a good mood she asked a passerby to take a photo of them all. It would be a good reminder of the fun they all shared together. Plus she could send it off to Martha. 

Aden was enamored by the lions and much to Lexa’s chagrin he kept calling them tigers. Her father even stopped pushing her around for a bit to chase him around, both of them shouting rawr when they caught each other. She loved to see this side of Aden. The playful carefree toddler with a giant smile on his face.

Before they left each exhibit Madi would come over to her little sister and tell her about all the animals. It was adorable the way Madi always remembered about Jamie. Not wanting to exclude her because she was so much younger than her. Jamie seemed absolutely smitten as well. Jamie hardly cried in Madi’s presence and always wiggled around when the older girl was talking to her. Clarke knew that they would be thick as thieves when they were older. All of them would be. 

At around 1 o'clock they had all had enough of the heat and decided to move into the arctic zone before venturing back outside and finishing up the last leg of the zoo. At the penguin exhibit Madi and Aden decided it would be fun to waddle around like penguins. It made the little girl in her arms screech, and Lexa had been lucky enough to get it on video. Her kids were amazing together, all of them.

Finally they had moved back outside and the kids were all watching the zebra’s when she noticed that Lexa was missing from the group. Clarke let off a growl when she spotted Lexa talking to a blonde woman. She knew exactly who it was.

“Mama rawr,” Aden shouted with glee. 

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder keeping her in place. She struggled under his grip but eventually didn’t fight it. Lexa was walking back to them and didn’t seem to be distressed at all. Clarke took a look back at Costia and noticed she was with a man and a little boy that looked to be about Aden’s age. 

“What was that about,” Clarke couldn’t shake the rumble in her chest if she tried.

“Costia was just showing Roan and his son the zoo. I thought I would introduce myself as the mother of the child he abandoned.”

“What did they say,” Clarke was fuming she wanted to know. 

“Clarke we will talk about this more when we get home. For now let’s enjoy the rest of the afternoon together as a family.” Clarke was about to protest but Lexa shut her up with a kiss. “Later Clarke. I promise.”

Clarke kept a watchful eye on Costia as they continued along. It seemed that Lexa’s blonde ex was doing the same thing she was. Eventually though Clarke noticed Costia slip into the washroom and she knew this was her opportunity. Spending the next heat with Lexa be damned she was getting out of the fucking chair. Besides she could be smart about it.

“Hey dad, do you mind holding Jamie for me. I have to go to the washroom.”

“No problem kiddo. You sure you don’t want me to get your mother or Lexa to give you a hand.”

“I can wipe my own ass dad.”

Clarke handed Jamie to her father and took one last look at her family who was completely distracted by the baby elephant. This was her chance. She got out of the chair before she got to the door. When she opened it Costia had her back against the far wall. Luckily there was no one else in there with them and Clarke locked the door. 

“Brave move for a cripple. I saw you in the chair earlier. You should have died in that hospital, then Lexa would know what it would be like to be with a real Alpha.”

Clarke released her most dominating scent and watched Costia crumble to the floor. “Who’s the cripple now. I am more of an Alpha than you will ever be. Lexa doesn’t want your weak ass and she never will. Get it through your thick skull. We are true mates,” Clarke seethed. 

Clarke watched Costia struggle against her hold for a bit before cutting off her scent. “Get your ass up. So I can knock some sense into it.”

Costia struggled to her feet, her nose was already bleeding and she wiped the blood away with her sleeve before taking a swing at her. Clarke dodged the blow before hitting her right in the rib. She could feel her ribs break under her hand. Costia clutched at her side before swinging at Clarke again. This time Clarke stepped out of the way and used Costia’s momentum to her advantage.

She grabbed the back of the vile woman's head and slammed it against the sink and she heard another crack. Good a broken nose. Clarke let her get back on her feet before she booted her in the groin. She hoped she made a hard enough impact to make sure the woman could never sire a child. “Fuck you Clarke. She will be with me before the end of the month,” Costia spat at her.

Clarke saw red. How many times did her and Lexa have to tell this bitch that it just wasn’t going to happen. She no longer cared about hitting someone when they were down and stomped on her wrist. It only took 2 hits before she saw the break. Clarke went for her legs next and with one kick bone protruded from the skin.

Blood was soaked all over the bathroom floor and Costia was a crumpled mess. Clarke kicked Costia in the back of the head rendering her unconscious before she checked herself in the mirror. Somehow she had managed to keep her clothes free of blood. She washed her hands before taking her leave. 

On her way out the door she saw a wet floor sign and placed it next to the pool of blood that was leading from Costia. Clarke knew she would survive. Sadly none of her injuries were life threatening. The poor woman just slipped on a wet floor and managed to break several bones. 

Clarke chuckled to herself. Happy to finally have it out with the other Alpha. When she opened the door she found her chair where she left it in the alcove and opened it up to sit back down. As she turned around to plant her ass in the seat Lexa was standing right in front of her. Clarke’s eyes grew wide in shock. She swore a moment ago Lexa was still looking at the elephants still with the kids. 

“Clarke Griffin why are you out of that chair,” Lexa asked.

“Bathroom break,”

“Mommy I have to go to the washroom,” Madi said tugging on Lexa’s shirt.

“Okay baby girl, lets go.” Lexa said taking Madi’s hand.

Clarke quickly grabbed Lexa’s wrist, “I think you should use a different bathroom.” Clarke tried to look as stern as possible. 

“Clarke it’s fine. Everyone poops.”

Clarke could feel her face go red. Of course she knows everyone poops. She just didn’t want her mate and daughter to see the giant pile of shit she left on the floor. Clarke looks at her daughter this time. The best way to end this was through her. “Madi sweetheart. Mama broke the toilet so someone has to come and fix it before you can use it. Why don’t we go find you another one.”

“Okay mama,” Madi says with a shrug of her shoulders.

Clarke can feel Lexa’s eyes on her and she knew she would have to answer for this later, but for now she just avoided a close call. Maybe just Maybe she would get to spend Lexa’s next heat with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The zoo from Lexa's point of view

Chapter 21

When Lexa saw Costia at the zoo her Omega just lost it. She was here with her family and the woman was trying to break them all apart. She waited until her Alpha was distracted and took the opportunity to slip away when Aden was busy playing with his grandpa Jake. Costia had been trailing them from a distance for 30 minutes and enough was enough.

Lexa stormed through the crowd of people until she was face to face with her ex fiance. “What the fuck are you doing here Costia.”

“Language Lexa. There are little ears around.”

“If they hang around you I am sure they have seen or heard much worse. I ask again. What are you doing here,” Lexa growled.

“When you are my Omega you will learn to behave yourself in public.”

Lexa just then noticed the man behind Costia that was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. She scented the air. Omega. Interesting. She had no idea that Costia was into men. Especially those with children. 

“Hi. Lexa Woods sorry for my foul language earlier” Lexa says reaching out her hand and gesturing to the young boy standing next to the man.

“Roan Queen,” the man replied limply shaking her hand.

Her Omega is roaring with rage. She had no idea what Roan looked like. She also didn’t know that he was an Omega. Can Omega’s even sire a s child. That was something she would need to talk to Clarke about. She really had no idea of the male Omega anatomy. “You’re the man trying to take away my child.”

The man stiffened and backed away a bit from her. She was unleashing so many protective pheromones everyone in the immediate vicinity was giving them a wide berth. 

“You mean the man battling for custody of his daughter. She isn’t yours Lexa. You didn’t birth her nor were you mated to the child’s mother. Roan is the girls father, her rightful parent.” Costia smirked. Before Lexa had a chance to reply to Costia the woman spoke up again. “Run along Lexa. It seems like your Alpha has noticed that you are missing. Enjoy your time together while it lasts.”

Lexa turned her head and sure enough Clarke was glaring daggers at Costia. Lexa took a step back from the trio. “I will see you all in court,” she said, nodding curtly. 

She walked back and joined her family once more. All of the Alpha’s though were staring at her. She had to continuously tell Clarke that it was alright and that she would tell her about it later. Luckily Abby and Jake dropped the subject as well. To help calm her mate down she kissed her and pushed her around for a few minutes while the kids looked at the animals. 

Costia was still following them, Lexa could feel her eyes on her. She wanted nothing more than to march back over to her and knock some sense into her, but she didn’t want to cause a scene. Her children were having a good time and were oblivious to her presence and that was all that mattered to her. 

Today was about family. It was about enjoying a day together with Madi and trying to forget about fighting for custody of her. After seeing Roan with Costia she wondered how that timid little man had the courage to fight to get his daughter back in his life. Fucking Costia. This all falls back on her. The stupid Alpha couldn’t handle her dumping her ass and mating with Clarke.

Clarke. Lexa looked around and noticed that her Alpha was nowhere in sight. Jake was holding Jamie so she made her way over to him. “Jake where is Clarke.”

“She had to go to the bathroom. She said and I quote I can wipe my own ass.”

“Grandpa said a bad word,” Aden giggled. Lexa loved that Aden was all on board about the swear jar. 

“Actually kiddo. Your Mama said a bad word. I was just telling your mommy what she said,” Jake tried to explain to the two year old.

“Still counts. You said a bad word. You’re old. You should know better.” Aden scolded and Lexa laughed. 

Jake playfully growled at the young pup, “I’m not that old. Your grandma is older.”

“Hey,” Abby said glaring at her mate.

Jake cowered under her stare which made her laugh and Madi came over to check on what everyone else was doing with her grandma. “Where is mama,” Madi asked.

“She had to go to the washroom,” Lexa explained.

“Oh.”

“Do you have to go to the washroom sweetie,” Lexa asked already knowing the answer. Madi has not wanted to be apart from her Mama since she woke up. She most likely didn’t have to use the toilet. She just wanted to check on Clarke.

“Yes.”

“Okay. Why don’t we all go to the washroom and then head to the souvenir shop. Grandpa Jake can buy you all a toy instead of putting money into the swear jar,” Lexa smiles sweetly at her daughter and looks up at her mates father. “Don’t look at me like that old man. You are the one that said a bad word,” Lexa chuckles.

Together they all made their way over to the public restroom and when Lexa rounded the corner to the alcove she saw Clarke sitting herself back down in her chair. It seemed as though the Alpha didn’t heed her warning. Clarke stopped her from bringing Madi into the washroom and she fixed her Alpha with a glare. She dropped the issue for now truly not wanting to know and led her daughter to the public washroom closer to the exit of the park.

In the souvenir shop she got all three of her children matching panda bear onesies for bedtime. She could just see them all in the living room in them snuggling up to watch a movie together. She would not be letting Roan and Costia take away her little girl without a fight. They were going to go down. 

Her phone started to go off when they were browsing the rest of the isles with the children. She reached into her purse and found that it was her work phone. She handed everything she had picked out to Clarke and excused herself to answer the call. “I have to take this Clarke. Not sure how long I will be. I will meet you back at your car,” Lexa informed her mate.

Lexa rushed out of the zoo and into the crowded parking lot, making a beeline for Clarke’s vehicle. She needed the privacy and didn’t want anyone else to overhear her conversation. Especially not Costia and Roan.

“What did you find.”

“Roan isn’t the girls biological father.” Echoes voice ran through her phone.

This was great news. Now they just needed to find the sire. “What else.”

“The mother used a sperm donor, but the business that she used burned down a month ago. I don’t think it is a coincidence. Monty tried to pull up old files but they were very old school. They didn’t keep any personal files of the clients in their online database.”

“Okay so maybe we can finally get Costia’s ass on arson. It still doesn’t really help our case.”

“Actually Lexa it does.”

“How can this dead end possibly be helpful,” Lexa huffed.

“It was helpful because we got the last known address for Luna. She was staying at a battered women's shelter. By all accounts from the people there she left an abusive partner and wanted to move forward with her life. She had a successful career as an architect and planned on moving overseas after her daughter was born. She stayed in the shelter because she feared for the life of her child if her spouse was to find them.”

“What else.”

“Apparently it wasn’t Roan she was afraid of. She kept telling everyone it was a spouse but she told another worker she was afraid of Roan’s sire. By the account of the story Roan was not the problem and fled the state hoping that his mother would end the abuse with him. Their bond fell apart years ago, and Roan was trying to do right by leaving her.”

“Okay so he left. She decided she wanted to have a kid on her own. He wasn’t in the picture. Is the person you spoke to willing to go on record. It is only hearsay but still it might help to swing the judges vote in our favour once he hears of the abuse.”

“I already got his statement on record. It doesn’t matter though.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter Echo,” Lexa growled.

“There is something else. Monty helped me find Madi’s sire.”

“Why didn’t you lead with that then,” Lexa roared.

“Because I don’t think you are going to like the answer.”

“Who is it Echo.”

“Lexa please just keep an open mind. We are still testing the DNA but both Monty and I are sure it is going to be a match.”

“If you haven’t tested it, then how would you know.”

“It’s not my place to explain this all to you Lexa.”

“Tell me now Echo,” Lexa roared. She was not calm at all. How the hell were Monty and Echo so sure who Madi’s sire was without testing the DNA.

Clarke picked that time to swing open the door to the SUV. The Alpha clearly sensing the Omega’s stress rolling off of her in waves. She locked eyes with her Alpha just as Echo’s voice spoke through the speaker of her phone. “It’s Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if I will get to post tomorrow or not. I have awful wifi where I am staying this long weekend. Hope to get it up soon for you all.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a talk.
> 
> Some smut at the end.

Chapter 22

Lexa’s mind was racing with the news that Echo just told her about. Clarke was Madi’s sire. She should have seen it earlier. The eyes, the way she smelled so familiar to her, the way she scrunched up her nose when she was deep in thought was exactly like Clarke. They would win custody of Madi based on that information alone. Roan had no real claim over Madi, he was only her mother's former mate, their bond had already been broken. 

“We need to talk Clarke,” Lexa tried to control the tone of her voice there were just so many emotions driving through her. Happiness that they wouldn’t lose their little girl, relief, confusion, anger at her mate. Why the hell did Clarke not tell her about donating her seed. If you knew there as a possibility of having a child out in the world wouldn’t you want to tell you mate. 

“Ummm okay. I thought we were already going to have a talk. Is this another talk?” 

“Yes this is another talk. It seems that we have a lot to talk about today.”

“Should I send the kids back with my parents?”

“Yes.”

It took them 10 minutes to get the kids all loaded up in Clarke’s vehicle. Maneuvering around 3 car seats was not an easy feat. Especially with a very tired and clingy toddler. Aden did not want to let her go, and Madi stomped her foot down when they told her they would be home in a little bit. She felt guilty but she also knew she needed to have this conversation with her Alpha in private. 

Lexa got into the driver's seat of Jake’s audi and drove them to a nearby park. She didn’t want to get out of the car though. “Why couldn’t I take Madi into the washroom Clarke.”

“You could. Just not in that specific one.”

“Why not. And why were you out of your chair.”

“I would have had to get out of the chair anyway to use the toilet. I figured I could take a few steps to the stall.”

“I don’t like that you didn’t listen. I told you what would happen if you got out of the chair without your mothers say so.” Clarke growled low, and internally Lexa smiled. She knew threatening Clarke with not spending a heat with her would get to the Alpha. “Clarke if you do recall I have spent every heat since I presented as an Omega alone. I am more than capable of satisfying myself.”

“There was a wet floor. I didn’t want you or Madi to slip and fall,” her Alpha was lying to her and she knew it. She had no intention of spending her heat alone but if her Alpha kept lying to her she might have to follow through with her punishment. 

“Tell me now or I won’t ever let you spend a heat with me again Clarke. I know that you are lying to me.”

“I may have given Costia a piece of my mind.”

“Clarke,” Lexa trailed off knowing there was more. She could already see the bruises forming on Clarke’s knuckles.

“Okay I followed her into the bathroom and got out of my chair. No one else was around, and we exchanged a few words. Then we exchanged a few punches.”

“Did she hurt you. Are you alright,” Lexa asked trying to scan her mate for any other injuries that Costia could have inflicted.

“No Lexa. She couldn’t even land a punch. She did land on the ground though. Quite a few times. I wouldn’t be surprised if we see her in a wheelchair of her own in a few days from now,” her mate smirked. 

“Shit. Clarke did you check for cameras,” Lexa asked needing to know if there was a chance Costia could sue.

“No cameras pointing at the door. I checked before I went in. Costia was still breathing when I left her.”

“I don’t want you to think that I am okay with this, but the bitch deserves everything that is coming to her. You my Alpha will most certainly be spending my next heat with me. Although I need to get on some kind of birth control before then. I love you but 4 kids under 6 would be a little too much for me to handle.”

“Are you sure. We could have twins the next time.”

“Yup. Birth control. Speaking of our kids,” Lexa trailed off not quite knowing how to broach the subject. 

“What about them. Did something happen. Did Costia say something about the court case.”

“Not exactly. I met Roan Queen. He was the man that was with her. I am assuming the little boy with him was his son. Clarke he is an Omega.”

“That’s great. That means he can’t be Madi’s sire. We have a chance still Lexa. We can find out who Madi’s real sire is and get them to sign over custody. We can keep our little girl,” Clarkes smile would be contagious if Lexa didn’t need to get everything off of her chest.

“Clarke I know who Madi’s sire is.”

“What how?”

“I sent Echo to find out as much information as she could so we would be better prepared in court. She enlisted the help of Monty. I gave her some of Madi’s hair and asked her to run a DNA test. She is still waiting on the results but her and Monty are certain they know who her sire is.”

“Wait how can they know if they haven’t got the DNA results back.”

Here we go Lexa thought to herself. Just rip the band-aid off. “Clarke. They think that you are Madi’s sire.”

“That’s…” Lexa watched as Clarke trailed off deep in thought. Then when surprise turned into understanding. “There may be something I need to tell you.”

“Really Clarke. You think???” Lexa shook her head at her mate. Clarke could be so smart sometimes and then at other times so fucking stupid.

“You know how I didn’t want to accept any help from my parents and family going through college. Well I kind of donated my sperm one time. I wanted money to help Monty start up his brewery. He asked where I got the money from and I told him. He was the only one I told. I just wanted the money to help my friend out. I never expected anyone would ever choose me as a donor,” her Alpha said.

Clarke was crying and she started to cry with her. Her Alpha always put others before herself, Lexa just didn’t think that Clarke would donate a part of herself to do it. They sat there and cried together holding on another close. Both happy to come to the realization that Madi was truly Clarke’s daughter. Truly their daughter. 

“So what do we do now,” her Alpha asked her.

“Now we go home, and continue to live together as a family. No more secrets though Clarke. If there is anything else you think I should know I suggest doing it now before it comes up later. Luckily this secret isn’t going to be biting us in the ass and is our saving grace.”

“God no. That’s it. I swear I am not keeping anything else from you. I completely forgot about donating my spunk to help Monty out. I can hardly believe Madi is mine. A lot of things make sense now. Like how much I felt for her more than other patients. It never made sense to me before, but it does now.”

“I know baby. I don’t know how we didn’t see it before.”

“Do you have anything from your past that you want to tell me about? Any secret kids that we will discover years down the road Lexa?”

“Do you really want to hear it again Alpha? I have only ever spent a heat with you. There has only been you, and there only ever will be you.”

Lexa watched the smirk on Clarke’s face grow into a smile. Her Alpha truly was easy to please. The way Clarke’s face would light up whenever the discussion of her past heats came up made it worth all of her suffering. All the time she spent locked away in her room with her toys trying to soothe the ache she felt deep in her soul. The need to have an Alpha to satisfy her. Now she had one. She had her truemate. She had Clarke, and Clarke would always be her Alpha. 

Yes her next heat would be spent with her Alpha and all the subsequent ones after that. She had already talked to Abby about birth control and the different options she had to choose from. Clarke’s opinion mattered to her as well. She respected her Alpha and wanted her to be part of the decision making knowing that Clarke wouldn’t feel complete after her heat without breeding her. 

The lake house would be a perfect getaway for them. When they were there last they had only christened the master bedroom and washroom. There was a whole house for them to make love in, plus there was always the boat. Just thinking about Clarke taking her on every surface was getting her worked up and her Alpha wouldn’t be able to penetrate her for another 2 weeks.

She loved being pregnant with Jamie but she missed her work. Spending part of this week locked away in her office trying to prepare their case against Costia made her miss the courtroom. She missed the prep, and the take down. Maybe she could convince Clarke to let her work from home, now that the Alpha wouldn’t be returning to work for a few months. 

“Lexa. I can smell how aroused you are an it’s driving me crazy.”

“2 weeks Clarke.”

Her Alpha whined and shifted awkwardly in the passenger seat. Lexa could see the bulge in the Alpha’s pants and a fresh wave of wetness seeped out of her folds ruining her underwear. For all the times that Clarke helped her out during her pregnancy maybe it was time to return the favour. 

Lexa leaned over the console and pressed her lips to Clarke. They haven’t had a moment with just the two of them since the blonde woke up and Lexa missed the feel of her lips. She deepened the kiss and Clarke’s tongue dove into her mouth and brushed against hers. She couldn’t stop the moan and the need growing deep in her loins. 

She ran her hand up and down her Alpha’s chest before slowly trailing it down past her stomach and to the tent in her pants. Lexa traced her finger along the outside of Clarke’s bulge teasing her Alpha while playfully nipping at the mating mark on her neck. 

“Lex,” the blonde moaned.

She sucked Clarke’s bottom lip in her mouth before biting it then soothing it with her tongue. She loved how responsive Clarke was to her. “Yes, Clarke,” she said in her most sultry tone.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to cum.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Lexa said leading her mouth closer to where her hands were. She breathed lightly on Clarke’s crotch while unzipping her pants and loved the way she could mate her mate squirm. Reaching into Clarke’s briefs she pulled out her Alpha’s member and placed a kiss on her tip before trailing her tongue up and down the Alpha’s shaft.

Lexa made sure to pay special attention to the underside where Clarke was more sensitive and with the way Clarke was moaning she needed to take her into her mouth soon. It had been awhile since she had got a taste of her Alpha in this manner and Clarke’s taste was just as addicting as her scent. 

Her tongue swirled the tip before she opened her mouth and took Clarke in until her tip hit the back of her throat. She moaned and hollowed out her cheeks sucking Clarke with vigor while her hand massaged the areas her mouth couldn’t reach. Within a minute Clarke was thrusting up into her needing to have some control.

Clarke exploded into her mouth within a minute and Lexa sucked back everything that Clarke gave her. Her other hole clenching in envy, and she wished that Clarke shot her load deep inside of her knotting her and keeping them together. Making her belly swell with cum and bringing them together for an earth shattering orgasm. This would have to do for now. She was happy to know she could still render her mate speechless. 

The drive back home was relatively quiet. They held hands and had the windows rolled down while blasting the air to try to get rid of the smell of sex. Lexa was only a little mortified about having to give Jake back his keys and was coming up with so many excuses in her head. 

When they got home though the kids and Clarke’s parents were all asleep on the couch together and she no longer needed to come up with something. She sat on the couch and her children immediately gravitated towards her and she rubbed their backs soothing them back into slumber. They had an exhausting and eventful day, and it was not one her or her Alpha would be forgetting anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really struggling with the next chapter and I hope to have it up within the next few days for you all. Then I will be wrapping things up and might add some future one shots. 
> 
> Going to run with the one shot I posted a week ago and will be adding a chapter. Hope that can tide you over :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I planned on ending this quickly but it still would have had a few loose ends. I want to tie them all up. I was initially going to end this a few chapters after the court scene but you deserve more.

Chapter 23 - court

Clarke put on the pant suit that Lexa picked out for her the night before. Her mate had finally relented and helped her climb the stairs to their bedroom. All of her kids were asleep in their california king bed and she was nervous for tomorrow. From everything that Lexa had told her it was going to go their way. She just wanted to look nice and professional. She had been to so many galas and had spoken in front of thousands before but this was different. She was nervous and scared.

When Lexa found her just staring at her clothes lost in thought her mate pulled her back to reality. Lexa kissed along her shoulders and neck and held her from behind. It was a role reversal from their usual positions but she enjoyed the comfort of it. Of Lexa holding her tightly and kissing away the pain and distracting her from reality.

Eventually her mate settled on a charcoal suit and a navy dress shirt to wear underneath. “Lexa what about the tie,” Clarke asked her mate unable to make a decision.

“Well as much as I love it when you dress up, why don’t you let Madi decide what tie you wear tomorrow.”

“I think we would both really like that.”

“I had a feeling you would. Now off to bed Alpha we have to be up early and I don’t want to hear a single complaint from you.”

“How am I supposed to sleep with all the extra limbs,” Clarke joked. She wouldn’t want it to be any other way. She needed her family close.

“Just remember this moment when my heat hits,” Lexa teased.

Once Clarke had finished putting the suit on she went in search of her oldest child. Madi was just finishing up brushing her teeth when she found her. Clarke tried to contain the tightness that was building up in her chest. Today was going to be a big day for this family and no matter what it would be a day that their lives would change.

“Time to go get dressed baby girl. Do you know what you want to wear today,” Clarke asked the ever smiling girl.

“Mhmm Mommy took me shopping.”

“Well let’s go get you dressed in that dress then.”

“I’m not wearing a dress mama.”

“Oh. Okay. Why don’t you show me what you are wearing,” Clarke said curious to see her outfit. Madi always loved to wear bring colored dresses and she was shocked to hear that she picked something different.

When they got into Madi’s room the little girls outfit was already picked out and on the bed. It was identical to her suit in every way. Clarke helped Madi out with the pants that had an elastic band to adjust the waist size and helped her button up her navy dress shirt when she was struggling with the buttons. Madi looked sharp and much older than her age. 

“You look so great baby girl. Did mommy help you pick out your outfit,” Clarke asked.

“Yes. I told her I wanted to match you. We are missing something though,” Madi said looking in the mirror tapping her finger on her chin deep in thought.

“Shoes?” Clarke guessed knowing what Madi really meant was missing.

“No mama.”

“The thing that old people blow their noses in?”

“Ewww gross Mama. They are pocket squares and mommy said you don’t blow your nose in them.”

“Well are we missing a pocket square then Madi?”

“Yes but that isn’t what I meant.”

“Okay so what else is missing Madi,” Clarke asked lifting her up and tickling her. Madi’s little screeches were like music to her ears. Madi was hers and no one was going to take her away from her.

“Stop Mama. Stop and I will tell you,” Madi shrieked.

Clarke put Madi down and helped her straighten out her suit and they both smiled brightly at one another. Before Clarke could ask Madi what else they were missing Lexa walked in the room. Her mate looked as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a navy blue skirt with a white blouse and her hair was tied back in a tight bun. 

“I could hear you both all the way down the hall,” Lexa laughed taking the lapels of Clarke’s jacket and straightening them out.

“Sorry I was interrogating Madi. Apparently our outfits are missing something,” Clarke smirked up at her mate and pinched Madi’s cheek.

“Madi love. I put them on mama and mommys bed. Why don’t you go up and get them and your brother.”

“Okay mommy,” Madi said before skipping out of the room.

Clarke pulled Lexa in for a hug and lifted her up spinning her around. She was so happy right now. “Clarke Griffin. Put me down right now. You aren’t supposed to be lifting anything,” Lexa scolded her before kissing her cheek.

“You aren’t just anything my love. You are everything,” Clarke said grabbing her by the neck and kissing her. Lexa’s lips lasted like honey and she wanted to get a taste. She swiped her tongue along Lexa’s bottom lip and was granted access into her mouth and it was heavenly. Clarke moaned and pulled Lexa flush against her body and could feel her lower half get excited. Only 2 more weeks and she could be buried deep inside of her mate.

“You are such a sap, and I love you.”

“I love you. Thanks for picking out a matching outfit for Madi. It is pretty great.”

“I didn’t pick it. She did. When you were in a coma I would find her up in our closet a lot. She would be sniffing your clothes. She even had to sleep on your side of the bed. She loves your Clarke. That little girl wants to be just like you, so of course she would pick out an outfit that you already owned.”

“What if I chose a different outfit,” Clarke said, raising an eyebrow.

“Then I would have said I hated it and picked out this one anyway,” Lexa husked and Clarke felt lips on hers once more. 

Madi returned to the room with a tie around her neck that she attempted to tie on her own. “Let me help you baby girl,” Clarke said dropping down and adjusting the tie around Madi’s neck. She tied it up and stood Madi in front of the mirror so she could take a look at herself while she tied hers. Once Clarke had hers on Lexa stood in front of her and adjusted the light grey tie.

She missed her mate on the cheek to show her appreciated and stepped to the side and Lexa did the same for Madi. “Both of my Griffin women looking so beautiful and ready to take on the world. Madi stand in front of your mama. I want to take a picture please,” Lexa said to them.

Madi stood in front of Clarke and Clarke placed her hand on the little girls shoulder. Madi still felt far away so she picked her up and placed her on her hip while Lexa snapped a few more photos. “Madi where is your brother,” Clarke asked. 

“Aunt Anya was helping him get dressed. She said that they would meet you downstairs,” Madi explained.

“Madi, Clarke. I will meet you down there I just have to go get my briefcase from my office,” Lexa told her before leaving Madi’s bedroom. 

Clarke made her way downstairs with Madi and found her parents, and all of her friends down in the living room. Everyone had shown up and she knew they planned on joining her in court. Bellamy, Echo, Octavia, Lincoln, Harper, Monty, Jasper, Maya, and Miller were all lounging around and all stood up as soon as they saw her.

She was nearly brought to tears. She really had the most amazing friends and family that anyone could ask for. “We are all here for you princess,” Octavia spoke up and everyone nodded or spoke their agreement. She was not alone. When Lexa came down the stairs she commanded the room and broke off everyone into different cars. Clarke was going to be riding with Aden, Jamie, and her parents. While Lexa rode with Anya, Raven, and Madi, so they could help prep the little girl for the stand if she was called to speak.

Clarke had already buckled Jamie into her car seat in her parents car when she noticed that Aden wasn’t beside her. Abby was already buckled in beside Jamie but her father was nowhere to be seen so she figured that he was with Aden. When she got back inside of her house her dad was standing in the entryway. “Where did he go,” she asked him.

“He said he forgot something and he didn’t want my help to get it so I waited here. I’ll go to start the car,” her father told her patting her on the shoulder before exiting the house. 

Clarke made her way further into her house and she could hear small feet padding against the flood getting closer to her location. Aden had on a pair of blue dress pants and a simple white dress shirt. Lexa had obviously got him dressed after she dressed herself Clarke chuckled. In his hands Aden was holding the staff that Lexa had brought home for him that week. 

“Aden sweetie, you can’t bring your staff.”

“Why not mama? Mommy fights bad guys in court and I want to help,” Aden explained and Clarke just wanted to melt. She bent down to his level and and held his hands in hers while looking into light green eyes. 

“Mommy fights with her words. I am sure she would be more than happy to teach you how to do that one day,” Clarke said proudly to her son. She ruffled his hair and grabbed the short staff out of his hands and dropped it in the umbrella holder on the way out of the house. “When we get back you can go train with mommy for a bit. I think she will like that buddy,” Clarke said taking his hand and leading him into the car.

The tension in the court room was palpable. The judge a stern woman named Indra had listened closely to both sides arguments and wanted to finalize an agreement without having to bring Madi into this. There was no jury. Just both sides preparing arguments and if a decision wasn’t reached Madi would remain with child services until the final court date was set. 

Clarke didn’t want that. Lexa didn’t want that. Hell no one wanted that not even the judge who looked rather pissed off listening to Roan’s weak claim. Costia had shown up in a wheelchair with a cast on her leg and one on her arm. Plaster held her nose in and she could barely talk so one of her junior associates named Quint was representing Roan with her support. Everytime that Clarke looked over at her she smirked. She could smell Costia’s fear of her on the opposite side of the room. 

The children had been taken by a court representative to sit in a different room during the hearing. Clarke didn’t like the fact that she couldn’t see or hear her children and she felt some distress. It faded slowly as Lexa took her hand and assured her that everything would be okay, and that their children would be well taken care of. 

“Look Mr Queen. You yourself admitted that your bond with Madi’s mother was broken. What makes you think that you have any right to the child,” Judge Indra asked the Omega male.

“I left to protect my mate.”

“What did she need protection from Mr. Queen.”

“I refuse to answer on the grounds that it may incriminate me.”

“Did your bond break because she was afraid of you Mr. Queen.”

“I refuse to answer on the grounds that it may incriminate me.”

“Mr. Queen may I remind you that this is family court. We don’t even have a jury to help make a decision. The decision rests solely on my shoulders based on the evidence that is provided. So just answer honestly and to the best of your ability.”

“Sorry your honor.”

“Okay let us proceed. Miss Griffin, Miss Woods. Why should the child stay with you,” Judge Indra asked.

Clarke rose to stand to speak first but Lexa kept a firm grip on her shoulder and held her in place. “Mr Queen had 4 years to come and claim the child as his before we formally adopted her. My mate bonded with Madi during her stay in the hospital for years before she got a heart transplant that saved her life. Even before getting that procedure Miss Griffin wanted to adopt Madi. She wanted her in her life and wanted to give her the best life possible. We have done that for our little girl and we will continue to do so.”

“Mr. Queen how do you plan on supporting this child that you abandoned and now want back. What kind of life are you offering her,” Judge Indra asked.

“A good one.”

Jesus this guy was just awful Clarke thought. Why was he just giving stupid answers and not even elaborating. Did he even want Madi in his life. It certainly didn’t seem like it. Lexa leant in close to her and whispered in her ear, “he is stalling.” That was what she was thinking but what was he stalling for.

“A good one Mr. Queen,” Judge Indra was straining not to roll her eyes and scoff at the man trying to act professional. “Do you have room enough for her in her home, do you have a plan for sending her to school.”

“Yes your honor I have everything planned out.”

“Well let’s see it. Please bring forward proof that you can and will provide for the child if my rule goes your way,” Judge Indra said holding out her hand.

The man named Quint haphazardly threw a hole bunch of papers together and brought it up to the judge who looked very displeased at all the unorganized paperwork presented before her. “Mr. Queen. If you are going to give me this mess I suggest we take a brief recess so I can sort through all this paperwork.”

Costia’s scratched voice echoed through the room. “Sorry your honor. If you just let me take a look at the files I can organize them. It’s my case and as you can tell I am having a hard time speaking and moving around right now.”

“Good god woman what happened to you,” Indra asked handing the papers back to Costia.

“I slipped and fell,” Costia coughed out cautiously looking back over at Clarke and Clarke’s Alpha swelled with pride. Costia briefly sorted through some of the paperwork and handed the judge back a few pieces of paper compared to the mountain that Quint had brought over.

“Okay Mr. Queen. It does look like you can provide for Madi and have made an effort to accommodate her. I still don’t see why after all these years you want her now.”

“I just do. I realize where I went wrong and want to do the right thing by my former mate and raise her daughter.”

“So you're telling me the right thing to do is to rip this little girl from the people she knows as her family to live with you a complete stranger.”

“Yes your Honor. She should be with me. It is what Luna would have wanted.”

“Sadly we don’t know what she would have wanted because she is not here with us today. You broke your bond with her though Mr. Queen. I am not so inclined to grant you custody of this child so quickly.”

Lexa rose to her feet and spoke up. “Judge Indra. If I may.”

“Go ahead miss Woods.”

“Since finding out about this hearing we have done some investigating. If it is alright with you, we have run 3 separate DNA tests through different companies to prove the authenticity of the results. We believe the child belongs with Madi’s sire. Her true family.” 

“Impossible. Luna Rivers used a sperm donor and all the files from the building burned down with it. How could you possibly find the sire,” Quint shouted clearly outraged that Lexa had the upper hand.

“Mr. Sanass please control your voice in my courtroom before I throw you out of it,” Judge Indra growled. “Miss Woods could you please bring forward the 3 seperate tests.”

Clarke watched as her mate strutted up to the judge and damn Lexa looked sexy. She walked with so much confidence and her voice could strike people down within seconds. It was hot and Clarke wanted to come and sit in on more of her cases. The things a confident Lexa could do in a pencil skirt was making her uncomfortable, and she shifted in her seat and adjusted herself scolding her lower region. 

“Miss Griffin. Did you know that your sperm was used to create a life,” Judge Indra asked her.

“No your honor.”

“Did you ask to be notified if it was.”

Clarke hung her head low. This was the part that she was not looking forward to. That she hoped Madi never found out about. “No it was an anonymous donation.”

“It is rare that an Alpha donates that part of themselves. What made you make such a choice,” Judge Indra asked her.

“I needed money at the time. I wanted to help one of my friends achieve his dreams and it seemed like the right choice at the time. I would do it again in a heartbeat. I would do anything for my friends and family,” Clarke finished tears brewing in her eyes.

“Did you know you were Madi’s sire when you adopted her.”

“No. I just had this pull towards her. I felt it deep within my soul that she was mine. I would fight to the death to keep her in my life. I know I shouldn’t be saying that but I would do anything for Madi. I love her so much. If you decide that it is best for her to be with Mr. Queen. Then I will continue to fight for her until she is back with us. Her family.”

“There will be no fighting to the death today Miss. Griffin. From all the evidence gathered from both parties I see no reason to grant custody to Mr. Queen. You took in a child and loved her and gave her a home. I have no intention to rip her from it for a man who holds no real claim over her. Congratulations Miss. Griffin. Miss Woods, you will continue to have custody over your daughter for the rest of her life. May it be a long and happy one,” Indra said before bringing down the gavel.

Clarke stepped over to her mate and pulled her into a hug spinning her around. “You did it Lexa. You did it,” Clarke said happily letting her tears fall.

“We did it Clarke,” Lexa said before pulling her into a searing kiss. “Let’s go get our little girl.”

Clarke and Lexa walked hand in hand as fast as they could to the side door to the room that their children were being watched. Clarke ripped open the door and quickly scanned the room looking for Madi but she wasn’t there. Jamie started to cry and she was handed her youngest daughter and tried to calm her down. Aden was already clutching tight to Lexa’s leg. “Where’s Madi,” she heard her mate ask the woman watching the children.”

“She had to use the little girls room a few minutes ago. One of the female guards watching the door took her to the washroom. She should be back soon.”

She couldn’t wait she needed to see Madi. Clarke gently handed Jamie over to her father and ran out the door of the room to the washroom. She opened the door and she didn’t see the guard inside. Clarke figured she would be waiting just inside the room. “Madi,” she called. No answer. Clarke started to push open the stall doors. When she got to the third one she found the guard. She put her fingers to the neck and checked for a pulse and found none. 

She ran out of the washroom and screamed for help at the top of her lungs. The guard sent with her little girl was killed and Madi was gone. She was fuming screaming in rage. She ripped the hand dryer off the wall and only started to calm down when her mate wrapped her arms around her and she sunk to the floor. Madi was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Madi's point of view.
> 
> A happy ending is in sight don't fear :)
> 
> Complete side note. I love how awesome the Clexa fandom is. I read a few Bellarke stories lately and each and every one hated on Lexa. I have read so many Clexa stories and it is a rarity that there is hate on Bellamy. So to all of you guys that write stories you are all awesome, and supportive people. Let's keep up the positivity in this ship and stomp out hate :)


	24. Chapter24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi's point of view from the trial to her rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything works out in the end :)

Chapter 24

Madi played with some legos in the room with her parents before they had to leave to go talk to big people as they called them. She didn’t quite understand it but her moms had been acting weird all week and she knew that someone was trying to take her away but her mom’s wouldn’t let them. They promised. 

She watched some tv with Aden while Jamie played on the mat in front of them. The nice lady gave them some juice and snacks but she missed her mommies. They were just in the other room and she could smell her mama’s strong scent and her mommy’s comforting scent even from the distance. It was slightly comforting.

During the middle of the movie she had drank 2 juice boxes already and had a bunch of cookies. Jamie was already fast asleep and Aden was busy drawing with the lady who was watching them. She needed to use the washroom though so she told the lady and she poked her head out and got a guard to bring her into the washroom.

Madi took the guards hand and smiled at her and the guard smiled back. “Thank you for bringing me to the washroom. I really have to go.”

“You are welcome little one,” the guard said pushing the door to the women's washroom open for her. “You go do your thing and I will be right by the sinks when you are done.”

“Okay,” Madi said pushing open a stall and locking it behind her. Beside her stall she heard a toilet flush and someone exiting their stall.

“Hey you’re not suppose to be here,” she heard the guard call out. 

Madi peered through the door of the stall to see a man quickly grab the guard that brought her into the washroom and twist her neck. Her jaw started to tremble and she was scared. Why would someone do that to the nice guard. “Time to come out little girl,” the man sneered.

Madi pulled her pants back up but didn’t bother to open the door to her stall. She got low and crawled trying to make her way to the exit. She needed to get out of here and to her mommy and mama. They would protect her. She just needed to escape. When she crawled out from under the last stall closest to the door the man was waiting for her and she kicked him right where her mama taught her to.

The man crumpled and she tried to go around him but he reached out and grabbed her foot pulling her back to him. She kicked and punched at him but he was so much stronger than her. Soon he held her with one hand and with another he put a white cloth over her face and she started to get sleepy and her vision blurred. 

When Madi woke up she could hear people arguing in another room. A man and a woman. 

“No one was to be killed,” the woman spoke.

“Ya well it happened. Get over it Nia. You wanted the girl you got her,” the man spat.

“It will be your head if we get caught. I won’t be able to get your boss out of prison because of your stupidity if that happens.”

“Bitch.”

BANG “You outlived your usefulness. Emerson clean up Lovitt. Cage is expecting me to visit and give him an update. Keep the girl fed. I have to go speak to her mother about dropping the Wallace case. Otherwise your boss will rot in jail and I won’t be getting my 90 million dollar retirement fund.”

“Of course Nia.”

Madi was scared. She knew what that loud noise was. She had heard it once before in the hospital when her mama Clarke was shot. These people were bad people and she needed to get away. She went and hid in the corner when a man entered her room and brought her a sandwich and a juice box. He placed it on the ground and left quickly.

She wasn’t hungry though. She couldn’t eat or drink. She was to scared. She needed to get out of here. There had to be a way out. She walked around the room taking in her surroundings. She had a bed over in a corner and a bucket in another. She wasn’t quite sure what they wanted her to do with the bucket. There was a window with bars on it above her bed letting in some light but she was too short to reach it. 

Maybe she could reach it with the bucket though. She placed the bucket on the bed and climbed on top of it. She was still not tall enough to reach the window ledge. She jumped to try to reach it but instead she fell and landed on the floor. That’s when she saw it. An air vent over to the side of the wall underneath of the bed.

Madi crawled under the bed and put her fingers into the vent holes and pulled praying it would come loose. It did shift though when she pulled and she tugged again. Slowly it was coming loose from the wall and hopefully she would be able to escape from the bad men. She heard footsteps approaching her room and crawled back from underneath the bed and over to by where they put her sandwich.

“You haven’t touched your food,” Emerson said. At least she thinks that's what the woman called Nia called him. 

“I’m not hungry,” Madi stated and crossed her arms turning herself around.

“Fine don’t eat. Not my problem kid,” the man said taking the tray and leaving the room she was being held in.

Once she had heard his footsteps fade away she crawled back under the bed and continued to pull at the vent. After a few more tugs it came out and she was able to crawl into it. She was scared. There was no light to help her see and she had to feel her way around in the dark. The light from the window came from the right hand side so she needed to turn right to exit.

Madi crawled pulling herself forward at a slow pace, trying not to make any noise and alert the bad men to her location. She was scared but she knew that she needed to be brave. She needed to get out of here and find her mama and her mommy. She knew that they would be worried about her. They had been worried about her all week.

Up ahead she saw a light to the right and she knew she was headed in the right direction. When she got to where the light was coming from she turned right and followed it until she could finally see ahead of her once more. There was another vent and she peeked through it. The sun was dipping down and she knew that it would be dark soon. 

She pushed the vent like she pulled the other one but this one was much harder to move. She wiggled her body around so that her feet faced the vent and she kicked at it and continued to kick until finally it swung open. She swung herself around again and looked down. It was a long drop and she was sure it was going to hurt. She pulled herself out and remembered what Anya taught her to do after a big jump. To roll. 

Madi dropped down from the vent and she rolled but only after landing badly on her ankle. She tried to get up but it was hurting. She couldn’t put any weight on her right leg. Madi crawled over to the wall and used her good leg to get herself into a standing position. Her ankle was throbbing but she knew if she stayed still the bad guys would find her.

She looked around she had no idea where to go. She needed to find people to help her. Like a fireman or a policeman. Someone who she could trust to take her back to her mama and mommy. She reluctantly let go of the wall and hopped over to the next building where she could hear some traffic.

Once she made it there and rounded the corner she saw a park in the distance and knew that was where she needed to go. There weren’t any people on the streets and she didn’t trust any of them because they could be with Nia or Emerson. She could trust another mommy or daddy if they were there with other kids though. There were some people in the distance so she hoped for the best.

Madi bit back all the pain that she was feeling and hobbled over careful of putting any weight on her right leg. When she got closer she could see kids playing baseball and she wondered if her mama would let her play baseball next year. Maybe she could be good at it. She needed to make it back to her mama to ask her if she could play. If maybe she could go to school soon and play with other kids her age.

Her leg hurt so bad that she was biting the inside of her mouth to keep from screaming out in pain. Tears were freely falling down her face she just had a little bit further to go to get to the park. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she lost her balance and fell to the ground. “Where do you think you’re going.” It was the man named Emerson.

Madi did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. “HELPPPPPPP” She crawled away from him as fast as she could using her hands and one good leg. “HELP ME PLEASE,” she screamed once more. Emerson picked her up and when he used a hand to cover her mouth she bit down and he dropped her. She landed once more on her right ankle and she cried out in pain. This was her last chance. “HEELLLPPPP.”

She crawled away as fast as she could and this time Emerson took out a gun and pointed it at her. Her eyes went wide and she was scared. A woman ran up to them with her hands raised. “Woah there. No need to pull a gun on a kid.”

“She wasn’t listening. I am her father.”

“No you’re not.” Madi screamed.

“Look I already called the cops why don’t you just put the gun down and explain the situation to them when they get here.”

“How about no,” Emerson sneered before firing a shot off hitting the woman in her arm. The next moments happened so fast. Once the man pulled the trigger the woman moved fast and grabbed the gun and knocked the man's elbow forcing him to let go. Then the woman used her free hand punching him in the gut before she hit him in the head with the barrel of the gun knocking him out.

“You’re safe now kid. What’s your name,” the woman asked. Now they had a crowd around them and people were taking pictures and videos with their cellphones. Madi could hear sirens in the distance and she knew that she would be with her mama and mommy soon.

“Madi. Thank you for saving me.”

“No problem kid. I’m a cop. It’s what we do.”

“What’s your name,” Madi asked wanting to know more about the woman who rescued her.

“My name is Charmaine but most people just called me Diyoza.”

“Mommy your arm,” a little blonde girl shrieked. 

“I’m okay Hope. Why don’t you sit with my new friend Madi here and tell her all about your baseball game,” the woman named Diyoza said with a forced smile. Madi could tell she was in pain but she could hear the sirens get closer.

“Hi. I’m Madi. Your mommy saved me,” Madi said sticking her hand out for the girl named hope to shake. Hope looked to be about her age with hair as blonde as her mama’s.

“I’m Hope. My mommy does that a lot she is a cop. Do you like baseball? I was playing baseball and then all of us heard the noise so we stopped. Ouch your foot doesn’t look to good,” the young girl said taking in Madi’s foot.

“It hurts. My mom is a Doctor though. She will fix it. Or my grandma Abby will. Think I can play baseball with you when my foot is better,” Madi asked.

“Of course you can kiddo. Hope would love to teach you how to play. But we gotta get you loaded up in the ambulance and locate your parents first,” Hope’s mother cut in. 

“Don’t leave me please,” Madi said tears falling down her face. She didn’t want to be separated from the woman who saved her. 

“Okay. Hope and I will ride with you,” Diyoza said sticking out her pinky. Madi smiled and took the pinky in her own and they shook on it. Madi liked this older woman already. Hope talked to her the entire drive back to the hospital while someone was working on Diyoza’s arm that the bullet went through. Madi was glad that her saviour was alright and she hoped to be reunited with her parents soon. She didn’t want to get taken by the bad guys ever again. She would need to ask her mommy to teach her how to use a staff like Aden when they got back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos. The next chapter will be from Lexa's point of view.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa mainly talking on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you Nia

Chapter 25

Lexa could hear Clarke’s screams and she picked up Aden and started running with him towards the washroom. When she opened the door she saw Clarke ripping the hand dryer off the wall and she knew that something was wrong. She needed to calm her mate down and fast before she disrupted everyone on the floor. 

She placed Aden down and he ran into the corner of the room and she ran to Clarke. She wrapped her arms around her and pumped out soothing pheromones trying to calm her down. She could feel every tremble and shake that her mate made and she was blasting out her scent as much as possible. Clarke was near inconsolable. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aden approach cautiously and he wrapped his arms around Clarke’s leg and the Alpha slowly stopped pumping her scent. Jake and Abby soon entered the room followed closely by security. Her Alpha was in distress and she worried that Clarke would soon go feral if she wasn’t around to keep her grounded.

“Aden please go with your grandparents. Mommy’s got this,” Lexa said sweetly to her son. Aden let go of Clarke’s leg slowly and she knew that he didn’t want to go and wanted to help his mommy and mama out. “We will be right behind you. We just need to talk to these men,” Lexa said pointing to the security guards.

Once Aden and the older Griffins were out of the room the security guards flooded the room. “Where is she Clarke. Where is Madi,” Lexa asked holding her mates face and trying to get her to look at her. Clarke just looked at the ground. Her Alpha’s eyes were practically red and they were glowing. Lexa had never seen her this mad. The only other time she had seen her this out of control was when Anya and Raven interrupted their mating. 

All her mate was able to do was point to a stall door and Lexa feared what was behind it. The security guards opened it to find the female guard that brought Madi into the washroom earlier. She was dead and their little girl was missing. She was getting pissed. She had just fought for custody of Madi and they just lost her. 

The guards escorted them back into the room that her kids were in earlier and told them they had to wait. Lexa couldn’t wait though and she couldn’t leave her mate. Something wasn’t right about all of this. Roan was stalling in court, and he fought a battle he knew he couldn’t win. They were stalling. This was their plan all along. She grabbed her phone from her purse and dialed Echo’s number.

“Lexa. What’s going on. We tried to get inside to talk to you but everything has been stationed off. Anya is going crazy.”

“They took Madi. Get Monty to look through the video surveillance of the building with Miller. I need you to track down Costia and Roan and get one of them to talk.”

“On it boss. I'll call you if we find anything,” Echo said hanging up.

Her mate looked as shattered as she felt. It felt to freeing when judge Indra ruled in their favour, and then to find out someone kidnapped your kid. It was taking everything in Lexa to not let loose on the city and rip Costia and Roan apart limb to limb in order to find out where her baby girl was. She knew they were involved. They had to be, they were pawns in a much bigger scheme. What was it though.

The police came and questioned them but they knew nothing. The only people that they knew that held grudges against them were either in that courtroom or locked up in jail. Roan and Costia had an alibi but her gut was telling her it was them. It was planned it. It had to be planned out this way to make it look like they were innocent. So when the police questioned them, they both had an Alibi. 

Clarke was getting worse by the minute but eventually after answering all the questions that the police had they were allowed to go home. A home in which they thought they would be bringing their girl back to today. Once again Lexa felt like her whole life was being ripped apart but she still couldn’t figure out what was the cause of it.

Aden clung to her the entire drive back to the house. He knew his sister was missing and he needed his mommy. Lexa could tell he was scared but he was trying to put on a brave face. Jamie sat quietly on her other side and she was thankful that Clarke got such a spacious SUV. Her Alpha was sitting up front scanning the streets for any sign of Madi. Clarke’s leg was jumpy and Lexa knew if she was separated from her mate for more than a minute Clarke would lose it. Her Alpha needed her scent. It was the only thing calming her down right now and keeping her from going feral. 

By the time they got back to the house her phone started to ring and Echo’s name popped up on the caller ID. “Abby I have to take this call. I think we both know what we need to do about Clarke. I am afraid she won’t be able to control herself soon, and she would hate herself if anything happened to the kids or our friends,” Lexa said solemnly. 

Once up in her office she opened up her laptop and called Echo back ready to get to work and help them search. “Echo, what did you find so far.”

“Monty found them leaving the courthouse. Couldn’t get a positive ID on the guy though. He knew where all the camera’s were and even used Madi as a human shield to block his face from some. Madi looked to be unconscious my guess is he drugged her to get her out of there without causing a scene. He just carried her out the front door though. He seemed to be confident. I think this was an inside job, and Roan and Costia are somehow involved. They stretched out the hearing longer than necessary and started to scramble when Indra suggested a recess.”

“What of Roan and Costia.”

“I got Bellamy to follow Roan when he left the courthouse after being questioned and so far he hasn’t left his home.”

“Costia.”

“Went to the county jail. My guess is that she is there to see her client Mr. Collins. She wasn’t alone though. That lawyer Quint was there as well.” 

“Was Monty able to track where the man took Madi?”

“He got a partial on the plate and Miller ran it and got nothing from it. Monty was able to follow the van via CCTV but lost it after about 10Km. Both him and Miller are trying to pick up the trail right now. I am waiting to see where Costia goes to when she leaves here. I will update you when I know more.”

“Costia and Quint are leaving the prison now. If they split up you want me on Costia even though the bitch can’t even feed herself right?”

“Yes. Call me if you find anything. The rest of the delinquents are already putting up posters around town.”

“Will do. Stay strong Lexa,” Echo told her before ending the call. 

Easier said than done. She wanted to break apart and she knew Clarke wasn’t doing any better. Lexa opened up the door to her study and ran back down the stairs to see her mate and her youngest children. Abby and Jake were the only ones with them at the house and she hoped that her mates parents were able to calm her Alpha down some. Clarke could easily destroy the house if she got into a state of rage like she had earlier at the courthouse.

Clarke was on the couch staring blankly ahead, Aden was wrestling with Jake on the ground, and Abby was holding a sleeping Jamie in her arms and rocking her back and forth. Lexa walked up to Abby and grabbed Jamie from her. “I slipped it in her coffee,” Abby whispered to her.

“Good. I thought my scent would have calmed her more at the courthouse but it didn’t. I am worried about her and I fear I won’t be able to calm her down without a little extra help. Thank you Abby,” Lexa said smiling sadly at the woman.

“Lexa we both know it's for the best. Go be with your Alpha. She needs you. I’ll go make us all some dinner,” Abby said before taking off to the kitchen. 

Clarke only turned her head towards her when she sat down beside her with Jamie. Her strong Alpha put her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her making sure to be touching Jamie as well. “We will get her back Clarke. I promise you.” The Alpha’s response was an emotional one and she adjusted Jamie so she could hold her with one arm and with the other she rubbed her Alpha’s back.

Always trying to be strong for everyone, Lexa loved it when her Alpha would show her emotional side to her but this was hard hitting. Clarke was fitting her basic instincts of wanting to rip apart everything and everyone to get to her daughter and was instead leaving her heart exposed and seeking comfort from her mate. Lexa pumped out a calming scent and whispered words of reassurance in her Alpha’s ear and soon she heard little snores from both Jamie and Clarke. 

“Dad,” Lexa called softly to Clarkes father. Jake came over and he helped Lexa lay Clarke down on the large couch. Lexa put on the tv to a kids program for Aden to watch, and the little boy crawled beside his mama and rested his head against her chest, and Clarke wrapped an arm around him in her sleep. Lexa placed Jamie gently on Clarke’s chest and the Alpha placed an arm around her holding her close to her chest and Lexa knew she wouldn’t let their baby fall.

Jake eventually ventured into the kitchen and Lexa was left alone resting on the floor beside the couch watching the rest of her family fast asleep. She wondered where Madi was. It was getting late and the sun was starting to set in the sky. She said a little prayer for her girl and for whatever god was out there to keep her safe and to bring her back to them.

Her phone rang again but it was a number she didn’t recognize. She left the room quickly to answer it hoping it was someone with knews about Madi. “Hello.”

“Drop the Mount Weather case and you will get your daughter back when Cage Wallace is out of jail,” the distorted voice said before the line went dead. 

The Mount Weather case was a huge class action lawsuit her team was handling for the past year. Mount Weather had released a drug with known adverse side effects to the general public without disclosing that information. The drug was meant to be a performance enhancing supplement safe for general and professional use. 

It turned the people who took it into aggressive mindless beasts basically. Professional athletes who used it and suffered the side effects were banned from their respective sports, some people who overused the supplement died of a heart attack, others attacked their family and friends. Many were affected and they were representing over a 100 people who used the supplement and have had their lives turned upside down because of it. 

They had more and more people come to them every day. Anya was constantly sending over more files for her to review. They had Echo find the test results and there was no way the drug should have been released to the world market. Echo had found out why though. Cage Wallace who took over Mount Weather corp after his father passed away paid off the board who oversaw the supplement being released into the market. 

Their case was growing exponentially and they already had Cage Wallace behind bars thanks to Echo’s friends in the police department. They even had the Dr. Tsing the woman who created the supplement behind bars because of her involvement and knowing the adverse side effects. All in all the case was growing everyday and so far they were suing Mount Weather collectively for the total of 8.3 billion dollars. 

The first court date was scheduled for a month from now and Lexa and Anya felt confident they would win this class action lawsuit. It was the biggest case their firm was handling and had ever handled and would be a huge win for them. She would have to call her sister, Madi’s life was worth much more than the case. If they dropped it though Cage Wallace would go free and hundreds of people wouldn’t get the justice they deserve.

Anya picked up on the third ring, “What’s up Lex. Did you find Madi,” her sister asked hopefully.

“No but I got a phone call. If we drop the Mount Weather case and Cage is released from jail they will let Madi go.”

“Shit.”

“I know. I want my little girl back An. We can’t drop that case though. Who is representing Cage. You have only been sending me the victim files.” 

“Ya sorry about that. It’s umm. It’s Nia.”

“Nia. She hasn’t actually taken on a case in years,” Lexa scoffed.

“I know.”

“Nothing about anything that has happened feels right An. I am going to confront Nia,” Lexa said before hanging up the phone. She knew her sister and mate would disapprove. She had to be quick she grabbed her purse by the front door and ran out of the house. She would call Nia on the way to her old office.

“Lexa. What a pleasant surprise. I am sorry to hear about your daughter.”

“Cut the crap Nia. I know you have her.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about Lexa. Ever since you left Costia your life has just been one mess after another. Maybe the girl simply just ran away.”

“I’ll be at your office in 10 minutes to talk about the Mount Weather case,” Lexa said before dropping the call.

The woman was infuriating. She was ruthless in the courtroom and Lexa thought nothing of it before about how she won her cases. She would have to dig deep into Nia’s old case files, nothing about the woman was sitting well with her. She knew Nia had Madi and she was going to get her back.

As she pulled up into the parking lot of Queen and Associates she spotted Echo’s car in the parking lot and approached it cautiously. The woman inside rolled down the window for her and she stuck her head in. “I take it Costia is inside.”

“Yes she went in about 3 minutes ago. What are you doing here.”

“This has all been about the Mount Weather case. Nia has Madi, Echo. I just know it. I got a call a little while ago from an unknown number telling us to drop the case and when Cage Wallace goes free they will let Madi go.”

The Alpha woman sitting in her car growled out her displeasure. “No point in following Costia anymore. I am going with you. I will stay out of site, I just don’t feel comfortable letting you talk to Nia alone,” Echo said getting out of the car.

“There is no point stopping you. Come on. I want to take the stairs and surprise her. She will most likely be waiting at the elevator with a smug look on her face,” Lexa said strutting towards the entrance of the building. 

They had no resistance entering the building the security guard didn’t even bat an eyelash in their direction and they headed towards the stairs. They had 5 of them to climb. By the time they got to the 4th floor there was the body of Costia lying still with her neck at an odd angle. Lexa bent over to check her pulse but Echo pulled her hand back like she was about to burn herself. “Don’t touch the body, she is already gone,” Echo said.

Lexa skirted around her and part of her mourned the woman she used to love. The woman who used to treat her kindly before Nia dug her claws into her. When they got to the door of the 5th floor Lexa turned to Echo, “Stay here and call this in. She shouldn’t be able to hear you make the call from the stairwell but you will be able to hear me if I need you.”

Echo nodded to her and Lexa opened the door preparing to meet the woman who had her daughter kidnapped. Who had a guard killed and who had most likely killed her ex fiance. The woman was standing right where she thought she would be. Waiting at the elevator doors for her to arrive. “Nia,” she called and the woman turned around. Surprise flashed through her eyes for a second and then Nia put on her cold mask. She wasn’t nicknamed the ice queen for her warm demeanor. 

“Lexa. So here to tell me you are going to drop the case,” Nia said with an evil smile.

“I just came to talk. Surely we can settle and Mr Wallace can be put on probation.”

“My client is innocent.”

“Just an innocent as you are. Kidnapping. Murder. You will be going down as well Nia. Do not fool yourself into thinking otherwise,” Lexa said coldly.

Nia was about to speak when Echo came bursting through the stairwell, “the police are on their way. Madi was found and is on her way to the hospital.”

“Hospital,” Lexa said frantically her mind already thinking the worst.

“She just has a hurt leg. Police are also on their way here, we have to go Lexa,” Echo said grabbing her hand and moving past Nia and right into the elevator. Her daughter was going to be okay. She was safe and soon she would be back in her arms. Soon her family would be whole once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments. The next chapter will be in Clarke's point of view and will be very fluffy. Not sure when I will have it posted because I haven't started writing it, but as soon as it is done I will post it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connecting at the Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so making Diyoza the good guy in this story, and a possible future time jump between Madi and Hope.

Chapter 26

Lexa and Echo raced down the flight of stairs of Nia’s building avoiding the deceased body of her ex fiance. Madi was injured and she needed to get to her little girl. She needed to see for herself that everything was alright with the world. She flung the door open to the bottom of the steps and raced to her vehicle. “Wait Lexa. Stop,” Echo called out to her.

“We are taking my car, but before you get in put this box of donuts, this coffee, and this receipt in your car and park it a little ways down the road by the bakery. I don’t trust Nia and I need food for my stakeouts so at least we have an alibi for when she blames us for Costia’s death.” Echo said handing all the items to Lexa. 

She grabbed the items from Echo and placed them in her car. It was a smart move. If she wasn’t so distracted by getting back to her daughter she most likely would have come up with her own plan. Fucking Nia Queen. She was going to make sure that that bitch rots in jail for everything that she has done.

The first thing she was going to do after her family was all settled in was go over all of Nia’s old case files. If the polive couldn’t prove that she was guilty of kidnapping or murder she was going to prove she was guilty of coruption and coercion. She knew she would find something. Nia was one with many skeletons in her closet.

Echo picked her up down the road and together they drove to Polis general hospital. Lexa didn’t know what to expect but she was frantic. Echo had assured her that Clarke and the rest of their family and friends had been informed but she was worried for Clarke. The sedative Abby gave her put her to sleep and she was wondering how her Alpha was struggling to stay awake. After all of this was said and done they would all be in dire need of some group cuddles.

Once they arrived at the hospital Echo dropped her off at the emergency room and she sprinted inside and asked about her daughter's whereabouts. A kindly nurse she didn’t recognize brought her to a curtain and opened it up. Madi was laid out on the bed with her foot in a bright pink cast, with a little blonde girl beside her. Lexa also noticed the other Alpha in the room who she assumed was the other girls mother.

“Mommy,” Madi cried out happily.

Lexa rushed to the bed and hugged her daughter tightly not wanting to let her go. “I love you Madi. I love you so much. I am so happy you are safe. I love you my brave girl.”

“Mommy I can’t breathe,” Madi breathed out heavily.

“Sorry hunny. Mommy was just so scared. I love you so much. Who is your new friend,” Lexa said looking at the blonde girl nestled beside Madi. 

“Hello, my name is Hope,” the young girl said very professionally sticking out her hand for Lexa to shake. 

Lexa shook her hand, “it is very nice to meet you Hope. Thank you for keeping Madi company while we couldn’t be there for her.”

“No problem. Can Madi come over to play sometime? I told her I would teach her how to play baseball, and then maybe she could play on my team,” the girl asked hopefully.

“I will have to ask her mama about that I think we would like to keep her within arms reach for awhile. But, maybe you and your mother would like to come over to our house on Saturday to play and have dinner.”

Lexa turned at looked at the woman sitting in the chair. “I am assuming you are Hope’s sire. It would be a pleasure to have you both over at our house this weekend,” Lexa said sticking her hand out to greet the woman.

“You would be correct,” the woman said taking Lexa’s hand and shaking it.

Clarke had to pick that time to arrive, She flung open the curtain and glared at the Alpha who Lexa’s hand was wrapped in. Clarke blasted her scent and everyone in the tiny curtained off room submitted to her presence. She turned to face her Alpha and blasted her scent combatting Clarkes until everyone in the room was feeling euphoric and happy. 

“Who are you,” Clarke gritted out towards the unknown Alpha.

“Colonel Diyoza formal US Navy, turned police officer, baseball coach, full time mom to Hope, and I happen to be the woman who saved your daughter,” the woman said sticking her chest out with pride and extending a hand to the other Alpha.

“Mama be nice,” Madi scolded.

Lexa watched at Clarke went over to Madi and picked her up out of the bed and held her in her arms. “I love you so much Madi. I am so happy to be your sire. Sorry I went a little crazy. It’s a good thing mommy is usually around to keep me in check,” Clarke whispered to Madi. “Even when her and my mother team up and drug me,” Clarke said pointedly looking at Lexa.

The next statement Clarke made was directed at Diyoza. “Thank you so much for saving Madi. I don’t even know how to begin to repay you, and I am sorry for blasting you with my scent. Well blasting everyone,” Clarke said sticking her free hand out for Diyoza to shake. 

“Well your mate has been kind enough to invite Hope and I over next weekend. I can see my little girl has grown a bit attached to yours in the short time that they have known each other. Hope doesn’t have many friends, we just moved here and I signed her up for baseball because she loves the sport and I heard a commotion while watching the game and my instincts told me to check it out and I am glad that I did. Also don’t worry about the blast. I would have had a bad reaction if I had been through everything you had,” Diyoza said letting go of Clarke’s hand.

“You’re bleeding are you alright,” Clarke asked.

“Just a through and through. After Madi telling me what happened I didn’t want to leave her alone and Hope seemed to calm her down. I’ve suffered through worse, but now that you are here I should probably get that checked out,” the other Alpha said. 

“I would operate on you if I could. I haven’t been cleared yet since the shooting at the hospital, but my mother is here and she is the best so if you would like I would love to have her take a look at your shoulder,” Clarke said sincerely.

Lexa could tell Clarke was trying her best to make up for her rude behaviour earlier. The woman Diyoza seemed to be receptive of it and Lexa hoped that Madi Clarke would allow Madi to play baseball with Hope once her leg was healed. Madi needed to get out of the house more and engage with kids her own age. Maybe they could even find out which school Hope is going to and they could send Madi there as well.

“I would greatly appreciate that. You were the woman that took down the gunman. It’s a pleasure to meet you” Diyoza trailed off waiting for Clarke to introduce herself.

“Sorry Clarke. Clarke Griffin and if you come with me Dr. Griffin senior would be happy to take a look at the shoulder, and Lexa I know would be more than happy to keep an eye on Hope” Clarke said directing the woman out of the room.

The relief that Madi was safe felt the moment she saw Madi was safe was indescribable. Sure she broke her right foot but she would heal. For now she was safe and she would be having Raven install the best security camera’s money could buy. She wanted them surrounding her and Clarke’s home, her business, and the lake house. She needed her family secure at all costs. She would even have to talk to Clarke about installing a panic room in the house. 

She did not like the reason Madi was taken and she knew that it was to get to her. She needed to protect her family at all costs which meant taking down Cage Wallace for good and getting Nia Queen behind bars for her involvement in the kidnapping of her daughter. If she couldn’t prove that then she would just have to prove her past guilt in her old cases. No matter what she would get her revenge for her little girl. 

Once everyone had said goodbye to Charmaine and Hope they headed home themselves. Abby and Jake insisted on staying the night with them as well, not wanting to be away from their oldest grandchild. Madi was surrounded by all the people that loved her and their friends and family really came through for them when they needed them most. They would have to have a bbq at the lake house in their honor or something like that. 

Clarke carried a tired Madi up to their bed because of her leg and placed her in the middle of it after changing her into her pajamas. Lexa helped change Aden and he climbed up next to his sister gripping her tight and Clarke wrapped a protective arm around them Lexa held Jamie and thought long and hard about her next move. 

She rocked the little girl trying to coax her into sleep after feeding her, burping her, and changing her diaper. The little girls mind was just awake as hers so she took her into her study and pulled up some of her old case files she had worked on with Nia that she still had access to.

Lexa sang to Jamie and the girl gripped tightly to her shirt and Lexa rejoiced at the warmth of the little body attached to her. Maybe she wouldn’t take birth control during her next heat. She loved the feeling of growing a life inside of her and loved the way Jamie clung to her and relied on her. Maybe if they closed the Mount Weather case and got Nia behind bars she would let Clarke breed her. 

For now though it wasn’t safe. None of them were safe until Cage Wallace was rotting away in Maximum security with no chance of parole. She knew she could do it, she just needed to be on her A game. She needed to get back to her office and work from there and get most of her staff working on this case. It needed to be airtight, and she needed him to implicate Nia. She would have to reach out to her police contact Marcus Kane and get his input on the situation. He might have some advice or have some more information they could use to build their case. 

Lexa pulled up old news articles between the times of Nia’s old cases and found her covering up a lot for Mount Weather corporation and some of the worst of the criminal underground. When she found missing persons reports on people that were meant to testify on some of her cases which caused them to be thrown out from lack of evidence. How no one has caught Nia Queen’s corrupt methods before was beyond her.

She would be bringing this all into work with her on Monday. It was Saturday evening and tomorrow she would be spending it with her family before heading back to work. She needed the resources and the man power. She knew her staff would have no issue if she brought Jamie in with her because her little girl still needed to feed. She loved the bonding time she shared with her when Jamie was suckling at her breast. God she was having baby fever.

So tomorrow's game plan. Talk to her Alpha about going back to work. Well more like convincing Clarke she needed to go back to work. Spend time with Madi and Aden maybe build up a pillow fort watch movies and cuddle. She would bring in everything she had just found out about Nia and Mount Weather corp to work with her on Monday. 

Lexa awoke in the middle of the bed with Jamie resting on top of her. Clarke must have got up with her at some point during the night because she left her in the carrier beside the bed. Madi was snuggled into her right side while Aden was curled into her left. Clarke was obviously in the kitchen because she smelled bacon and eggs cooking. She slowly rolled her shoulders waking up the munchkins and talked softly to them about what they wanted to do today before they left the bed to find their Alpha.

Like she suspected Clarke was busy in the kitchen but she wasn’t the only one. Jake was helping her out and Abby was making freshly squeezed orange juice. Anya always an early riser was working on making everyone coffee while her mate sat with her head on the table grumbling about being up at such an early hour.

Madi was in her right arm and Jamie was in her left and she handed Madi over to her mama knowing Clarke could use the extra cuddle time and Madi wouldn’t protest. Aden climbed up into his chair beside Raven and hugged her softly resting his head on her shoulder.

“Mmmm hey little man. You got some snuggles in you for auntie Raven,” Lexa heard her ask from her spot in the bay window overlooking the garden while she was feeding a hungry Jamie. 

“Mmhmmm,” the little boy said and Raven lifted him out of his chair and watched their interaction. Raven never quite comfortable around kids always protesting she never wanted her own was cuddling up to her son and holding him like she wouldn’t let him go.

“This is something new Reyes. I thought you called children devil spawn and here you are clinging to my child like you don’t want to let him go,” Lexa joked.

“Ya well maybe they are growing on me,” Raven countered back in a tone which told Lexa not to push it. 

Once breakfast was done Lexa left the kids with their aunts and grandparents to build them all a fort while she talked to Clarke. She wanted to tell her sooner rather than later. Like before she walked out the door on monday. “So what did you need to talk to me about Lexa,” Clarke asked. 

“I needed to tell you that I have to go back to work. I am going to start back up on monday. I just wanted to give you a heads up.”

“Lexa you don’t have to go to work. We don’t need the money. We can take some time off and go away for awhile. I really don’t like the idea of you being apart from us during the day. What about Jamie. She needs you still Lexa,” Clarke said clearly exasperated not wanting her out of her sight for a minute.

Lexa moved forward and cupped Clarkes face in her hands and stroked her cheeks softly with her thumbs. “I need to go back Clarke, and I will be taking Jamie with me. The Mount Weather case is huge and I need to get everything settled ASAP and rush the case into court and make sure that Cage Wallace stays exactly where he is, and the families that suffered from his actions get what they deserve.”

“But why can’t you do that here. I had that office set up for you to work in. Why can’t you use it. What about Aden and Madi Lexa,” Clarke said clearly stressed and not understanding the situation.

Lexa blasted soothing pheromones to try to calm her Alpha. She needed Clarke to see this from her perspective. She needed to see this through and needed to take Nia down in court. Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug and started to kiss her neck placing featherlight kisses all over her Alpha trying to calm her down. “Clarke it is a big case, I promise when all this is said and done we will go away for awhile. For however long you want. I just need to do this. I need to protect my family and I need you here protecting our kids.”

“Okay. I understand. I just don’t like it. I love you Lexa and I trust that you are doing the right thing for us. For our family,” Clarke said before kissing her. Lexa deepened the kiss and pushed Clarke back against the desk of her office. She quickly locked the door and took advantage of the fact their family were watching their kids. Her Alpha deserved a reward for her understanding and she craved her Alpha’s tongue on her pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to say this here. Thank you all for sticking with me and this story, and well all my other stories. You guys are awesome. I love all your positive comments and they always inspire me to write more. So thank you for that. Also thank you for all the Kudos. I never expected to reach 1000 yet alone 1400. You all are amazing and I hope you all have a great week and hopefully by the end of it I will have another chapter up :) maybe with some smut in it ;)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is sexually frustrated.
> 
> Diyoza and Clarke go on an excursion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want Diyoza as a good guy.

Chapter 27

Clarke was up before Lexa’s alarm waiting for her Omega. She had been going to work for the past 2 weeks leaving her to watch the kids and to take care of the house. They still had a full house with Anya and Raven living with them and Clarke really didn’t mind having her best friend back with her, and then Lexa also had her sister. Which also meant they had baby sitters at their disposal.

When she heard footsteps padding down the hall she knew they were Lexa’s. She checked on her children and all of them were sound asleep. Madi insisting that they all stayed in the same room but it was starting to weigh on her. Her Omega was insatiable and it has been over a week since Lexa was cleared to be penetrated and her cock was aching for it. 

The little session they had 2 weeks earlier in Lexa’s office was the last time they had a chance to be intimate. The kids had completely taken over their lives and their sex life had been put on hold. Clarke could smell Lexa though. She would smell how aroused she would get sometimes when she was playing with the children, or when they had a moment alone to make out.

It was time to act on their basic impulses. It was time to sink her cock into her mates tight channel and shoot her load deep inside of her. When the footsteps got closer Clarke made her appearance from the guest room and gently pulled Lexa into it. She pulled her in for a kiss and then worked on her neck and collarbone. She even moved to her ear and breathed lightly on it the way Lexa liked.

“Clarke we don’t have time for this. I need to eat breakfast and get to work. I was also hoping I would have time to shower.

“Breakfast is ready for you to take out the door. Coffee as well and I packed you a lunch. Now about that shower…. Care for some company,” Clarke smirked. 

Clarke picked her up and Lexa squealed softly. She padded over to the guest washroom and started the shower while Lexa got undressed. She locked the door in case the kids woke up and went searching for them. Clarke did not want them to have the image of her balls deep in their mother. She stripped herself of her clothes and she was already hard as a rock.

She entered the shower and ran her hands up and down her Omega’s as she kissed her way down Lexa’s body and gently rested her leg over her shoulder. She kissed her way up her inner thigh and made her way to her goal. The elixir of her sexual desires, Lexa’s sweet tasting cunt. 

Clarke ran her tongue through soaked folds and got to work knowing that they didn’t have much time and she still wanted to drive her cock into her mate. She sucked Lexa’s bundle of nerves and flicked it over with her tongue repeatedly then added a finger finding her g spot and within a minute Lexa added more wetness to the shower floor and Clarke lapped it up before getting up.

Lexa kissed her with passion and Clarke returned it before turning her around and pressing her breasts into the cold tile. Clarke reached a hand to cover one and was pleased to see how hard Lexa’s nipple’s were. “You better be quick Alpha before the children wake. I have been craving this for months,” Lexa said canting her hips back into Clarke’s hard length.

She removed the hand holding her breast and used it to push Lexa further into the tile while she lined herself up with her Omega’s slit. There would be no time to knot her but maybe they could find some time later. Clarke drove in hard knowing how wet and needy her mate’s pussy already was.

With a hand holding her hip to help keep in time with her thrusts she pulled Lexa’s hair with the other. Her Omega exposed her neck to her and Clarke latched onto her mating mark. She bit down but not hard enough to break the skin, and when she did she felt Lexa tighten around her dick. 

Lexa’s pussy was perfect and she was conqueering it. She was like an Alpha in rut chasing her orgasm and Lexa was begging for release like she was in heat. They moved against one another and Clarke let go of her hair to play with Lexa’s clit. She was getting close and she wanted their first time reconnecting like this to be together.

Clarke worked her fingers fast rubbing tight circles around Lexa’s clit. “Fuck Alpha, I’m so close.”

“Me to. Come with me,” Clarke growled and could feel the new wave of wetness leaking from her mate.

“Always,” Lexa said before crying out Clarke’s name as her orgasm completely shattered her body.

“Fuck Lexa,” Clarke gritted out straining not to knot her Omega as she felt Lexa come around her. It was one of the strongest orgasms she has given Lexa to date and her seed quickly spilled inside of her and Clarke simultaneously worked hard keeping her mate up while thrusting into her until the last of her cum was released inside of her mate. 

Clarke sat Lexa down on the seat in the corner of the shower and started to wash her hair as her body recovered. She removed the showerhead and washed the remaining shampoo out of her hair before applying conditioner and lathering her body with her favourite family scented body scrub. By the time Clarke was washing out the conditioner and soap from the rest of her body Lexa had finally recovered enough to stand on her own.

“Thank you Alpha. I needed that.”

“Mmmm me to,” Clarke said going in for a kiss.

“I really wish this case was over. I could use some more of that,” Lexa said teasingly squeezing Clarke’s cock.

“It is at your service whenever and wherever you need it,” Clarke said helping Lexa dry off.

“Maybe tonight we can sneak in here when the kids are asleep”

“I really want to knot you. You are so tight and the way you just came around me. It was hard to control myself.

“I’d say it was very hard,” Lexa smirked.

“I got to go or else I will be taking you on the washroom sink next and I won’t stop until my knot is buried deep inside of you and I have filled you so full of cum you look like you are carrying another littler,” Clarke said before stepping out of the washroom shutting the door behind her.

Clarke could smell Lexa’s arousal and she smirked to herself before heading back to the bedroom to check on the kids. All of them were still sound asleep taking up the middle of the bed and as much as Clarke wanted to just collapse after her earth shattering orgasm, she needed to get her youngest daughter ready to help Lexa out. 

She lifted Jamie out of crib beside the bed and she infant started to squirm and protest and Clarke pumped out some of her scent. Soon Jamie stopped protesting as much and Clarke stared into the bright blue sleepy eyes of her daughter. She carried Jamie around and prepared her carrying bag for Lexa before going downstairs and putting it in the car so it was one less thing that Lexa had to do.

Jamie smiled and gurgled up at her as Clarke made silly faces to make her daughter laugh. She wished Lexa would just stay at home, but she would never make her. She wasn’t that kind of Alpha. Lexa was just finishing blow drying her hair when Clarke walked back into the washroom with Jamie who was ready for a feeding.

As soon as Jamie saw Lexa’s breasts she made grabby hands and Clarke chuckled because whenever she saw them, she felt the same. “Exactly like her sire,” Lexa chuckled.

“You mean absolutely perfect right.”

“Nearly.”

Clarke clutched at her heart and acted hurt while Lexa giggled. Clarke wrapped her hand around Lexa and rubbed the back of Jamie. She loved her girls and her two children in the other room. “I hope you have a good day at work babe. Call me if you need anything at all. Charmaine has the day off so we planned a play date with Hope and the kids. I should probably go wake the other one’s up and get them in their rooms so you can get dressed and go,” Clarke said kissing Lexa.

“Clarke. If you don’t fuck me later tonight like you promised…” Lexa’s voice trailed off and Clarke could see her eyes full of lust and smell her arousal.

“I plan to beautiful. Be prepared to walk in funny to work tomorrow.”

“Ugh I already will be today,” Lexa said before Clarke left the room again.

Charmaine and Hope met them and hour later at the Griffin house and everyone piled into Clarkes car. “So what do you have planned for us Clarke,” Charmaine asked.

“That is a surprise. Sorry for asking you to get here so early. It just takes a little while to get to,” Clarke explained.

Diyoza and Clarke made small talk while the kids sang along to familiar tunes that Clarke was playing through the cars speakers. Getting closer to the location, she could see her little girl wiggle in excitement in her seat. Madi whispered something to Hope and Clarke saw the girls eyes light up in excitement as well. So she knew she had made the right decision. There was something she needed to show her new friend as well. 

Clarke turned down their driveway and drove between the rows of vineyards that led to their vacation home. “I thought we can enjoy some time out on the water. Madi really likes “driving the boat” and I figured we could let Aden and Hope have a turn. You as well if you are so inclined.” Clarke said putting her car in park in front of the house.

Everyone got out and Clarke with the help of Charmaine hulled the cooler into the house. They got all the kids changed and changed themselves before lathering everyone up in sunscreen. “Do you mind putting their life jackets on while I get the boat in the water,” Clarke asked.

“We didn’t bring any,” Diyoza said.

“Got you covered. Those 2 in the trunk are yours and Hopes. I have Madi and Aden’s down by shed near the dock.”

“Cool thanks. Meet you at the dock with the munchkins Clarke,” Charmaine smiled at her. 

Clarke got into her old jeep and started up the engine. She felt very nostalgic and she new that today would be a good day. She hitched up the boat and slowly lowered it into the water before tying it off to the dock, and moving the jeep to get the trailer out of the water. Once it was in park she hopped out excited to show off everything she had organized. Even before she got shot she had plans in the works. 

She ran to the dock and jumped in the boat checking life jackets before hauling the little one’s in. She started up the engine once everyone was secured at the bow of the boat. There were a few new places for the kids to see but she decided to drive the boat around the lake first loving the way the kids would laugh and smile as she sped up and pretended to turn sharply.

After awhile she asked Diyoza to step up and join her and let her have a spin at the win. “You have a really nice place here Clarke,” Charmaine said gesturing around them.

“So do you,” Clarke said, pointing to a 3 bedroom bungalow that was currently being built about a km from her and Lexa’s place.

“I don’t understand.”

“I want to thank you for saving my girl. I don’t know what I would do if anything had happened to Madi. For that you have my eternal friendship and Lexa’s. I want to express my gratitude and hope that you accept this cottage.”

“Clarke. I can’t. I was just doing my job, I was doing what any decent person would do in that situation.”

“You are accepting, I can see us all spending many long weekends here. Christmas is coming up and I plan on spending it here with the kids and my family. I want you and Hope to be a part of that. Your home should be built by then. Plus don’t feel special I built my mom and dad and Raven and Anya their own cottages as well. So far the only people who know about it are you, me, and Raven. I trust you Charmaine,” Clarke said sincerely looking the woman in the eye. 

“No one has ever,” Clarke pulled the woman into a hug and let the tears fall. From everything she has heard from her new friend she hadn’t had the easiest like. Her mate had died in childbirth and she was an orphan with no family. 

“Say you will spend christmas with us,” Clarke said again.

“We would love to. Now change of subject, how many more houses do you plan on building here?”

“Your’s is the last one I am building before I get the land developed further down and on the other side of the lake for further development. I bought the land shortly after Lexa and I mated. The house is on her favourite Winery so I bought that first and decided to build a few more houses for my family so we had more room for holidays. We are more the more the merrier type of crowd and well we have 3 little ones, and our friends are starting to have kids. We need more room. I want this to be a place where the kids can make some memories, and you as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all kind of a lead up. Next Chapter Lexa will settle the score with Clarke ;) and maybe with a certain case.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's at work and Clarke follows through on a promise.

Chapter 28

Lexa had been busy at work all day. She had enough evidence to bury Nia along with all of the heads of Mount Weather corp who were aware of what was going on. After about a month straight of working she could finally rest. Her body was aching for Clarke’s touch. This morning had not been enough to satisfy her. She wanted the Alpha’s knot. She wanted to intimacy of being tied together and falling asleep in each others arms. 

Kane would be by later to gather up all of the evidence she and her team had collected then she would be able to go home. Jamie was being spoiled with attention constantly. It was a wonder her employees were able to get any work done. Anya was doing a great job of running the firm in her absence and she was sure she would do a great job when she went back home.

Her job was done. She had caught Nia Queen in a spider web of lies and had connected her to more than one mysterious homicide. She had collected as much evidence as she could but now it was up to Marcus and the PD to gather the rest of the evidence. Once Nia was behind bars with Finn she could breathe easy. The threats to her family needed to be behind bars far away from them.

Jamie started to squirm around in her playpen and Lexa got lost watching her daughter. Watching how Jamie looked at all the toys surrounding her and how she moved her hands and feet. How she would grip objects and always try to put them in her mouth. The pacifier Clarke bought her with the little mustache was by far little Jamie’s favourite. 

“My sweet girl. You look so much like your mama. Soon we won’t be going to work everyday. Soon you can hang out with your brother and sister and I am sure that your mama won’t let you go.”

Lexa picked her up. It was getting close to her meeting with Kane and she still needed to feed Jamie and try to set her down for a nap. She opened her top and exposed her breast for her daughter to take. She winced a little at the sensitivity of her nipples from her hungry pup. Jamie loved to feed. She was sure Jamie would have an appetite just like her Alpha. It was a good thing Clarke made a lot of money if she wanted more kids feeding them all would get expensive.

Once her little girl had her fill from her tender breasts she burped her and then rocked her gently in her arm. She finished putting everything she needed to give Marcus Kane in a folder and wished her hardest for everything to go her way for once. Mount Weather corp was going down and she would be with her sister in court for that case in a month from now and then they would tie in Nia Queen.

A rap on her door startled her out of her thoughts and brought her back to reality. “Enter,” she said firmly.

“Hey Lexa.”

“Marcus.”

“I know you have something for me. I will get my team on it right away.”

“Thank you Mr. Kane.”

“I can’t make any promises, but I am sure with everything you gathered and a few witness statements we will nail her. Sadly all of her closest associates seem to well.. Be dead. I don’t know if I can find anyone that can turn on her.”

“Try Roan Queen.”

“Roan Queen?”

“Nia’s son. I don’t think he truly felt the love of a mother growing up. I think Nia was threatening him. His address is in that folder.”

“His address how do you have his address Lexa? This is dangerous, you could get hurt.”

“Echo got it Marcus.”

“Echo…. I will never forgive you for stealing my best detective,” Marcus chuckled.

“Hmmm well it was to bad we offered better pay and more benefits. At least I only poached one.”

“True. How is she?”

“Why don’t you ask her on your way out. She is in the office today. She will be your point of contact if you have any questions about the information I have provided. I want to get back to my family.”

“I don’t blame you. Domesticity looks good on you Lexa,” Marcus said standing up and sticking out his hand.

Lexa shook it, “Thank you. Now get out of here so I can go home,” the Omega chuckled.

Once Kane had left her office she gathered her things and packed her bags. Both hers and Jamies. One was a little heftier than the other and with both bags on her shoulder she grabbed Jamie and locked up her office. If anyone needed to get into it for any reason her sister had the key. 

Her home was empty when she returned so she set herself up in the living room with Jamie. She turned on the tv and set up her netflix to watch a mindless comedy. Brooklyn 99 would distract her from her worries about work. She hated how the judicial system took its sweet ass time with cases. She wished she could push through her case faster but there was nothing she could do.

All she had to do now was to sit and wait. At least she had Clarke and her family. She could use them as an outlet to distract her from the fact that there was nothing left at work for her to do. She had reached the end of the road and she could now spend a few months with Clarke as she healed.

She must have fallen asleep because she woke to the security chirp of a car coming down her driveway. Lexa knew it was Clarke’s. Diyoza’s had been left in the driveway and she knew where her Alpha took their new friend. She just wished her and Jamie could have been there to see the look on Charmaine's face. Christmas was going to be amazing this year. It would be her first year spending it with Clarke.

For years it was just her and Anya. She remembered going to Costia’s family christmas once and she hated it. She knew her Alpha’s family and friends and knew that it was always a well celebrated holiday and she couldn’t wait to be a part of it. It would be a first real Christmas spent with family for Madi as well. It might also be the first christmas Aden might remember in the years to come so she wanted it to be extra special.

Before Clarke her and Anya didn’t celebrate any holiday. Her Alpha had turned her into a holiday loving mushy Omega. She had already been buying presents for everyone and hiding them around the house in places she knew Clarke wouldn’t go. Like the basement. For some reason her big powerful Alpha hated going down into the basement.

“We’re home,” Clarke called from the door.

Lexa had already picked up Jamie and was in the kitchen preparing a fresh bottle for her. Clarke entered with a sleepy Madi and Aden. “Hey my big kids. Do you have a hug for mommy? I missed you today. Clarke her bottle is almost ready if you want to feed her. I will go get them ready for bed.”

Her Alpha nodded and she handed Jamie over before bending down and opening her arms out to her oldest children. Madi and Aden both leaned on her and she could tell they would be out like a light soon enough. “Missed you mommy,” Aden mumbled.

“Did you have a fun day,” Lexa asked scooping them both up and carrying them towards the stairs.

“Yes. Hope and miss Charmaine will spend Christmas with us. They promised mommy,” Madi said happily.

“That’s great news sweetheart. Come on let’s get you both dressed for bed,” Lexa said setting them down on her and Clarke’s king size bed. Soon they would hopefully drift off to sleep in their own beds, but for now it was fine. Especially if everything goes to plan for her and Clarke tonight. 

As soon as Lexa got them both into Pjs and started to read them a story they were both out like a light. She grabbed the baby monitor and bed and quietly moved them into the guest room. She had told her sister to take Raven to a nice hotel tonight after she received a noise complaint from earlier in the morning at work. 

Clarke entered the room with a sleepy Jamie and she set the tiny infant in her bed. Lexa watched from under the covers, she was naked and waiting for her Alpha and the thought of this morning had made her so wet. She had completely ruined her panties at work and had never been more envious of her youngest daughter. Maybe she should have a bag full of spare underwear. 

“Is she asleep,” Lexa asked Clarke who was still standing over their baby.

“Just. I see you brought the monitor with you.”

“In case Madi or Aden wake up in the night.”

Clarke started to strip her clothing and Lexa bit her lip and her fingers circled her clit. “You better hurry Alpha.”

Lexa watched as Clarke’s eyes followed the movements of her hands under the blanket and her Alpha growled which turned her on even more. She was dripping wet and Clarke was taking too long. She ripped the blanket off of her naked body and started tugging and undoing Clarke’s pants. 

Once the Alpha’s cock was free Lexa’s mouth latched onto the tip. She sucked the Alpha’s soft cock to hardness and then pushed herself back into the bed. She was ready to be taken and her Alpha was ready to take her. “Fuck me like you promised Alpha,” Lexa begged letting her Omega through.

“Get on your knees and hold onto the headboard. You make a noise I stop and you won’t get my knot,” Clarke said, her voice oozing authority.

Lexa did as instructed and she could feel her essence drip down her leg. Clarke must have noticed because her Alpha’s tongue lapped it up tracing it back to its source. “So beautiful. Mine,” her Alpha growled low.

“Yours. I am your Omega,” Lexa whispered low.

She could feel Clarke coating her cock with her slick and it was driving her wild. She was sore from this morning but was looking forward to being fucked all day. “Hurry Alpha,” Lexa begged.

Clarke drove into her and let her adjust to her size before starting a grueling pace. Her Alpha gripped her hips and thrust into her like she was entering rut and Lexa loved it. She missed moments like this with Clarke. Where they could both just let go with each other. “I am so close. Alpha please,” Lexa begged. She didn’t want to removed her hands from the headboard but her clit was aching.

A hand moved from her hip and started to circled her clit and she had to bite the inside of her mouth as she came. Her whole body spasmed and jerked from the powerful orgasm that Clarke was fucking her through. Her hands were barely holding onto the headboard when she started to come down from her high.

Her Alpha’s knot was starting to form and everytime it nudged her entrance she got more aroused with anticipation. She could feel herself expel more slick from her pussy and she knew it would help her to take the knot. “You are so wet for me Lexa. So tight. You have been such a good girl,” Clarke grunted.

The knot was nudging deeper and deeper and soon Clarke snapped her hips and her Alpha’s knot was buried inside of her tight channel. With Clarke’s knot securely inside of her the Alpha’s seed started to paint her walls with its essence. Her second orgasm came in waves and it felt never ending because the Alpha was still releasing deep inside of her. “Fuck I am so full.”

Clarke grabbed her hands from the headboard and turned them around. Lexa could finally feel her Alpha’s steady flow of cum start to cease and she was brought back to reality with it. “Mmmm I missed this,” she said.

“Me to. Think we can go back to doing this every night?”

“Maybe when all of our kids are in college Alpha. I want our bed back and I have a feeling once the oldest 2 are back in their rooms, Jamie will be in our bed. You sure you want more” Lexa chuckled.

“So many more,” Clarke said to her nuzzling into her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos. It's hard to believe there is over 1500 kudos on this story.
> 
> Next chapter Lexa goes into heat.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's heat hits early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a good amount of smut with a surprise at the end.

Chapter 29 

“Do you have everything,” the Alpha asked the Omega.

“Yes Clarke. We need to hurry because I really don’t want you to bend me over your car at the side of the road on the way to the cottage,” Lexa gritted out.

Clarke could smell her Omega’s heat rising and quickly threw her suitcase in the boot of the car. She had called her mom early this morning when Lexa woke her up complaining of cramps and overheating. They both knew what it meant but it was 2 months early and they were not prepared for it. She was not prepared for it. Her body was recovering but she still was healing and on light duty. 

When Lexa got to the cottage she was also going to have to explain to the Omega why there were 2 extra homes beside theirs. She talked to Lexa about building the cottage for Charmaine and Hope as a thank you and the Omega was on board for that. She just neglected to tell her that she was already in the process of building cottages for her parents and sister. 

“Okay my loves. Mommy and Mama have to go away for a few days. Come give us hugs,” Clarke said to her children who were gathered with her parents in the foyer. The plan was for Abby, Jake, Raven, and Anya to watch all 3 of them. That way they always had someone available to watch them when someone was at work. 

“But I don’t want you to go,” Madi stomped her foot and started to cry.

“Sweetie we have to go. Mommy needs Mama’s help on a big case.”

“Why can’t mommy just bring you to work like she brings Jamie and then you come back and sleep here.”

“Because mommys case is in another country,” Lexa came in and Clarke could tell her heat was taking over. “Now give me and your mama a hug and we will see you in a week Madi,” Lexa said sternly.

“No. I don’t want mama to go,” Madi said before storming off.

Clarke wanted to go after her daughter she knew how hard it was on her to see her in the hospital. Then to have her wake up, and then be kidnapped. She knew her daughter didn’t want her out of her sight but she couldn’t be around while Lexa was in heat. She hoped one day that Madi would understand. She thought the past 2 weeks of Lexa being back from work and them all spending time from her had helped, but it was obvious Madi needed more time. She needed more security. Hopefully her christmas present for her children would help with that. 

Aden gave her a hug but he clung to Lexa, “do you have to go mommy.”

“Yes but I love you, and I promise to try to call you every night, and your grandparents and aunts will read you plenty of stories,” Lexa promised.

“Bye my sweet little angel,” Clarke said kissing the top of Jamie’s head.

“By little one,” Lexa said to Jamie kissing her hand.

“Take care you two,” Jake said.

“Clarke here,” Abby said holding out her hand. “Lexa didn’t get her implant in yet because it isn’t suggested to do while breastfeeding. We thought she had more time,” Abby explained placing a package of pills into her hand. 

“Thanks mom. Saved me from stopping at the pharmacy.”

“You better hurry your Omega is getting pretty distressed,” Abby said giving her a hug.

Clarke found Lexa waiting for her in the car and she started it up and tore out of the driveway. She was going to make it to the cottage in record time. She had the windows rolled down when they got halfway there because Lexa’s scent was driving her wild. The Omega kept shifting her legs in the seat beside Clarke and she could tell the Omega was trying to create some friction.

“Take off your pants,” Clarke said in her more authoritative voice. Lexa’s Omega had completely took over and obeyed the Alpha she was mated to. “Now your panties.” 

Lexa’s scent flooded the car and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her cock was confined in her pants and begging to be released from its tight confines. “Shit Lexa,” Clarke exclaimed. It seemed the Omega had noticed her hard cock and decided to take matters into her own hands. “Put your seat back and legs up on the dash. Keep your hands to yourself. You can only touch yourself.”

The Omega obeyed her ordered and spread herself for Clarke to see but she kept her eyes on the road. Instead she took her right hand and trailed it down Lexa’s left leg until she found her wet core. Leather seats were definitely a good investment because Lexa’s pussy was already dripping onto the seat. “Fuck baby, so wet for me. So wet for your Alpha.”

“Yes. All for you Alpha. Please. Please touch me,” her Omega begged.

Clarke kept her eyes on the road and plunged 2 fingers into Lexa’s entrance. Lexa was still so tight but she easily slipped a 3rd finger in and had Lexa coming around her fingers in minutes. “Clarke I need more,” the Omega begged voice filled with need.

“One hand on your clit, and use the other on a breast. I want your nipples tweaked, and your clit being played with until I say otherwise,” Clarke commanded. The Omega reached into her shirt and played with one of her breasts while her other hand drew circles around her clit. “That’s it. Such a good girl Such a good Omega,” Clarke praised. 

She adjusted her hand a little and found the spongy spot inside of Lexa and pressed up against it moving her fingers in and out of her Omega at a faster rate. She could feel Lexa’s walls flutter around her hand, Lexa’s hand speeding up work on her clit, and her hand change breasts. “That’s it. Cum for me. Cum for your Alpha.”

“Shit, Fuck. Clarke, Alpha,” Lexa cried out and coated Clarkes hand in a fresh coat of her slick. 

Clarke didn’t stop driving, keeping her eyes on the road the entire time as much as she wanted to watch her mate come undone. She also didn’t stop her fingers pumping in and out of Lexa. “Don’t stop touching yourself Lexa. I don’t want you to stop until you have ruined that seat and I get dirty looks when I bring the car in to get detailed.”

“Alpha,” the Omega screamed out and came on Clarke’s fingers again. The Alpha brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted Lexa. She only brought them back when her Omega started to whine and she could smell her distress. Lexa tasted and smelled amazing. 

She debated pulling over but she could feel Lexa’s walls trembling. Maybe she could get Lexa off enough she would be sated and take a nap. Then she could carry her inside and wouldn’t have to explain the other cottages to her. She pumped her fingers and scooped up hitting Lexa’s upper well. “Yes, Clarke, feels so good. Don’t stop,” her Omega cried.

“That’s it. Be a good girl and cum for your Alpha.”

“O god. Clarkeeee.”

Clarke made her omega cum 3 more times before Lexa’s body couldn’t take anymore and succumbed to exhaustion. Her hand was badly cramped but it was better than Lexa being in pain. She knew heats were more painful than unsated ruts. So a little hand cramping for the comfort of her Omega was alright by her.

30 minutes later she made it to the cottage and started to unload the vehicle. She left the door to the bedroom and the front of the house open so it would be easy to carry Lexa inside. When she picked her Omega up off of the seat she couldn’t help but puff out her chest at the pool of juices she helped make. Damn she was good, Lexa didn’t stir until Clarke placed her on the bed.

It was a good thing that they didn’t have any neighbors yet because she carried Lexa inside half naked, and she planned on making her scream her name all weekend long. “Mmmm Clarke,” Lexa said opening her eyes.

Her cock was still hard. It practically had been since the start of their journey. She quickly got undressed and approached her thirsty mate. “Like what you see Omega,” Clarke asked stroking herself. 

“Clarke I need you inside me now,” Lexa whined taking her shirt and bra off so she was completely bare. 

“Present for me beautiful,” Clarke said taking her lips and kissing Lexa will all the love she had in her. Soon her body would be taken over completely by her Alpha’s need to satisfy Lexa. Claiming her in every way. Filling her, and marking her with her cum. Clarke let go of Lexa’s lips and lined herself up at her entrance.

Lexa was still so wet from the events in the car she slipped the head of her cock in easily. “O god. Yes. Fuck. Fill me Clarke,” Lexa begged pushing her hips back into her taking more of her cock.

“Shit Lexa,” Clarke grunted when the Omega impaled herself on her cock. She was enveloped in warm heat and her Alpha gripped the Omega’s hips and started to drive into Lexa hard. It didn’t take long for her knot to form. Lexa’s moans and orgasms in the car had worked her up quite a bit. There was a huge precum stain on her pants from it leaking through her boxer’s.

“Knot me Alpha,” her Omega begged breathlessly.

Clarke angled her hips and just rocked her knot against the Omega’s clit causing Lexa to buck frantically against her trying to reach orgasm. “Fuck,” Clarke groaned trying to hold back sinking her knot in until Lexa came atleast once. “That’s it. Cum on my cock Lexa,” Clarke said gripping the Omega’s hips tight as Lexa’s walls started to flutter and she released gripping Clarke’s cock like a vice.

The Alpha had to bite the Omega’s shoulder to keep herself from screaming and cumming to soon. “Clarke,” the Omega begged once she came down from her high and realized the knot she so desperately craved was not inside of her. 

Clarke started driving her hips again pushing more and more of her knot inside her desperate mate. Lexa had been suffering all day and it was time to end it and give her what she wanted. What her Omega craved in order to satisfy her heat. “Fuck Lexa,” Clarke screamed when her knot was stuck inside her Omega’s sweet heat and she started to release her seed.

“Fuck, fill me Alpha,” Lexa cried when she started cumming and her walls started to milk Clarke’s cock.

She moved them onto their sides before she rested her full weight on top of her Omega. Her body was exhausted from finger fucking Lexa. She also probably shouldn’t have lifted her into the house but she really didn’t want to explain to a heat riddled Omega that there were 2 other homes that were almost completely built beside theirs. Clarke rested her hand against Lexa’s belly that was filling with her cum and let sleep take her. She knew her Omega would wake her when she needed her.

Clarke woke up to the bed shaking and she immediately spread out her arms to try to stabilize herself. “Good morning Clarke, I am glad to see that the rest of you is awake,” Lexa said from on top of her, and she realized the bed was shaking because the Omega was bouncing up and down on her cock.

“Mmmm and what a site to wake up to,” Clarke said moving her hands up and down her mates body. “Have you got off already,” the Alpha asked cheekily.

“Maybe,” Lexa replied biting her lip making a show of rubbing her clit and sliding up and down her cock. “You were pretty passed out. Relax Alpha I just need your knot to satisfy my heat, sit back and enjoy the show.”

And Clarke did. She let her hands play with Lexa’s breasts and her clit as the Omega climaxed and her knot started to grow. Eventually she couldn’t stop her hips from jutting up. “Fuck Lexa, god you are so good at this. Such a good Omega. My good Omega. My good girl,” Clarke praised.

Lexa started to go wild at the praise and soon sunk down completely on her knot before lowering her body on top of Clarke’s and biting the mating mark she made on her neck almost a year ago. Clarke angled her head and did the same sealing their bond once more, after she started to fill her mate up with her seed. 

“Fuck Clarke. That was amazing,” Lexa said snuggling into her neck.

“You are amazing Lexa. The most amazing person in the entire world. The best Omega. The best mate,” Clarke praised rubbing Lexa’s back waiting for her knot to deflate. “Once we can break apart I will make you breakfast, and you will have to take your pill.”

“Clarke… What if I don’t want to take those pills. What if I want to be pregnant again.”

“Lexa it’s just your Omega talking. Not you we have discussed this at length.”

“But Clarke.”

“No buts Lexa. Please don’t make me be one of those Alpha’s.”

Every morning it was a struggle for her to get Lexa to take a pill. Hell it was a struggle for her to make the Omega take the pill. She wanted Lexa to bare her more pups, to be there when she gave birth, but they both agreed that it wasn’t the right time.

“Come on Lexa. You know we agreed we would wait.”

“But Clarke. I want more pups. I want more of you inside me. Please, Alpha. Please give me more.”

“Lexa, remember how much of a struggle it was to put 3 carseats in and get all of the children in the car. It took us nearly 30 minutes to get them settled in and that was with 3 of them.”

“You’re right,” Lexa said begrudgingly taking the pill Clarke offered.

“Lexa we don’t have a big enough bed. We can’t even sleep alone at night,” Clarke said the next day.

“You want to go back to work. You said you have some big cases coming up that they need you on,” Clarke said.

“I can be pregnant and work Clarke I did it before,” the Omega cried. 

“So Woods and associates day care services is going to be another business I own your saying.”

“Ughhh you’re right. Hand me the damn pill,” Lexa said with tears in her eyes.

It was just as heartbreaking for the Alpha as it was for the Omega. 

When Lexa’s heat finally subsided after the 5th day they enjoyed their time inside cuddled up together. Watching cheesy movies and taking care of one another. Lexa did manage to call the kids every night they were there. Even when she was passed out from exhaustion. Her body was almost as battered as her Omega’s after Lexa’s heat.

They packed their bags up and all the food back into the cooler on the 7th day early in the morning wanting to surprise their children on the drive home. Clarke tried to act cool, calm, and collected but her scent must have been giving off the opposite vibe. “Clarke. What is wrong,” Lexa fixed her with a look.

“Promise you won’t be mad?”

“It already seems like I will be mad if your asking me not to be. What did you do Alpha?”

“Well you weren’t supposed to have your heat for another 2 months so you would have found out at christmas but…. I built 2 more houses on the lake. Well I built them before I started to build Diyoza’s.”

“What! Why!,” Lexa demanded.

“Well one I wanted to give to my parents, and the other I wanted to give to Raven and Anya. All of our friends are getting older and starting to have kids. If we want to keep having people over here we are going to need some more room, and honestly I don’t want all of our friends to hear us having sex again. So they can all just stay at my parents and Raven and Anya’s.”

“Why didn’t you tell me.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise for you as well. I thought you would like us to have the place to ourselves with just our family here on christmas morning.”

“Ohhh Clarke. You stupidly thoughtful Alpha. If they are getting houses, what are the kids getting,” Lexa asked suddenly worried.

“Well ummm if it’s alright with you… Ummm a puppy?” Clarke said shrugging her shoulders. “Hear me out. You don’t want to have another pup right now, and I want the kids to have something stable in the house. Something that is always there that they can interact with and count on. I still am off work, and I promise I will do all the training and feeding etc. I just. I thought it would be good for us. For the kids.”

“Okay. Do you have a breed picked out already?”

“Sheepadoodle. Anya said you always wanted one so I contacted a breeder a few months ago, and we can pick the little guy up a week before christmas.”

“Clarke,” Lexa said embracing her and kissing her fiercely.

“So you aren’t mad?”

“No. You are perfect Clarke. You think of everything, and everyone. I am so lucky to have such a great Alpha.”

“I am lucky to have such an understanding mate.”

“More like forgiving,” Lexa teased her and they exited the house.

Clarke saw that Raven’s car was in the driveway to her new place. She was the only one that really knew she was building the houses besides her father. “Hey Clarke. Isn’t that Raven’s car,” Lexa asked pointing to the house next door.

“Ya it is. She is supposed to be watching our children. What the hell.”

Clarke marched up to the house and knocked on the door. A sad looking Raven answered. She was in baggy sweatpants and you could tell she had been crying. “Raven what’s wrong,” Clarke asked concerned.

“I’m pregnant,” the Beta cried and Clarke had to catch her to keep her from collapsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos you guys are awesome. Raven/Anya watching the kids chapter is coming up next. Then a Christmas one. Some surprises still to be had but if there is something you want to see let me know. 
> 
> Also I posted a new GP Clarke fic if any of you are interested. It is a fear the walking dead cross over. Well intersex Eliza Lex :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened with Raven.....

Chapter 30

“Clarke what the hell is Raven going to be okay,” Lexa asked after the Alpha had caught her and placed her gently on the floor.

“I don’t know Lexa. How long ago did Raven and Anya mate.”

“When you were in a coma.”

“Okay so like about 2 months ago.”

“I’d say closer to 3. It was near the beginning.”

“Lex I need you to start the car. We need to get her to the nearest hospital and get her checked out. Some woman faint during the first trimester, I just want to make sure her and the baby are okay,” Clarke explained checking her friends pulse. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Lexa ran to the car and started it up before opening up the door to the back seats so Clarke could lay Raven down. There was just one little problem. Well 2. The damn car seats. Lexa worked as fast as possible getting them both undone before throwing them in the back of the car. They had made the right decision about waiting out this heat, and most likely the next few before they would conceive again. 

Clarke came out carrying Raven just as she closed the trunk of the car. The Alpha laid Raven down on the seat and got in beside her. “Where is the nearest hospital Lex.”

“About an hour away in a place called TonDC it is small but it is closer than Polis.”

“Alright, hurry,” the Alpha said and she could feel the pain in her voice. She knew Clarke loved her sister and if anything happened to Raven she would blame herself. At this point she even wanted to kill her own sister. How could Anya let Raven run off like that. Why would Raven run off like that. What the hell happened when they were watching her kids. Were the kids alright?

She had to get answers so she called Jake who picked up on the third ring. “Hey there kiddo. Just finish your meeting,” the man teased.

“Yes. It seems we have some new neighbors as well. One of them we ran into. What the hell is going on back there and are my children alright,” Lexa growled.

“Calm down Lexa. The kids are fine. I got everything under control here. We are having a movie and coloring day.”

“Is Anya there with you?”

“No she is… well….”

“I already know Jake. Raven was at her cottage and she collapsed. Clarke and I are taking her to the nearest hospital in TonDC.”

“Anya and Abby are out looking for Raven. I will call them and let them know you have her and where you are headed.”

“No,” came Raven’s weak voice from the back of the vehicle. 

“Jake I don’t think she wants to be around Anya right now. So if you just tell her she is safe and we are taking care of her for now that will be all. I will call and update you when we know more. Take care of my babies Jake.”

“With my life,” the man said before Lexa hung up the phone.

She drove further and further away from their lake house into unknown territory. She worried for her sisters mate and the unborn pup she was carrying. They had to be okay, both of them had to be okay. She turned on the radio to have something to listen to to block the thoughts from her head. Oh god the car still smelled like sex, she thought when she finally took a minute to breathe.

Lexa kept the windows rolled down a bit trying to air out the vehicle more. She hoped that Raven was too out of it to smell the mess that she had made in Clarke’s car. She knew he Alpha cleaned it up after bringing her into the house the other day, it just still reeked of sex, and she would be rather embarassed if Raven smelt her previous arousal and cum that was still letched into the seats. Clarke would really have to tip well at the auto detailers. 

They were almost at the Hospital when there was a breaking news report, so she turned it up for them all to hear. Raven had started to feel more like herself and was leaning next to Clarke in the back seat.

\-- “We interrupt your regular radio broadcast with an urgent breaking news story. Murderer Finn Collins escaped from his prison transport earlier in the day. He was being transferred from a maximum security prison to secure location for the criminally insane after his lawyer fought to deem him insane, which caused the man to go on his killing streak. We advise the public to stay in their homes and stay tuned for more updates on this breaking case.” --

“Shit,” Raven was the first to break the silence.

“That mother fucker. If I see him I will end him,” Clarke growled.

“I can’t believe the judge allowed that. I knew his lawyer was gunning for it, but it was Judge Simms and the man is basically unmoveable,” Lexa said in shock.

“Is it possible Nia or someone got to him? Maybe threatened him like she most likely threatened Roan. Finn escaping seems way to opportunistic,” Clarke said.

“It’s possible. Let’s just hope they find Finn soon, and that I gave Marcus enough ammunition to arrest Nia,” Lexa said as they entered the hospital parking lot in TonDC. It was a very small hospital compared to Polis general, but it was the closest and Clarke needed to know if Raven and her baby were okay. “You guys get out here. I will find parking and meet you in the emergency room,” Lexa said pulling the car up to a stop in front of the emergency room doors. 

Lexa circled the parking spot and she was sure she had passed about 3 available spots already but her mind was elsewhere. It was worried about her family back home. What if Finn decided to go after Clarke, after them. What if Nia was involved. Her firm was representing Finn so one of her employees or her must have got him transferred. It must have happened during her heat or surely she would have been notified.

She found a spot and dug through her purse looking for her phone. Sure enough it was dead after her bluetoothed call to Jake, so she went into the back digging through the luggage they brought with them until she found a phone charger. Lexa marched into the hospital and was directed to the waiting room where she found Clarke holding onto Raven. She sat beside Raven and found an outlet to charge her phone.

“Mine’s dead as well,” Clarke said.

“I figure someone probably tried to get ahold of us to let us know he was being transferred. Maybe we leave our phones charging in the other room during our next heat/rut cycle.”

“Good idea Lex. Sorry I should have thought of that. I just….”

“No need to explain Alpha, I understand,” Lexa said smirking over Raven’s head catching the Alpha’s eye.

“Raven how long have you known you were pregnant,” Clarke asked the Beta?

“A little over a week now. I found out just before you guys left,” Raven explained. 

“How long have you been staying at the lake house,” Clarke asked her while she rubbed the Beta’s back. It was clear Raven was struggling right now emotionally.

“3 days,” Raven cried. “I didn’t think it could happen, I have my implant in. It’s all my fault. She hates me now. She never wanted to have children and now I am pregnant. I didn’t think I wanted to have children and then I got the test results and taking care of your kids… I just,” Raven started to cry harder into Clarke’s shoulder.

“Raven, it’s going to be alright. You have us,” Lexa said pumping out her scent trying to comfort the Beta and take away some of her stress. “I am sure Anya doesn’t hate you. I am sure she is just in shock. Give her some time. Anya always does the right thing. She won’t let you go through this alone. You are mates.”

“Miss Raven Reyes,” a woman called out in scrubs.

Lexa watched as Clarke helped Raven to stand. “I’ll be waiting right out here for you. Everything will be fine. I will call Jake and let him know you are going in right now.”

“Thank’s love,” Clarke said eyes full of love and devotion. Clarke was the best option to be there with Raven. She would be able to read the ultrasound machines most likely better than their technicians.

Once her phone was sufficiently charged she checked her messages.

6 Messages from Anya

Anya: Your kids smell. You owe me

Anya: Nia is having a hearing with the judge to get Finn declared criminally insane.

Anya: The motion passed. Apparently Finn had been seeing a psychiatrist after he was fired from the hospital. They will be moving him in the next few days

Anya: I fucking hate changing stinky diapers. I am never having kids!!!

Anya: Raven just took off. She said she was pregnant and just ran off and I can’t leave the house to find her because I am watching the kids.

Anya: Let me know if you hear from her. I just need to know if she is okay.

1 voicemail from Marcus Kane from 2 days ago

“Hey Lexa, Marcus here. Your information was great. Enough to get an arrest warrant out for Nia Queen. We are searching her residences now but it looks as though she knew this was coming. We got to her son though. He is in protective custody. That is all I can say for now, but you did it Lexa. We will find her and take her down. Take care.”

2 messages from Abby

Abby: Hope you made it through your heat and took all your pills. Don’t worry we will get an implant in soon.

Abby: Raven is missing. Call us when you get this.

3 Messages from Echo

Echo: Finn escaped police custody. It looks to be an inside job.

Echo: Getting Monty to run facial recognition for him on all CCTV in an around your place

Echo: Nia is MIA and I am working with Kane and his task force to find her and bring her down

Lexa called Echo first deciding her sister could wait because Jake most likely told her that Clarke and her had found Raven. Echo picked up on the third ring, “Hey there commander, have a good heat,” the Alpha teased.

“How is Bellamy? Still complaining about how fat he is,” Lexa teased.

“Always. Ugh why did a mate such a drama queen. Anyways, we still haven’t found Nia and now most of the Police in Polis are busy looking for Finn.”

“She has to be somewhere. She is too smart to hide somewhere the police would look. So we need to look into buildings and assets that are indirectly related to her. She was working closely with Mount Weathor corp. I would look into any of their holdings.”

“Makes sense. She was working with them before.”

“She could be hiding out with someone related to the company as well. As for Finn. The Police better find him before I do,” Lexa growled. If she found that puny Alpha she would tear him apart limb from limb for what he did to her Alpha.

“Marcus sent out a protective detail to your place. I am pretty sure your friend Diyoza is there with Hope keeping an eye on things undercover in case he makes it past the team Kane put in place.”

“Good. Keep me updated Echo. Even if Monty just finds out his location I want to know it.”

“I will. Anya has been pretty torn up about Raven leaving. You should give her a call.”

“Don’t worry, she was my next call. Take care Echo.”

“You to Lex.”

As soon as the call ended she dialed her sister. Anya picked up on the first ring. “Lexa,” her sister cried. Oh god Anya was a mess this really wasn’t good.

“Hey Anya. Clarke and I have Raven and are taking good care of her. We are just getting her checked out at the hospital before heading back home.”

“The hospital. Raven is in the hospital. What have I done,” Anya cried and she could hear her sister throwing things around and punching walls.

“Get ahold of yourself Anya. Raven is going to be fine. What the hell happened while we were away,” Lexa questioned. 

\--------------

“Yo Anya, where is Jamie. I thought you were watching her,” Raven shouted from the patio. It was the fourth day with the kids and they had been rotating with Abby and Jake so they all got a break. 

“I thought you were watching her,” Anya said in shock running away from Madi and Aden and to her mate. “Where did you see her last Raven.”

“In her room where you said I’ll take care of the kids while you have a bath. Well I had a damn bath and didn’t hear the kids running around so I went to check to see where you all were. Then I see you sword fighting with sticks with Madi and Aden. So you tell me where Jamie is, you told me you were watching her,” Raven tries to keep her voice even but she knows she is shouting. Lexa and Clarke would kill them in anything happened to their kids. 

“Fuck,” the Alpha says running into the house past Raven.

“Grandpa Jake,” the oldest kids say running past a frantic Raven and Anya to their grandfather who was holding Jamie.

“Oh thank god,” Raven said nearly having a heart attack. She knew Lexa would murder them slowly if anything happpened to her pups. She was an angry mama wolf.

“Shit Jake couldn’t just announce yourself,” Anya said growling.

“Why should I when the kids do it for me,” he teased. “Yes you cried out for your grandpa Jake to, little one. I heard you,” Jake said giving Jamie his finger to play with.

“Aunt Anya you owe lots of money to the swear jar,” Madi said fixing her with a stare.

Raven had been watching Anya’s interactions with the children for the past few days. Not that she wanted to judge her mate, she just really needed to see how she was around the children when she was alone with them. So far, Jamie could have been abducted and that was not a good sign.

She also couldn’t control her Alpha’s rage at the misunderstanding that they had over who was watching the youngest child. So far this was not going well. Anya could play just fine with the older kids. But wasn’t good at putting them to bed, swore in front of them all the time. Madi and Aden would be able to afford a new porsche each and college if Anya had to watch them through all of Lexa and Clarkes heats/ruts. 

“Yes well Aunt Anya will give you and the other kid the money at the end of the week.”

Once the kids were asleep and Jake had left the house promising to be over to help with breakfast they went into the living room and started to watch TV together. The one thing the Beta loved about the Alpha was that Anya was into all the same action shows and movies she was. If there were car chases and explosions they were both into it. Anya was her perfect partner, her perfect mate, her perfect friend. 

The news she just got though might ruin that all. She worried the Alpha would leave her and dissolve their mating bond. They weren’t true mates like Clarke and Lexa. If they eventually decided enough was enough they could separate their bond, even though it was painful. Some people couldn’t fix their differences and would go through with it. This was a situation in which Raven thought Anya might just decide to do such a thing. 

Raven was surprised the Alpha couldn’t smell the change in her scent. It was subtle and really she had no cause for worry until the other day when she threw up for the 3rd day in a row. She couldn’t just keep blaming it on her favourite food truck, because she was sure as hell Anya would find a way to sue them. 

“I am so happy we don’t have kids Raven. Thank the fucking gods above. Like Jesus they are smelly, needy, and they leave a mess everywhere they go. You can’t swear around them or watch good movies with them. I am sick and tired of Paw Patrol. Seriously babe. Thank fuck we both decided we didn’t want kids,” Anya said pulling her in closer.

This was what she was waiting for. The bomb to drop. As much as Anya was good with the kids for short periods of times she could tell the Alpha didn’t want to do it full time. She could do this on her own. She would do this on her own. Raven pushed Anya away from her and got up. “Well I guess now is as good of time as ever. I’m pregnant,” Raven growled out before marching away from the stunned Alpha.

She grabbed her keys and drove to their shared apartment. Even though they had practically been living with Clarke and Lexa since Clarke and Lexa came home from the hospital, she still had things at their place. She packed a bag, and left a message with her employee Wick that she would be away from the shop for a few days and to keep things running. There was only one place she could go to be alone and she hope Clarke wouldn’t kill her for it.

Raven turned off her phone as she started to drive. She pulled out some old CDS and just got lost listening to old music. Remembering times spent with Clarke and all of their friends before the Woods women came into their lives. She wasn’t ready to hear from Anya. She didn’t want to hear her apology, or her telling her that she wasn’t ready for a kid and she couldn’t do it. She needed to be on her own because that was what she was going to be soon, was on her own. 

\-----------------

“God Lexa I am such an idiot. Such a fucking idiot. I should have known something was up. Fuck. I was so shocked when she told me. I couldn’t even move for a few minutes as my mind registered her words. Fuck I acted like such an ass in front of her. She is going to think I want nothing to do with the baby. With her.”

“Anya calm down. I am sure Raven will talk to you when she is ready. For now though you have to pull yourself together. She is going to need you to be strong for her.”

“Lexa. I don’t want her to leave me. I don’t. I love Raven, and I know I will love our kid. I just. I wasn’t expecting this news. We didn’t plan for it, and we talked about not having kids and just being aunts.”

“I know you didn’t plan it. Raven told me. It must have been a defect with her implant. It happens sometimes, especially when couples mate or reopen their mating bonds during a heat and rut. Abby explained it to me when I asked her about birth control in regards to my heat.”

“I’m scared Lex. I just. I practically raised you, and that was good enough for me. I am scared I will fuck this up. I am so scared I am going to lose Raven. I can’t lose her Lex. I love her. I love her more than anything.”

“Then prove it Anya. You have some major ass kicking to do from what you just told me. Start with flowers or something.”

“Raven hates flowers.”

“Then get your mate something she actually likes. Jesus. Think about it Anya. Do something nice just for your Beta, for the woman you love, for the mother of your unborn child. I got to go Clarke is coming back out. We will see you in a few hours. If Raven doesn’t want to come back with us I am not forcing her to. She will see you when she is ready, and you better have something nice to say to her. For now give her some space,” Lexa suggested before hanging up the phone.

Clarke came back with her arm wrapped around Raven. The beta looked better than she had before, but Lexa could still tell there was sadness behind those eyes. She pumped out her scent and wrapped Raven up in a hug. Something she was never comfortable with until joining the Griffin family, who were huggers. 

“Let’s go get something to eat before we head back to the cottages and drive back to Polis,” Clarke suggested.

“Sounds good. Raven what are you craving?”

“I honestly feel like I could eat my weight in indian food. So some butter chicken and samosas, to fill me up before I throw it all up,” Raven tried to joke. Lexa wanted to ask more but she didn’t know if Raven wanted to talk about it. She would just have to ask Clarke about it later. She hoped that Raven and her pup were alright. Both of their expressions seemed positive so that was good enough for her for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. Keep em coming they always encourage me to write more :)


	31. Chapter31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas part 1.
> 
> Family time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I paired off another couple.... Surprise

Chapter 31 - Christmas part 1

Clarke had spent all night packing presents into her parents car preparing to spend christmas at their cottages. The contractor had called her a few days ago and aside from some exterior work that had to be done, they were all move in ready. Which excited her to no end. She was looking forward to seeing her moms reaction to the home beside theirs.

It is what she wanted. To be surrounded by her friends and family. Ever since she had grown up an only child she had wanted a large family of her own, and after befriending Raven and having her parents practically adopt her as their own she felt her life grow. Her love grow. She wanted more people around her, the more people for her to love and take care of, and she was excited to have them all so close together on this holiday. 

Especially with it being her first christmas with children. Heck it was their first real Christmas with her and Lexa as parents and she wanted to make it special. She wanted her parents there, and she wanted Madi to have her best friend there. Diyoza had integrated into her friend group with ease, and they were all going to be there this weekend. Monty brewed up a holiday special, and Jasper was toying with a mulled wine recipe. Octavia would be in charge of christmas dinner, with the help of Lexa, Abby, and Lincoln. It was going to be amazing.

After all the presents were packed away in her mother's car to pull out a few days from now she went up to bed. As usual her bed was full. “Hey, did you get everything packed away,” Lexa whispered. Aden was practically draped over her chest and Madi was nuzzling into her side purring away. Jamie was on her side of the bed fast asleep letting out the cutest little snores. Yes this holiday was going to be perfect.

“Everything is packed away. I am so excited to spend this Christmas with you, and our children. When I first met you I could only dream of moments like this. I didn’t think 11 months down the road my dreams would become a reality. I love you Lexa. So much. Thank you for being my mate, and being a part of this family,” Clarke said crawling into bed and leaning over her children to kiss Lexa without waking their children.

“Either did I. I love you Clarke, and I love our family. Get some rest we have a big day tomorrow. Someone promised to pick out a tree with our children.”

“Maybe we should go up north to Azgeda sometime for Christmas. Pick out a real tree with the kids. It feels weird waking them through the isles of walmart to pick out the last of the fake christmas trees.”

“One day. Maybe when they are a bit older and then we can make it a true holiday and teach them how to ski.”

“Or snowboard.”

“Yes Alpha, whatever the kids prefer. For now though you have to take them to pick out a tree because you chose to let them watch all those christmas movies with families picking out trees.”

“But Lexa I just wanted them to get into the Christmas spirit. I thought we would just pack up the tree from the attic and bring it with us. I didn’t expect them to want to shop for a tree.”

“Yes well you should have known that would happen. Now we have to go through Wal-Mart 2 days before Christmas with 2 toddlers and a baby. Go to sleep. We are going to need all the rest possible to survive this week.”

“You’re right. You’re always right. I love you my Omega. Sweet dreams,” Clarke said before tucking herself in against Madi and wrapping her family up in her arms. This week was going to be amazing and she couldn’t wait to share many firsts together as a family.

When Clarke woke up the next morning it was to the screams of an excited Aden. “It’s christmas. Wake up mama!!!”

“Hey my little man,” Clarke said slowly coming back to the land of the living. She knew she didn’t get nearly enough sleep, but this week was for her kids. “It’s not christmas today, but in 2 more sleeps it will be. Then you get to open all the presents Santa brings to you.”

“Yaaaahhhhhhhh. Come. Breakfast,” Aden said tugging her arm.

Sure enough Lexa and Madi were already downstairs and Jamie was in her playpen. “MMmmm breakfast smells good,” Clarke said.

“That’s because grandpa made it,” Madi said excitedly.

“Hey,” Lexa said frowning in mock offence at their 6 year old daughter.

“Hey you love my breakfast to Lexa, and I will be making breakfast for all christmas morning so you kids better be prepared,” her father said.

They ate breakfast with her parents and then they loaded all the kids in the vehicles. Her parents would be leaving a awhile after them after stopping at their place and grabbing their own gifts. They would also be picking up the puppy that had been at their house for the past few days. The rest of their friends would be showing up around dinner time with pizza’s for all to share.

Anya and Raven had talked about what had happened and the Alpha was working hard at getting into Raven’s good graces. She wondered what kind of gifts the Alpha had got Raven for christmas in order to make up for her bad behaviour. She couldn’t fault her sisters reaction or Anya’s shock because she was not expecting to have children, but the Alpha had really been working hard at rebuilding her bond with Raven, and even put in extra time with her kids claiming she needed more practice. This week was the first week she had even seen the Alpha change a diaper. She hoped that Raven would have boys because then the Alpha would be in for a surprise. Just the thought of her sister in law covered in puke and piss made her laugh. It was so not Anya and she was looking forward to seeing how she coped with motherhood.

“All set,” Clarke asked everyone in the car after they were all buckled in. She heard a resounding yes, and put the car in drive. They were off to fight the crowds of Walmart for the best faux christmas tree the kids wanted. Lexa took control of the radio and played some christmas songs for the kids that they sang along to. She smiled at her mate who had this glow about her. Lexa was all things beautiful in the world.

Clarke managed to nab a parking spot in the middle of the lot which meant a little less walking for the little ones. Aden stuck close to Lexa and Madi held her hand, Jamie was secured in her carrier in her other hand. Sure enough when they got to the cart Aden raised his arms up for Lexa to pick him up and place him in. Lexa asked Madi if she wanted to sit in the cart as well but the little girl refused. She said she wanted to be a big girl and help her mama with her sister. So now Clarke continued to carry Jamie instead of putting her in the cart. Her mate gave her a sympathetic look and a little chuckle. God Lexa was amazing with her and the children.

Together Aden and Madi scrutinized the remainder of the christmas tree’s and decided to go with a natural look. Next they went and looked at things to decorate the tree. Lexa helped them pick out some basic ornaments and let them each choose a special ornament that they could hang on the tree. “Jamie should get one as well,” Madi spoke up.

“Well how about this. You and I work on picking out Jamie’s ornament, while your mommy and Aden go grab ingredients to make cookies for Santa and his reindeer,” Clarke suggested looking into the green eyes of her mate.

“Cookies,” Aden said excitedly and the decision was made. Lexa took off with Aden and the tree while she looked at the ornaments with Madi. The little girl would hold up random ones for Jamie to see if she would react and Clarke thought it was adorable. She put Jamie down for awhile to rest her arms and squatted down beside her to see what Madi would bring next. “Madi try this one,” Clarke suggested realizing they never picked out a star for the tree. Handing the silver star to Madi to be judged by the youngest member of the family.

Jamie squealed and Madi took it that she liked the ornament. Which she was thankful for because she was sure that Lexa was done getting the ingredients they needed to make Santa chocolate chip cookies. “Okay we found Jamie’s ornament. Mama can I get one for Hope,” Madi asked nervously.

“Sure Madi, then we will go meet your mommy and brother at the check out,” Clarke said. She was happy that her daughter liked Hope so much and was such a thoughtful girl. Madi picked out an ornament she thought her friend would like and she held both Hope’s and Jamie’s christmas tree ornaments on the way to the check out instead of holding her hand. It took her awhile to spot Lexa and Aden but when they found them it was decided that she would wait in like with Jamie while Lexa took the older kids to the car to wait. 2 toddlers in line for over 30 minutes was not going to go over well and they both knew that.

Once they were back on the road they sang more christmas carols and kids asked more questions about Santa and the north pole which Lexa answered with enthusiasm. It seemed her Omega was just as excited for this holiday with their children as she was. Lexa even told her to pick up the puppy on her own because she wanted to be just as excited as her children. Clarke Griffin was going to work her ass off to make sure this was a christmas her family would not soon be forgotten.

When they arrived at the cottage, her parents were just getting out of their vehicle and unloading their suitcases. “Is everything all set up,” she asked excitedly. Her parents just nodded at her not wanting to give away the surprise, even though they both knew that Lexa was aware of it. “Okay kiddos. Go open the door. I got us all a family gift,” Clarke said grinning.

When the door was open the kids peeked their heads in curiously wondering where the gift could be. “Hudson,” Clarke called. She had picked out the name awhile ago and she hoped that her family would like it. She thought it would take away from the kids fighting over what to name it, and Anya said it was one of Lexa’s top names for her future dog. She had been working all week with the little guy getting him to respond and sure enough he came running to greet them by the front door.

The kids joyous expressions were infectious, and Jamie squealed excited to see something she had never seen before. She slowly lowered her daughter to greet the puppy and Hudson just sniffed at her which made her giggle. It was all fine and dandy until Hudson decided to lick her face causing her to cry. The puppy tilted his head in confusion wondering what he did wrong because the other kids seemed to love it. Poor guy. She thought. 

Eventually Jamie calmed down and she placed her back in her body strap. She enjoyed watching Lexa and the kids playing with the young pup. Her parents waited patiently behind her watching the scene unfold before them. “Hey kiddos I think we should take him for a walk. There is something we need to show grandma right,” Clarke said happily. The kids had known about the houses ever since they had brought Hope and Charmaine here a few weeks ago. They had both been sworn to secrecy under the precedence that Santa wouldn’t want them to ruin the surprise. 

“Come on mom,” Clarke said grabbing her mother's suitcase and leading her out the door. It was a good 500m away but it was still visible. Raven and Anya’s house was a bit closer, but that was what she decided on. Her parents would be here most likely more often than they would in the future so being a little further down the road was fine with her. Plus her father chose the location.

“Oh my gosh. Clarke it’s beautiful. Did you get new neighbours. I noticed the cottage beside yours but no one was there.”

“You could say that,” Clarke said digging her hands into the pockets of her pants to find the key for their house. “Here, Merry Christmas. Sorry I didn’t wrap it up for you,” Clarke said handing her the key. “Raven and Anya are our nextdoor neighbors. Diyoza and Hope’s place is on the other side of yours.”

“Clarke. I don’t know what to say,” Abby said.

“Well say you will let the kids have a sleepover tonight and the place is yours,” Clarke said smirking. 

“You didn’t have to do all this for us Clarke.”

“I did. I don’t want my cottage to be packed to the brim again. Especially with us having 3 kids now, and Raven with pups on the way. Even Bellamy is about ready to pop. Eventually we would need more space so I hope you won’t say no to a few delinquents staying in your new house this year. I plan on building smaller cottages across the lake and renting them out, as well. This location is amazing and has so much untapped potential,” Clarke said smiling. It wasn’t about the money. It was about creating memories here with her family, and helping other families make happy memories as well.

“We claim Jasper and Monty,” Jake said excitedly.

“Don’t worry dad they already staked claim sleeping in your basement with their mates,” Clarke chuckled. “Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy, and Echo, will all be staying with Raven. Lexa invited Marcus Kane since she is familiar with him and he would be spending christmas alone. He will be staying with us. Hope and Diyoza’s cottage is a bit smaller. I knew Charmaine wouldn’t accept anything bigger than what I built so they will be staying alone. We will let you get settled in,” Clarke said giving her mother a big hug.

“Thank you Clarke. I love you. You have done so well for yourself and your family. This christmas is going to be one for the ages.”

\---------------

Slowly her friends and family started to arrive and they spent the night eating pizza and watching christmas movies. The kids played together and all the adults had a few drinks together besides Raven, and Bellamy, and surprisingly Anya who decided to support her mate. Another surprise of the evening was Charmaine and Marcus. Both had a few drinks in them and ended up kissing under the mistletoe her mother had placed around the house.

The next day they entered their house hand in hand, but when Abby and Jake arrived with all 4 kids they decided to separate but continued to make heart eyes at one another. Together with Lexa she made cookies with the kids for Santa and they sang Christmas carols while baking. 

Eventually they all decorated the tree, and with the help of her mate her children placed their special ornaments where they wanted them. Jamie’s of course rested at the top of the tree. Aden wanted his near the bottom, and she was sure it was so that he could take it off and play with it. Hope and Madi put theirs beside each others but both wanted theirs to be near the top of the tree. It was a fun christmas eve and the adults indulged once more after all the kid had been put to bed.

Madi insisted on taking the top bunk and Clarke was happy they wouldn’t be sharing the bed with her and Lexa that night. Aden had fallen asleep on the couch so it was an easy decision to put him to sleep on the bottom bunk, and Jamie would be staying in the room with them. As well as Hudson who was flirting with everyone in order to get scraps of food. His crate had been placed in their room next to the patio. He was pretty good at letting them know when he needed to go, but he wasn’t that good at holding it in yet. So first they would get him fully potty trained then they would struggle with Jamie, which she knew would be much harder to do.

“I am so excited for tomorrow,” Clarke said to Lexa as they cuddled together in bed.

“Me to. It feels weird to be in bed with just the 2 of us for the second night in a row,” Lexa said.

“Yes but.” Clarke didn’t need to finish her sentence she just pressed her lips against Lexa’s. The Omega hummed her agreement and deepened the kiss. They fused their bodies as one like they had the night before and cried silently into the night as they came together. Clarke started to purr with Lexa resting against her chest and her Omega joined her and they both fell asleep listening to the rumble of each others chest. Both excited for the next day.

Clarke woke up in the middle of the night to a quiet house. She quickly dressed herself and put a pair of pants on her Omega in case the kids decided to sneak in. Clarke noticed on her way outside that Kane was not in his room. The door was open, but she presumed the man had spent another night with Charmaine. 

She snuck out to her parents car and carried in the pile of presents placing them under the tree. She then grabbed a few cookies to munch on so her kids would think the man in the red suit had come with his reindeer to drop off the presents. Clarke snuck back into her bed and cuddled her Omega who happily wrapped her arms around her. The kids were all asleep and everything was set for them to have a perfect christmas. 

\----------------

“Come on Aden lets go look at our gifts,” Madi said shaking her younger brother awake.

“But mommy said we can’t open them until we are all up,” Aden said wiping the sleep away from his eyes.

“Ya but we can see if Santa ate the cookies we left him and the reindeer. We can see how many presents he left us as well,” Madi said excitedly.

“I hope we made him enough cookies,” Aden said climbing out of bed but grabbing his blankie to take with him.

Together they snuck out of their room as quiet as possible and made their way down the hall to the living room. When they got there they were shocked at what they saw. “Santa,” they squealed in excitement. Seeing the man in the red suit sitting on their couch filled them with excitement.

“Ho ho ho,” said the man with dark eyes. If they weren’t so excited for the holiday, they might have noticed his predatory glare. They were just 2 children excited to see the man called Santa sitting in their living room with presents under the tree. To them it was a perfect Christmas morning, to their grandfather who woke up early to make breakfast for them it was a nightmare. Jake watched in horror as the kids climbed up into the unknown man's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun.Dun.Dun..................


	32. Chapter 32 - Christmas part 2

Chapter 32 - Christmas part 2

“So have you been a good little girl and boy?” Santa asked Madi and Aden.

“Yes Santa, we have,” Madi said.

“Did you like your cookies?” Aden asked

“I loved them. Is there anymore? We should probably feed some to the reindeer don’t you think?” Santa asked them both.

“I know where there is more, let me get them,” Madi said running into the kitchen. She used a chair and climbed onto the counter and grabbed the cookies they had put in the jar the day before. “Is this enough for them?” Madi asked holding fists full of cookies.

“That should be good. Do you want to help me feed them?”

“Yes,” the squealed in excitement.

“Okay you both have to be very quiet. My reindeer tend to spook easily,” Santa explained.

“We can be quiet,” Madi promised.

Aden felt uneasy about going with Santa to see his reindeer. He wanted his mommy and mama to see them as well as his little sister Jamie. Was it fair to go feed them without them. They had already snuck out to check and see if Santa came to visit to bring them presents and he had. Santa was a nice man who brought all the good little girls and boys presents his mama told him. So Santa must be good.

Aden followed Santa and his sister out onto the back porch and he looked around not seeing any sleigh or deer. “Where did the reindeer go?” he asked the man in the red suit.

“They must have wandered off. Can you two help me look for them? It would be a shame if the other little girls and boys didn’t get their toys on time.”

“We can help you look, maybe they will come to us because we have cookies,” Madi said handing cookies out to her brother and Santa.

“Why don’t we go out to the dock? We will have a better view from out there of the sky.”

“Okay Santa,” they replied.

As they got down to the docks Madi noticed that there was another boat beside her mama’s. Maybe her mama got her mommy a boat. Or her Aunt Anya got one for Aunt Raven because mommy said she had a lot of making up to do. Aunt Raven would love a boat, she thought. “Who’s boat is that Santa?” she asked.

“That's a surprise. Do you want to go and see it,” the man in the red suit asked them.

“Mommy said we can’t be on the dock without a life jacket,” Aden said standing a foot away from the dock.

“Well your mommy isn’t here and Santa is magical so you will be safe,” the man tried to explain to them without sounding harsh. “Come on, let's check it out,” he said leading them towards the seemingly empty boat.

\----------------

Jake watched through the glass of the front door not quite sure what to do. It would take him a little while to run back to his house and wake up everyone in it, but Anya’s and Raven were right next door. Ugh why did he not bring his phone with him this morning. He ran over to the house and rang the doorbell, but it must not have been wired in because he didn’t hear a chime. “Shit,” he cursed. 

He didn't want to knock on the door because he was worried it would alert the man who was currently in the living room with his grandchildren. He tried the door and found that it was locked. “Fuck.” He ran around the house and he tried the patio door and luckily it slid open. “Anya, Echo,” he called. He had not been in Raven’s house so she didn’t know where everyone was but he knew he didn’t want to get Bellamy and Raven mixed up in this in their condition.

“Octavia, Lincoln,” he tried calling softly. Shit this wasn’t going to work. He saw the knives in the kitchen and grabbed one. He looked outside and saw that the kids were near the dock with the man dressed as Santa and their was another boat that wasn’t theirs tied up. There was no use in being quiet now. “Everyone get the fuck up,” he yelled yanking the patio door open and running out.

Jake ran down their stairs and down towards the dock as fast as he possibly could. Luckily having 2 young ones to chase around helped keep him in reasonably good shape. “Stop,” he yelled when he saw the man lift Madi up to get into the boat.

“Grandpa,” Aden yelled running away from the man and towards his grandfather. “Are you here to help us look for the missing reindeer?” Aden asked and Jake was thankful he hid the knife behind his back.

“They somehow got inside with your mommy and mama. Why don’t you go bring them those cookies,” Jake said thinking quick and was thankful Aden ran off.

“Hey I know you,” Madi said and Jake could hear the fear in her voice.

He looked up to see Lexa’s boss. He recognized her from the pictures the police had televised. She had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes which were shooting daggers in his direction. He couldn’t let them get away. Madi was already in the boat and the woman had it started. The man in the Santa costume was trying to get in the boat and far away from him.

There was no saving Madi from anymore trauma like he wanted to. She had already seen so much. Her real mother died giving birth to her, her adoptive parents died trying to pay for her health care, she had seen her mama lying dead on the floor of the hospital with 3 bullet wounds, and had been kidnapped. He wondered briefly what seeing a man that children looked up to being stabbed would affect her. 

Jake threw the knife with precision and it embedded itself in his back before he could step into the boat. The sudden jolt to his body caused the foot that was on the boat to push it further out and his hand let go of the mooring rope. Jake ran as fast as he could down the dock jumping over the man in the red suit and onto the boat Nia was slowly maneuvering away from the dock.

He clutched the side of the boat slowly pulling himself up when he felt a pair of hands on top of his. Madi. Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the boat that was now speeding up. He dropped her in the water and let go, letting the woman in the boat get away. He knew how dangerous she was but his main concern was the safety of his grandchildren.

Nia turned around when she heard a splash and then another. She grabbed her gun wanting to kill those that put a hitch in her plan. She knew she shouldn’t have trusted Finn, he should have got the kids out sooner waking them up instead of waiting for them to get up on their own. The man just simply wouldn’t listen, he was still a little boy who liked to play with his food before he ate it. But it was wiser for her to team up with someone who wanted Lexa’s mate dead to help her seek her own revenge. Either way if they killed one of them they would kill both of them. Nia shot into the water where she last saw the body of a man fall, emptying her clip before speeding away. She worked too hard to get caught now.

\---------------

“Everyone get the fuck up,” she heard a man yell.

“Who the fuck is that,” Raven groaned rolling into Anya.

“I don’t know, maybe they will just go away if we ignore them” Anya said kissing her softly on the lips. She was lucky Raven had forgiven her enough to let them work through some things. She was scared to be a parent but she knew that Raven was just as scared as her. They didn’t plan this but sometimes surprises were a good thing and she was going to be there for her mate no matter what.

“Ugh can you just go and check. It is too early for me to be up,” Raven groaned turning away from her.

Anya quickly put on a pair of pants and a t-shirt and went out in the living room to see what the commotion was about. Lincoln was in the kitchen/ living room along with Echo and they both looked just as confused as she was. “So who in the hell woke us up?” Anya asked. She heard a motor in the distance which drew her attention to the patio doors. 

Looking out she saw Madi in a boat with none other than Nia Queen. “Shit,” she said pulling the door open followed closely by Echo, and Lincoln. Anya ran to the dock as fast as she could and she saw the boat pull away and a man in a Santa suit struggle to stand up. “Echo detain him,” she yelled as she sprinted to the end of the dock watching as Jake was able to pull Madi from the boat and into the water. “Shit.”

Anya jumped into the water and swam as fast as she could towards the little girl. She knew that Madi had a few swimming lessons but with the waves from the boat and being so far away from shore she knew the little girl wouldn’t make it. She moved her arms and kicked her legs as hard as possible heading towards where she saw Jake drop Madi.

She heard a splash behind her and assumed either the asshole Santa fell into the water or Lincoln followed after her. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG “MADI,” she screamed out. She didn’t hear a reply but she saw hands flailing in the water and swam towards her pulling her head above water and cried tears of joy when she heard Madi gasp for air. Thank god.

“Anya is she alright,” she heard Lincoln ask swimming up beside her.

“Yes,” Anya said catching her breathe. “What was she shooting at,” Anya asked him looking around the water.

“Anya take her to shore and get Abby, and Clarke,” Lincoln said swimming away. Anya looked to where Lincoln swam off to shielding Madi in her arms. Jake, he was about 20 feet away from them and face down in the water. Shit. He must have been the one yelling for everyone to get up. Nia was trying to get to the kids again. Not just the kids but Lexa and Clarke through their children.

She held Madi with one arm and swam as fast as she could towards the dock. Her legs were getting tired but she knew it would be faster to swim to the little girl than to try to find the keys to Clarke’s boat. Her decision had been a sound one, but now she worried about Jake. She loved the man like a father and didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. She didn’t want anything bad to happen to her family. 

By the time she had made it to the dock Lexa was standing there holding Jamie while Aden was clutched to her leg. Diyoza was on the phone with someone as well as Marcus Kane. Abby was checking on the Santa with the knife wound while Echo had him pinned down. Bellamy was standing with Monty, Miller, Harper, Jasper, and Maya off to the side trying not to crowd everyone. Octavia grabbed Madi from her arms when she pushed her up onto the docks and Raven grabbed her hand helping her hoist herself up.

\------------

hMmmm hmmmm hmmm hmmm Lexa woke up hearing Hudson whining and pawing at the door of his crate. She noticed that her Alpha dressed her in the middle of the night and rolled over to kiss Clarke before going to take care of the dog. “I’m coming Hudson. Good boy for not going potty in your crate,” Lexa praised opening the door up for him to get out. Next she opened up the sliding door and followed the puppy's wagging tail down the steps. 

“Mommy,” she heard Aden cry out.

What was her son doing outside so early in the morning. What in the bloody hell was going on. “Aden?”

“Are the reindeer with you?” Aden asked.

“What are you talking about Aden?” Lexa asked amused thinking her son must have woken up early to check and see if Santa came to visit.

“Grandpa said the reindeer are with you and mama.” Aden said pointing back at the dock where she saw a man in a red suit laying on the dock and Jake jump into a boat. She focused on the woman with blonde hair driving the boat and she only knew one person that it could be. Nia Queen.

“Clarke,” she screamed immediately knowing something was off. Especially when she saw her sister, Echo, and Lincoln all sprinting onto the dock. “Clarke,” she yelled again. She wanted to move and help, but she didn’t want to bring more danger to her children. “Aden sweety, go wake up your mama,” Lexa said running after Hudson. The last thing she wanted to do was chase around a puppy in the middle of whatever was going on.

Lexa picked up the dog right beside where he just finished doing his business so thankfully she could put him back in his crate. She ran with him back up into the house and nearly ran into Clarke, Jamie and Aden coming back through the patio door. “What is going on,” Clarke asked her.

“I don’t know but I have a feeling it’s nothing good. I saw Anya, Lincoln, and Echo run down to the docks. There was someone else there, give me Jamie and go find out what is happening I will be there as soon as I put Hudson back in his crate.” BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG shit. She would recognize that sound anywhere.

Aden had no problem sticking close to her as she put Hudson back on the patio and grabbed Jaimie from Clarke’s arms before her Alpha ran off to see what was going on. She got one of the puppies treats and lured him back into his cage before locking it up and stepping back outside with her children. 

She grabbed Aden and hoisted him onto her other hip and ran as fast as she could down to the dock. When she got there she noticed that Echo had a man in a red suit with a knife in his back pinned to the dock, and Abby was standing over him examining the wound. She didn’t see Clarke though. She could hear Diyoza and Kane on the phone most likely with the authorities and paramedics.

Octavia and Raven rushed past her and headed to the end of the dock where she noticed Anya swimming towards it with Madi in her arms. Madi. Luckily her little girl looked to be fine, but her sister looked exhausted. She looked out towards the water and noticed a blonde head of hair swimming towards 2 people. Upon further inspection she noticed that it was Lincoln and Jake and Lincoln was struggling to keep Jake afloat.

What the hell went on this morning. “Madi,” she cried out.

“Mommy,” Madi cried.

Octavia carried her over to her and she pressed her face into Madi’s and kissed the top of her head. It was a relief to know that she was alright but she needed to know what was going on and there was no way of knowing entirely with the kids around. It was enough for them to see a man dressed as Santa with a knife in his back. “Help me get them inside. We need to get her changed,” Lexa said running back towards the house.

Once inside she put Aden down and ran into the kids room. She placed Jamie on the bed as Octavia followed with a soaking wet Madi. “Aden can you go and get your sister a towel,” she asked of her son.

Octavia helped her strip Madi of her wet clothes just as Aden came in with a towel and she wrapped her daughter up in it drying her off as best she could. Octavia came up to her with a fresh set of clothes for Madi and and Lexa helped Madi get dressed. They didn’t say anything. Lexa didn’t want to ask her daughter anything while she was in such a state of shock. Instead she just held her close before kissing her and letting her go.

“Can you watch them,” she asked Octavia.

“Of course,” the dark haired woman replied.

Lexa ran back out of the house. It was a good thing she had been training again otherwise all this back and forth would have worn out her body. Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Maya, and Miller were still standing at the shore and she could smell how distressed they were and she knew it wasn’t good for Bellamy’s baby.

“Bellamy you need to calm down. Your baby can feel how stressed you are. Maya, Harper, Monty, Jasper. I know you all are scared. I am to. Right now I need you guys to keep Bellamy calm for the sake of his child,” she instructed before sprinting up the dock. 

The man who was in the Santa costume was now sitting up and she had a clear view of who it was. Echo was still holding onto him as well as Charmaine. Kane was still on the phone but all she could see was red. The noise surrounding her was completely drowned out as she locked eyes with the man who tried to kill her mate. The man who just tried to kidnap her children posing as Santa. Finn Collins. 

“Argh,” Lexa said when her foot connected with the mans face. She didn’t hold back and her aim was true, connecting with such force she was sure she had broken something. She went to punch him but found her arm being held back, “let me go,” she screamed.

“Lexa I can’t let you do that,” Kane said pulling her back as she struggled against his hold. She kept fighting and eventually she broke free only to have Echo let go of Finn and grab ahold of her.

“Lex you need to calm down. I know he is a piece of shit, but I can’t let you go to jail,” Echo said. She could feel Echo and Kane’s arms surround her in a hug and she broke down. She let her emotions rise to the surface and all she wanted to do was end that man's life so he couldn’t hurt her family anymore. 

Sirens sounded in the distance and she looked around for Clarke. Where was her mate. She needed to know that her Alpha was okay and that this bastard and Nia didn’t hurt her. She looked to the end of the dock where her sister was holding back a crying Raven and Lincoln stood off to the side looking forlorn.

Clarke was there with her mother hovering over another body. Upon closer inspection she could see that it was Jake. His breathing was shallow and there was blood pooling at his chest and some at his leg. Nia must have shot him. The fucking bitch, she was going to make her pay for what she did. If the police didn’t find Nia before she did, she would make sure that she would pay.


	33. Christmas part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets her revenge but at what price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise a happy ending. This family deserves it, but jus drein jus daun.

Chapter 33 - Christmas part 3

Lexa was sitting in the waiting room with her family and friends, waiting to find out the status of Jake. Both of the Griffin women were besides themselves being unable to operate. Both being top surgeons in their respective fields and having to let someone with less skill than them operate on the family patriarch. She could understand how they felt. She felt so guilty that she didn’t notice Jake on the dock before. To preoccupied in her revenge.

She had sent Echo out to try to find Nia’s trail and asked Monty to assist who readily agreed. Charmaine and Marcus were both with the local authorities setting up road blocks and grids for them to search. Madi was playing with Faith and Aden while Octavia and Lincoln were doting on Jamie.

Everyone was busy making small talk amongst themselves or playing cards to pass the time. Clarke was holding onto Abby, and she was truly at a loss of what to do. She wanted to stay and comfort Clarke, but she knew her friends were there to do that. Lexa knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to find Nia before everyone else and make her pay for what she has done to her family.

Lexa strode over to Clarke and took a seat beside her Alpha and pumped out her scent to help calm her and Abby. She started to run her fingers through Clarke’s hair and soon enough her Alpha fell asleep. She waited another 10 minutes to make sure that she was truly asleep before getting up. 

“Hey Raven, can you switch spots with me? I really need to use the washroom,” Lexa asked thinking that Clarke might not wake up right away if she smelt a familiar presence.

“Sure no problem,” Raven said.

Lexa marched in the direction of the washroom and exited out of the back of the hospital and made her way to Clarke’s car. She got in and headed back to the cottage, she needed to get her firearm, she didn’t want to show up to a gunfight with just her fists. It was time to bring the fight to Nia, she wanted one of them dead, and wouldn’t stop until she had succeeded. Lexa wouldn’t let her win. She would play dirty to make sure her family was kept safe. To make sure her children were kept safe.

If she was to die, she hoped that Clarke would be strong enough to live without her. Even if she wasn’t she knew that her children would be well taken care of, and she wouldn’t leave this earth without taking Nia Queen with her. It was time to end her once and for all, to ensure the safety of those she loved most.

Lexa turned off her cellphone and turned on her work phone and blocked her sisters number right away. The only person she need to be in contact with was Echo and Monty. She didn’t want anyone to talk her out of this, or to try to stop her if they knew where she was going. She had an idea of where Nia would be heading based on this location, and she was going with her gut. It had never mislead her before, and she was sure she would find her there.

At the cottage Lexa grabbed her gun from the safe and returned to the car before heading off to the home of one Dante Wallace. It took her a lot of digging to find this property. It was owned by a shell company that purchased the land before Dante Wallace handed over the company to his son Cage. It was purchased under Mount Weather industries, Cage Wallace changed the name to Mount Weather Corp once he took over, and she hoped that that little detail would buy her enough time.

She didn’t bother telling Marcus about it because as far as the records showed there were no buildings on the land. Dante Wallace also publicly renounced his own company that he founded as soon as Cage made headlines. Lexa however noticed his presence in court throughout every hearing, and she knew the love one had for their own child. She would do anything for Madi, Aden, and Jamie. Including kill for them.

Lexa dialed Echo’s number. She wanted to see if they knew where Nia was headed, but at the same time wanted to know how much time she had to get to Nia before the Police showed up. She knew she asked Echo and Monty to help them, and both of them were extremely intelligent individuals. Lexa was sure they would figure out the location where she was headed before the police did. 

“Lexa. Thank god. Anya has been calling me non stop. Where the hell are you.”

“Doing what I should have done. Do you have a location for me Echo,” Lexa asked trying to play along.

“Not yet. Monty was trying to track her but there aren’t many cameras in the mountains. Kane, Diyoza and the local police are trying to look into any buildings in the area associated with Mount Weather corp.”

“Good if you find anything let me know. I am going to go door to door to find that fucking bitch,” Lexa said before hanging up hoping she played her part well, and that Echo bought the lie she had told. She powered off the phone. She would just have to turn it on again once she was closer to home.

She plugged the location into the cars GPS and pressed on the gas. She usually didn’t speed, but she had a long overdue date with her ex boss. The location was 45 minutes away, and she was not sure what she would be walking into. Just because there were no registered buildings on the land didn’t mean she wasn’t going to find a house. Dante lived a life of luxury and she couldn’t exactly see him living in a hunting lodge while on holiday. 

Sure enough further down the rundown road there was a large cabin which verged on the size of Clarke’s mansion. Fuck she would have to search a lot of rooms if the bitch wanted to hide. Lexa threw the car in park and grabbed Clarke’s driving gloves from the consol. If she made it out of this alive she didn’t want her part in what would happen to land her in jail. Although if Nia Queen ended up dead she would gladly serve her time if it meant her family was safe.

The van that Monty had described Nia fled in was parked a distance away so she knew she was here. Lexa grabbed the hand gun and stepped out of the vehicle. She crouched behind it and looked at the home trying to see if anyone was watching her. With no sign of movement she made her approach to the front door. When she got there she found that it was unlocked, so she turned the knob and stepped inside.

“Come out and face me if you are truly a real Alpha Nia!” Lexa taunted making her way through the house as silently as possible. She was in the living room when Nia stepped out of the shadows making her presence known.

“Well now Lexa dear, you are just making this too easy,” Nia hummed. “You think a little Omega like yourself can take on a strong Alpha like me,” Nia chuckled and Lexa could tell Nia thought she was going to win this. “Of course you could over power Costia, she was weak. I on the other hand, and much stronger than you, and I plan to take back everything that is mine.”

“What. Do you mean the clients who left you willingly and followed me to the firm I started with my sister,” Lexa scoffed. “I didn’t even have to tell them about your shady operation. They were more than happy to follow me.”

“You lost me millions girl,” Nia screamed.

“And now you will lose your life,” Lexa sneered before shooting Nia in the leg. She wanted to make her death slow and painful.

Nia tried to battle her with her scent but Nia wasn’t the strongest Alpha she had ever faced. Even though Clarke had never thrown her scent at her, she had had to battle her way through to her Alpha enough times to calm her down to know what a truly strong Alpha felt like. Lexa easily pushed through and watched as Nia fell to her knees. Her leg unable to support her weight any longer. 

Lexa shot the foot of Nia’s uninjured leg before setting the gun aside in lieu of using her fists. She threw punch after punch breaking past Nia’s guard and eventually knocking her out cold after she could no longer keep her arms up to block her hits. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her body and was not done with Nia yet. She sat her in a chair and used Christmas string lights to tie her securely to it. 

She wanted to wait for Nia to wake up so she could make her suffer. She slapped Nia across the face and pulled her hair back to look at her but she was still passed out cold. She wondered how long she would be out for. She knew that Echo would call her if the police had any idea of her location so she was safe for the time being. Footsteps echoed behind her alerting her to the presence of another person in the house.

“Awe you must be Lexa Woods. I have been following your work for quite some time. You are one of the top lawyers in the country. I see you have Miss Queen in quite a position here, but you see I am the one with a gun right now,” Dante Wallace tutted Lexa out as one would a child who did something one would frown upon. Fuck she had left the gun on the table near where she had shot Nia instead of taking it with her. She internally cursed herself. 

“What do you want,” Lexa gritted out. She should have expected he would be here with Nia.

“I help you dispose of Nia Queen here and you keep your family safe from harm. The only stipulation is that you represent my son and Mount Weather Corp and drop the suit against them.”

What Dante was offering was her families safety, but could she in good conscience put the lives of more families in jeopardy. What Mount Weather Corp was doing was splitting families apart. She couldn’t drop the suit. To many families were counting on her, and scum like Cage Wallace deserve to be behind bars for the pain and suffering they have caused them. Her mind was made up and she would fight to the death to do what was best not only for her family but for other families. 

“No,” she replied simply.

“I didn’t want to have to do this, but you left me no choice,” Dante sighed raising the gun and pointing it at her.

“We always have a choice,” Lexa replied.

“Lexa as a parent you have to understand, I would do anything to protect my son,” Dante said pointing the gun at her.

“Then I guess you understand that I would do anything to protect those that I love from those that have done nothing but cause them unnecessary pain,” Lexa said lunging forward to try to disarm Dante.

BANG

Lexa hissed as the bullet tore into her shoulder and landed on top of Dante. She pinned his gun arm down and easily disarmed him. Dante was easier to knock out than Nia and soon he was passed out on the floor and she wished she had rope to tie him up. She used all the Christmas lights to tie up Nia. Lexa got up and grabbed the gun flicking the safety on and tucking it in the waistband of her jeans. 

She grabbed a nearby lamp and used the electrical cord to tie his hands behind his back and left him facedown. Nia started to stir and Lexa slapped her in the face getting her to full consciousness. “You lost bitch,” Lexa said before dragging herself into the kitchen. Perfect a gas stove. She went back to the living room and light one of the candles she had noticed earlier before bringing it back into the kitchen.

She turned the gas on the stove without lighting the burners and made her way back to the living room. She could hear Nia begging for her to come back and untie her. To just shoot her in the head and get it over with. That would be to easy. Nia deserved to suffer for what she did to her family and Dante deserved to suffer along with her.

Lexa got into Clarke’s car and put pressure on the wound. She wanted to call Echo, but she needed to get out of this mess herself. If she called Echo her sim card would ping the towers nearby and she needed to get far away from here. With any luck the house would explode in the next 5 minutes and she would be well on her way back home. 

There she could call Echo and have her look at her wound. She knew it was a through and through. It wasn’t like she could go to the hospital and have it looked at because it was a bullet wound. She needed Echo, and her connections. She hadn’t spoken to Nyko in years and she knew that Echo would be able to get ahold of them. She just needed to make it back to the cabin before she lost too much blood.

10 minutes from the cottages she dialed Echo’s number, and she heard it ring 3 times through the speakers before Echo picked up.

“Lexa where the hell are you?”

“The Police have been called to an explosion about an hour away from your place. Kane looked into it and its owned by a shell corp of Dante Wallace’s before he handed over control of his company to cage.”

“Cottage. Now. Get Nyko. Come alone,” Lexa gritted out.

“Lexa I-”

“Just call Nyko and meet me there. Don’t tell anyone where you are going. Is that clear Echo” Lexa said sternly.

“Yes commander,” Echo responded before hanging up presumably to call the man who would fix her up.

When she got back, she went into the washroom and grabbed a tampon inserting it into the bullet wound. She grabbed a towel and applied pressure on it before stumbling into her room. She could hear Hudson whining begging to be let out so she opened up his cage and slid the patio door open. He could tell something was wrong. He stuck to her side and Lexa had to walk him over to the grass to get him to do his business.

She didn’t even have to bribe him to get him to come back inside. He stuck right to her and once she was in the living room he jumped up on the couch and curled beside her. He started to lick her hand which was caked in blood. Her wound hurt and she battled consciousness. She didn’t know what more she could do for herself. She needed Echo, but most importantly she needed Nyko to get here and fix her before Clarke could feel her through her bond. She didn’t want Clarke to go through the same pain she went through when the blonde had died and been brought back to life repeatedly. It was excruciating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we are deserving of some Christmas miracles :)
> 
> Also votes on epilogue or future one shots. This story line is wrapping up, and I would like to leave it on a high note. I also want to know what you would prefer. One final happy ending with a view into the future. Or one shots added every now and then with snippets of their lives.


	34. Christmas part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up to find Lexa isn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More revenge

Chapter 34 - Christmas part 4

“Where is Lexa?” Clarke asked Anya searching the waiting room for signs of her mate.

“She said she had to go to the washroom. She has been gone for 3 hours now, and none of us have been able to reach her,” Anya explained.

When Clarke woke up she sound found herself nestled between her mother and Raven. She had fallen asleep to the soothing smell of her mate. Clarke knew Lexa had been pumping out her scent to help control the room. Especially her and her mother who had both been growling angrily at the hospital staff when they didn’t hear any news about Jake. 

She had a hard time wrapping her head around the events of this morning. It was supposed to be their first Christmas together as a family. It was supposed to be perfect. She couldn’t help but think about all the what ifs. What if she didn’t invite her family and friends over. What if Madi and Aden stayed in bed. What if they just told them that Santa wasn’t real, and the most important what if… What if her father didn’t wake up early to come to their cottage to make breakfast for everyone. 

Lexa and her had discussed at great length where they both thought Finn and Nia were. They both thought that Finn would have fled the country somehow using his parents money. They also believed that Nia was hiding out somewhere, using her less than above the board business associates. They were right about Nia being in hiding, they were wrong about Finn though. How the authorities hadn’t been able to catch either of them was a mystery of its own. 

Looking back to the events that happened at the hospital she wished she did things differently. She wished she just made Finn and everyone submit in the room, even though it would have affected the patients in the ER. Maybe she should have brought his sexual harassment to the board sooner. Then he would have just went after her and not her family. The fucker might have escaped jail somehow, but just like when he passed his medical exams there was always someone to pay to get him either out of something or into something else. 

Her father's knife punctured a lung and he had been sent to the same hospital. Somewhere in this building was Finn Collins. The man who tried to kill her, murdered a good friend of hers, and a man who tried to kidnap her children. She knew the kind of care criminals got in hospitals. As Doctors they had sworn an oath to do no harm, but that didn’t mean they would go above and beyond for a patient. 

“Lexa has to be around here somewhere, I’m going to go look for her,” Clarke grumbled.

“I’ll call you if we find out anything,” Anya replied taking her spot between Raven and her mother. Before exiting the waiting room she made her way over to her children and kissed them all on the head before telling them she needed to take a walk. Madi wanted to go with her, but she honestly had no direction and she didn’t want her daughter to see her if she got emotional. 

Clarke made her way through the wings of the hospital sniffing around for her mate. She wondered where Lexa could be. It was so unlike her to not communicate, especially during a time in which she needed her mate. She didn’t know how her dad was doing, hell she barely knew how she was doing. All she could think about was that she wasn’t there to protect her family. What kind of Alpha was she if she couldn’t do such a basic thing.

As she walked through the halls, she noticed a guard posted outside of a door. It brought up something in her. Something she couldn’t push away or fight any longer. Her Alpha wanted blood and she was determined to get it. To make Finn pay for endangering the lives of her children and family. 

The door to the Doctors lounge was a floor up. She remembered passing it by while walking aimlessly through the halls. Her Alpha was telling her that her Omega was no longer in the hospital. That it was pointless for her to keep on searching for her mate when she wasn’t there. When she didn’t want to be found. She called Lexa 10 times and all times it went straight to voicemail. Even her work phone which she knew she carried on her was shut off. For some reason her mate didn’t want to be found.

She walked into the lounge with confidence and noticed that no one was in there. She easily found a pair of scrubs in her size and slipped on a lab coat. Dr. Jensen… Well it was time for Dr. Jensen to pay a certain patient a visit. On her way to the floor Finn was on she grabbed an empty syringe, and slipped it into the lab coat pocket. Clarke rushed to get a tablet from the nurses station before making her way to the room she assumed Finn was being held in.

The one thing she learned about working in a hospital was if you walked around confidently and with determination no one stepped on your way. If she did this properly Finn would have roughly 5 minutes after she left the room. In that time she would be able to make it back to the lounge and drop off everything she borrowed or find somewhere else to stash the clothes she borrowed. It wouldn’t be the first time a nurse or doctor left a piece of clothing in an on call room or a supply closet.

Clarke nodded to the guard outside of the room before marching in with purpose. God it looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. It was Christmas. No one wanted to be working on Christmas and the people who did certainly half assed their job. Finn was fast asleep on the bed, and didn’t even wake as she came into the room. She noticed that both of his arms and legs were restrained, and was happy to know that he wouldn’t escape.

She glanced back at the door to see if the guard was looking but he was to engrossed in his crossword puzzle to be paying attention to her. She pulled out the empty syringe and filled it with air before pushing it into Finn’s IV. She quickly deposition the needle in the hazardous waste bin and pulled up the ipad pretending to input some numbers as she exited the door to his room.

Once back in the safety of the lounge she quickly changed out of the clothes she had borrowed and left the tablet on the coffee table. Doctors were notorious for not putting things back where they got them from. She was sure that some other doctor would bring it back and grumble about the lack of respect of their fellow co workers. 

It was done. She could breathe easy. Any minute now Finn Collins would have his last breath on this earth. What she did went against every oath she swore but damn did it feel good. It felt good to protect her family and those that dared to destroy them. She walked outside the hospital, and by her guess it was about 2 in the afternoon. Where the hell was Lexa and why wasn’t she back yet. She needed her mate. Especially after what she had just done.

Luckily for her it would just look like he suffered a heart attack due to the stress of his injuries. Clarke Griffin had just got away with murder. It didn’t feel like murder. It felt like justice. It felt like she did the right thing. Made the right choice to protect her family. Lexa, Aden, Madi, and Jamie. Even if they eventually traced Finn’s death back to her, her children would always have Lexa. She would gladly take the fall for protecting her family. Something that the justice system itself failed to do. 

Shit she needed to get ahold of Monty. Monty would be able to wipe the camera footage from the hospital then she wouldn’t have to worry about Finn’s death being tracked back to her but she had to be quick. She pulled out her phone and dialed her friends number.

“Yo Clarke. How is your dad looking,” he asked upon picking up.

“I don’t know. I need you to do me the biggest favour. I will honestly do anything for you if you get this done. We are on a bit of a time crunch.”

“I’ll do anything for you Clarke. You know that. I owe you so much already. What do you need help with?”

“I need you to delete any and all camera footage from the past 30 minutes at Ton DC hospital. No questions asked.”

“No questions asked. Consider them wiped. Jeez you and your mate are really working me today,” Monty said before hanging up.

She didn’t even get a chance to ask him what he meant. Lexa asked him to do something for her. The only thing Lexa would ask him to do would be… Clarke ran back to the waiting room and looking around until she spotting him. “Bellamy where the hell is Echo,” Clarke asked frantically. Fuck.

“I dunno. She left hours ago something about Kane needing her and Monty’s help in the search for Nia,” Bellamy shrugged.

“Call your mate Bellamy,” Clarke growled. She would have pinned him up against the wall she was so angry, but she remembered he was pregnant. She had to try to control her Alpha because she could tell her scent as affecting the pregnant Omega.

“It’s ringing,” he said.

“Give it to me,” she demanded holding her hand out. Luckily it seemed that Lincoln and Octavia had taken the kids somewhere else with Jasper, Maya, Harper and Miller. Her disruptive attitude seemed to draw the attention of everyone else in the waiting room and all eyes were on her. 

“Hey Bell, are you alright? Is the baby okay?” Echo asked upon answering.

“Where is she” Clarke growled.

“Safe,” Echo said before the line went dead.

“Give me your keys,” she said to Anya. There was nothing she could do for her father in this waiting room, but she could help her mate. She had no idea what Lexa was up to or where she was but she would find her. She would find her and find out why leaving her when she needed her was more important to her. Lexa would answer to her, and she damn well better have a good excuse. 

Clarke had no idea where she was going but her Alpha told her to head to the cottage first. There she would hopefully be able to find some clues to her Omega’s whereabouts and she would have to let out the dog. The poor guy had been locked away for hours. She was going to spoil him rotten when she let him out. She also thought it might be a good idea to train him how to follow a scent. Although she had a good nose herself and couldn’t find Lexa at all in the hospital.

When she got there she noticed that her car was in the driveway as well as a large van. She ran into the house and she could smell Lexa. She could also smell blood and slowly followed a trail of it through the house. A noise behind her had her spinning suddenly and searching for the nearest object, which happened to be a decorative vase.

“Woah Clarke. It’s me Echo.”

Clarke sighed in relief but her Alpha was still whimpering with concern over her mate. “Where is Lexa?”

“Follow me,” Echo said leading Clarke back outside of her cottage and to the back of the van she saw earlier. When Echo opened the door she saw her mate laying down on a cot hooked up to an IV.

“Clarke,” Lexa exclaimed eyes going wide. When the man working on stitching Lexa up caused her to wince she growled out him. “Easy, Alpha,” Lexa said pushing out her scent calming her and letting her know that everything was okay.

“What happened,” Clarke demanded.

“Nyko, Echo. Could you leave us for a minute,” Lexa said.

Eventually it was just the two of them in the van and Lexa confessed to leaving the hospital to find Nia. She explained how she found some of Dante’s old holdings but didn’t think to tell the police about them because they seemed unimportant at the time. How she went there to confront Nia and Dante, and burnt the house down. Clarke then went on to tell her about waking up without her and wandering through the halls of the hospital and how she caused Finn to go into cardiac arrest. 

“We are awful people aren’t we?” Lexa asked her.

“No. They were awful people Lexa. Us feeling bad about what we did makes us better than them. We did what we had to to keep our family safe.”

The back door to the van swung open and Echo peered her head inside. “Hate to interrupt, I just thought you would like to know Jake made it out of surgery and is expected to wake up in a few hours. Also there is a forest fire about 30 minutes from here and all emergency services have been diverted to help with that, so no one will be searching for Nia until that is dealt with. Also Finn Collins had a heart attack and couldn’t be resuscitated. They think it was caused by the strain of his wound which almost killed him. Nyko has to get back home to his family Lexa, and I need to go be with my mate. I hate being away from Bellamy for this long, with him carrying our first pup.”

“Go. We will pack up all the presents and meet you there,” Clarke said helping Lexa up and out of the van. When they were inside the house and away from everyone else the atmosphere changed. Clarke was angry with Lexa for leaving her and not telling her where she was going. Especially since she could have died. “You should have told me where you were going Lexa. I was so worried. I am surprised I didn’t go feral.”

“Did you consult me when you went after Finn the first time at the hospital,” Lexa snapped back. 

“That’s… Ughh. You’re right. You are always so fucking right.” Clarke conceded realizing she didn’t have a leg to stand on with this argument with her mate. 

“Good. I’m glad you’re beginning to understand that. It only took about a year.”

“So where do we go from here?” Clarke asked Lexa not knowing what was going to happen next.

“Why don’t we pack everything up. The presents, the food, the puppy. I am sure we can sneak them all into the hospital somehow.”

“Lexa Woods, I love the way you think.”

“About that…. I’ve been thinking maybe it’s time we make this a little more official. What do you think about me becoming a Griffin?”

“I think it will be up there with one of the best days of my life,” Clarke said grinning like a fool before pulling Lexa into a kiss. Her tongue brushed against Lexa’s bottom lip begging for entrance. Next her tongue danced and flicked against Lexa’s as she pulled her mate flush against her body.

Today had been one exhausting and stimulating day, and all she wanted to do was rip the remainder of Lexa’s clothes off. She moved her kisses down Lexa’s jaw and to her neck nipping at the mating bite she made. Lexa moaned and canted her hips into her and she reached down to unbutton Lexa’s jeans. 

Clarke nipped and licked at Lexa’s neck while her hands worked at pulling down the zipper of her mates jeans. Lexa sucked on her earlobe moaning and scratching at her back. As soon as the zipper was down she pulled down Lexa’s jeans hooking her fingers into her panties and bringing them both down her legs. She kissed the insides of Lexa’s legs as she helped her step out of her pants before standing up and gingerly placing Lexa on the counter.

Her lips kissed the inside of Lexa’s legs as her hands caressed the outside. Soon she kissed her way to Lexa’s hot centre and found her wet and wanting. Soaked with arousal that made her folds glisten. Clarke ran her tongue through Lexa tasting her and moaning on contact. She could eat Lexa for every meal, and would always be hungry for more.

Slowly she licked around Lexa, avoiding the area’s that the brunette needed her most. Strong hands gripped her head and guided her to where she was wanted. Clarke chuckled softly before sucking the bundle of nerves into her mouth and lashing at it with her tongue. Keeping up a steady flicking motion as she entered Lexa with her fingers. Lexa’s moaning spurred her on and she was sure there would be a damp spot in her briefs.

She wanted to go slow and worship her mate, but they were both eager to devour each other. She picked up the pace she was thrusting into Lexa at. Arching her fingers and working her up in ways she only knew how. Clarke could feel Lexa’s walls trembling around her as she continued to work her up until she would fall. And when Lexa fell she asked her back, and threw her head back moaning out Clarke’s name as her walls pulled at Clarke’s fingers. 

“Fuck Clarke. Inside. I need you inside now,” Lexa said tugging her head up and reattaching their lips. Clarke quickly struggled out of her clothing, her cock finally free of its tight confines. She needed this connection to her mate badly after the events of today. She needed to feel as close to Lexa as humanly possible.

She used her fingers which were still coated in Lexa’s juices to run along her shaft before positioning it at her entrance and sinking inside. Clarke pushed in an inch at a time wanting her mate to adjust to her length. Lexa grabbed her ass and pulled her in sinking herself completely in her mate’s hot centre.

“Fuck, Lexa,” Clarke gritted out trying not to cum. Watching Lexa come undone got her close to the edge every time and she wanted them to come together. With the way Lexa was pulling at her and scratching her back she started to rut into her mate. She held onto Lexa’s hips and pistoned in and out feeling Lexa’s walls start to tremble around her.

“Right there. Don’t stop,” Lexa panted before latching onto her mating bite.

Clarke craned her neck so she could bite her mate at the same time. Her knot was almost fully formed and she could feel Lexa tighten around her every time it nudged against her clit. “Fuck Lexa,” Clarke cried out starting to see stars as he mate contracted around her. With one final push her knot was buried inside of her mate and she bit down feeling Lexa do the same.

Together their bodies continued to come undone milking orgasm after orgasm at every slight shift. They held onto each other panting and on occasion licking the marks they had just reopened. Clarke’s soul felt at ease, and her Alpha was content being in the arms of her mate after being separated all day.

They stood together until they were able to finally pull apart. Clarke grabbed a cloth from one of the kitchen drawers starting to clean the puddle of cum that was pouring out of her mate. After wiping each other clean they moved to the bedroom to change. Clarke helped Lexa to get dressed careful of her wounded shoulder. They held each other close and cried happy tears. No longer would they be targeted, no longer would their family be threatened. They were finally free of the people that wanted to cause them the most pain. They were free to live their life without fear. 

Christmas wasn’t over yet. They still could bring joy to their children's lives. It didn’t matter where they celebrated it as long as they were together. One thing was for sure this was definitely a christmas that their children would not forget. Together they got everything packed into the back of Clarke’s car with the addition of Hudson who was more than happy to leave the house and go on an adventure. They had to make the most of what they had, and what they had a lot of was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be the end. I never expected to make Christmas into a 5 part event. Whoops. It seems like everyone is down for some future one shots, and I really hope I can get one done in time for halloween.
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words and kudos :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5... The finale?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this was really hard to write. I think I should start with the ending of a story and work backwards from there. This work will be part of a series though. I will add some one shots every now and again.

Chapter 35 - Christmas part 5

With all emergency services being diverted to the forest fire Kane and Charmaine returned to the hospital. Everyone was there gathered in a large room that the hospital was kind enough to put Jake in so his whole family could be around him. Lincoln, Monty, and Jasper helped Lexa and Clarke bring in the presents and food, while Octavia and Harper created a distraction so that Miller could sneak the puppy in his coat.

They all watched as kids tore open gift after gift. Clarke held onto Jamie as Lexa tore into some of her new toys. Aden showed off his new staff to everyone in the room and pretended to fight his aunt Anya who picked up an IV stand. Her mother was sitting by her father’s side filming the moment as the rest of her friends gathered around the room talking amongst themselves. 

Madi had asked her a few weeks ago to help her find the perfect gift for Hope. They were really too young to spend money on jewelry, but the idea Madi had of getting her a necklace or bracelet was still great. So she spent some time with Madi helping her make a friendship bracelet for Hope. Even though she was sure that Madi’s feelings for Hope would eventually develop beyond friendship, she wanted them to have special moments to look back on.

Sure enough when Madi gave her present to Hope she blushed and stuttered out a Merry Christmas before turning beat red. When Hope opened the gift she demanded that Madi help put it on her, and her face lit up as well and her cheeks flushed. One day she knew they would look back on this moment between them. 

Clarke rocked her youngest in her arms and cooed at her. Her mate looked beautiful helping her children open their gifts. She loved the family that they had created together in such a short time. Even with everything that happened to them she wouldn’t change it. Her family was all alive and well and in this moment she felt complete. There was nothing else she could want.

\---------------2 years later---------------

Clarke sat on the beach with a Mai Thai in her hand and watched as her children ran around the beach. Since the events of 2 years ago they decided to spend Christmas somewhere other than the cottages. They still went there for holidays and special occasions. Christmas was just too much for all of them. To many horrible memories of lives that could have been lost. 

She watched as Lexa picked up Jamie and swung her around slowly. She was captivated by the small bump that was barely visible on her stomach. Clarke knew that her mate was pregnant, her scent had changed and Lexa had been more hormonal than usual. Her mate just hadn’t told her yet, and she felt it rude if she just told her she knew before Lexa had a chance to tell her.

Her mate was an amazing mother and they both decided that they would just let time decide for them. Lexa went off birth control a few months ago and just finished her last heat mere weeks ago. It all lined up and she couldn’t wait to be a mother again. To be there while Lexa gave birth this time. 

In the past 2 years she hasn’t done anything to jeopardize her life in the sake of saving her family. It was also safe to say that her and her mate got away with murder as no one even interviewed them about Finn’s death or the body found in the fire. That was a strange day for them when the news announced that they found Dante Wallace’s body in the remains of his charred home. Lexa told her Nia was there as well but there was no second body, and Kane and Diyoza confirmed that fact.

2 years was a long time though and they both decided they couldn’t live their lives in fear. Nia had most likely crawled under a rock because she was still on the country's most wanted list. Hopefully she died somewhere in the woods from the injuries Lexa caused her, or she stays away from her family. There would be hell to pay if she came back and made a mess of her life.

She was working for her dad now, taking over the family business. She still performed surgeries at the hospital. Mostly hard cases that she consulted on that they needed her skills for. Otherwise she was happy being able to spend more time with her children. Jamie went to work with her everyday and was a hit around the office. She would drop off her eldest at school and drive them to and from their various activities. She made even more money now than working at the hospital, but most of it went into going on trips with her friends and family.

The thing she loved most of creating new memories with them. Happy memories that they would remember for the rest of their lives. Hope and Madi were still best friends, and Raven and Anya’s boys were always playing with Jamie. Ryder looked like Raven, where Kai looked more like Anya. Bellamy and Echo’s little girl was the princess of the group, and boy did she have a set of lungs. Heaven forbid she didn’t get her way. She had all of the youngest wrapped around her little finger.

Aden stayed close to Lexa most of the time. Always wanting to spar and train with his staff. Her mate never protested and was always quick to help him learn. He had made plenty of friends in his Karate class and at school, but he always seemed to be an old soul. Someone content in playing by themselves, and wise beyond his years. 

Her youngest would have a lot of friends to play with. Bellamy was pregnant again and so was Octavia, both of them completely unplanned and surprised one another. Jasper and Monty obviously planned theirs out at Harper and Maya were only a few weeks apart. Jasper was smiling like a fool, Nathan looked scared shitless, and Monty was hovering over Harper making sure to dote on her. Even Diyoza and Kane were expecting much to everyone’s surprise. Hope was the most excited in that scenario having wanted a sibling for so long. 

Clarke quickly finished her drink and went to go play with her kids in the water. Her father was trying to teach them how to boogie board and ride the waves. Her mother was helping push them in order to make the wave in time. She didn’t want to miss out on this. When Aden rode in she pretended that he bowled her over and fell over him into the water with a cry. Adens laugh was contagious and her parents were laughing along with Madi and Hope.

She held her arms out and Aden climbing up her side ready to go back in the water. She held her arm out for Madi and Hope and crouched down so one of them could climb on her back. Once they were all safely attached to her and clinging with one hand and another on their boards she walked them further in and to where her parents were currently glued to one another.

“You know it’s nice to see you so in love after all these years,” she teased.

“Get a room grandpa,” Madi called before jumping off of her back and into the water.

“We already have one and you are sharing it. Don’t forget that or you might wake up to a bucket of water being poured on your head,” Jake shot back.

After that Madi quickly swam away and Hope followed after her, knowing full well that if they dumped a bucket of water on Madi she would get wet as well. She smiled at them, young love was something that should be cherished. Plus she wanted to show Madi how to treat a partner and potential mate right. So far her little girl was doing well, and she and Diyoza both could see them mating in the distant future. They just shared a special bond, and she has never seen Madi act that way with anyone else. 

“Watch me,” Aden called out before his grandma pushed him and he rode the wave to shore. She smiled and laughed along with her parents as Aden coughed up some water he took in and then smiled and waved at them before running back to them.

Clarke continued to watch her children and help them get in deeper so the waves didn’t carry them back to shore before they could ride them. Eventually her mate came to join her and her parents took Jamie to set her down for a nap. “You look beautiful,” she said to Lexa stepping closer to her and pulling her into her arms. She smelled so good she had a hard time containing her excitement, and was thankful the water was above her waist.

“Mmm you look pretty good yourself Alpha,” Lexa said before nuzzling into her.

“Think they had a good christmas?” Clarke asked as they watched their children build a sand castle with Hope.

“The best. This was a good idea maybe next year we can go on an Alaskan cruise,” Lexa suggested. She had been pushing for the cruise this year and the year before.

“Maybe,” Clarke mused.

“There is one more present I want to give you Clarke,” Lexa said.

“And what could that be? I have everything I possibly need and more.”

“It won’t be here for another 8 months… So you have plenty of time to plan the cruise for next christmas,” Lexa teased.

“I’ll buy the whole damn ship,” Clarke said before pulling her mate in for a passionate kiss. Eventually she settled herself behind Lexa and placed a hand on her stomach where their child would grow. She watched her friends and family play on the beach as the sun began to set. At this moment life was perfect, and everyone was happy. This was by far her favourite christmas in Griffin history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support. All the comments and kudos. You guys are amazing. Hope you have an awesome valentines days :)


End file.
